Jake & Tori Stories 4
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Several years after the events of J&TS 3, Jake and Tori reflect on everything they've been through since meeting one another. But as they do, they also wonder why things happened the way they did. As they set out to uncover answers, they realize that something even eviler is out to get them. Will they stop this force, or will each other be the last thing they ever see?
1. Chapter 1: Reuniting

**Surprise! Here I am with another installment of the J &TS series. I never really thought about doing a fourth one. I mean, I had some ideas, but nothing really official. But then I thought, there are probably some questions you guys still have, and I plan to try and answer them. So, this installment will focus a little more on the relationship between Jake and Tori, has they are both now full grown adults. Tori is still singing (sort of), and Jake is now investigating crimes like Ally is as an adult. But now, they want to learn more about things that happened. Like, how did D.P.K.T.I come to be, and what happened with Skylar when Blake kidnapped her. But will these questions be answered? Let's find out! Enjoy!**

 **PS: For those waiting for When A Cat Loves an Owl, don't worry. I WILL update it. I'm just taking a break from it for now. And those who may be wondering about School of Secrets. I've decided to scrap that idea for now. I apologize to those who were actually looking forward to it.**

 **Warning: This story will contain some violence, swearing, and... (gulp)... rape.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. They belong to Disney Junior and Nickelodeon, blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 1: Reuniting

Tori Moon sat in the restaurant shop on a bright September day. The woman drank the tea she had ordered, as she waited for a dear friend to arrive. The former singer was now in her fifties, and rarely ever sang anymore. Ross still produced music and sang, and she was thankful for her husband. As she was thankful for her three children.

Her eldest, Skylar, sadly loss her life after a mishap that happened years ago. But her spirit was still with them... even if it was literal.

Her second eldest daughter, Allyson, was a crime investigator, and married to Blake... a former evil villain.

Her youngest son, Carlos, was still in college, and engaged to his friend, Maria. The wedding would be in a few more weeks.

Tori sighed. It was a good thing at least two of her children made it far in life. Skylar was happy with Brandon (Beck and Jade's son who was murdered), and they both (as spirits) often visited from the afterlife.

"Ahoy, Tori..." A young man's voice called.

The woman smiled as she turned towards the door. A man, in his late twenties, with black spiky hair, red bandanna, and formal clothing sat beside her.

"Hi there, Jacob Hutchinson..." Tori greeted him.

Jake blushed at being called by his full name, as he smiled at her, "Long time no see..." He told her. It was true. The friends haven't really seen each other for months. This was because Jake had a family of his own. He married Izzy, and they had three children. Twins, Troy and Maia, and young baby Kari.

Another reason Jake and Tori hadn't seen each other much is because Jake had also been buried in his crime investigations (Jake worked at a crime agency while Izzy was a stay at home mom)... especially for his youngest daughter. Just two years ago, she was kidnapped by a mysterious person. The child was only a mere newborn.

Tori had heard of the kidnapping, and did all she could to help him. Jake had been extremely bitter ever since, and would often expressing his fury towards the person who stole his daughter away from him and his family. It seemed that no matter what Tori did to help him, he only felt worse.

And today, she could tell how tired and exhausted he felt right now. The bags under his green eyes said it all. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and she decided to break it, "So... any luck in finding her?" She asked.

Jake sighed again with a frown, "No... I just don't get it. I can never find a lead to where she could be. It's as if... whoever took her... just disappeared with her... off the face of the Earth. There's no evidence that they're even on Earth... at all..."

"I know... but it'll be okay. You'll find her." Tori assured him.

"It's been two years now... I'm not even sure if she's alive..."

"Don't say that... she has to be alive. You just gotta have-"

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust... I know..."

It pained Tori to see Jake so bitter. And it scared her too. The thought that Jake's own child was taken away from him scared her. Why? Because it reminded her of when Skylar and her friends were kidnapped all those years ago.

Was it a coincidence that Tori's child got abducted first, and then Jake's?

At first, Tori suspected that Blake had something to do with the kidnapping of Jake's daughter, but then remembered how much of the changed man he's become ever since marrying Ally. He still had that evil blood in him, but he's certainly changed for the better... she hoped.

Right now, Ally and Blake had a beautiful daughter named Blair, named after an old enemy of Blake's from his old home before Never Land. Blair was an exact replica of her father. Black hair, green eyes, tanned skin, she had it all. She was currently two years old today... just like Kari was.

To Jake, he thought Blake didn't deserve to have a child of his own. It's not that he hated Blair, she was a very sweet girl. But why is it that Blake gets to keep his daughter, and Jake's daughter gets stolen from it? What sense does that make? How was that fair?

It also didn't help that Kari and Blair had the same birthday. September 20th, 2051, at the exact time, in the afternoon, and at the exact same location. On a Ferris Wheel. How was it that Blake's daughter was born the exact way Kari was? Why is it that Blair gets to celebrate her birthday with her family now? And not Kari?

"I understand that it's hard. But you'll find her. Besides, where could she even be if she's not on Earth?" Tori asked.

"I checked Never Land. I checked every other island that exists..." Jake answered.

"Oh..."

"So... are you coming to Blair's birthday party later today? Ally really wants you to be there."

Jake frowned even more. It was already bad enough that it was his own daughter's birthday, and she wasn't here to celebrate. But for him to attend the birthday party for his enemy's daughter... it didn't real right.

"I... don't know. I don't think Blake would want me there."

It was fickly excuse, but the best he could think of. Tori smiled, "I thought you guys were getting along now."

"Trying. We are _trying_ to get along." Jake corrected her. "And if I go, don't expect me to talk to that asshole..."

"Jake, he's changing."

"Doesn't matter. He's still a demon in my eyes. The same devil back on Never Land."

The woman only smiled at him. Even as an adult, Jake was still a child at heart... even if it's just barely.

 **So, here is our introduction to our main characters. Plus, we learn that Blake has a daughter roughly the same age as Jake's missing daughter, Kari. Next chapter, we'll see little Blair's birthday party. Jake and Blake will have... uh, an interesting talk with one another. Will it be good? Will it be bad? Only one way to find out. Read the next chapter. So until the next chapter, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Bashed

**I'm back with yet another chapter of J &TS 4. This is where we see little Blair's birthday party. And we get to see Ally again. Plus, this is where we see that... interesting conversation between Jake and Blake, and how well it goes. Plus, we find something... interesting as well... and something explodes.. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 2: Birthday Bashed

Tori began to smile as she, Ross, and Jake approached the big house to the left. Already, they could see the balloons and streamers in the backyard. Looks like Blair's party has already begun.

After some convincing from Tori, Jake agreed to go, but of course refused to even talk to Blake. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold on to that for long. Blake can do anything to make Jake talk to him, even pissing him off to a certain point. Tori looked over to her friend and smiled, "It'll be okay, Jake."

"You better hope so..." Muttered the former pirate.

Soon enough, Ross pulled into the driveway of the house. After getting out of the car, Tori grabbed the present that she wrapped for Blair, as the trio made their way to the backyard. Immediately, there were little kids and toddlers that greeted Tori, having heard of her popularity. "Mom! Daddy! Jake! You made it!" Called a voice.

It was Ally, as she walked towards her parents... with her husband by her side. Jake frowned at the smug look Blake was giving him. Even as an adult, he still thought he was better than others.

Tori gave her daughter a hug. Ally had definitely grown into a beautiful young woman. Her auburn blond hair stood at her shoulders, curling at the ends. She was wearing a multi colored dress which was appropriate for the current occasion. Blake was wearing a dress shirt, and black dress pants. He still had that dark blue bandanna, much like how Jake still had his red one.

"So, honeybee. Where's the miniature honeybee?" Ross asked, referring to Blair.

As if on cue, the toddler made her way to her grandparents. She definitely resembled her father in every way. Her black hair was curly, and her green eyes lit up in happiness, "Gramma! Grampa!" She squealed as Tori picked her up.

"Hi, Blair. Oh, you look so beautiful." Tori greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jake couldn't help but smile, but with slight sadness. Seeing Blair smile reminded him too much of Kari... But nonetheless, he greeted her, "Ahoy, Blair!"

"Unca Jake!" She cheered.

The former pirate noticed the sudden frown Blake gave him, hearing his daughter call his worst enemy 'uncle'. Much like Jake, Blake refused to accept him as a friend still.

After a few more cuddles, Blair was set off to play with her friends, as the adults decided to make small talk.

"So, honey. How is your next case coming along?" Tori asked Ally.

"A little slow. But we are getting a few lead ins... so far, we've got nothing." Was her response.

"Just like me with Kari..." Jake couldn't help but say, before regretting ever speaking.

Ally placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know... but don't worry, you'll find her. I just know she's out there. It's not like she disappeared off the face of the Earth." She assured him.

Jake smiled a little, touched by her words. However Blake spoke, "That's what it seems like. It's been two years, and the kid hasn't been found yet. It's a good thing I still have my perfect princess with me."

Ally turned towards him, "Blake, please... you'll make him feel bad."

"Too late..." Jake said in a dark tone as he got up and left.

Blake then stood up, "Hey, wait a minute. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, Jake. Jake? JAKE! Wait up!" The former villain then followed after his enemy into the house, "Listen, I didn't to say all that-"

Jake whipped around and faced him, "Yes you did! You actually think it's a good thing that MY daughter was kidnapped, so you could brag and rub it in my face about how Blair is safe, and not my Kari!" He snapped.

Blake backed off a bit, "Okay, so maybe I was rubbing it in a little, but listen, I really feel sorry about Kari, I really do. And I hope that you find her."

"Do you really?" Jake asked, his glare getting darker, "Do you really feel sorry for me? You _never_ feel sorry for me. Ever!"

"What about when that tyrant tried to take over Never Land, and you thought he killed your friends!"

"You seemed to care more about your own friends!"

The former villain sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, as Jake continued to speak, "Even as an adult, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the same evil jerk that screws everything up! The same asshole who threatens people, tried to conquer Never Land, and tried to kill my Earth friend. You probably don't even truly care for Ally."

"Hey! That's all in the past now!" Blake snapped, "I'm a changed man, Jake. I may have some evil blood in me, but look at what I had to go through. I had to do a ton of shit to get Tori's approval to marry her daughter. Damn it, for the first time in my life, I actually experience love. Ally showed me how to love, even if she didn't know it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make up for all the crap you did to trick her. Getting Cat into D.P.K.T.I, getting Brandon murdered, getting the school bombed, and worse! Getting Skylar KILLED!" Jake shot back.

Blake growled, "For the hundred freaking time... I! DID! NOT! ASK! CAT! TO! JOIN! MY! _**ORGANIZATION!**_ " He screamed, getting the attention of people from outside. This made Ally and Tori worried as they looked through a window to see the two men's argue.

"If you didn't, then who did!" Jake asked.

"I already told you, she chose to join!"

"Well, something had to have persuaded her to do so. She wouldn't have kidnapped her own children willingly."

"Well, that's something you have to figure out for yourself, because I sure as hell don't know why she joined."

The two rivals glared at one another. Jake knew that this would happen. Oh why did he choose to attend Blair's party? Oh why did he have to even open his mouth about Kari? Just... why? That's when Tori decided to come in, "Jake... is everything okay?" She asked.

"Tori please... this is just between Blake and I..." The former pirate told her.

"Exactly! This punk thinks I'm still a dick for tricking Ally all of those years ago." Blake snapped.

"Well you are. No matter how much you try to change, you'll always be a evil jerk who causes trouble in my eyes!" Jake shot back at him. His evil double was about this close to punching him in the face, but even he knew that would possibly cause a fight, and possible scare the children outside... especially Blair.

"Maybe, but perhaps you should accept the fact that I'm a grown man, and so are you!" He said instead.

"True! But maybe you need to try and act like one, instead of trying to make me look bad, because I can't even find my missing daughter!" Jake replied in a snarky tone.

Blake growled with fury, "Why you little-"

He raised his fist, but that's when Ally walked behind him, "Honey..."

"Ally! Please!" He turned towards her, his fists still raised. Ally then looked frightened as she backed away. He noticed the look on her face, and lowed his fist, "I'm sorry, baby. But he's just pissing me off!"

"I'm pissing you off?!" Jake demanded. "You're the one who pissed me off first!"

"BOYS!" Tori shouted to get their attention, which she did, "Listen. I know you guys still hate each other, but please. Don't fight during a birthday party. Today is suppose to be a happy day for Blair. Blake, you don't want your own daughter to see you angry, do you?"

Blake then looked down in embarrassment. He hated to let his short temper and evil ways to ever be exposed to Blair, especially at her age. So he just nodded.

"And Jake, you don't want your grief of losing Kari to get in the way of this day, do you?" Tori asked Jake.

"Of course not..." He replied quietly.

"So... let's just put all of this behind us... and have a birthday party." She concluded. "Now... shake on it!"

The two enemies stared at one another. Did she just want them to... shake hands? As much as they didn't want to... they had no choice. So they took each others hands, and shook. Even though Blake's grip was tight on Jake's hand, he resisted the urge to flip him over.

With that, the girls headed back outside, followed by the two men. But as they did, Jake noticed something on the floor of the house. It was dark... and red... "What the hell...?"

"Jake! Hurry up! It's story time for the kids." Ally called.

"Uh, coming!" He called back, as he took a quick picture of the stain with a camera, before going outside. Little did he know... was that someone else was in the house... and they were watching him.

"Soon enough... Jake and Tori... you two will meet your ends... Blake... you will lose everything... Ally will lose everything... and little Blair... will be mine..."

Back outside with a party...

"And so, my mateys and I worked together to find that sneaky codfish, and get Peter's shadow back." Jake was currently telling the children the stories of his adventures back on Never Land. Of course, every kid was entranced and excited to hear them, especially Blair, who wanted to learn more about her father, "Is my Daddy there?" She asked.

Jake shook his head, "This was way before I met your Daddy, Blair."

Tori was listening to his story as well with a smile. She really loved how Jake was at least trying to connect with Blake's daughter. Actually, in Tori's mind, she almost had a hard time believing Blair was actually his daughter. She was sweet, innocent, and kind, and not as vicious or evil like her father. The only thing she inherited from him was his looks. Everything else was inherited from her mother.

Speaking of which, Ally came out with the birthday cake, "Time for the birthday girl to blow out her candle!" She cheered. All of the kids gathered round the table, as Blair sat on her father's lap. After they sang 'Happy Birthday' to the toddler, it was time...

"Make a wish, baby..." Blake whispered lovingly to his daughter.

Blair nodded and began to blow out her candle...

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

In a split second, the cake exploded like a bomb. It landed everywhere, in the grass, on the tables, and on everyone present. The kids were in shock, and especially the adults as they tried to calm the frightened children. Blair began to cry, "My caaaaake!" She wailed. Blake picked her up and hugged her, "Oh there there, sweetheart... we'll just bake you another cake."

He then whispered to Ally, "Ally, what the hell did you put in the cake?"

"I don't know how it happened. I didn't put anything in the cake." She defended herself.

As for Jake, he quickly took a picture of the scene, which Tori noticed, "What're doing?"

"Investigation work." He said. "It's something I like to do when there's a crime scene. I take a picture of it, and then go back to the labs to analyze it."

"How smart."

"I know..."

If there was one thing these two know, is that there were definitely mysteries that needed to be solved. Ones from the past... and ones in the present.

 **Wow. So we had a Jake and Blake argument, Jake finding a red stain in Ally and Blake's house, someone was watching them, and Blair's birthday cake exploding. What in the world is happening? Well whatever it is, Jake will be on the case, with some help from Tori of course.**

 **Also, tell me what you think of this chapter? What did you think of Jake and Blake's argument? What do you think is that stain on the floor and what it's doing there? And what do you think caused the cake to explode? Try to answer these questions in your review, please.**

 **So next chapter, we'll see the Victorious gang together again. Here's a little preview of that:**

"It's so great that we're all together again." Andre said.

Everyone else smiled. They haven't been seeing each other much because of their busy lives. So being at Nozu was the one time they could get together and talk about... life.

"Yeah... so Tori, how was Blair's birthday party. I heard it was the bomb!" Cat asked.

Tori frowned, "It was... literally. The cake exploded out of nowhere, just as Blair was about to blow out the candles. It's so surreal. Nobody knows how it happened."

Jade groaned, "See. This is what Ally gets for marrying Blake."

Everyone turned towards Beck's wife as Tori spoke, "Are you saying Blake had something to do with it?" She asked. Jade glared, "It's obvious. He seems to love explosives."

"Why would Blake put a bomb in his own daughter's birthday cake?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he would try to kill his toddler." Robbie added.

"He wouldn't. Jade, if you think Blake would do something like that, you're wrong. Blake has changed now. He still may be evil, but he's matured for the better." Tori tried to tell her former frenemy.

But unfortunately, her sister had something to say, "Well, even if he has changed, he's still a little douchebag." Trina said with a glare. "We can't forget all the bad shit he's done... especially that summer... and with the kidnappings... and what happened afterwards"

Everyone lowered their heads, remembering those moments. It still seemed fresh in their minds. As if... they wouldn't go away. But now, these memories would come in handy... at least for Tori as she had a question.

"Speaking of which... there's something that's been bugging me... what caused Cat to join D.P.K.T.I in the first place?"

 **Ooh... looks like we're may get our first set of questions answered. But will they be the right answers. You'll find out in the next chapter. I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review (Or answer the questions I asked), please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Here's 2 answers

**Hiya, folks. Here I am again with a new chapter of J &TS 4. This is when we see the Victorious gang together again, with their spouses of course. And they... discuss things... and that's about it. Oh yeah, some of those questions may be answered in this chapter. So... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 4: Here's 2 answers

 _"I can't believe we ever trusted you."_

 _"I have to figure out who's targeting us."_

 _"It's because of you, that Blair is in danger!"_

 _"You raped my daughter?!"_

 _"Jake and Tori, you will meet your demise!"_

 _"Don't hit me, Blake. Please... you promised."_

 _"We never should've forgiven you, Cat!"_

 _"Skylar would still be here if it weren't for you, you monster!"_

 _"I love you, Jake!"_

 _"I love you, Tori..."_

Tori woke up with a yelp. She looked around to see that she was in her room, and Ross still sleeping like a rock beside her. The woman sighed. She just had the most unusual dream. There she was, standing in total darkness. then all of a sudden, she started hearing voices. Most of them sounded familiar, but one seemed she didn't recognize at all. It started to make her wonder who it was.

"What a dream..." She whispered.

She looked towards the window to see that the sun was slightly rising. At least it was morning and she wouldn't have to go back to sleep. Because today was going to be a special day for her and Ross. After so many months, they were going to meet up with their old friends once again.

Soon enough, Ross had woken up, and the couple had gotten ready for the day. They would be meeting up at Nozu, the restaurant where they often went to during their high school days.

Tori was a bit nervous though. She wondered what everyone would say when they saw her again. Surely they were going to welcome her back into the group, but at the same time, they were surely to greet her with sarcasm and witty jokes.

Ross noticed his wife's uneasiness, and assured her that everything would be okay now.

Before they knew it, the couple was standing outside of the restaurant. Ross took Tori's hand as he led her inside. Immediately she spotted her friends, as Cat greeted her, "Hi, Tori! Hi Ross!"

"Hey guys..." Tori greeted back.

"Long time no see, Vega..." Jade said smugly.

"Moon... it's Moon." Tori corrected her.

"I know. But you're still a Vega to me."

It wasn't a lie that everyone hadn't changed much in these years. Cat was still the perky redhead, Jade was still the tough goth, Andre was still musical, Beck still had his hair, and Robbie was still nerdy.

Tori's older sister, Trina, was still an attention seeking sass master, while her husband Sean still had a semi rivalry with Ross, which had been since high school.

The friends all sat down together as their food orders were made and brought to them not long after. As they ate, they began to talk about... stuff.

"It's so great that we're all together again." Andre said.

Everyone else smiled. They haven't been seeing each other much because of their busy lives. So being at Nozu was the one time they could get together and talk about... life.

"Yeah... so Tori, how was Blair's birthday party. I heard it was the bomb!" Cat asked.

Tori frowned, "It was... literally. The cake exploded out of nowhere, just as Blair was about to blow out the candles. It's so surreal. Nobody knows how it happened."

Jade groaned, "See. This is what Ally gets for marrying Blake."

Everyone turned towards Beck's wife as Tori spoke, "Are you saying Blake had something to do with it?" She asked. Jade glared, "It's obvious. He seems to love explosives."

"Why would Blake put a bomb in his own daughter's birthday cake?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he would try to kill his toddler." Robbie added.

"He wouldn't. Jade, if you think Blake would do something like that, you're wrong. Blake has changed now. He still may be evil, but he's matured for the better." Tori tried to tell her former frenemy.

But unfortunately, her sister had something to say, "Well, even if he has changed, he's still a little douchebag." Trina said with a glare. "We can't forget all the bad shit he's done... especially that summer... and with the kidnappings... and what happened afterwards"

Everyone lowered their heads, remembering those moments. It still seemed fresh in their minds. As if... they wouldn't go away. But now, these memories would come in handy... at least for Tori as she had a question.

"Speaking of which... there's something that's been bugging me... what caused Cat to join D.P.K.T.I in the first place?"

Everyone looked uncomfortable when that question was brought up... especially Cat, who blushed. Every since that incident, she felt totally embarrassed about the whole thing, and at some point isolated herself from everyone in shame. Even though they had forgiven her for her sins, she still felt terrible for getting Skylar killed.

Tori didn't blame her for it, as she believed that Cat was under some sort of... spell, if that's what you could call it. Jade and Trina were still pissed with her. Beck, Andre, April, and Robbie had forgiven her completely, and so did Ryan and Katie. Ross and Sean were still cautious around her.

"I... I can't remember... I really can't..." The redhead admitted.

Jade frowned, "Oh bullshit! You can't just forget what made you join that organization in the first place! It's because you wanted more respect."

"I don't think that was even it." Tori quickly spoke.

Everyone looked at the half Latina girl as she explained, "I don't think that was Cat's true intention. Sure, she may have said that, but I think someone else happened... something that even Cat doesn't know about."

"I have to agree. When Cat did all of those things, it was like she was a totally different person." Beck added.

"Wait, so you're siding with Vega?!" Jade accused her husband who quickly held his hands up in defense.

"But if it was something else, then what?" Andre asked.

"I honestly don't care, because it doesn't matter. What Cat did was still bitchy and we can't forget it!" Trina said, shooting a quick glare at Cat, who was close to tearing up.

"I honestly want to know what happened too..." Robbie said quietly. "Cat's my wife, and I want her to be safe from anything else that might attack us."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. Luckily since Jake's a crime investigator, he can be a great help for us."

Everyone looked at one another. She was right, as since Jake was investigating cases of his own, he was surely to help with this new case. But however, everyone was aware of his daughter being kidnapping.

"Speaking of Jake... how's the case going for his daughter?" Andre asked.

Tori frowned, "Nothing yet."

Trina frowned, "That's terrible. Who would want to kidnap an innocent little baby?"

"That's what I want to know. Jake and Blake had a bad argument at Blair's party about that, since Jake thought Blake was bragging about how Blair wasn't the one kidnapped and Kari was.

"I still think you shouldn't have let Ally marry that asshole." Trina told her sister, "Blake is still nothing but trouble."

"He's a changed man... at least he is changing." Tori defended.

"You don't know that. Have you ever wondered what Blake is even doing with Ally when nobody is around? Have you ever thought about how he treats her behind closed doors?"

Tori was about to answer, before realizing that her sister may be right. She had absolutely no idea what Blake and Ally did when they were alone. The sudden thought of that scared her. Blake still had some evil in him, so there was a chance that he may be... hurting Ally. But he wouldn't do that, he loves her too much. "It's not like he's abusing her. He cares for her a lot." She finally said.

"How do you know he truly loves her?" Jade asked, "How do you know that this isn't just some type of act so he can plan something even more evil than before?"

"If he was planning anything, he would've done it already. He wouldn't wait until he had a daughter to do it!" Tori shot back, clearly frustrated. "If he was planning anything of the sort, we would have noticed by now. But nothing's going on."

"But it's better to be safe than sorry." Ross told her. "Blake is pretty unpredictable when it comes to his plans."

Tori knew that was true as she just sighed. If Blake really was planning something, then that meant he tricked Ally _again._

 _He wouldn't do anything now... would he?_ She thought.

After some more talking over food, the friends had parted ways, as Jake decided to pick Tori up, for he had something to show her. "Check out what I found at Blair's party." He handed Tori some pictures as she looked at them. The first was the red stain found in the house, and the second seemed to be a stick with the labels D.P.K.T.I on it.

"Looks like D.P.K.T.I is at it again..." Jake sighed.

"I thought they disbanded." Tori spoke.

"Apparently there are still more members still out there..."

"Well that's just great. But what about this red thing."

"I found it Blake and Ally's house. I can't make out what it is, but it looks like blood..."

Tori winced. Why would there be blood in Ally's house... unless. What if what Trina said was true? What if there really was something going on when Blake and Ally are alone.

"Jake... do you think that... Blake might be... abusing Ally...?" She dared to ask.

"That's a likely explanation. Which is why I'm going to investigate what's going. Because something is amiss, and I plan to find out what." Was the former pirates answer as he drove over a bridge.

Tori remained silent as he continued, "There are a lot of things that I need to know ever since we met. Like what exactly did Blake do to Skylar when he kidnapped her? How did he form D.P.K.T.I? Why did Cat join the organization in the first place? What don't we know about Blake and Ally's relationship? And who put a bomb in Blair's birthday cake?"

"That's all of the questions I've been wanting to figure out too..." Tori pointed out. She wasn't sure if she should tell her friend about the strange quotes she heard in her dream.

But she knew she had to tell him sooner or later.

 **Looks like there are a few more questions to be answered. Plus, Jake's gonna do some more investigating, which we shall see in the next chapter. Here's a preview for it:**

Jake stood by the side of the house, his camera and voice recorder ready. He had no idea what he was about to witness or hear, but he was ready for it.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from upstairs, and it didn't sound very pleasant. First he heard moaning, and then laughing. "Oh... oh, honey, please... not tonight..." That sounded like Ally, and she sounded... scared.

"It's not gonna be so bad, babe. I promise I'll be gentle. Now shut up and stay real still..." And that sounded like Blake... and he sounded sinister. Jake winced. Whatever Blake was doing, it wasn't good.

"Blake, please. It hurts! It makes me..."

"Burn? Feel good? That's the point, Allyson. And when we do this, you have to keep quiet. We don't wanna wake little Blair, do we?"

Jake already had his voice recorder on, as what he heard next was the sounds of sobbing, grunting, groaning, and evil laughter.

 **My oh my. Well, I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: A natural find

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't work on... well, any of my stories in a long long time. But things have happened, and I've been busy, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you guys. So** **I'm back again with another chapter of J &TS 4! This is where Jake begins to investigate some stuff concerning Ally and Blake. When he does, he discovers something shocking. What could it be? Well, you'll find out soon enough when you read. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS: Today it is six years since the premiere of Victorious, so I'm uploading this chapter in honor of that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Moving on!**

Chapter 4: A natural find

Jake was looking over his many files, pictures, and documents that littered his desk at home in his studies. As you can tell, the job of a crime investigator was not easy for the former pirate, especially since he had a lot of work to do. Right now, he had three cases to look over. A homicide of a housewife, the murder of a seventeen year old boy... and the kidnapping of his own daughter.

He found it sick that half of the cases he did involved death. He never thought this could be such a cruel world where people killed other people for no reason at all. While most of them had motives, others just did it for the hell of it. And that angered Jake to no end.

 _Why would people be so crazy...?_

The former pirate then thought about Blake... and what Tori said about his treatment of Ally. He honestly believed that something was going on. And he was going to investigate. He took out the photo of the red stain he took before. It was obviously easy to tell that this was blood. But what was it doing here...?

Did Blake or Ally spill something?

Did one of them get hurt?

Did Blake... possible beat Ally so hard that she bled?

He then thought back to the party itself. When Blake turned towards Ally when she tried to calm him down during their argument... he raised his fist at her... and she looked frightened... as if he were going to actually hit her. Jake had noticed that look on her face.

"Something definitely screwy is going on... and I plan to find out what..."

He looked in his bag that he carried to work, and took out his trusty camera, and voice recorder. He used that recorder to record evidence by voice. It helped with a lot of cases, so he was sure it would help with this case.

"I sure hope nobody catches me doing this..." He thought to himself. He could already picture Blake's reaction, if he caught his enemy spying on him and his wife. But this had to be done. Jake had to find the truth...

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the big house at nighttime. Not along after Blake and Ally got married, Blake saved enough money to buy this place for the two of them. At first, they stayed with Tori and Ross for a few months, much to Tori's dismay. You can tell that she still wasn't thrilled to have a villain living with her, no matter how much he tried to change.

 _Well... here goes nothing..._ He thought.

Jake stood by the side of the house, his camera and voice recorder ready. He had no idea what he was about to witness or hear, but he was ready for it.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from upstairs, and it didn't sound very pleasant. First he heard moaning, and then laughing. "Oh... oh, honey, please... not tonight..." That sounded like Ally, and she sounded... scared.

"It's not gonna be so bad, babe. I promise I'll be gentle. Now shut up and stay real still..." And that sounded like Blake... and he sounded sinister. Jake winced. Whatever Blake was doing, it wasn't good.

"Blake, please. It hurts! It makes me..."

"Burn? Feel good? That's the point, Allyson. And when we do this, you have to keep quiet. We don't wanna wake little Blair, do we?"

Jake already had his voice recorder on, as what he heard next was the sounds of sobbing, grunting, groaning, and evil laughter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. While it was obvious they were having sex, it was also obvious that Ally wasn't enjoying it. Jake could hear her sobs in pain and fear, "Blake... please... slow down... be gentle-Ah! Ow..."

The former pirate shivered a bit when he heard Blake's voice again, "Oh no... I'm not going to slow down. I will go as fast as I want, and you are going to enjoy it! Trust me, babe. You're gonna thank me for this later..."

Jake then decided to climb the ladder left by the side of the house for some reason, so he could see what was going on. Even though he didn't want to, he had to get the evidence. But, he had to make sure he knew what was going on. Not to mention make sure he wasn't seen in the process.

Getting close to the window, Jake took a quick peek, and gasped in shock.

Blake and Ally were under the covers in bed, but Jake could see chains and shackles pinning Ally's wrist to the head of the bed. He saw two more at the foot of it. Which meant that Ally was pinned to the bed, and Blake was physically dominating her. Jake glared to see the smirk on his enemies face as he chuckled down at his wife, "Darling... it's not so bad... I thought you liked this..."

"Not like this... please stop.. it hurts..."

"That's the point, my dear. So just keep quiet and love it. Kiss me! Kiss me now!"

Jake moved out of view, but turned on his camera to video mode...

He sure was going to show this to Tori. But he wondered how she would react to this. She probably wouldn't be happy that he was spying on her daughter and son-in-law, but she also wouldn't be happy to see what Blake was doing right now. "You're gonna be in big trouble soon, Blake..." He whispered.

He had already recorded about two minutes of footage. But he wanted to get enough for Tori to see just what Blake had been doing to her daughter. And he would also show it to his colleagues at work, and the police as well. So, they would get Blake away from Ally, and she would be free. Free from his evil wrath-

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Jake jumped when he heard that voice. He turned back to see Blake (Now wearing pants, but shirtless) coming towards the window. The former pirate now struggling to get down the ladder, only for him to fall, taking the ladder with him. And what was worse, was that he also let go of his camera, which Blake caught. As for Jake, he groaned as he tried to recover from the fall, but cringed when he heard his enemy's angry voice.

"Don't you know it's rude to peek on someone when they're having sex?!" He asked, waving the camera in his hand, "And especially video tape it! You're sick!"

" _You're_ the one who's sick!" Jake shot back, standing up, "That wasn't sex you were having! That was rape! I knew something was going on between you and Ally. I never thought you would hurt Tori's own daughter like this, after the both of them gave you their trust!"

Blake glared at his good double with hatred, "Why do you care about my relationship with Ally? It's none of your business!"

"It is when my friend's daughter or other family member is in trouble! Which is clearly what's happening to Ally! You have her binded to your bed!"

"Just so she'll keep still during our intercourse. Can't have her moving too much..."

Jake growled, "Just give me that camera back! When I show Tori this, you're gonna wish you never married Ally in the first place!"

He didn't expect Blake to actually throw the camera back. But he also didn't expect Blake to throw the camera so hard, that it landed on the hard concrete driveway, and broke into a million pieces, "Here's you stupid camera, Jake! And you better not tell anyone about this night! Or you will wish you were never born once I'm through with you! I better not catch you around my house at night ever again!" Blake threatened.

The former good pirate glared even harder, "I hate you..." He muttered as he picked up the remains of his camera, and then walked off...

As for Blake, he huffed and shut the window, locking it in the process, "Idiot..." He muttered under his breath, as he turned towards his wife, who was trying to sneak out of the room, "Oh no, you don't..."

Ally flinched as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into bed, "We haven't finished yet, sweetheart..." He told her.

"I was just going to check up on Blair..." It was a lie, and she knew it. And Blake knew it too.

"Yeah right, now get back in bed, Allyson. I promise, it'll be all over soon... I thought you wanted to try again..."

"I do... but not like this..."

"Too bad..."

Ally moaned. If only people knew what their relationship was really like...

The next day...

"You WHAT?!"

Tori was shocked as Jake told her what happened the night before as he drove with her. He told her about his sneaking around, what he saw, and what he got on camera... but couldn't show her since it was destroyed. But Tori seemed more concerned about the fact that he _spied_ on her daughter and son in law. "Jake! Why would you do that? I know you want to investigate, but spying on them like that seems... wrong... and invasive..."

"I know. But I had to see what was going on between those two. I strongly believe that Blake may be abusive to Ally. From what I saw, he was physically dominating her, and had her bound to the bed..."

"How can we know that for sure... did you record anything...?"

"I did... but Blake caught me... and destroyed the evidence..."

Tori sighed. She's learning a lot of things she wished she didn't know. First the D.P.K.T.I, was still on the loose, and now one of her worst enemies might be hurting her daughter, and she didn't even know it. But one thing she wished she knew was that... who was still part of D.P.K.T.I that was still active...?

Three of them were dead, one had changed her ways, two of them were who knows where, and the leader had disbanded the whole thing... so how could it still be a thing...?

Unless... one of them formed the team once again...

"Jake...?"

"Yes...?"

"I think someone is out to get us..."

Jake stared at his friend, "What do you mean...?"

"Think about it. D.P.K.T.I is suddenly active again. They blew up Blair's birthday cake. Blake may be returning to his evil roots towards Ally... I think someone is trying to get revenge on us..."

"Revenge on us? For what?"

"For ruining their plans for domination. I think they're out to get us... and the cake explosion might have been a warning sign... they might be targeting poor Blair as well..."

Jake had to think about this. Tori could be right. Maybe the D.P.K.T.I were really out to get them. But on the other hand... would they really target an innocent little toddler like Blair...? "You may be right... which is why I'm going to do a bit more investigating..."

"Okay... just don't spy on anyone, unless it's for a good reason..."

"Will do, Tor..."

In Jake's thoughts, it didn't seem that Blair was the only one in trouble. Ally might be a target too... and what about Skylar. Or Carlos... or anybody else Jake cared for...

 _One way or another... we're gonna stop D.P.K.T.I once and for all..._

 **Ooh... so Jake caught Blake and Ally doing 'IT', Blake destroys the evidence, and Tori has a feeling that the evil group that Blake formed in J &TS 2 has risen once again. And she and Jake might be the main targets... along with others. So many questions need answering... and they will be answered as this story continues on. Until then, here's another preview for ya...**

 _"Goodnight, sweetheart..." Izzy whispered as she sat baby Kari down in her crib. Jake smiled as he saw his precious little daughter smile up at him, sucking on her pacifier and cooing slightly. He reached down and rubbed her small tummy. "Sweet dreams..." He whispered._

 _With that, the child closed her eyes, and was soon asleep..._

 _Jake started to walk out of the room, until he saw his wife opening the window of the nursery slightly, "It's a little stuffy in here. I want her to get a cool breeze so she won't get too hot..." She explained, locking the window to keep it still. After that, the couple left the room to allow their daughter to sleep..._

 _In the living room, Jake was working on his laptop, while Izzy turned on the baby monitor, looking through the screen to see Kari still sleeping... "She's so precious..." She said to her husband, who nodded... "I know..."_

 _"We're so lucky to have three wonderful children..."_

 _"I know..."_

 _"We're the best parents, aren't we...?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Right... and-"_

 _Izzy then gasped in horror as she looked at the baby monitor. Jake looked worried, "What's wrong, honey?" He looked too, and saw something horrifying._

 _A big pair a hands were grabbed Kari, and pulling her out of the crib!_

 **Oh my. As you can see by the italics, this is going to be a flashback scene. Next chapter, we'll see Jake spending time with his family. Wife, Izzy, and son and daughter, Troy and Maia. Until then, I shall see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family matters

**Hi everyone! I'm here again with another chapter. Here, we'll see Jake's family together, and we see the relationship they have with each other. Not to mention a flashback. What will be in store for our friends? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 5: Family matters

 _"Goodnight, sweetheart..." Izzy whispered as she sat baby Kari down in her crib. Jake smiled as he saw his precious little daughter smile up at him, sucking on her pacifier and cooing slightly. He reached down and rubbed her small tummy. "Sweet dreams..." He whispered._

 _With that, the child closed her eyes, and was soon asleep..._

 _Jake started to walk out of the room, until he saw his wife opening the window of the nursery slightly, "It's a little stuffy in here. I want her to get a cool breeze so she won't get too hot..." She explained, locking the window to keep it still. After that, the couple left the room to allow their daughter to sleep..._

 _In the living room, Jake was working on his laptop, while Izzy turned on the baby monitor, looking through the screen to see Kari still sleeping... "She's so precious..." She said to her husband, who nodded... "I know..."_

 _"We're so lucky to have three wonderful children..."_

 _"I know..."_

 _"We're the best parents, aren't we...?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Right... and-"_

 _Izzy then gasped in horror as she looked at the baby monitor. Jake looked worried, "What's wrong, honey?" He looked too, and saw something horrifying._

 _A big pair of hands were grabbing Kari, and pulling her out of the crib!_

 _Faster than you can say 'yo ho, let's go', Jake and Izzy ran up the stairs and through the doors of the nursery, where they saw a shadowed figure holding Kari, as the infant cried loudly._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Jake demanded, drawing his sword, "And what are you doing with our baby?"_

 _The figure chuckled as he made his way to the window. Jake stepped forward, "STOP!"_

 _"Who are you?" Izzy cried._

 _The figure stood out the window, as the first and only thing he said to the couple, "Revenge is a dish best served cold, so you two better watch your back. And say goodbye to your precious baby!"_

 _With that, he jumped out the open window, still holding the baby. Izzy screamed in terror as Jake ran to the window to see the figure flying... until he was out of sight._

 _"Damn it!" The former pirate growled as he punched the nearby wall. Who was that person? Why did they take Kari?_

 _Jake then turned to Izzy, who was on her knees, sobbing softly. He made his way over to her as he hugged her tightly, "It's gonna be okay, Iz..." He whispered to her. "It's gonna be okay..."_

 _"We lost our baby..." She whimpered. "We lost her... who would do this...?"_

 _"I don't know, Iz... but I'm gonna find that son of a bitch... and he's gonna wish he never met me..."_

"Jake... JAKE!"

The young man snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Tori, who looked at him with confusion. He hadn't realized that he had been standing at the door of her house for who knows how long, and been remembering the night baby Kari was taken away from him. It had all been two years ago, but it still felt like it was last night.

"Are you okay...?" Tori asked him.

"Oh... I'm fine... I was just thinking about stuff..." He admitted. He didn't want her to know what he was truly thinking about.

"Well... come on in..."

With that, the older woman led him in, where he was greeted by his two children. "Hey, Dad." Troy, the son, said.

"How are you Daddy?" Maia, the daughter and Troy's twin, greeted with a smile.

It wasn't a lie to say that both Troy and Maia were just like their parents when they were young. They even looked like their parents as well. Troy was an exact replica of his mother, inheriting her brown hair and sensitive skin. But he was adventurous and athletic just like his father.

Maia was an exact replica of Jake, having his black hair, tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. But, she could be a bit of a diva, not to mention always caring for her looks. But she was by no means vain or mean to anybody.

Jake loved the both of them equally, just as he loved Kari... oh Kari... how he missed her so...

The former pirate smiled down at the twins as he hugged them, "Hey kids... ready to go home...?" He asked warily. Both twelve year olds nodded as he spoke to Tori, "Were they good?" He whispered.

"As gold..." Was her response with a wink.

Jake grinned, "Alright, you two. Say goodbye to Aunt Tori. We've gotta get home to see Mom."

The twins smiled they waved back to Tori, "Bye Aunt Tori!"

"Bye kids! I'll see you tomorrow..." Tori smiled. She loved babysitting for Jake whenever she could. She may have still had a steady career, but when it comes to caring for children, she was good at it. Especially when it came to Skylar, Ally, and Carlos...

 _Oh Skylar... how I miss you..._ She thought, frowning.

With that, Jake took his leave with the kids, as Tori watched them drive off...

"Okay... time to do a little investigating myself..."

At the Hutchinson residence...

"Honey! We're home!" Jake called as they walked through the house he and Izzy has lived in since having Troy and Maia. As the twins walked upstairs to their shared bedroom, Jake looked around to see where his beloved wife was located, "Iz...?"

After about a minute of searching, he found her lying down on the couch in the den, hugging a pillow. She seemed asleep, but he could see that her eyes were open... and they looked heartbroken. And when Izzy looked heartbroken, it made Jake heartbroken as well. The young man sat down beside her and rubbed her back, "Hi, sweetie... are you okay...?"

She said nothing, and it made Jake worried, "Izzy... what's wrong? You can tell me."

She continued to stay silent. It didn't take long for Jake to figured out and remember why she was like this. Every since Kari was kidnapped, Izzy had been spiraling down in deep depression. Most of the days, she wouldn't talk much, and sometimes (nearly every day actually) Jake would hear her crying softly in their bedroom. Kari was like her gem... a gem she lost. Sure, she loved all of her children the same, but Kari was special in a way that Jake couldn't really figure it out.

It also didn't help that since Jake was at work, and the twins were at school, and Izzy was a stay at home mom, she didn't have anybody to comfort her most of the time. She was home alone. Sometimes she would go to the store for groceries, but every time she did, she always broken down in tears at the mere thought of Kari. So Jake often had to do the groceries himself whenever he got off from work.

It hurt Jake to see his wife so distraught. But it only made him hate the person who kidnapped Kari even more. How dare that criminal tear a part his family like this? How dare they?

 _When I find you, kidnapper..._ He thought bitterly. _You'll have HELL to pay..._

Out of the entirely family, Izzy was the most affected by the baby being taken away from them.

After about five minutes of silence, Izzy sat up and stared at her husband, "Hi..." She greeted softly, hugging him. Jake kissed her on the forehead, "It's gonna be okay, Izzy... I'll find her..." He assured her.

"But it's been two years already... what if she's... she's..."

Jake shushed her before she could finish that sentence, "Don't think like that, darling. I know she's alive... I can... feel it... we've gotta have faith... and trust..."

"And pixie dust..." Izzy finished for him.

The couple cuddled up to each other, and stayed that way for almost an hour. "I just hate how this happened to us..." She told her husband, "Just like how Tori lost Skylar... we lost Kari..."

"I know... but Skylar was murdered... Kari was just kidnapped... there's a difference... if you wanna make a comparison, this is more like when Skylar and her friends were kidnapped by Blake's big organization." Jake replied.

Izzy nodded as she remembered that summer. It wasn't easy saving those kids for her, especially when it came to Audrey, who was held captive by Blake's matey, Lizzy, and her evil double. She literally had to fight her to save Audrey, and even THAT was difficult. She didn't have too much time to think about that as Jake continued, "But let's not think about that right now... all of that is over... we're jut focusing on getting Kari back... and I promise... I don't care how long it takes... but I'll get her back... for you, my love... and for Troy and Maia..."

The woman (for the first time today) smiled at Jake, "I love you so much, Jacob..."

Jake chuckled, "I love you too, Isabelle..."

With that, the couple engaged in a long and passionate kiss, unaware of the fact that the twins were secretly watching. While Maia was enjoying the romantic moment, Troy was gagged silently in disgust.

Later on that night, the family ate together for dinner. Normally, Jake would be talking about his day at work, Troy and Maia would be talking about school and other kid stuff, and Izzy would be breastfeeding Kari. But now that Kari wasn't here... it had been rather silent at dinner time, aside from a few conversations here and there...

Izzy decided to break the silence as she turned towards Troy, "So Troy honey, how was your Math test today?" She asked sweetly.

The twelve year old didn't appear to hear her, as he kept his head low, as he played with his food. "Troy...?" She called again. And again no response. Maia then nudged him in the arm, and then he looked up, "Huh, wha...?"

"I asked you, how was your test?" Izzy asked.

"Oh... it was fine..."

"Not hard at all..."

"Kinda..."

Jake stared at his son in concern. Lately, Troy hadn't been acting like himself. And this wasn't because of Kari disappearing. This was ever since his class had gotten a new teacher by the name of Mr. Deville. Since then, Troy was a lot more quiet, less talkative, and more... fearful? The boy said he was fine, but Jake thought otherwise... "Are you sure everything's okay, son? You've been very quiet lately."

"It's okay, Dad... I'm fine..." Ws all Troy said, looking down again.

 _Your mouth says yes, but your eyes say no..._ Jake thought.

Soon enough, dinner was over, as the twins got ready for bed. Jake locked himself in his study to not only look his cases, but he also took the time to talk to Tori via phone...

"I'm just worried about him, Tori..." He said, "He isn't as happy as he used to be, and I don't think it's because of Kari."

 _"Then what do you think it's from..."_ Tori asked from the other end.

"That, I'm not so sure about. But every time he comes home from school, he just goes straight to his room. He's been like this every since his class got a new teacher for the semester."

 _"Maybe you should go and talk to the teacher. Maybe he knows something."_

Jake thought about it. While he did consider setting up a parent teacher conference with Troy's teacher, he wasn't sure of how Troy would react to this. The boy had barely spoke about his teacher, which led Jake to believe that he didn't like him at all, especially with what he said when first asked about Mr. Deville.

 _"He's okay... could be better..."_

After a moment of thinking, Jake said to Tori, "Okay. I'll talk to his teacher. Because something is definitely going on."

 _"Good..."_

With that, Jake hung up. And by the time that he did, there was a knock on the door. He went to unlock it, and behind the door was Maia, "Daddy... can I talk to you...?" She asked.

The former pirate smiled, "Sure, sweet face. What is it...?"

He led her into the study as he sat down, sitting her on his lap, "I'm worried about Troy..." She said. Jake then frowned, "I am too..." He admitted.

"I'm also worried about Momma..." Maia continued. "And Kari... I'm worried about everything!"

Jake hugged her softly, "Don't worry too much, Maia. It's not good for you. I know things are pretty hectic nowadays, but it's important to stay positive, and continue to live your life... I'm gonna find out what's up with Troy... your Mom will be okay... and Kari is as good as found."

The preteen smiled at her father, "But what about you, Daddy? You've been working an awful lot. Why don't you take a break?"

"Cause I have a lot to do. So many cases to solve. So many crime scenes to investigate. Just look at my desk." Jake looked at the papers that littered his workplace. Maia simple nodded, "I understand... keep doing what you're doing..."

"And all will be good..." Jake finished for her, "Now, why don't you get some sleep? You've got school tomorrow. And it's a Friday, too."

"Okay... goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

After giving Maia a kiss on the forehead, he sent her off as he closed the door again. He looked over his cases again, before picking up a picture of baby Kari... it was a picture from a photoshoot the family did not long after Kari was born. Jake sighed again.

 _Where are you, Kari...?_

 **Hmmm... very interesting.**

 **We see what Jake's relationship is like with his wife and kids, and we see that something may be wrong with his son, Troy. If you guys know Troy and Maia, then you may have read the oneshot I did of their birth. If you haven't, Here's a link to it:** s/10177533/1/Pirate-Twins

 **And you can read it while you wait for the next chapter, and also check out this preview:**

"God DAMN him! I FUCKING HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

Tori watched as Jake ranted and raved in her room. The former pirate was extremely furious with her Blake So furious, that he almost killed him. And he would have killed her if it weren't for Ally being there, "Jake, please calm down..." She said softly.

"How can I calm down after what that asshole did?" Jake growled, "I don't know how you let him marry your daughter. He's a monster."

"I know. But Ally's put her heart into turning him into a better person..."

The man sighed as he sat down, "I know... but no matter what, he'll always be an evil brute intended to cause trouble..."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, both of the friends phones ranged. As Jake went out of the room to answer his, and Tori answered hers. The responses they got... were shocking...

After a few moments, the both of them hung up, and quickly, they both spoke at the same time.

"Troy was found beaten and bruised at school!"

"Ally was found beaten and bruised at home!"

 **Wow... even more chiz is happening. Next chapter, we'll see just what's up. Until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: A day of terror

**I'm back! Hi guys! Here I am again with another chapter of J &TS 4. More crazy stuff was happening, and Jake and Tori are still trying to find out why. As they do, we get a little insight as to what may be happening around them, specifically the stuff that's been mentioned in the last chapter. Plus, we get some more Jake vs Blake drama. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP or Victorious. You already know that.**

Chapter 6: A day of terror

"Okay, kids. Have a good day!" Jake said as the preteen twins got out of the car. "Bye, Daddy!" Maia said sweetly, kissing her father on the cheek. Jake chuckled as he turned towards his son. "Oh, and Troy..." He called. The boy turned towards his father, "If anything happens, just let me know..."

Troy said nothing, but nodded as he followed his sister into the school. As for Jake, he smiled as he drove off to work. He had plenty to do today, not to mention make groceries once again, and hang out with Tori later in the afternoon.

But however... he was still worried about Blake and Ally's relationship. He was still pretty certain that Blake was an abusive husband to Tori's daughter, and he was going to prove it. Perhaps he could talk to Ally once he got off of work. She had to have something to say about how Blake handles her.

And what about little Blair? She was only a toddler. And Blake wouldn't dare to harm a baby. He may have been evil, but he wasn't that cruel. There was a reason that he didn't kidnap Ally when he nabbed her sister and her friends. And that was because she was only a mere toddler, just like Blair is at the moment. If Blake even made an attempt to take Ally, he would have been dead.

And then there was Tori's youngest child, Carlos. He wasn't even born when the kidnapping happened, but a mere fetus in his mother's stomach. However, during the second D.P.K.T.I incident, he was kidnapped, but not harmed. Why? Was it because he was only six years old at the time? Blake was so willing to beat up Cubby, who was around the age as Carlos at one point, but not Tori's son?

Something about this didn't make sense to Jake.

Looks like he had to do questioning... a LOT of questions...

Later on...

Work went on in monotone for Jake, and he was glad when he finally got off. Immediately, he began to run errands for Izzy, who was too sick to do them herself. It wasn't a long trip to the store from his job, or even from home for that matter, so only only took about ten minutes to get there.

The former pirate grabbed the list his wife made, and made his way into the store. Immediately when he entered, he got stares from other shoppers, which didn't really bother him. The last time he was here, he was called to come and console Izzy, who had broken down mentally in the baby food aisle. Izzy had somehow become mentally broken since Kari's kidnapping, so broken, that if not supervised, she could go out on the streets, screaming her head off, running amuck throughout the neighborhood.

And sadly, that actually happened one early morning... ten months ago actually

Jake woke up early to fix breakfast, only to find that Izzy was not in bed. He then got a call from a neighbor who said 'Your wife's goin' crazy in the streets!'. Confused and worried, Jake ran outside to see what the neighbor told him. Izzy, barely dressed, running a rampage in the streets. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, punching stuff, breaking the windows of other houses, throwing rocks at cars, and even stole a child's teddy bear.

The neighbors were terrified of Izzy, and one even called police, much to Jake's dismay. The former pirate had no choice but to chase his wife down. It took a while however, being that Izzy was so fast at running. Back in Never Land, she was the fastest out of all three of them, and she kept that stride even as an adult.

Soon, after the former pirate girl tripped over a tree branch in a neighbor's yard, Jake caught her finally. She struggled and growled as if she were a wild animal, and even bit Jake in the arm, drawing blood.

Because she struggled so much, Jake was forced to do something that he never thought he'd do to his own wife... he had to handcuff her. Now, even though Jake was a mere crime investigator, he was given the right to arrest somebody. However, he had no intentions of even thinking to arrest Izzy, only to calm her down.

The police arrived on the scene, and Jake had to persuade them and defend Izzy, to prevent them from not arresting her. Thankfully, they didn't, but warned Jake not to let it happen again. If it did, then his wife would definitely be arrested the next time.

After the incident, Izzy was rushed to the hospital for injuries she received from her rampage. On the way there on the ambulance, Izzy repeatedly cried out to Jake, "I want my baby back... I want my baby back..." And it hurt Jake so much to see her so broken and still devastated by the abduction of their daughter. All he could do was take his wife's bloody hand (From all the glass she punched and broke), rub it softly, and whisper to her.

"Calm down, sweetie... everything's gonna be alright..."

At the hospital, Izzy was now sedated and calm, having no memory of what happened at all. Even though that morning was a startling moment for the residents, and even Jake, they eventually brushed it off, and have forgiven Izzy for her rampage, even though she didn't know what she was doing.

But for Jake, that morning was still fresh in his mind as he walked down the baby food aisle, the same place Izzy broke down in the last time he was here. He remember how she was on the floor crying, and other employers were trying to calm her down. He remembered how he hugged her tightly, how he kissed her... how he was there for her.

As for Troy and Maia, they were still asleep when it all happened, and didn't know about it until it was reported on the news. Since then, the twins started to avoid their mother for weeks, until Jake assured them that she would be okay.

 _Poor Izzy..._ He thought. _My poor baby... what can I do for her?_

"Jake!"

"Hi, Mister Jake!"

"Hi, Jake!"

The former pirate smiled when he heard those voices. He turned to see Tori walking towards him, along with Ally and Carlos in tow. Jake chuckled, "Ahoy, mateys! What brings you here?"

Carlos spoke first, "Well, you know how my wedding in coming up? Well, I was hoping to find a gift for Maria, my finacee'. Her birthday is about a week before the wedding, and I wanted t give her something. Got any ideas?"

"Well, I'm sure that she'll love whatever you give her." Jake him.

"Yeah. But I want it to be special!"

Ally grinned, "Yeah, because they are literally made for each other. They make out like crazy!"

Carlos glared at his older sister as Tori giggled, "It's true, honey." She said, before turning to Jake, "I see you're making groceries. How's Izzy?" She asked with concern.

Jake then frowned, "She's sick today. So I have to do it again..."

Tori and her family were well aware of Izzy's conditions, especially after that crazy morning. Tori suggested that Jake took his wife to therapy, and put her on medication. He did both, and they seemed to have worked. But it didn't make Izzy any less depressed than before. And it scared Tori, because she nearly went through the same thing when Skylar died. Only, hers wasn't as bad as Izzy's was.

Deciding to change the subject, Jake asked, "So Ally, where's Blake?"

"He's where the drinks and beers are..." Ally replied, "He seems to love those drinks for some reason."

Jake frowned again. Of course Blake had to be a drinker. But it wasn't anything new. Blake was known to be getting into countless drunk fights with other men, resulting in getting arrested several times. Since Ally always vouched for him, he avoided jail time every time, much to Jake's dismay. Blake only got locked up once in his life, and that was when Izzy was pregnant with the twins, and Blake harmed her while she was in labor at the hospital.

 _I wish he would get in another fight... just so he can be put behind bars, and Ally can be free of him._

After thanking Ally, Jake made his way to the alcoholic beverages area, where he saw Blake looking at all the beer in stock. When the two former pirates made eye contact with one another. "What brings you here, Jake?" The former villain asked, "Shopping for your mentally disturbed wife."

Jake growled when he heard that, "Don't call her that..." He said lowly.

Blake only smirked, "Well, it's true. Every since your baby got stolen, Izzy's been a total wreck. I remember when she completely lost her shit, and ran amuck in the streets like she lost her mind! Man, what a riot!"

"It wasn't a RIOT!" Jake exclaimed, storming towards him, "Izzy could've killed herself that day. I had to fight to not get her arrested. You don't understand how hard it's been for my family!"

"Oh I understand completely... if Blair was ever kidnapped, I wouldn't know what to do..."

That's when Tori, Ally, and Carlos came down that aisle, as Ally became concerned about her husband. Especially when Jake said, "Oh I know EXACTLY what you would do! You would drink your ass off and continue to abuse Ally!"

Tori gasped when she heard that. Was Jake telling the truth? "Ally, is that true?" She asked her daughter.

Before the young woman could answer, Blake cut her off, "It's NOT true! I love Ally with all my heart, and I give her all the attention I can. Unlike _you_." He glared daggers at Jake, who glared back, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Think about it, Jake..." Blake began to circle around him. "You spend so much time at your job, that you're barely around to help your wife... while you're at work... and your kids at school... Izzy is all alone at home... with no one to comfort her... she doesn't have a baby she should be caring for... it's been two years... and you've barely made an effort to find your daughter..."

"Shut up..." Jake said, balling up his fists.

"If you had just woken up a little earlier that morning... Izzy would've never gone berserk on the entire neighborhood..."

"Shut up..."

"Blake, stop it..." Ally warned softly, only to be ignored as her husband continued.

"You need to keep a better eye on her... and what about your kids. I hear your boy is having problems at school."

"How did you know about that?" Jake demanded.

"A little bird told me..."

"Shut up! NOW!"

"And let's face it, what about your precious baby-"

"SHUT UP! I MADE A PROMISE TO MY FAMILY THAT I WOULD FIND MY DAUGHTER! AND I'LL BE _**DAMNED**_ IF I DON'T FULLFILL THAT PROMISE!" Jake screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the store. Tori jumped at the sound of his outburst. Ally hid behind her mother, and Carlos shifted uncomfortably.

Blake, however, remained unfazed, "If you're so determined, then why has it already been two years, and you haven't found her at all?"

"There hasn't been a lead to where she may be, Blake! Why do you care?!" Jake was getting increasingly furious. He didn't want to encounter Blake, but he knew he had to sooner or later. Now, it was sooner, and it wasn't going the way he wanted.

As for the former villain, he just chuckled, "Face it, Jake. No matter what you do, you'll never find your daughter. You're children are gonna grow up without support, and you're mentally ill wife is going to continue getting crazy!"

That did it right there.

Before Blake knew it, he was pushed into the shelves full of beer, causing some of them to drop on the floor and shatter, spilling the alcoholic juices everywhere. Before he could have time to recover, Jake lunged at him and a full out brawl happened. Other customers came around to see what was happening. A few of them recorded with their cell phones, while others were too afraid to intervene.

As for Ally, she called out to Blake, "PLEASE! STOP IT!"

Carlos moved quickly to pull Jake off of his brother in law. But after a few moment, Jake got up, as he glared daggers at his enemy, "You know what... fuck you... I'm tired of dealing with your shit! And if I EVER hear you talk CRAP about me, about my wife, about my children, ABOUT ANYONE CLOSE TO ME! I WILL MAKE CERTAIN THAT YOU GET LOCKED UP FOR LIFE!"

Blake didn't move. He only glared back as Jake continued, "You haven't changed at all. You're still the evil asshole from Never Land. And you'll always be one. A lowlife cruel criminal!"

PUNCH!

The former villain punched the former hero as he stood up, "You're gonna regret calling me that!" He snarled, "One way or another, Jacob Hutchinson... you will REGRET this!"

With that, he stormed away, grabbing Ally by the arm, "Come on, babe. We're leaving..." He growled.

"But-" She started to say.

"I SAID WE ARE LEAVING!"

Silenced by her husband's outburst, Ally reluctantly waved goodbye to her mother and brother, as she followed Blake out of the store. As for Jake, his face was red with anger, as Tori put a hand on his shoulder... "Jake..."

He only remained silenced as he stormed off in the other direction, off to pay for his groceries.

Later at Tori's house...

"Jake... please calm down..."

"God DAMN him! I FUCKING HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

Tori watched as Jake ranted and raved in her room. The former pirate was extremely furious with Blake. So furious, that he almost killed him. And he would have killed her if it weren't for Ally being there, "Jake, please calm down..." She said softly.

"How can I calm down after what that asshole did?" Jake growled, "I don't know how you let him marry your daughter. He's a monster."

"I know. But Ally's put her heart into turning him into a better person..."

The man sighed as he sat down, "I know... but no matter what, he'll always be an evil brute intended to cause trouble..."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, both of the friends phones ranged. As Jake went out of the room to answer his, and Tori answered hers. The responses they got... were shocking...

After a few moments, the both of them hung up, and quickly, they both spoke at the same time.

"Troy was found beaten and bruised at school!"

"Ally was found beaten and bruised at home!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

What was going on?

Troy was hurt. Ally was hurt. This was all too much to handle right now. Jake took a deep breath, "Alright! Tori, you go see what happened to Ally! I need to head to the school!"

Tori nodded, and with that, the two set of in different directions. Jake drove as fast as he could in his car while trying not to go over the driving limit. Now he definitely knew something was wrong. After about five minutes, he arrived at Luther Burbank Middle School, where police cars and an ambulance were already sitting there.

The former pirate was aware of the after school activities Troy and Maia were involved in, so if they both were still here...

He got out and tried to push past the crowd, until some police pushed him back, "Sorry, sir. This area is off limits."

Jake frowned, "Please. I need to get by. My son is hurt."

"Sorry. Can't pass!"

"Do you realize that I'm a member of the LA Crime Agency."

He then took out his badge, as the officer allowed him to pass. Jake ran into the school, only to see Maia running towards him, "Daddy!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Jake tried to comfort her, "Shh... it's okay, sweetie. What happened?"

The young preteen sniffed, "I... I don't know... I was going to the bathroom... when someone shouted that Troy was found in a janitor's closet... and when I saw him... he... he... oh, Daddy! He looks terrible!"

At the mention of that, Jake continued into the school, and down the hall... and sight he saw nearly made him choke.

What he saw... was his son... lying on the ground... with paramedics surrounding him... he was bruised... and bloody... and he was crying. Jake could hear one of the female paramedics trying to comfort him, "Take deep breaths, honey. You're gonna be just fine..."

"Dad... I want my Dad!" The boy cried, sniffing loudly.

"Troy... I'm here..." Jake called softly, walking towards him. One paramedic stood up, "Are you the father of this student?" He asked. Jake nodded as he got on his knees and began to stroke his son's bloody hair, "Troy... I got you..." He called.

"Dad... make it stop hurting, MAKE IT STOP!" Troy was wailing and in agony. He could barely move. Seeing him like this not only broke Jake's heart, but made him infuriated. Who could have done this to his child? Well, whoever it was, they will have Hell to pay once Jake find them.

But for now, he tried to comfort his son, "It's gonna be okay, son. You're gonna be just fine... the doctors will do everything they can to help you..."

"Alright, let's load him onto the stretch..." One paramedic said. With that, the team lifted the preteen onto a nearby stretcher, as they rolled him out of the school, with Jake holding onto Troy's hand the whole time. By the time they got outside, Jake could see Izzy running towards him, as she gasped at the sight of Troy, "Oh my god! My baby!"

Troy coughed as he saw his mother, "Mommy..."

"My poor baby... Jake what happened?" Izzy asked.

Jake could only frowned, "I don't know... but I'm gonna find out."

 **Wow... just wow. A lot of stuff happened. We found out that Izzy's emotionally broken by the kidnapping of baby Kari, Jake and Blake have another spat in the market store, and now Troy is found beaten to near death at school. What in the world is happening? Well, Jake is on the case to find out what's going on, and next chapter, we'll find out what's happened to Ally as well. Here's a preview:**

Ally was breathing softly as she lied in the hospital bed. Tori, Ross, Blake, Carlos, and Maria (Carlos' fiancee'), sat all around her. Tori held onto her hand as she slept, "My poor baby..." She said softly.

"She'll be okay..." Ross assured his wife, rubbing her shoulder.

"I wonder who could've hurt her like this..." Carlos spoke, as Maria nodded.

As for Blake though, he was beyond furious. How dare someone just break into their home, and attack his wife like this? "Damn it... I should've been home! I should've been with her!" He punched a nearby wall, as Tori tried to calm him down.

"It's not your fault... none of knew this would happen..." He told him.

"All I know is, when I find the son of a bitch who touched my chick, I will fucking KILL them!"

It honestly scared Tori now. First her daughter was attacked, and even Jake's son was found in a terrible condition at his school. Just what was going on? Why is still all happening?

After a few moments of silence, Jake came in with a policeman with him, "How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine... she should wake up very soon..." Tori answered.

"Is it alright if we can speak with you, Mrs. Moon?" The policeman asked.

Without hesitation, Tori got up and walked out of the room, as Jake closed the door behind him. "We appear to have found a weapon that was used in the assault of your daughter."

"Really...?" She asked.

Jake then held up something covered in blood, as Tori gasped, recognizing the item...

It was Blake's sword.

 **Ooh...**

 **It looks like we may have a suspect already. Next chapter, Jake will further investigate this case, as well as the case of Troy, and continue with the case of Kari. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Cases

**Hi everyone! Happy Tuesdays! It's time for yet another chapter of Jake & Tori Stories 4! This time, we'll see Jake investigating what happened to both Troy and Ally, and he might have some suspects. Also, Tori continues to try and figure out some things for herself.**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this before, but those quotes Tori dreamed of in Chapter 3... those will be important. If you don't know them, here they are...**

 ** _"I can't believe we ever trusted you."_**

 ** _"I have to figure out who's targeting us."_**

 ** _"It's because of you, that Blair is in danger!"_**

 ** _"You raped my daughter?!"_**

 ** _"Jake and Tori, you will meet your demise!"_**

 ** _"Don't hit me, Blake. Please... you promised."_**

 ** _"We never should've forgiven you, Cat!"_**

 ** _"Skylar would still be here if it weren't for you, you monster!"_**

 ** _"I love you, Jake!"_**

 ** _"I love you, Tori..."_**

 **These quotes will be said throughout the story, but for now, you can try to guess who said each of these phrases and why they said them. And there will be more quotes as well. As you do... enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Moving on!**

Chapter 7: Cold cases

The trip to the hospital didn't take long for the family. As soon as they got there, Troy was immediately rushed inside for surgery. In the waiting room, Jake was pacing the floors back in forth. Izzy was reading a magazine, and Maia was look out the window frequently. She was extremely worried about her twin brother, "Daddy... will Troy be okay...?" She asked..

Jake frowned a little. To be honest, he had no idea whether if Troy was going to be okay or not. His injuries looked too severe to survive, and he could only think about how this could happen. How did Troy get hurt? Who hurt him?

"He'll be okay, sweetheart... we just need to pray..." Izzy assured her.

The former pirate nodded in agreement, "You're mother's right... we have to pray... and rest assured, I'll find the person who did this to him... and they'll have a date with me..."

Maia started to feel a little bit better as she smiled back.

It had been about two hours since they arrived at the hospital, and the family were starting to get worried. They already lost Kari, they couldn't lose Troy either. Finally, a doctor came out, "Is the family of Troy Hutchinson here?"

"Yes, that's us..." Jake said as he stood up, "Is my son okay?"

"Well, I can say that he will survive. However, he's in critical condition." The doctor explained, "He has a severe concussion in his head, many bruises and cuts all over his body, his left wrist was twisted, and right leg fractured. The worse of the injuries is five deep gashes on his back which required stitches. Luckily, he was discovered just in time, or else he would have died before police arrived on scene."

Jake, Izzy, and Maia were relieved that Troy would be okay, but they were still confused to what happened to him, "But... have the police found out how this happened?" Izzy asked.

As if on cue, a police officer arrived. This was Officier Tony Jay, a good friend of Jake, who is seen often at the Crime Agency, "Well, we haven't got a lead on any possible suspects, however, we have found a weapon used in the apparent attack on your boy, Jake."

Tony held up a bag, which contained a bloody stained dagger... with a black handle. And only Jake knew someone who owned a dagger that looked just like that... "Blake..." He growled, his stare turning into a dark glare.

"I beg your pardon..." The doctor said.

"I have a feeling we have our first suspect..." Jake replied.

"And that's not all. We also found an item in the apparent assault of Allyson Clark." Tony added, holding up a bigger bag with another item Jake recognized. The more he looked at those two weapons... the more angry he got.

 _Now I've got you..._ He thought bitterly. _You won't get away this time, Blake..._

"I need to talk to Tori. Is she here...?"

"Yeah. I was about to go see her. She and the whole family here for Allyson."

"Take me to her..."

Meanwhile in another hospital room...

"Oh... Ally..."

Ally was breathing softly as she lied in the hospital bed. Tori, Ross, Blake, Carlos, and Maria (Carlos' fiancee'), sat all around her. Tori held onto her hand as she slept, "My poor baby..." She said softly.

"She'll be okay..." Ross assured his wife, rubbing her shoulder.

"I wonder who could've hurt her like this..." Carlos spoke, as Maria nodded.

As for Blake though, he was beyond furious. How dare someone just break into their home, and attack his wife like this? "Damn it... I should've been home! I should've been with her!" He punched a nearby wall, as Tori tried to calm him down.

"It's not your fault... none of knew this would happen..." He told him.

"All I know is, when I find the son of a bitch who touched my chick, I will fucking KILL them!"

It honestly scared Tori now. First her daughter was attacked, and even Jake's son was found in a terrible condition at his school. Just what was going on? Why is still all happening?

After a few moments of silence, Jake came in with a policeman with him, "How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine... she should wake up very soon..." Tori answered.

"Is it alright if we can speak with you, Mrs. Moon?" The policeman asked.

Without hesitation, Tori got up and walked out of the room, as Jake closed the door behind him. "We appear to have found a weapon that was used in the assault of your daughter."

"Really...?" She asked.

Jake then held up something the items covered in blood, as Tori gasped, recognizing the item...

It was Blake's sword.

And a dagger...

"Is that...?" She started to ask.

Jake nodded, "I have a feel we know our first subject..." He replied. Tony held up some handcuffs. "Should we take him down, Jake?" He asked. With no hesitation, Jake replied in a dark tone, "Yes..."

"Wait!" Tori held her hands up, "How do we know for sure that's his...? The sword does look like his, but the dagger..."

"This dagger was used by whoever attacked Troy!" Jake confirmed for her, "And whoever it was had to have been the same person who hurt Ally. I think you can connect the dots..."

As much as Tori was still unsure... that dagger did indeed look like the dagger that Blake owned. Not to mention his old sword. But... was Jake right all along? Was Blake truly abusing Ally all this time? If so, what reason did he have to attack Troy at school?

Before she had anymore time to think, Tony bursted into the room, and confronted Blake, "Blake Clark, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent!"

Of course, the former villain was outraged, "WHAT? On what charges? What did I do?"

"Now now, Blake. We just want to take you in for questioning..." Jake told him in a calm, but accusing and venomous tone. Tony wasted no more time, and cuffed Blake's wrist, and dragged the struggling man out of the room, ignoring the shouts of profanity Blake was spitting at him.

Tori watched as he was taken away, before looking back at Ally, "I don't think he's guilty... he said he wasn't home when Ally was attacked." She said to Jake, who scoffed.

"Yeah... he _says_ he wasn't home when it happened. But how do we know that for sure...?"

The older woman knew how seriously Jake took his job, and was going to do everything he could to solve a case. And this was one case he couldn't pass up, especially if the case involved someone close to him... and in this case, it was Ally and Troy...

With that, Jake decided to go back to his family, who were currently sitting in Troy's hospital room. The poor boy was sleeping, as he was wrapped up in bandages, had a cast on his wrist and leg, and tubes down his throat. It was like he was in a coma.

Izzy held her son's hand as she rubbed it softly. "Oh Troy... how could this happen to you...?" She asked.

The only response she got was soft breathing. Maia held her brother's other hand and kissed it softly, "Is he ever gonna wake up, Mom?" She asked.

"Of course he will..." Was Izzy's response. As she said that, Jake came into the room, having been given directions by a doctor. He frowned at the sight of his son in the bed. This should not be happening. Troy should not be here. He should not be like this.

"How's Ally?" Izzy asked.

"She seems to be stable. However, Blake's been arrested." Jake replied as he sat down beside his wife, "Since the evidence we found seems to have linked to him, he's gonna be in for a serious interrogation when I get back to work tomorrow..."

"I see... but, do you really think he's responsible for both Ally AND Troy's assaults...?"

"For Ally, it's almost plausible. I'm not sure about Troy, though. I doubt he has a reason for hurting Troy at school."

The couple looked down at Troy, as he continued to sleep. The doctor said that he was be quiet tired, especially from the medicine he was given during the surgery... and there's no telling when he would wake up. After a moment of silence, "Well... do what you have to do to solve these mysteries..." Izzy told her husband.

"I will... and rest assured, my dear. I will solve the case..." Jake responded.

The next day...

Jake walked into his office to look over his cases. The former pirate was tired, irritated, rather grumpy. Now he had THREE cases to look over. The assault on Ally. The attack on Troy, and continuing with the kidnapping of Kari. He had been up all last night looking at the files, and now here he was at work again... when it should be his day off.

"Why does this keep happening...?" He asked himself. There was also the fact that he had to interrogate Blake later that evening, and knowing him, that would not be easy.

Because of this, Jake asked Tori to stay and watch over Izzy for him. For he feared that if Izzy was left alone again, she would have another emotional breakdown. Later after he got off from work, the family would go to visit Troy once again at the hospital. They were told through the phone that he was awake, but rather silent, which worried Jake.

But as soon as he got done visiting his son, he had to go right back to work... to interrogate his enemy. And that irritated him even more...

 _So... you think you can get away with not only abusing your wife... but also attacking my son..._ He thought bitterly. _Well, Blake, you've got another thing coming... if you're innocent... consider yourself lucky..._

Jake stared at the files on his desk, it was just as filled as the one at home. Aside from the three family cases, he still had the homicide of a housewife case, and a recent case of a school bus explosion, killing the driver... but not the children on the bus. "Strange..." He thought when he read that case. How is it that the students survived the explosion? You'd think some of them would have perished, being that they were middle schoolers. But the worst they got were third degree burns and a few bruises and cuts.

Another thing, was that the bus driver was killed automatically by the explosion. And Jake was trying to figure out... what exactly _caused_ the explosion. Was it a bomb? Was there a gas leak? Did the bus get too hot? It was a hot day that day, so it had to be likely.

If it were a bomb, does that mean there were terrorist around?

If it were a gas leak, does that mean something wasn't secure within the bus?

So many questions going around in Jake's head, and they had to be answered...

But back to what happened to Troy, the inspectors of the agency were trying to identify the fingerprints that were on the weapons used in both attacks. Right now, they had no lead in's on who the prints could belong to. Not even some of their top criminals in the city seemed to match.

The former pirate sighed as he glanced at a framed picture sitting on his desk. It was a family photo from a photo shoot they did just weeks after Kari was born. The picture had Jake cuddling Izzy, with Troy and Maia standing on either side of their parents. And Izzy looking down lovingly at baby Kari, who was wearing a bright blue baby dress, a white coat, and a white head band.

"Oh Kari... if only I knew where you were... I could find you..." He whispered, trying to fight back tears.

It wasn't a lie to say that Jake treasure his children as much as he treasured his mateys from Never Land. Troy was like the child he used to be. Maia was like the light that brought a smile to his face. And Kari... she was the joy that made him happy. Izzy felt the same way.

They were suppose to be a happy family. All five of them were suppose to be happy. But now with Kari torn away from them... it didn't seem so happy anymore...

But nevertheless, Jake was going to work hard. And continue working hard until he could bring his family back together.

"Izzy... my love... and Troy, Maia... my children... and Kari... my baby... I'll bring us all back together... as the happy family we're suppose to be... I promise with all my heart... with every blood in my vein..." He said to himself.

"You have my word..."

 **Ooh... looks like Jake is going to do everything he can to help his friends and family. Next chapter, we'll see him interrogate Blake, and try to figure out who is causing all of this trouble. Here's a preview for ya:**

"Your wife had many... MANY bruises and cuts all over her body, including huge cut on her arm... which was caused by the dagger that was found..." Jake explain, throwing the report of injury down on the table in front of Blake, who glared at him. "It was pretty obvious she was attacked."

"If you think I would attack my _own wife_ in the worst way possible, then you are out of your god damn mind!" The former pirate villain hissed at his enemy, who glared back.

 _Yeah, that's what you say..._

"But if you didn't do it... who did...?" Jake asked. "I mean... that dagger definitely looks similar to yours..."

"That's not my dagger! I swear it isn't! If it _was_ my dagger, I would know."

"And how would you know?"

"Because my dagger has my initials engraved on it!"

Jake's glare seemed to have gotten darker now. He couldn't tell if Blake was lying or not. But knowing this brute, he may as well be. Now, he decided to really get some information out as he pulled out the bag with the dagger in it... and threw it at Blake. "Then how about you explain this..."

With some gloves, he took out the dagger, and showed it to Blake... who paled when he stared at it.

On the dagger... was the letters B.C

Which stood for... Blake Clark...

 **Uh oh... looks like Blake's gonna be in trouble. We'll see what he'll have to say about this next chapter. Until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Interrogation

**Good morrow, everybody! I am back yet again with another chapter of J &TS 4! This is one you had to be looking forward to, as Jake will interrogate Blake on all the problems caused, to get something information out of the former Dark Pirate. Will Blake be guilty, or will he actually be innocent this time? Let's find out! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 8: Operation Interrogation

 _"I can't tell you... he'll kill me..."_

 _"Jake! Make her stop!"_

 _"Momma... Daddy..."_

 _"How dare you harm my son?"_

 _"You just lost the best thing you ever had!"_

 _"How many men has dumped her?"_

 _"I can't lose you!"_

 _"Jake... I love you-"_

Tori woke up with a start as she sighed heavily. She started to have those same dreams. The ones with those sayings. She still had no idea who said them, what they meant, and why they were said. She was still hesitant on whether or not to tell Jake about them. It wasn't like he would know what they meant either.

"Why do I keep having these dreams...?"

"Mom...?"

Tori looked at her daughter, who was resting in the hospital bed. It was early in the morning, and Tori has spend the night to stay with Ally, "Are you okay... what dreams are you talking about?" She asked

"Um... just really strange dreams..." Was all her mother said. She wasn't sure if Ally should know about the dreams either. Even she wouldn't understand. Thankfully, Ally just nodded as she lied back down, groaning a little, "Gosh, my head hurts."

"Are you sure you don't remember who attacked you, honey?" Tori asked.

The auburn blonde nodded, "I just can't seem to pinpoint who it was... they were wearing dark clothing... and a mask... and they had a dagger too..."

So the dagger thing was true. Ally had told Jake this when he visited once again. However, he still believed that somehow Blake was responsible for all of this. Even after Ally denied this. "Well... I'm sure we'll find out who's responsible..." She assured her.

As she said this, Ross came into a room, "I'm here now... and look who wanted to see her Momma..." In his arms, was Blair, as she smiled at Ally, "Momma!" She squealed as Ross set her down to ran towards the bed.

"Hi, baby..." Ally smiled as she picked up her daughter and kissed her on the cheeks, "How are you?"

"I fine!" The toddler answered, looking around, "Where Daddy?"

Immediately, everyone frowned at the mention of Blake. All of them (Sans Blair) were aware of his Blake, and Ally could only pray that he would get out. She couldn't do a job and care for a toddler at the same time. Sure at times, she had Tori look after her, but it was still work.

"Um... Daddy's busy right now, Blair Bear..." Ally told her, using the cute nickname she came up with herself.

Being only two years old, Blair nodded as if she understood.

"So, you guys really think Blake was responsible for all of this...?" Ross asked.

Ally shook her head, "No... he didn't hurt me! He WASN'T the one who attacked me! He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know for sure, Ally?" Tori asked, "You said the person was wearing a mask. It could've been him."

"But it wasn't... this person was more... feminine..." Ally admitted. "I think it was a woman..."

A woman?

Now this was definitely knew information. And Tori had to let Jake know about it...

Speaking of Jake...

The former pirate sighed as he walked into the agency that evening. He was so not ready for this. He didn't want to be ready for this. Why did he bother to volunteer...? Why did it have to be Blake of all people...?

Why did _he_ have to be the one to interrogate his enemy?

Well, whatever the reasons... he just wanted to get it over with. Jake looked up as a policeman came over, "The convict is ready for interrogating..."

"Thanks..." He responded as he walked down a dark hall to the interrogation room. He still wasn't ready for this. He knew Blake would try to deny everything Jake asked him.

As soon as he approached the door, he reached out for the handle.

 _Well... here goes nothing..._

He took hold of the handle, and turned it slowly, opening the door. Immediately, as he walked in, he was met with Blake's cold glare, as the former villain was sitting at the table. "Let's get this over with..." He said.

Jake glared back, "I will... you have no idea how much I don't wanna do this... but I have to..."

"I don't care... just what do you want with me..?"

"I just want you to answer my questions... and answer them honestly... this can go the easy way... or the hard way... it's your choice..."

Blake sighed in annoyance, "Fine. But I'm telling you that I had nothing to do with your son OR my wife!"

Jake chuckled, "We'll see about that..."

With that, the interrogation began...

"So look at these files on my son..." Jake threw down the folder in front of Blake, who stared at it, "Troy was severely hurt at school the other day. Other students found him in the janitor's closet, which leads me to believe that this happened at around 6:45 pm. My children were staying over for after school activities... where were you at that time...?" He asked.

Blake looked up at Jake again, "I can tell you that I wasn't _anywhere_ near that school..."

"Just tell me where you were!"

"I was with a friend... you know... Lizzy..."

Jake frowned at the mention of Lizzy. Since becoming adults, the Dark Pirate trio seemed to have gone their separate ways, despite still keeping in contact with one another. Charlie had moved far far away to Canada and got a job there as a bartender. Blake was now working at a shooting range (Which was good for him since he was surrounded by weapons.

As for Lizzy though... well, she seems to have had it worse than the other two. Getting jobs and losing them. Getting boyfriends and husbands and breaking up with them. She was a smoker _and_ a drinker, worse than Blake and Charlie combined. It was a miracle how she hasn't died yet.

"What were you doing with that friend?" Jake asked.

"Just helping her out with some stuff... you know, remember her ex husband, Ricky. Well, she wanted to take some of her belongings that she left at his house out, and she needed my help."

"Why was she doing that?"

"IDK, because she thinks he's a cold cheating bastard, even though he's the one who filed for a divorce."

It was true. Lizzy's latest husband divorced her almost a year ago, and had soon found another nice lady named Cara whom Lizzy despised. Not because Cara was kind and loving, but because she always called her a slut, whore, skank, and other dirty name you can possibly call a woman.

In short, Lizzy was even worse wreck than Izzy was at the moment.

Jake eyed Blake suspiciously. It seemed that Blake might be innocent regarding Troy... but what about Ally... his own wife...? "Now... where were you when your wife was attacked?" He asked.

"Still with Liz. Well, she had left really early, actually, I had left for a restaurant to pick up dinner for the fam when Tori called me about Ally..." Was Blake's answer, "I blame myself for it happening though. I should've stayed with her...'

"Are you sure...?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

Blake slammed his fist on the table, "I DID NOT HURT ALLY! Do you really think I would attack my own wife?"

"Right... but you don't have a problem raping her in bed..." Jake muttered his breath, before saying to his rival, "But you were pretty angry after that little dispute we had in the store that day... and the only way you can ever take out your anger is with violence. And it makes since that Ally would be the appropriate punching bag for you pleasure-"

Before Jake could finish his sentence, Blake stood up, glaring ice cold daggers at his enemy, "That's a DAMN LIE! Okay, yes, I do use violence to take out my anger, but I would never do that to Ally. What you saw that night when we were in bed was intercourse! Ally was just uncomfortable that night."

Jake snapped back, "Well, from what I heard, she was crying and begging you to stop, but like always, you never listen!" He took a deep breath and sighed, "But... we're getting off topic..." He took out the file for Ally and threw them on the table.

"Take a look at this... Ally was banged up pretty badly..."

"I can see that..." Blake muttered.

"Your wife had many... MANY bruises and cuts all over her body, including huge cut on her arm... which was caused by the dagger that was found..." Jake explain, throwing the report of injury down on the table in front of Blake, who glared at him. "It was pretty obvious she was attacked."

"If you think I would attack my _own wife_ in the worst way possible, then you are out of your god damn mind!" The former pirate villain hissed at his enemy, who glared back.

 _Yeah, that's what you say..._

"But if you didn't do it... who did...?" Jake asked. "I mean... that dagger definitely looks similar to yours..."

"That's not my dagger! I swear it isn't! If it _was_ my dagger, I would know."

"And how would you know?"

"Because my dagger has my initials engraved on it!"

Jake's glare seemed to have gotten darker now. He couldn't tell if Blake was lying or not. But knowing this brute, he may as well be. Now, he decided to really get some information out as he pulled out the bag with the dagger in it... and threw it at Blake. "Then how about you explain this..."

With some gloves, he took out the dagger, and showed it to Blake... who paled when he stared at it.

On the dagger... was the letters B.C

Which stood for... Blake Clark...

"The time predicted for your wife's attack seemed to be around 7:25... not the same time as when Troy was found..." Jake told him, "If the same person who attacked Troy, also attacked Ally, it would make sense that he's get to Troy first... before getting to Ally... it's not a long drive from the school to your home..."

He then took out the bloody sword in the bag and threw it on the table, "This sword was used in the assault of my son..." Jake said, "And it looks oddly familiar to the sword that you owned..."

"Come to think of it... I do remember losing that sword... years ago..." Blake spoke, "That was when I got my own Dark Destiny Sword, the one you saw when we had that fight on Lucky years ago."

Jake remembered that. It was around the time they were both teenagers, and when Blake had kidnapped all of Tori and her friends children. During the fight, Blake drew a brand new sword that Jake had never seen before at the time."

"So... you're just now seeing this sword again for the first time in a long time...?" Jake asked.

Blake only nodded, "Yes... so I couldn't have harmed your son..."

It was official. Blake was innocent in regards to Troy.

"But what about this dagger then?" Jake asked, holding it up, "It has your initials on it, and like I said, was used in the attack of your wife..."

"I haven't used that dagger for the longest time, Jake." Blake answered, "I usually keep it on my belt, and I had it when I went to see Lizzy. But after I left, and when I got to the hospital to see Ally, only then is when I noticed it was gone. I don't know what bastard got their hands on it, but I swear when I find out whoever touched my girl, I will kick their ass!"

"So... you deny that you had anything to do with the assault of your wife?" Jake asked.

"For the last time, YES!" Blake was finally annoyed with this Q and A.

As much as Jake didn't want to believe him, he could see it in his eyes that... this former Dark Pirate was indeed telling the truth. After staring at him for the longest time, he spoke.

"Well, Blake... it looks like you're not guilty this time."

Blake smirked with triumph, "Told you so... now can I please leave?"

"Hold it. Just because I think you're innocent, it doesn't mean others will."

"Oh they'll believe it. I don't wanna stay being the accused."

"I know..."

Soon after that little interrogation, Blake was free. And Jake sighed with relief. That didn't go as bad as he thought it would go, and at least it didn't last too long. Now he could confirm to the others that Blake was innocent.

But now... he realized he had another suspect on the radar...

And this time... it was a female...

 **Well, that wasn't so hard for Jake. Now we know that Blake is innocent in both cases of Troy and Ally. But with the mention of Lizzy, Jake might have to do some more investigating. Next chapter, we're gonna shift the focus on Tori for a bit, and see how life is treating her at the moment. Here's a preview for it:**

"I can't wait until I get to say, 'It's good to be home!'" Ally told her parents and husband, "I'm so glad you're innocent, Blakey!"

Blake smirked as he kissed her on the cheeks, "I am too, babe. I am too..."

"Now all we need is to figure out who attacked you that night." Ross spoke up, "Is it true that you might have been a women who attacked you?" He asked his daughter, who just shrugged.

"I think it was. I think I saw some boobs."

"Well, whoever it was, I'm sure Jake will find them and put them to justice." Tori assured her. Carlos agreed with a nod. It made Tori smile to see two of her children here... but one was missing.

 _Oh Skylar... why can't you be here too...?_ She thought with sadness.

That's when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tori said.

The door opened, and what was behind it... shocked everyone but Ally.

"S... Skylar...?"

 **Whaaaaaat?**

 **Skylar? Alive? As a spirit? Stuff might get a bit mushy in the next chapter, so until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Moon family reunion 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of J &TS 4. Here, we see Tori and her family, and we're gonna spend some time with them for a while. They all also get a surprise visit from someone... very lively... plus, we'll find out what exact happened when Blake held Skylar hostage in J&TS 2. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Mentions of rape and kinda graphic flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 9: Reunited once more

As soon as Blake was released from the Crime Agency, he immediately rushed back to the hospital to be by his wife's side. Ally was checked once again, and all things looked clear enough for her to go home very soon. All she needed now was some good rest, and in a few weeks, she'll be back in her detective office once again.

"Babe! I'm back..." The former villain said as he entered the room. Ally smiled as the two of them shared a kiss, "Oh, honey. Did they deem you innocent?"

"Hell yeah! I told them I had nothing to do with hurting you."

"I know..."

As they spoke, Tori, Ross, and Carlos came in, all with big smiles on their faces, "I here you're ready to go home soon!" Ross said.

Ally could only smile.

"I can't wait until I get to say, 'It's good to be home!'" Ally told her parents and husband, "I'm so glad you're innocent, Blakey!"

Blake smirked as he kissed her on the cheeks, "I am too, babe. I am too..."

"Now all we need is to figure out who attacked you that night." Ross spoke up, "Is it true that you might have been a women who attacked you?" He asked his daughter, who just shrugged.

"I think it was. I think I saw some boobs."

"Well, whoever it was, I'm sure Jake will find them and put them to justice." Tori assured her. Carlos agreed with a nod. It made Tori smile to see two of her children here... but one was missing.

 _Oh Skylar... why can't you be here too...?_ She thought with sadness.

That's when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tori said.

The door opened, and what was behind it... shocked everyone but Ally.

"S... Skylar...?"

"Hi Mom... Dad... Carlos... Ally... Blake..."

Skylar... was it real? Was it really her...? Was she... alive...?

Well, one thing's for sure, she definitely looked older now. She looked to be about in her early to mid thirties, and almost looked like Tori at that age. And she wasn't alone. With her was a man who looked like... Brandon? And two kids. A boy who looked about twelve, and a girl who looked be about nine.

Without even thinking, Tori jumped up and hugged her eldest daughter tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ross soon joined her, although his eyes were more dry. Carlos patted his sister on the back. Ally only smirked while Blake had a look of, 'What the hell...'

"Skylar... oh, Sky, baby! You're alive!" Tori exclaimed, kissing her all over.

"Yep! It wouldn't have been done without my Destiny powers..." Skylar replied.

Ross chuckled, "Of course! I forgot you had those powers..."

"And they brought you back to life... and with a family..." Carlos added.

Skylar nodded, "Yep. I'm Skylar Oliver now. Of course you know Brandon, but these are my children. Matthew and Kiara. Say hi kids..."

The eldest Moon daughter's children merely waved, but also hugged their grandparents and uncle. Blake continued to stare with shock as he turned to Ally, "What the hell is going on? How is she..?"

"Destiny powers..." Was all she said.

After a few introductions, Tori spoke again, "But Brandon. We have to tell your parents about this."

"No need. We visited them earlier today. My mom was in tears and would not stop hugging me." Brandon replied, while rubbing his neck a little. Tori chuckled again, and turned back to Skylar, who was staring at Blake.

"Hello, Skylar... welcome back..." The former pirate said, with a hint of venom in his tone.

Skylar frowned, "Thank you..."

It seemed that the two of them didn't seem happy to see each other. Could it be because Skylar was still shaken by the kidnapping years ago? Did Blake still have a grudge against her? Did something happen that Tori didn't know about?

There was silence in the room for a few moments, before a nurse came into the room, "Okay, all things are clear. And Miss Moon is ready to be discharged." She said with a smile.

Ally sighed in relief, "Oh thank god!"

"If only Troy was the same way..." Tori muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately for Jake's family, Troy was to stay in the hospital for quite some time. His injuries were way too severe, and the more they monitored him, the more the doctors believed he had an even slimmer chance of surviving. He did wake up, but he didn't talk much. When everyone asked him what happened, he simply answered that he 'didn't remember'.

Everyone believed him of course... except for Jake, who assumed that there was more to this than meets the eye.

 _Something's definitely up..._ Tori thought, _And I plan to find out why..._

Soon enough, and before everyone knew it, Ally was back home, resting in bed, and hugging her child, "It's good to be home!" She finally got to say the words she's been wanting to say every since that day.

"And I'm so glad that our family is whole once again!" Tori said, hugging Skylar once again.

"Auntie Sky!" Blair cooed, reaching out for her aunt.

"Yeah, Blair Bear. That's your Auntie Sky..." Ally told her, as the toddler jumped down from the bed and ran over to Skylar, who picked her up, "Hi Blair... I've been watching over you..." She said.

 _You have?_ Tori thought in confusion, before mentally cursing herself, _Well of course she has. She was an angel._

"I have to say, Blake. You sure raised a sweet child. I'm surprised she's not like you..." Skylar told Blair's father, who smirked and said, "What can I say? She gets most of her traits from her Mom. But she had my good looks..."

Skylar could tell he was telling the truth as she looked at her niece once again. Blair's curly black hair was kinda similar to Snow White's hair, and her green eyes surely resembled her father's eyes... almost too much.

So much, that it looked like there was an innocent, and yet evil glint in her eyes, almost just like Blake's. And the thought of that almost scared Skylar. She would hate for her young niece to turn out anything like her father in the future.

It would be too much...

She then looked away when she felt Blake giving her a death stare. Did he still hate her? She carefully sat Blair down on the floor as the toddler ran back to her mother. "Hey Skylar... is it okay if I talk to you for second... outside... alone...?" Blake asked.

Uh oh...

As much as Skylar wanted to say no, she didn't want to cause a scene. So she simply, nodded, "Okay... sure..."

With that, the two adults walked out of the room, and down the hall. As soon as they got out of ear and eye shot, Blake turned to Skylar with a death stare, "Why the hell did you come back? HOW the hell did you come back? Why didn't you stay dead?"

"Excuse me?" Skylar wasn't sure whether to be offended or surprised or both, "Did you forget that I have Destiny powers? I was able to take the form of a spirit and attend your wedding.. only Ally was able to see was able to see me."

"I don't see how?"

"Because we're sisters... and she believed in me when I died. The speech she gave at my funeral... she was right... you didn't deserve to be blamed."

Blake scoffed, "Oh don't think you're gonna be nice to me, bitch. Let's not forget that I still hate you."

"But why?"

"Because you're part of the reason I had to try and get rid of every ounce of evil I had to marry your sister. Back when I first proposed, your mom wouldn't approve because she still blamed me for your death! I had to do countless good deeds in order to receive her blessing."

"Can you blame her?" Skylar asked sarcastically, "After all the crap you've caused, it makes sense that my Mom wouldn't allow you to elope with Ally. And speaking of Ally... thank you... for taking care of her. I've been watching over you guys for a longest time."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Really? If you've been watching over us.. then maybe you can tell me who the fuck attacked my wife that night!"

At the mention of that, Skylar turned away, "I... can't tell you that... I... I don't know... I didn't see it happen..."

"Some guardian you are..."

"I can't be at so many places at once while a spirit..."

"You may have been a spirit... but even then, you were, and still are, a weak girl who couldn't even fight back when I held her hostage..."

Skylar shuddered at the memory. Yes, it had been complete Hell for her when she and her friends were kidnapped. When she heard about their stories, she felt it was nothing compared to what she went through because of Blake. Speaking of said former villain, he then smirked at her, "And let's not forget that fun night we had..."

She then cringed at that particular memory... it was a fun night indeed... for Blake, but not for her... in fact... she started to have flashbacks to that night... and particular... what happened after...

 _"Mmmm... that sure was... interesting..." Blake smirked evilly at the small ten year old girl, frozen stiff and horrified in the bed. Skylar could not believe what just happened to her... her body felt like it was on fire... and blood was dripping from a sacred place..._

 _Blake scooped up a bit of the blood and licked it... "I kind of enjoyed it... did you...?" He asked her._

 _Skylar's only response was small whimpers and cries, combined with the pain she was feeling. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to think of happy thoughts, to distract herself from the pain... but it didn't work..._

 _"Well, I'd best get some shut eye... and you too... tomorrow night, we'll do the same thing all over again... and this time... I'm gonna **come**... if you know what I mean..." Blake told her in a seductive and venomous tone, before laughing evilly, and leaving the room._

 _Leaving behind a broken, shattered Skylar on the bed to cry herself to sleep..._

Blake sighed at the memory, "And we did it over and over and over every night... you should've enjoyed it... it was your first experience in adulthood."

"No it wasn't!" Skylar shouted. "It was torture and you know it! It was vile! It was evil! It was RAPE!"

"WHAT?!"

The two stopped their bickering when they turned towards their left to see Tori standing there... with a shocked look on her face.

"You raped my daughter?!" Tori demanded, glaring at Blake.

"Well... let's just say we haven't had the best relationship..." Was all he said.

 **Well, we just pulled ourselves into Moon-Clark story arc. (Hey, that rhymed) So, basically, we're gonna get an reveal of what exactly happened when Skylar was kidnapped by Blake. Plus, we're gonna get some more investigation and insight of D.P.T.K.I. Plus... we're also gonna get some pretty graphic flashbacks, so be warned. And here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"But... I thought you said Blake didn't rape you..." Ross said.

Skylar shook her head, "I didn't want to tell anybody... I didn't want you to think something was wrong with me..."

"Sky... whenever bad things happen to you, you need to let us know. Otherwise the situation can get worse... and we can help you..." Tori said. And she was not wrong, and Skylar knew it.

Seeing how scared she looked, Tori hugged her daughter tightly, "If it's okay... do you mind if I ask... what exactly happened...?"

As much as she didn't want to say anything, Skylar also knew that talking about it would make her feel better... she hoped.

"Okay... I'll talk... it started when he first brought me back to Never Land... he took me to an underground secret cabin... where he held me for the majority of my captivity..."

 **And right off the bat, we gonna see a graphic flashback, so if you're not comfortable with this kind of stuff, I suggest you not read this. So until the next chapter, I shall see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered Innocence

**I have returned yet again with another chapter of the fourth installment of J &TS. This is where we head into the Moon-Clark story arc. This is the chapter that reveals the true story behind Skylar's hostility with Blake, and we see exactly what happened, and why Skylar was acting the way she did in J&TS 3. And... yeah, it's gonna get uncomfortable. But I hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains flashbacks of violence, and sexual assault of a minor. So if you're not comfortable with that kind of stuff, I suggest you either skip the flashbacks, or not read the chapter at all. But I'll try not to make it TOO graphic, I mean, this is going to focus on Skylar when she was ten years old.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 10: Shattered Innocence

"You raped my daughter?!" Tori demanded. Not only was she shocked, but she was also furious. Did she hear right, did Blake really rape Skylar all those years ago?

Blake glared back, "Let's just say that we haven't had the best relationship... but yes, I guess you finally found out. I did fuck your daughter... got anything to say about it?"

He almost wished he didn't say that, as Tori tried to lunge at him in rage, before she was held back by Ross and Carlos, "Mom, calm down..." Carlos told her.

"It was a long time ago... he was evil back then..." Ross added.

Tori growled, "I don't care! This asshole raped my baby! I don't know why I ever trusted you! I don't know why I ever allowed you to marry Ally..." She snarled at Blake, who continued to glare at her... until he said this, "I... need to go out... I'm sure Skylar can tell you the whole story..."

With that, he began to leave out the door, as Tori shouted, "Where the hell are you going? Come back here so I can kick your ass!"

But her shouting fell on deaf ears, as he walked out and closed the door. After another few seconds, Tori stopped struggling, and turned towards Skylar... "Sky... is it true... did he...?"

The eldest Moon daughter let tears stream down her cheeks, "It's true... he did..."

"Oh my god..."

"Come on... sit down..." Carlos urged his big sister, who nodded as they walked back into Ally's room, where the attack victim had heard everything. And wasn't surprised. She was aware of what happened to Skylar, for she was told about it when Skylar was a spirit.

 _Poor Sky..._ She thought as her sister sat down on the bed, with Brandon rubbing her shoulders for comfort. He too was aware of what happened to Skylar. He and Ally were the only ones Skylar ever told.

But... I thought you said Blake didn't rape you..." Ross said.

Skylar shook her head, "I didn't want to tell anybody... I didn't want you to think something was wrong with me..."

"Sky... whenever bad things happen to you, you need to let us know. Otherwise the situation can get worse... and we can help you..." Tori said. And she was not wrong, and Skylar knew it.

Seeing how scared she looked, Tori hugged her daughter tightly, "If it's okay... do you mind if I ask... what exactly happened...?"

As much as she didn't want to say anything, Skylar also knew that talking about it would make her feel better... she hoped.

"Okay... I'll talk... it started when he first brought me back to Never Land... he took me to an underground secret cabin... where he held me for the majority of my captivity..."

 _Skylar was pushed onto the deck hard, as she looked up at her captor. Blake smirked evilly at the ten year old as he stood over her, "Welcome to Never Land, Skylar. Where you never grow up..."_

 _"I've been here before, you know..." She responded._

 _"I don't care... but this time... you're gonna stay..."_

 _With that, he picked her up by the arm, and tugged her by the light jacket she owned, ripping it off, "It's time I'd show you the true meaning of pain..." He told her. Suddenly, he took out a dagger and held it at her throat, as she began to whimper, "Mommy..."_

 _Blake laughed, "Your Mommy can't help you, sweetheart. In fact, we're gonna show her how much of a little slut you are."_

 _Skylar cringed at the word 'slut'. Despite her age, she was well aware of the dirty words used to call bad women. She can't remember where she heard them, but she knew about the meaning._

 _"I'm not... I'm not..." She didn't want to say the word._

 _"Oh but you are... and I'm gonna show it to you..."_

 _That's when he grabbed her by the pants, and began to rip them off. Skylar was shocked as she tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong for her to escape. Soon enough, in a matter of seconds, her pants were off, torn, and thrown on the deck._

 _Blake smirked as he looked at her white panties, "Mmm... nice panties... I think I'm really gonna have fun with you..." he said in a dark tone, as he suddenly used his dagger to ripped of the t shirt she was wearing, revealing her chest. Skylar blushed in embarrassment._

 _"You nice a nice chest..." Blake commented, reaching out to touch it._

 _SMACK!_

 _Skylar slapped his hand away, and pushed him down. She then reached for her pants and pulled out her phone, and made an attempt to dial for help. However, Blake recovered quickly, and was in rage, as he grabbed her by the hair, slapped her across the face, and ripped her phone out of her hand, "You bitch!" He growled, throwing the phone to the ground, and stomping hard on it, smashing it to pieces._

 _"Don't ever touch me like that, you psycho!" Skylar shot back._

 _Uh oh..._

 _Something Skylar forgot, was what her mother told her about Blake..._

 _Never... EVER... call him a psycho._

 _And before she knew it, her head hit the deck, as she was knocked unconscious by Blake's fist._

 _A few hours later..._

 _"Skylar... wake up... WAKE UP!"_

 _The ten year old moaned as she held her aching head. She sat up and looked around. She definitely wasn't on Lucky. But in a different room... which looked like a log cabin. She also noticed she was sitting on a bed..._

 _Just where was she...?_

 _Skylar continued to look around until she was met with Blake's glaring face, "Have a nice nap...?" He asked, "Well, it's time to get up..."_

 _"Where am I?" She asked._

 _"My secret underground cabin. A place where I plan to keep you for a long time... so get used to it..."_

 _The child frowned. She was going to be stuck in a tight space like this. How can it get any worse...?_

 _Unfortunately... it was going to get worse._

 _WHACK!_

 _Skylar yelped in pain when she felt a stinging slap on her arm. Blake had hit her with a belt. When she looked down at her arm, she noticed that she was wearing a light pink robe. Did he...?_

 _"Remove that robe of yours... we're about to have some fun." He demanded, "Unless you rather feel the pain of my belt..."_

 _With little to no hesitation, Skylar did as told, not because she wanted to, but out of fear. She was never hit by her parents, and she definitely didn't want to be hit by this deranged pirate. As soon as she was out of the robe, she noticed that she was entirely naked from head to toe._

 _"W-What are you gonna do to me...?" She hesitated to ask._

 _Blake smirked evilly, "You'll see... now, lie down on the bed, and spread your fucking legs, bitch. Time to show you what a whore you are."_

 _That sentence alone was enough for Skylar find out what was going to happen to her..._

 _He was going to rape her..._

 _Without thinking clearly, she tried to make a run for it. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Blake could only laugh at her failed attempt, "Did you really think I would keep the door unlocked for you to escape? I'm not stupid, Skylar."_

 _"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" She shouted._

 _"No use doing that. These walls, and that door is sound proof. No one can hear you..."_

 _He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, pinning her on the bed, "Such a dirty girl... and a dirty girl like you deserves a major fucking..." He said, licking his lips, "Now, stay there and spread your legs wide and open for me... I wanna see that wet core..."_

 _Feeling like she had no other choice, Skylar did as told once again, as tears started to stream down her cheeks, "Please... please don't do this... I'm too young..." She whimpered._

 _"Too bad..." Blake replied as he looked down at the child's core. He reached down and began to do unspeakable things down there, much to Skylar's discomfort..._

 _He began to do all sorts of bad things in between her legs. And Skylar attempted to distract herself. But she couldn't... it was all too much for her, "Please... stop..." She begged._

 _But he wouldn't stop..._

 _And what he did next made Skylar yelp out in pain a bit. His fingers were in a place where they shouldn't be at all, "Moan... moan for me, bitch!" Blake commanded._

 _Eventually, she did moan, and it was from the pain, and not from the pleasure, because she wasn't feeling any pleasure at all. This was torture._

 _In and out his fingers went. The more he did it, the more uncomfortable Skylar became. After five minutes, he stopped, as he licked his wet fingers, "Naughty Skylar..." He chuckled, "You're ready for me..."_

 _"No... please... please don't..." She begged once again. And once again, her begging fell on deaf ears._

 _As suddenly, what she felt next made her scream in terrible pain._

 _It was hard to explain... but if she could explain it... it would be excruciating, agonizing, and burning pain in between her legs. She didn't bother to struggle. She knew she couldn't get away if she tried._

 _Blake towered over her body, "This must be your first time getting fucked. Dirty Skylar..." he said in a dark tone, as he continued to thrust in and out of her._

 _Skylar bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not scream. But even that was difficult. More tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to feel violated. She started to feel broken. She started to feel... shattered..._

 _Blood..._

 _She could feel the blood dripping out of her core. And unfortunately, that only caused Blake to go faster and harder, which made her scream out in pain. "STOOOP! PLEASE! STOOP! MOMMA! MOMMA!" She called._

 _Blake laughed harshly at her, "Your Mommy isn't here to save you, Skylar! You're all mine now!"_

 _Why did this have to happen to her...?_

 _Just why...?_

 _He seemed to go on for hours... never stopping... never slowing down... never showing any signs of easy up..._

 _It felt like an eternity for Skylar... until finally... he stopped. The evil villain sighed as he got off the ten year old. "My, you're such a tight bitch..." He said, cleaning off his... well, Skylar didn't even want to look at it._

 _All she could do was let the tears in her eyes fall, as she closed her eyes and wished for the pain to go away. The only good part about this was that he didn't... do a climax..._

 _"Mmmm... that sure was... interesting..." Blake smirked evilly at the small ten year old girl, frozen stiff and horrified in the bed. Skylar still could not believe what just happened to her... her body felt like it was on fire... and blood was dripping from a most sacred place..._

 _Blake scooped up a bit of the blood and licked it... "I kind of enjoyed it... did you...?" He asked her._

 _Skylar's only response was small whimpers and cries, combined with the pain she was feeling. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she tried to think of happy thoughts, to distract herself from the pain... but it didn't work..._

 _"Well, I'd best get some shut eye... and you too... tomorrow night, we'll do the same thing all over again... and this time... I'm gonna **come**... if you know what I mean..." Blake told her in a seductive and venomous tone, before laughing evilly, and leaving the room._

 _Leaving behind a broken, shattered Skylar on the bed to cry herself to sleep..._

By the time she finished her story, Skylar had broken down in tears, as Tori continued to hug her, "I still have memories of that night... and he continued to do it nearly everyday... and one day... he... he... came inside of me..."

"Aw, baby..." Tori whispered.

"But that was in the past now... it's over..." Ross tried to assure her.

"Yeah... the bad stuff if over... but what about the pain... what about the suffering I had to go through... what about the memories that will never go away...?"

"I know it's hard to forget... but everything will be okay... the pain will go away over time..."

As much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right... the important thing was to stay positive. Ally looked at her sister with sadness. It was tough to know that she was still distraught over the hostility... and knowing what happened made it worse.

 _Oh, Blake..._ She thought, _Did you have to be so evil back then...?_

After a few moments of silence, Carlos got up, and started to walk out of the room. "Buddy, where're you going?" Ross asked.

"To talk to Blake..." Was all he said before heading out of the door.

Uh oh...

Tori tried to stop him, but Ross said, "Let him go... he knows what he's doing..."

"You better hope so..." Ally spoke, "If you ever try to talk to Blake while he's angry... the outcome is never pretty..."

Later on...

Dinner was being served at the Clark residence... and Carlos or Blake had yet to return. This was starting to worry Tori, as she insisted on going out to find them, but as usual, Ross assured that that the both of them would be back.

And soon enough, Carlos did return... in bad shape.

"Oh my god!" Tori ran over and stared at her son in shock. Carlos had a big bruise on his cheeks, a cut lip, another cut on under his eye, and his clothes were stained with blood. Did he and Blake get into a fight...?

"Car, what happened?" Ross asked.

"Let's just say that talking to Blake while he's angry is NOT a good idea..." Carlos replied sadly, wincing as he held his aching arm, "I tried to fight back though..."

"Where is Blake now?" Ally asked in concern for her husband.

"I... dunno... he left me in the alley after he beat me up..."

Tori was getting more and more angry about this. First she assumes that Blake is abusing Ally, then she finds out that he raped Skylar, and now he beat up Carlos. The former villain had hurt all of her children. "That son of a bitch..." She muttered under her breath, "I'll kick his ass later..."

For now, she sat Carlos down on the couch, "Okay, baby. Let's get those injuries fixed, and then we can eat."

Little Blair walked up to her uncle, climbed on the couch, and kissed him on the cheek, "Kisses for Unca Car..." She said.

"Aw, thanks, kid." Carlos chuckled, ruffling up his niece's hair.

Skylar felt angry as well. Angry at Blake for the way he treated her. Angry at Ally for even agreeing to marrying him. And angry at herself for letting this happen. She knew that Blake wasn't worth it then, and he still wasn't worth it now. It was completely obvious that he was still evil. How can everybody be so blind to that...?

Why can't everybody see that he will never change...?

 **Goodness, a lot of emotions in this chapter. So yes, you guessed it right. Blake did indeed sexually assault Skylar. Now he wouldn't do that normally, but hey, he was a real vicious villain back then. I didn't try to put a lot of emphasis in the flashback because, well, it's the deflowering of a minor, and I didn't want to showcase that too much. So next chapter, you'll see the Dark Pirate trio back together again, and here's a little preview to that:**

"Alright, start packing the stuff that looks like mine..."

Lizzy dropped the empty boxes in front of Blake and Charlie, who were beyond confused, "And why are we STILL doing this?" Blake asked, "I thought we had already gotten your stuff out of here..."

"We did. But not all of it. There is still the important stuff, and stuff that I need for an important project."

"So, what is this important project...?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy glared, "That's for me to know and you dumbasses to find out. All I'm gonna tell you is that when I've gathered the stuff I need, you need to stay the hell out of my project, for it's my business and not yours, understand."

Charlie nodded, while Blake just rolled his eyes. Why was Lizzy being so secretive about this 'project' of hers. Just what was she planning? Nevertheless, they starting gathering the stuff that belonged to her. As they did, Blake noticed some pictures on the wall... pictures of her ex husband Ricky and his current wife Cara, "You know... Cara's not a bad looking girl... she's pretty hot if you ask me-"

SMASH!

Before he knew it, Lizzy grabbed the photo from the wall and smashed it in the floor, before doing the same with the other photos, "She is NOT pretty!" She snarled, "She is a ugly, fat, skanky BITCH and I hate her! She can go to Hell for all I care!"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in came two people, who were at first laughing, but then staring in shock at the presence of the former Dark Pirates. The man, whimpered a bit.

"What's going on here, Lizabeth...?"

Lizzy sneered at him darkly.

"Oh hello... Richard..."

 **Uh oh...**

 **Looks like some couple drama is about to go own. What will happen? Well, you'll see in the next chapter, so don't forget to review, please. Thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Trio Reunited! Drama Rises?

**Hiya, folks! I'm here with another chapter of J &TS 4! This time, we see the Dark Pirates reunited once again, and this time, we get some drama... between Blake and Lizzy that is. We also see how and why the Darkies went their separate ways after becoming adults. Plus, we meet Lizzy's old flame, and couple problems arise. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Warning: Contains slight brutal flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 11: Trio Reunited! Drama Rises?

Blake cleaned off the blood on his hands as he rounded the alley that morning. He didn't remember much from the night before, only that Skylar's family found out that he raped her, and he walked out to clear his mind. Carlos later confronted him about the matter, which angered him.

 _"Get lost, you little shit!"_ He said.

But Carlos refused to leave, until Blake pushed him away. Carlos retaliated by giving him a punch on the back... which was not a good idea. As Blake responded by beating the living tar out of the college student, before saying, _"Get the hell out of here before I kill you!"_

And just like that, Carlos left frantically.

The former villain sighed as he leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette. He was texted by Lizzy to meet him here for some reason. Why? He didn't know, and he didn't really care. He just wanted to get it over with so he could get back to his wife and daughter.

As he waited, he couldn't help but think... about D.P.K.T.I...

From what he heard from Jake, the evil organization that he formed had somehow rose again. But why? And who did it? He didn't want to admit it, but he believed whoever it was... they were not only responsible for the cake exploding at Blair's party, but also the attack on Ally.

He also believed his wife when she said that whoever attacked her must have been a women... there were barely any women in D.P.K.T.I.

There was Britney, owner of the Beauty Universe store, Savannah, resident of North Carolina, and Nancy, Las Vegas Elementary school teacher. But they were all dead... murdered in cold blood, by orders of him...

Then there was Cat, who carried out his plans of destroying Tori's family. Unfortunately, those plans failed, and Cat betrayed him. Luckily, he was able to overpower her, and send her to another realm for a long period of time. How she came back and reformed, he didn't know, but since then, she avoided him like a plague.

And lastly... there was Lizzy. He remembered how furious he was with her when she failed to keep her hostage (Audrey), and they had a huge fight that day. He was even close to killing her, until she begged for another chance at being a better assassin...

And after the whole Ally fiasco, both Blake and Lizzy became less and less close with one another, and as soon as the Darkies became adults, it was the moment where they went their separate ways.

It all started when Blake first proposed to Ally, and told his friends of the engagement.

Immediately, Lizzy was against the idea, hating that Blake 'fell in love with the girl he whose life he was trying to destroy', and another one of their infamous arguments broke out. Charlie was caught in the middle, despite being happy for Blake.

After some fight and biting, Lizzy left, saying this hurtful thing.

 _"Fine! Go and marry that bitch! Marry the good guy! And unless you find some way to turn her evil, you're fucking sunk!"_

As much as Blake wanted to curse her out so badly, he knew that it would get him nowhere, so he just ignored her and left, Charlie soon left afterwards. And since then, the Dark Pirates had not seen each other together for a long time.

Lizzy and Charlie didn't even arrive at his wedding, and Charlie was the only one who sent his best regards.

"Damn it, Liz..." He muttered, blowing out smoke. Despite keeping in contact with her, they didn't talk much outside of 'What's up?', 'Oh, nice', 'Well, later' and other small talk.

As he continued to smoke and think, he noticed a short and plump man walking towards him, "Hey, Blake! Long time no see!" He called.

Blake blinked, "Charlie..."

"Yep, it's me.." The former small evil boy grinned, taking a sip of beer that was in his hand. Blake chuckled, "So, Lizzy called you down here from Canada?"

"Yeah. She said it was something important..."

"Of course... so, how's the job?"

"Every day's in seeing a new bar fight... how's the wife and kid?"

"Ally's still recovering from the attack from last week, and Blair Bear is still as cute as ever..."

"You know, I gotta meet your kid someday, I don't think I've seen her outside of pictures on your IntaPics account."

Blake grinned. It seemed that everyone know about his IntaPics account. Most of the photos of there were of him and his family. But, he didn't like to brag about it, which was different, since he liked to brag about everything else.

Charlie took another shot of his beer before asking, "So where is Liz? Isn't she coming?"

"She is, but she's taking forever..." Blake replied, before putting the cig to his mouth, and blowing out a cloud of smoke, "And if she doesn't come in the next ten minutes, I'm leaving."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that?"

A feminine voice called, as the two men saw a woman walk towards them. She looked like she was dressed for a late night club, not to mention holding a cigarette _and_ a bottle of wine of her hands.

Blake smirked, "Ahoy, Liz..."

Lizzy frowned, "Oh don't address me like that. We're not pirates anymore, remember...?"

"Just still holding on to a little nostalgia."

The trio chuckled a little. The gang was back together again. But now, it was time for some serious business, as Lizzy spoke again, "Alright, look. Now that we're here, I need your help to pick up a few things from my ex's house..."

Later at a nice suburban home...

"Alright, start packing the stuff that looks like mine..."

Lizzy dropped the empty boxes in front of Blake and Charlie, who were beyond confused, "And why are we STILL doing this?" Blake asked, "I thought we had already gotten your stuff out of here..."

"We did. But not all of it. There is still the important stuff, and stuff that I need for an important project."

"So, what is this important project...?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy glared, "That's for me to know and you dumbasses to find out. All I'm gonna tell you is that when I've gathered the stuff I need, you need to stay the hell out of my project, for it's my business and not yours, understand."

Charlie nodded, while Blake just rolled his eyes. Why was Lizzy being so secretive about this 'project' of hers. Just what was she planning? Nevertheless, they starting gathering the stuff that belonged to her. As they did, Blake noticed some pictures on the wall... pictures of her ex husband Ricky and his current wife Cara, "You know... Cara's not a bad looking girl... she's pretty hot if you ask me-"

SMASH!

Before he knew it, Lizzy grabbed the photo from the wall and smashed it in the floor, before doing the same with the other photos, "She is NOT pretty!" She snarled, "She is a ugly, fat, skanky BITCH and I hate her! She can go to Hell for all I care!"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in came two people, who were at first laughing, but then staring in shock at the presence of the former Dark Pirates. The man, whimpered a bit.

"What's going on here, Lizabeth...?"

Lizzy sneered at him darkly.

"Oh hello... Richard..."

Ricky Smallwood was a wealthy, but kind and sweet man who helped with charities and things. When he married Lizzy, he gave her everything she wanted, including the money she needed. All was well and good until he found out that Lizzy was using the money he had given her, including money she stole from his secret safe, to buy cigs, drinks, and other inappropriate things.

He tried to get her help with her addiction, but she was too stubborn and drunk to ever reason with her. So he had no choice but to divorce her when her addictions and money spending became worse. It was hard for him, for he did care for her. But he couldn't have her blowing off money the way she did.

With his new wife Cara, she was much better at handling money than Lizzy ever was, and Ricky loved her for that. And Lizzy resented him for choosing Cara over her. He dare he throw her out like that? How DARE he?

"I see you brought your WHORE back, as I was just coming by to pick up the rest of my stuff!" Lizzy snarled, glaring at a frightened Cara.

"Lizabeth, please. We've been divorced for a year now. You have to let this go..." Ricky told her calmly.

"I CAN'T! I can't forget how you just dumped me over money!" She screamed.

Ricky sighed sadly, "I know... but listen, your drug addiction was getting worse. I tried to find ways to solve it, but it was too much for me. I know it was hard for me to do, but please understand..."

Lizzy took another picture and threw it to the floor with rage, "Oh! I totally understand now! I understand that you never wanted me in the first place!" She snarled.

Blake and Charlie had to back away a bit. If there was something Lizzy was known for besides her snooty attitude, it was also her temper. Blake's temper may have been worse, but Lizzy could definitely be scary when she unleashes hers.

Ricky also took a few steps back, holding Cara protectively, "Lizabeth... I'd hate to call the authorities now..."

At the mention of 'authorities', Lizzy froze. If you watched the news often, you would know that Lizzy is always on the news. The former pirate villain often got arrested for her mishaps, do to the drugs she used. Like Blake, she often got into drunk fights, and was arrested on several occasions. During the time she was with Ricky, he often bailed her out of jail.

"You won't have to worry about that, Ricky babe. I was just about to leave... right after I gather my things!" She told him, whipping out a small pocket knife.

Cara whimpered when she noticed the knife, for she had a misfortune with that knife involving Lizzy.

Ricky held his hands up, "Okay, Lizabeth, we don't wanna spill any blood now..."

Lizzy smirked, "Oh I won't have to. Unless you give me any trouble..."

And so with that, the trio continued their packing, and soon enough, they were finished, as Blake and Charlie carried out the full boxes out the door. Lizzy followed behind, but not before giving Ricky and Cara a cold stare.

"You just lost the best thing you ever had!" She spat at Ricky, before slapping him and leaving.

Later on...

"I can't believe you're still pinning on to the man..." Blake said as he drove down the road with his friends in tow.

Lizzy just looked out the window, "I just wanna make that cold cheating bastard pay for what he did to me. One way or another, he's gonna pay..."

At the mention of her words, Blake went into a flashback...

 _"You little whore!" Blake growled at young Skylar, who whimpered when he came near. "You broke my dagger!" He held up the broken weapon in front of her face, before swiping the broken end across her face._

 _The ten year old screamed in pain, blooding dripping from the wound. Blake threw the weapon to the floor, before grabbing Skylar by the hair, and slapping her across the face, "You're gonna fucking pay for that, bitch!" He snarled, gripping her hair tighter..._

 _"I'm... I'm sorry-" She tried to say._

 _SLAP!_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _Blake punched her in the stomach, "You're not sorry, Sky! You're gonna pay for breaking my property, you little dirty brat! One way or another, you're gonna pay..."_

The reason he remembered that was because he remembered how he said those react same words to Skylar when he held her hostage. She had accidentally broken the dagger he used, and he was furious. The former villain gave the child a beating of the lifetime, before leaving her unconscious in the underground cabin.

"God, was I really that violent...?" He said to himself...

"And soon enough. Once I'm through with my secret project, Ricky will be crawling back to me once I take care of Cara!" Lizzy continued, taking out a cig and lighting it, much to Blake's dismay.

"Hey, if you're gonna smoke in here, roll down the window. I don't want my car smelling like it's on fire..." He told her. Her response was blowing a cloud of smoke in his face.

Blake coughed and frowned at her, "I'm serious, Liz. I don't want my car to smell like shit!"

"Since when do you care if I smoke or not?" Lizzy asked, "You do it all the time!"

"But I don't do it twenty four seven like you do! It's a wonder how you haven't gotten cancer or died yet from all the smoking and drinking you do!"

"Again, why do you care? I'm an adult now, Blake! And new flash, we can do whatever we want as an adult!"

"That doesn't matter much. Because there are still people getting arrested for the kind of stupid shit that you're doing! I should know!"

"Of course you would know! And this is what you get for marrying that beat up tramp you call your wife, and giving birth to that little hell spawn-!"

That did it right there...

Before everyone knew it, Blake pulled over, slammed hard on the brakes, grabbed Lizzy by her hair, and slapped her across the face so hard, it made her black out for a moment. Charlie hid in the back seat, knowing good and well what was about to happen next...

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT MY WIFE OR MY DAUGHTER!" Blake yelled, gripping her hair even tighter, "JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A FAMILY AND GOT DUMPED BY YOUR HUSBAND, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON MY FAMILY! NOT ON ME! NOT ON ALLY! AND ESPECIALLY NOT ON BLAIR!"

Lizzy stared at her friend with slight fear, as Blake's glare grew darker, "AND FURTHER MORE, DON'T LET YOUR ISSUES EXCUSE YOUR DRUG PROBLEMS! I'VE VOUCHED FOR YOU BEFORE, BUT FROM NOW ON, I'M NOT TAKING YOUR SHIT ANY LONGER! I'VE HAD IT!"

He then threw her back, as her head collided with the window. "You've changed, Lizzy..." Blake said, more quietly and more coldly, "Once you used to be a sassy selfish evil pirate girl who took no crap from anybody else, but you were loyal to me. And now... you're just a slutty, drunken, smoking, and cold hearted BITCH! I never want to see you near my family, or else..."

"Or else what...?" Lizzy asked, seemly challenging him.

"You don't want to know..." Was all Blake said, before pointed to the door, "Get out..."

"What...?"

"I said GET OUT!"

"You can't do this to me! We haven't gotten to our destination yet!"

 _Click!_

Lizzy froze at the sight of the Desert Eagle gun Blake was holding, and pointing at her head, "Well, you're walking the rest of the way, and unless you want me to shoot your brains out, you better get the hell out of my car in the next five seconds..."

With a huff, Lizzy got out, and took her stuff out with her. Charlie followed behind, "Hey, I'm gonna get off here too, man. I'll catch the bus home..."

Blake nodded with a smile, before turning his glare onto Lizzy, "And by the way, I think Cara's a good girl for Ricky. If I wasn't married to Ally, I'd be tapping Cara's ass..."

With that, he drove off, ignoring the screams of profanity Lizzy was shouting at him. The former pirate sighed. Lizzy had irritated him to no end. It was one thing to insult him, but insulting his family was the last straw, and he was not going to stand for it.

 _That bitch thinks she's gonna insult my family like that, all because I mentioned her drug problem..._ He thought bitterly... _Well, she's got another thing coming..._

As he drove down the road, he could see someone familiar walking down the street at a fast pace... it was Jake...

Rolling down the window, Blake spoke to him, "Hey, Jake. Need a ride."

"No!" Was his harsh reply.

"Geez... just asking a question..."

"I don't need your assistance. I gotta get to my children's school. I have an important meeting with my son's teacher, and I won't miss it."

"Well, I'm on my way back home, so I could take you by the school..."

Jake glared at him for the longest time, before sighing, "Fine..."

With that, he got in the car, and Blake drove off to the school. As he drove, he began to speak to his enemy, "So... what's this meeting about?"

Jake groaned, "If you must know, before my son's little incident, he's been showing resentment over his new teacher. So I'm going over to meet with him, to see what's the matter..."

"Really?"

"Really. Because I have a hunch that his teacher has something to do with what happened to him... and I want to find out... I'm going to find out!"

 **Wow... a lot happened in this chapter. We see the Darkies unite. We see the growing tension between Blake and Lizzy. And we found out that Lizzy has a 'secret project' she's been working on. Hmmm... I wonder what it is... while you can try to guess it and put your predictions in your reviews, here's the next preview:**

Jake stared at his son sitting in the hospital bed. Troy stared back with a frown.

"So..." Jake started, "I talked with your teacher... he says that everything seems to be fine with you... has no idea who hurt you like that... but, we're still on the case..."

Troy looked down, blushing deeply, "That's... good..."

He was hiding something, and Jake knew it, "Troy... I'm gonna ask you a few questions. And you have to be honest... okay?"

The twelve year old looked up and nodded sincerely.

"Do... you remember who hurt you... what he looked like... what weapons he used..."

It looked like Troy didn't want to answer, but he took a deep breath, and spoke, "Uh... well... he was tall... he had black hair... tanned skin.. green eyes... he wore a suit... he used a ruler... a knife... a belt... a paddle... and a stick... and something else to beat me..."

"Hmmm..." Jake said, "Did the attacker happen to do... this...?"

The former pirate then began to pretend to remove his belt... in which Troy reacted, "NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'LL DO BETTER ON THE NEXT TEST! I PROMISE!"

Jake glared darkly. Not towards Troy... but towards someone else that wasn't even there...

"Looks like I found the culprit..."

 **Oh my. It looks like Jake has found something out concerning the case of who attacked Troy. And we're gonna find out in the next chapter. Until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12: Teacher Truth

**Hello, everybody. Before I begin the chapter, I wanna give a heads up concerning my other stories. Now a lot of you have asked about them, so the short answer, they're all on hiatus. The long answer...**

 **When a Cat Loves An Owl... ON HIATUS. (I'm still working on a chapter for that one, and as soon as I get it done and posted, the story will be on hiatus until further notice)**

 **Killing King Daddy... ON HIATUS (I've been stumped with this story. I'll need to watch the movie again soon so I'll get inspiration)**

 **Victorious 2.0... ON HIATUS (Until Fall I hope. If you look on my profile, you'll see that I have already planned out the first season. But with so many episodes, I'll need to do it when I don't have anything else to do)**

 **Jake & Tori Stories 4... STILL WORKING ON IT as you can tell.**

 **So, I hope you understand my decision, but don't worry. That doesn't mean I'm abandoning these stories. They're just gonna take a little break for now.**

 **But as for this chapter, Jake will finally solve one of his many mysteries... who attacked Troy? Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 12: Teacher Truth

"I'm so glad that you came on such short notice..."

"Thanks, Mr. Deville... I've been meaning to speak with you for a while..."

As Jake sat down in front of his son's teacher, he watched him carefully. The teacher wore a black suit, with long spiky black hair, and had dark green eyes behind those thick glasses. "So..." he spoke with a slight menacing tone, "You've been wanting to speak to me about your sons... behavior..."

The former pirate nodded, "Uh, yeah... you see, he's been acting very strange lately... and it involves you. He doesn't seem to like you very much, and he then all of a sudden, he was found beaten half to death here at school... and I was wondering if you knew anything about it..."

Mr. Deville nodded, "Yes. I have heard of the incident. I have no idea who would attack your son like that. We have been doing everything we can to find the culprit..."

"I've been doing the same thing..." Jake replied, "But so far... nothing."

"But, I can say that your son is a good student. He tends to get into trouble at times, but he means well..."

Jake chuckled at that, "That is true, sir... but, do you have any idea who may be responsible for the assault of my son..."

The teacher got up and walked towards a window, "I really haven't a clue, Mr. Hutchinson... and this doesn't seem like anything a bully would go the lengths to... none of the students here are very brutal... yes, some will get in a tussle every now and then, but we've questioned every student in this school, and none of them had any knowledge of who could be the culprit..."

"Are you sure...?" Jake asked.

"But, if you want my advice... I suggest questioning the teachers to see if they know... and I know the best one to go to first..."

The former pirate raised an eyebrow. Just who was Mr. Deville even talking about? Sure, there were plenty of teachers that he knew about in this school, but who was this teacher he spoke of?

Room 122

Jake knocked on the door of the science room. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a boy about Troy and Maia's age. Jake recognized him as Malcolm, Troy's best friend, "Oh hey, it's Mr. Hutchinson. Troy's dad!"

"Ahoy, Malcolm..." Jake greeted as he walked into the room... where he came face to face with the teacher.

"Mr. Hutchinson..."

He almost gaped at the sight of her. She didn't even look like she should be a teacher at all. She looked like she belonged at a night club. She wore a short red miniskirt, a tank top that exposed her stomach with a coat covering it, high heeled boots, dark make up, and she was holding a book that said 'Physical Science' on the cover.

The scariest thing that Jake noticed... was that he recognized her all too well.

"Sophie Gomez..." He greeted. "I didn't know you were a teacher..."

"I just got the job this year..." She replied, getting up and walking towards him. "I haven't seen you in such a long time since... you know..."

Jake frowned, "I'm aware... so, is it okay if we... talk... in private... it's about Troy."

Sophie chuckled, "But of course, Jacob... class, I'll be back in a little bit. Make sure to continue your work on page fifty three, and remember to turn it in before you leave today..."

With that, the two adults walked out of the room, and down the hall, "So... what brings you here, Jacob...?" She asked.

"Well, if you already aren't aware... my son, Troy was suspiciously attacked about two weeks ago. No one knows why... and no one knows who did it... so, I wanted to talk to you... to see if you knew something... you were there when it happened... right...?"

"I was there the day of the incident... I'm so sorry that happened to your little boy... he's one of my _favorite_ students..." Ms. Gomez replied. "To be honest... he really seems to have a grudge against... Mr. Deville... is that his name...?"

Jake nodded, "Yes, that's right. I was just talking with him earlier. He said that you might know something about Troy's attack..."

"Is that right...?"

"Well, do you know anything...?"

The teacher chuckled as she dragged the man outside a door, "Well... if you do me a favor... I'll tell you what I know..." She said seductively.

Jake immediately frowned, for he knew exactly where this was going, "Oh no... not this time, Sophie. I'm not doing it with you..."

Ms. Gomez placed a hand on his chest and began to lightly stroke it, "Come on, baby... don't you want this information from me... just for ten minutes..."

"No..."

"Please, Jakey..."

"NO!"

Jake pushed her away, "I'm not doing you another favor, Sophie. I'm not making the same mistake I made ten years ago! My relationship with my wife was almost put into jeopardy because of you, and I'll be damned if I let you control me again! Just tell me what you know, and I'll be on my way! I have to get back to work!"

The teacher frowned and pouted, "Ugh... fine! But just know that you're seriously missing out on some good time with me!"

With that, she began to explain, "So... about that grudge your son has against that other teacher... I noticed that one day... Mr. Deville had called Troy back into the classroom for something important. I paid no mind to it at first. But when I walked out of the bathroom, I saw your son run out of the classroom with his hood on my head, face covered and all."

Jake was secretly making notes of this, "I see... I think I remember the day this happened... I was still recovering from an injury from a run in with a criminal. And I saw Troy walk in as he made his way to his room... the rest of the day... he was not very talkative..."

Ms. Gomez nodded, "I see... and if I didn't know any better, Jake. I'd say that teacher has something to do with whatever happened to Troy... and I'd say you better find out before it's too late..."

"I will... thanks, Sophie..."

"No problem, Jakey... and one more thing..."

"... What?"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Go to hell, Sophie..."

With that, Jake left...

After retreating back to work in his office, Jake looked over the notes he made while at the school. So apparently, this grudge that Troy has against his teacher might have more of a meaning to it than ever.

Mr. Deville asked Troy to stay after class for him.

Ms. Gomez says that she saw Troy run out of the room, and out of the school very fast.

So... what happened during that time...?

What happened in the classroom that would make Troy run out so quickly...?

When he came home... he went straight to his room... Jake was concerned, but assumed the boy was going up to do his homework.

Jake typed down his notes on his laptop to save them. It looked like he was gonna have to question his own son about this...

 _Troy... please tell me something..._

Later that day...

Jake made his way into the hospital and straight to Troy's hospital room. It wasn't a long walk, even though it was on the fourth floor. He had his laptop and other things with him. Boy, was his son due for a serious questioning? Never in his life he would think he'd ever have to interrogate his own children.

But it had to be done...

He finally made it to room, where he saw Troy watching television. The twelve year old smiled a bit and waved, "Hi, Dad..." He greeted.

"Ahoy, son..." Jake greeted back, "How are you feeling today?"

The boy then frowned, "Sore... I can't wait until I get out of here..."

"I know..."

Jake stared at his son sitting in the hospital bed. Troy stared back with a frown. After a few more moments of silence, the former pirate spoke again.

"So..." Jake started, "I talked with your teacher... he says that everything seems to be fine with you... has no idea who hurt you like that... but, we're still on the case..."

Troy looked down, blushing deeply, "That's... good..."

He was hiding something, and Jake knew it, "Troy... I'm gonna ask you a few questions. And you have to be honest... okay?"

The twelve year old looked up and nodded sincerely.

"Do... you remember who hurt you... what he looked like... what weapons he used..."

It looked like Troy didn't want to answer, but he took a deep breath, and spoke, "Uh... well... he was tall... he had black hair... tanned skin.. green eyes... he wore a suit... he used a ruler... a knife... a belt... a paddle... and a stick... and something else to beat me..."

"Hmmm..." Jake said, "Did the attacker happen to do... this...?"

The former pirate then began to pretend to remove his belt... in which Troy reacted, "NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'LL DO BETTER ON THE NEXT TEST! I PROMISE!"

Jake glared darkly. Not towards Troy... but towards someone else that wasn't even there...

"Looks like I found the culprit..."

Troy began to calm down a bit, as he looked at his father with confusion, "Huh...?" He asked.

"Troy, it was your teacher, Mr. Deville..." Jake replied, " _He's_ the one who hurt you... isn't he?"

The boy then sighed as he looked down, tears threatening to fall. It was like he didn't want to say anything else... but knowing how well an investigator his father was, he had no choice. So with a sob... he nodded.

"... Yes."

Now it was confirmed...

Jake found his answer.

But before he could say anything else...

"He's been hurting me for the past weeks..." Troy continued, wiping his tears, "He hates me, Dad. He HATES me. I don't know why, but he does. He likes to fail me on tests, and beat me up when he feels like it. He's the one who attacked me that evening..."

"Tell me, son... how did this happen...?" Jake asked.

Troy took another deep breath, and began to explain.

"We were having afterschool activities. I was busy practicing for the next game..."

 _"Good one, Hutchinson!" The coach called as Troy shot another goal in the basketball hoop. Their next game was to be an away game at San Diego, which was to be in six more weeks. So the team had to get ready._

 _Troy grinned as Malcolm walked up to him, drippling a ball, "You're a real nature, buddy. I just know we're gonna win San Diego's game. They got nothin' on us."_

 _"I know." Troy replied, "And you guys are nothing without me. If I wasn't there, there's no chance that you guys would win."_

 _"Hey, there are plenty other awesome guys on the team, you know. We can still win it, if by some chance you weren't able to attend the game."_

 _"I know... I'm just saying..."_

 _The two best friends chuckled as they continued to practice. Little did they know, was that a certain teacher was watching them from afar, as he chuckled evilly..._

 _"So... if by some chance that brat wasn't able to attend the game... their little team would possibly lose the biggest game of the season... well... that can be arranged..."_

 _With that, the teacher made his way over to Troy, just as the boy was chasing one of the balls. By the time he noticed him, the boy whimpered a bit and tried to walk away, only for Mr. Deville to grab him by the shoulders._

 _"Um, Troy. Is it okay if I see you outside for a moment...?" He asked._

 _Troy immediately shook his head, "No... I'm sorry, but I have to practice."_

 _"What's the hold up, Hutchinson?" The coach asked Mr. Deville._

 _"Oh, I was asking if I could speak to Troy privately. But don't worry... I'll make sure to bring him back soon..."_

 _"Well... okay. But hurry back, Troy. We got a few more rounds to go by..."_

 _Troy gulped. He already knew this wasn't going to be good... at all..._

 _Whatever this man had in mind... it was going to be trouble. So reluctantly, he followed Mr. Deville out of the gym... and down the halls._

Jake was once again taking notes, this time on his laptop. Troy was still looking down as if he were embarrassed and ashamed. "Go on... tell me what happened next...?" Jake urged.

"Well... he took me outside to the back of the school... where no one was looking... and he said... this..."

 _"You're a horrible excuse for a student at this school..." Mr. Deville spat at the preteen, punching him in the stomach. Troy gagged and struggled to escape._

 _"You're worthless..." Another punch._

 _"You're pathetic..." One more punch._

 _"You're a brat..." A slap._

 _Troy coughed, "Why... why are you doing this...?" He asked weakly._

 _"Because you deserve it..." The evil teacher sneered, throwing the boy to the ground, "After I'm done with you, you will be in such bad shape, that you'll won't be able to attend that little basketball game..."_

 _The twelve year old gasped. So this is what it's about? "No... I can't miss the game..."_

 _WHACK!_

 _Troy screamed as he turned out. Mr. Deville was holding a belt, while pinning the boy to the ground, "Oh, but I'll make sure that you do..."_

 _"Why... do you hate me? What do you have against me... I have done nothing to you...?" Troy asked again._

 _SLAP!_

 _Another hit with the belt, "Well, to be honest... you haven't done anything at all... it's just that I know your parents very well... and I just despise those who think the world's a perfect place... but no matter, as soon as I'm done with you... your sister is next..."_

 _Maia...?_

 _The teacher chuckled evilly as he continued to hit Troy over and over with the belt. "Ah yes... one of these days, I'm going take your sister... and give her the most painful pleasure she will ever receive from me... and you're going to watch it all..."_

 _"No..." Troy whispered._

 _"Oh, I can see it now... her laying on the table... as I seduce her enough to allow me to spread her legs and give it to her the hard and painful way..."_

 _"If you even THINK of touching my sister like that, I will... I will..." Troy couldn't think of a good enough threat for the man. What kind of threat could you give to man like this?_

 _The teacher laughed as he grabbed Troy by the throat, "You'll what...? Oh that's right. You can't do anything, because you're a worthless little brat who can't do anything..."_

 _"My dad will stop you..."_

 _"Not before I destroy him, and ruin that whore of a mother you have!"_

 _Okay, now that was it! Threatening to harm his sister was bad enough, but calling his mother that was the LAST straw. Growling, Troy struggled to escape some more, as he broke away and stood up. "Don't you DARE call my mother that!" He warned, punching the man in the stomach, before running off._

 _But sadly, Troy couldn't get very far, as Mr. Deville grabbed him by the waist and picked him up, "You little bastard!" He growled, "You're going to pay for that."_

 _Now the child was scared as he was dragged away._

"The look in his eyes... it was like he was possessed, Dad..." Troy whispered. "He... he took me to the basement of the school... it was sound proof... and then he started to torture me... and kept telling me out worthless and pathetic I am... and he kept telling me how he was gonna get Maia... and force me to watch... Dad... I'm so scared..."

Jake looked at his son, "Troy... this has been going on for weeks... why didn't you tell me?"

"He... would have killed me... I couldn't say anything..."

"Is that why you came home so suddenly that day...?"

The child nodded as more tears began to fall, "I don't know why he hates me so much... but I can't take it... Dad, you have to do something... I'm worried about Maia... you have to save her..."

The former pirate stood up and glared, "Don't worry, son... I won't let that monster get away with this... I won't let him touch my baby girl..."

With that, he hugged his son. Troy gladly accepted the hug.

But in Jake's own mind... he was craving... for revenge...

 _So, Mr. Deville... you think you can abuse my son and get away with it... well, you certainly haven't met me yet... the real me!_

 **Oh my gosh... oh my gosh...**

 **So, we finally find the culprit of who attacked Troy, and next chapter, Jake's gonna catch him. Plus, we'll find out that these people have a history with both Jake and Izzy... mostly the teachers. Here's a preview for it:**

Jake was breathing heavily as he pinned Mr. Deville to the wall. His hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. The evil teacher has a smug grin on his face that Jake wanted to smack off so badly...

Izzy held on to Maia protectively, as she watched the policemen do their job in helping Jake restrain the man. As she did, she noticed someone walk into the room, and recognized her.

"S-S-Sophie...?"

Ms. Gomez chuckled as she looked over at the former pirate girl, "Isabelle... haven't seen you in such a... long... long time... how long was it... twelve years ago?"

Maia then looked up at her mother, "Mom... you know my teacher...?"

Izzy frowned, "I know her too well..."

"Sophie, stay away from my wife!" Jake warned.

"What? I can't reunited with an old friend...?" The teacher asked, smirking.

"I am NOT your friend!" Izzy shot at her. "I never was, and I never will be!"

Maia was looking back and forth between her mother, father, and Ms. Gomez. Just what were they talking about? She continued to watch carefully. Mr. Deville chuckled evilly, "It's nice to see a former employee of mine... Isabelle..." He said.

Izzy blushed deeply... "Hello, old boss..."

 **What? Izzy used to work for Mr. Deville. How can this be so? We'll find out in the next chapter. So until then, I will see you guys later, so don't forget to review please, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Caught in the Act

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sigh...**

 **What have I gotten myself into?**

 **Alright, if you're wondering why I'm like this, it's because of the medicine I'm taking to help flush out the protein in my kidneys. If you're confused, I had a renal biopsy a few weeks ago at the hospital, and now that they've figured out the problem, I'm taking medication to help out... long story short, the medicine is making me feel like crud. Yet for some reason, it's not gonna stop me from trying to update my stories for you guys.**

 **(Sigh) I really don't want to keep you waiting, so in this chapter, blah, blah, blah, Jake catches the teacher in the act. We find out some secrets, you get the picture.**

 **I'm sorry... I just... on with the chapter, and please pray that I'll have a better attitude in the next chapter.**

 **PS: Starting next chapter, I'll be answering any questions you guys may have about this story, or any of my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... you already know that.**

Chapter 13: Caught in the Act

After returning from the hospital and arriving at home, Jake explained to Izzy all about what Troy told him. Of course, she was shocked, and also scared for Maia, but Jake assured her that he would handle everything.

In his studies, Jake did his daily phone chat with Tori to explain the situation to her.

 _"So you're saying that the teacher is the one who attacked Troy?"_ The woman asked on the other end, _"Why would he do that?"_

"I don't know..." The former pirate replied, "But I have a reason to believe that he has some sort of grudge against Troy... and maybe children as a whole. But tomorrow... we're gonna catch him, and put him behind bars where he belongs..."

 _"That's good. Because I can't imagine him doing the same to Maia."_

"I know. I won't let him touch my daughter the same way he touched my son... oh, and by the way... I had a run in with Sophie Gomez..."

Jake could hear Tori gasp in shock, _"What? You mean that crazy club girl who-"_

"Don't mention it, Tori! Please... don't mention it... I hate remembering that night..."

 _"Sorry..."_

"It's okay. But apparently, she works at the school as a science teacher."

 _"Are you serious? They actually gave her a job there? Have they not seen what she wears everyday?"_

"Apparently not. But, she actually kinda helped me figure out what was going on with Troy today. She gave me some information about something she saw.."

There was silence in the air, before Tori spoke again, _"Did she ask for any... favors?"_

Jake snorted, "As usual. But I rejected it."

 _"Good. Because I don't want you to go through the same shit you went through when you first met her. Poor Izzy was so pissed."_

The young crime investigator blushed deeply and frowned. How could he forget what happened ten to twelve years ago...? Was it even that long...? It had to be. He could remember the furious look on Izzy's face as she was held back by Tori and Ally.

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed in his face, "How could you do this to me?!"_

 _"Izzy... I didn't want to do this... she... she tricked me!" Jake tried to explain._

 _Tori tried to calm Jake's wife down, "Okay, honey... I'm pretty sure Jake has a good explanation for what he did..." She then turned to Jake, "I really hope you have an explanation for what you've done..." She said to him, "And you better explain quickly, because I don't think I can hold on to her much longer..."_

 _"Really. I was threatened... I was tricked... I was drugged..." He tried to say..._

 _"BULLSHIT!" Izzy yelled again, "You knew what you were doing! I have never felt so betrayed by a sick bastard like you! And while I'm PREGNANT! I wish my baby had a different father!"_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Daddy..."

"Shit..." He muttered, "I have to call you back, Tor. Maia's at the door."

 _"Okay. Talk to you later."_

What that, Jake hung up as he went to unlock the door, revealing his twelve year old daughter behind it. She looked worried, "Daddy... can I talk to you...?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, sweetie. You know you can always tell me anything..." Jake smiled at her.

"I'm scared... I heard you and Mom talking about... Troy's teacher... and I'm scared... is he really gonna come after me...?"

Jake led her inside, as he sat her on his lap, like he always did when she came into his studies to talk to him, "No, baby... he won't. He's not gonna hurt you. Not while I'm around. We're gonna catch him tomorrow." He assured her.

"Why did he hurt Troy though, Daddy...?" Maia asked.

"I don't know... I just don't know... but as soon as we take him down... we're gonna find out everything he knows..."

The next day...

"Okay. If that man tries to hurt you. Just scream as loud as you can..." Jake told Maia as they sat outside of school in the car. Currently, he was going over with her on what to do just in case Mr. Deville tries to attack her. And so far, she was listening and following it carefully.

"I have him for one of my classes... are you sure this will work...?" She asked.

Jake nodded, "I know it will. Now, you get on to class, and I'll see you later..."

"Okay, love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, sweet face..."

With that, the preteen got out of the car and walked into the school. Jake waved and drove off... but not off to work... off to the other side of the school. After parking his car in some bushes, Jake took out a walker talker and turned it on, "Okay... I'm approaching the window where Mr. Deville's classroom is, Tony. I want you and the squad to go inside the school, and wait outside the door for anything suspicious..."

 _"Alright, Jake. So... when do we make the first move...?"_

"If we see him trying to harm one of the students..."

Jake began to look through the window of the classroom. As expected, he saw the villainous teacher setting up for the first class. He heard the bell ring, and the students continued to pour in and sit at their desks.

 _I will get you, Deville..._ He thought bitterly. _I will get you for what you've done..._

The former pirate hid under the window and spoke in the walkie talkie again, "The suspect is in range..." He said.

 _"What's he up to...?"_

"He's just giving out a lesson..."

 _"If you're so sure he's a child abuser, why can't we just take him down right now...?"_

"I'm not accusing my son of being a liar. But we're gonna need proof to show the higher ups in LA. And I intend to get that proof."

 _"I think those bruises and bumps Troy got is proof enough..."_

Jake looked through the window again. Everything appeared to be normal, as normal as a school day should be. But this former pirate wasn't going to be taking anymore chances...

Two hours later...

Jake was still sitting outside the classroom. _"Jake, when are we gonna go in? It's been like two hours, now...?"_ asked Tony from the other end of the walkie talkie.

"Not yet... we have to catch him in the act..." He replied.

 _"Well, he better hurry up. I'm getting hungry..."_

"What are you doing, Jake?"

Jake jumped at the sound of that voice. He looked up to see Tori, Izzy, and Ally standing over him, looking confused. He groaned, "Get down! Get down!" He whispered. The women immediately did as told as they hid underneath the window, "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were just riding around and having a girls day out..." Tori explained.

"And then we noticed that you were here..." Ally added.

"Honey... is everything alright...?" Izzy asked in concern.

"I'm trying to catch this bastard in the act..." Jake said, as he looked through the window again. The next class was already inside... and as expected, so was Maia. Izzy couldn't help but look as well, and as soon as she made eye contact with Mr. Deville...

"No... oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." She whispered over and over, holding her head.

The others looked at her with confusion, "Izzy, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"That... that man... I know that man... I know him too well!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember... remember when I first got pregnant with Troy and Maia?"

At the mention of that, Jake paled again, thinking back to that terrible night again. But that wasn't what Izzy was talking about... no... it was something else. The former pirate girl groaned as she bowed forward, "Oh... I was hoping I never had to see that awful man again. Not after what he did to me..."

Huh?

Wait a minute?

She wasn't talking about that night...?

After a few more seconds, Jake then remembered... before turning his glare onto the teacher again, "Bastard..."

"Wait...?" Tori looked through the window again. "Are you saying that man... is the one...?"

"Yes..." Izzy answered, blushing deeply, "That's the one..."

"I thought he owned a business..."

"He retired... and gave the business to his daughter. I don't know why he's a teacher here..."

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out..." Jake said as he looked out the window again. The class was over, and everyone was leaving... except for Maia.

Inside the room...

"So... you wanted to see me after class...?" Maia asked as the teacher stood over her... but not before closing the blinds of the windows.

"Why, yes. Maia dear... I just want to... talk to you..." He said with a smirk.

The twelve year old was getting more and more uncomfortable. "You... are the most beautiful child I've ever seen..." He said, stroking her hair, "You remind me so much of one of my daughters... perhaps a bit too much. But that doesn't matter... sit on my desk, dear. I want to show you something..."

"Um... I think I'd better get to my next class..." Maia tried to run out the door... only to find that it was locked. She looked back at Mr. Deville, who chuckled.

"Oh, there is plenty of time before the next class starts..."

"Um... can we get this over with...?" She asked, now completely terrified.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to his desk. The preteen began to struggle and even tried to call out for help, but the teacher covered her mouth and shushed her, "Shhh... no one can hear you, my child... now just relax... and let me seduce you..."

SLAM!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU ASSHOLE!"

The two jumped and turned to the door... to see Jake standing there. He was holding a gun, and had a face that only an angry father could make in this situation. Maia gasped, "Daddy..."

"How did you get in?" Mr. Deville asked, "I locked the door!"

"Of all my times in Never Land, picking locks and opening treasure. I know my ways." Was all Jake said, "Now... step the hell away from my daughter, and come with me quietly..."

"Ha! I was only going to talk to her, Mr. Hutchinson!"

Jake growled, "Well, you're gonna have to do some talking with the authorities!" He shot back, stepping forward and grabbing the teacher by the wrist, "Step. Away. Now..." He said slowly, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

The teacher only smirked deeply and asked this.

"And what if I don't...?"

Suddenly...

"DADDY!"

Maia gasped in shock as the teacher grabbed Jake by the wrist, and flipped him over. But that didn't last long as the former pirate recovered quickly and grabbed the man by the neck, pinning him to the wall.

"How dare you... how DARE you harm my son?" Jake asked furiously, "School is suppose to be a safe place! I want my children safe, and here you are attacking my son, and almost doing the same thing to my daughter!"

Mr. Deville only stayed silent...

"ANSWER ME!"

That's when the policemen came in, "We got you, Jake!" Tony said. Izzy also peeked in, only for Maia to run into her arms, "Mom..."

"Oh baby... are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine... I'm scared..."

"It's gonna be okay. I won't let them touch you..."

Jake was breathing heavily as he pinned Mr. Deville to the wall. His hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. The evil teacher still had a smug grin on his face that Jake wanted to smack off so badly...

Izzy held on to Maia protectively, as she watched the policemen do their job in helping Jake restrain the man. As she did, she noticed someone walk into the room, and recognized her.

"S-S-Sophie...?"

Ms. Gomez chuckled as she looked over at the former pirate girl, "Isabelle... haven't seen you in such a... long... long time... how long was it... twelve years ago?"

Maia then looked up at her mother, "Mom... you know my teacher...?"

Izzy frowned, "I know her too well..."

"Sophie, stay away from my wife!" Jake warned.

"What? I can't reunite with an old friend...?" The teacher asked, smirking.

"I am NOT your friend!" Izzy shot at her. "I never was, and I never will be!"

Maia was looking back and forth between her mother, father, and Ms. Gomez. Just what were they talking about? She continued to watch carefully. Mr. Deville chuckled evilly, "It's nice to see a former employee of mine... Isabelle..." He said.

Izzy blushed deeply... "Hello, old boss..."

"Employee? Old boss? What the heck is going on here?" Maia was completely confused about this whole ordeal.

"It's... complicated, sweetie... but... Mr. Deville... I used to work for him... before you and Troy were born..." Izzy said, looking down in shame. "You see... he used to own a store in the mall... and... well..."

"And what?" Maia asked, now curious.

"I... I just can't talk about it. I'm sorry... but I just can't."

Soon enough, Jake and the policemen were able to restrain the teacher, and temporarily stun him. And before Jake knew it... the teacher was in a police car, and driven to the station. "I'm glad that's over..." He sighed, sitting on the grass on the front lawn of the campus.

He had done it...

He had solved one of his many mysteries...

He had caught the monster who had been harming his son...

For the first time in a few days... he felt proud of himself. The former pirate smiled when Tori joined him in the grass, "Good job..." She said, "You caught the first of many culprits..."

"I know... but I think it's time... we bring up..."

"I know... Maia really wants to know..."

Jake looked over at his daughter, who was currently talking with some of her friends outside of the school. From the looks of it, she had gotten over the shock of what happened earlier.

He then looked over at Izzy, who was sitting by herself. She didn't look very happy, especially after seeing Ms. Gomez again.

Jake sighed...

"It's time for a long explanation..."

 **I'm sorry this chapter is short, but if you understand what I'm going through... you'll know what it feels like to feel like crud. So, Jake has caught one of the culprits, but this won't be the last we see of Mr. Deville. Next chapter, we'll get some flashbacks to who these people Jake and Izzy encountered in the past. And here's a preview to that:**

Izzy turned away from her husband and made her way over to the other side of the room. As she did, she stared at the photos on the wall. There were mostly family photos... but the one in the middle stood out.

It was the photo of her and Jake's wedding day.

"When we got married... it was the moment that changed my life..." She whispered. "And when I found out that I was pregnant with the twins... it was also the most happy day of my life... and then... it happened..."

"Iz..." Jake said softly.

"And THEN... when I get home... I figure out that YOU..." She turned back with tears in her eyes, "YOU... are out... with Sophie! It was bad enough that I lost my job, and my day only gets worse because of YOU!"

"Izzy, if you'd just let me tell my side of the story-"

"What side is there?! Huh? You KNEW what you were doing, Jake! Do you realize how much you hurt me?"

Before this argument could get any worse, Tori stood up and spoke, "Okay... I think Jake can explain his side of the story... maybe things will be clearer for you..." She told Izzy.

Jake frowned, "Please, Iz... let me explain everything..."

"... Fine... but it better be good..."

"But as soon I finish my story... I wanna know what happened truly with you and Mr. Deville... and why he did was he did..."

 **Looks like Jake and Izzy both have some explanations. This might be split into two chapters, and hopefully after that, we'll get back to the whole D.P.K.T.I investigation. Until then, I'll see you guys, later. And don't forget to review as always, thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: What happened to us? Part 1

**Hey guys. Here I am again with another chapter of J &TS 4. This is where we get through with some serious stuff, concerning the relationship between Jake and Izzy, what happened with Mr. Deville and Ms. Gomez, and how this will all play a part in the investigation of D.P.K.T.I. Here, we'll get some flashbacks to when Jake and Izzy were younger... about young adult age. Currently, the two are in their early to mid 30s. The flashbacks will show them in their early 20s. Enjoy!**

 **Also, this is be one of two parts of this section. Jake will tell his story first, and Izzy will tell her story in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except for my OC's.**

Chapter 14: What happened to us Part 1

When Jake, Izzy, and Maia had gotten home that afternoon, things seemed to be very wary between them, even with Tori and Ally being there to help. Jake and Izzy hadn't spoken to one another ever since arriving home. They were suppose to be visiting Troy later at the hospital and telling him the good news, but with what went down at school... it might not be the right time.

Tori offered to make snacks and dinner for everyone, as she was currently in the kitchen. Ally helped, and even Maia, whom looked into the living room and frowned. Her parents were separate from one another, with Jake sitting on one couch, and Izzy sitting on another. Neither of them were making eye contact.

"Aunt Tori... why are Mom and Daddy fighting?" She asked Tori.

"Oh, honey. They're not fighting... I hope." Was the older woman's response as she peered into the living room.

"Then why are they sitting for far away from each other?"

"Well... things happened. Like today."

Ally placed thawed chicken in the deep fryer as she spoke up, "Yeah. You know that bad teacher who hurt Troy. Well, he hurt your mom many years ago." She explained.

Maia gasped, "What... how?"

Tori and Ally looked at one another. How should they tell Maia? In fact, how should they tell any twelve year old about this situation? "But what about Ms. Gomez... how does Daddy know her?" She asked.

"Um, well... what she did also hurt your mother... but... your mother thinks Jake was responsible..." Tori tried to explain.

"I don't understand..."

"Well, from what I've heard, your mom and Ms. Gomez used to be good friends." Ally said, "But after what apparently happened, that's why your mom wasn't happy to see her today..."

The preteen looked into the living room again. Her parents stayed the same. It made her sad to see them like this. She really hoped they weren't fighting. They weren't even talking to each other. It was... silent.

Looking back into the kitchen, she helped Tori stir some beans, "Why can't you tell me the whole story?" She asked.

Tori sighed, "I think your parents can explain it better than I can. I was there when it happened, but I don't really know the full story myself. But let's not force them into speaking. I don't think they're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready. Ready to hear why my husband decided to get it on with Sophie!"

Izzy's yell came a bit loudly, as if she was listening to the other women the whole time. In the living room, she stood up and glared at Jake, who frowned back. "I'm waiting, Jake... tell me everything! Tell me all about that night!"

The former pirate sighed, "I'd love to if you'd let me. But it's not what you think it was..."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't! I'm sure you'll come up with some bullshit excuse! I don't want that! I want the truth, DAMN IT!"

Izzy turned away from her husband and made her way over to the other side of the room. As she did, she stared at the photos on the wall. There were mostly family photos... but the one in the middle stood out.

It was the photo of her and Jake's wedding day.

"When we got married... it was the moment that changed my life..." She whispered. "And when I found out that I was pregnant with the twins... it was also the most happy day of my life... and then... it happened..."

"Iz..." Jake said softly.

"And THEN... when I get home... I figure out that YOU..." She turned back with tears in her eyes, "YOU... are out... with Sophie! It was bad enough that I lost my job, and my day only gets worse because of YOU!"

"Izzy, if you'd just let me tell my side of the story-"

"What side is there?! Huh? You KNEW what you were doing, Jake! Do you realize how much you hurt me?"

Before this argument could get any worse, Tori stood forward and spoke, "Okay... I think Jake can explain his side of the story... maybe things will be clearer for you..." She told Izzy.

"And I think Maia wants to know as well..." Ally said, holding the child's shoulders.

Jake frowned, "Please, Iz... let me explain everything..."

"... Fine... but it better be good..."

"But as soon I finish my story... I wanna know what happened truly with you and Mr. Deville... and why he did was he did..."

"... Very well..."

With that, Jake took a deep breath, and began to explain his side of the story. "Well... it all started back in college. Of course, I was studying Criminal Justice."

 _Twenty year old Jake was sitting outside the library, reading a book. He was currently studying for an upcoming exam, so he didn't want to fail. Being at the University of Los Angeles, it wasn't easy. Izzy was here too, while Cubby moved on to a Culinary Arts school._

 _The young former pirate was so deep into his book, that he didn't notice a girl walk up to him. She had dark brown hair, a slightly revealing top, and mini skirt, complete with mascara on her face, "Hi, Jacob..." She greeted in a flirting way._

 _Jake looked up and smiled, "Oh ahoy, Sophie. What's up?"_

 _"Oh... I was just wondering if... you wanted to hang out later on tonight. My roommate will be out of town for the weekend, so I've got the whole place to myself..."_

 _"Uh... I'm kinda busy. I'm waiting for Izzy, and we were going to spend time together. She is my girlfriend, remember?"_

 _Sophie frowned. She seemed disappointed. And as much as Jake hated to make any of his friends upset, he couldn't give in to them. That's something he learned back in Never Land. Jake then stood up and faced her, "But maybe one day, we can all go out for a friends day out."_

 _"Oh, okay, I guess..." She sighed, "I was hoping we could finally get some alone time... I mean, I know you're taken. But, you know that I like you a lot."_

 _Jake couldn't help but blush, "Uh, thanks..."_

 _"Jake! Ready to go?"_

 _Now the student was smiling as he heard that voice. He turned to see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink dress running up to him. Izzy was studying in the Journalism field of the school, so she had a bunch of books in her hand currently. "Oh, hi Sophie." She greeted her friend._

 _"Hey, Iz." Sophie greeted back._

 _Jake took his girlfriend by the hand as he took her books, "Need help, my fair maiden?" He asked, kissing her on the forehead._

 _"Yes, that is very much appreciated, honey. Ready to go?"_

 _"I sure am."_

 _With that, the happy couple began to walk away, bidding Sophie farewell, unaware of the furious look on her face._

"You see... Sophie seemed to have a thing for me back then, even though she knew I was with you..." Jake explained to his wife. Everyone was listening in on his story. "I've told her that I wasn't interested, but she still seemed to pin on to me."

Izzy frowned, "Okay, I think I can believe that... but what about that night... I need to know..."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting there... well, to be honest... I really can't remember much that happened that night... I was at home in my studies, looking over my first case... it was after I found out that we were pregnant with Troy and Maia, and I couldn't have been happier!"

 _"I can't wait to show this to Iz..." Jake said to himself as he wrapped the gift. Every since finding that he was going to be a father, Jake had been very enthusiastic about it. Izzy was only about two weeks along, but he couldn't wait._

 _"She's going to love this..."_

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Now who could that be?_

 _Unlocking the door to his study, Jake walked down the hall to open the door. After getting married, Jake and Izzy could only afford an apartment at the time. It wasn't very large, only a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a hall with the washing machine and dryer, and their bedroom._

 _Jake looked at the clock. It was only the evening time, and Izzy should be almost done with her shift at the mall. She worked at a fashion store as one of the employees._

 _Soon, he made it to the door, "Who is it?" He asked._

 _"Just an old friend..."_

 _Curious, he opened the door and was surprised at who he was looking at. Sophie Gomez. He hadn't seen her in a long while. Not since... college. She looked seductive as she walked into the house, "Hi, Jake... long time no see..." She greeted._

 _"Uh... hi, Sophie. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Just wanted to hang out... and I wanted to show you something... something interesting..."_

 _She was carrying a rather large bag of with her, and that made Jake even more confused as to why she was here. He walked as she dug through it, seemly searching for something, until she pulled out a bottle of wine... and some stuff in a bag._

 _"Um, what are you doing...?" Jake asked as she began to mix the stuff in the bag with the wine._

 _"Drink this. It's my new special drink!" She poured the wine into a nearby glass and gave it to him. Now Jake was getting suspicious. "What did you put in this drink?" He asked._

 _"Don't worry about that. Just drink it!"_

 _"No, seriously, Sophie. What's in here...?"_

 _"Some... medicine. It'll... help you get rid of your stress. I know you've been working hard over the past few weeks, and I don't want you to tire yourself out..." The way she said these things make Jake uncomfortable. He didn't want to take the drink. Who knows what she could've put in there...?"_

 _Pushing the glass away, he said, "I'm sorry. But I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine..."_

 _The woman then frowned a bit, "Oh... I see... well... maybe you'll take this!"_

 _Suddenly, Jake felt a sharp pain in his arm, as he yelled out and jerked back. He saw Sophie holding a needle, and she had a crazed look on her face, "What the hell?" He asked, clutching his arms._

 _"Shut up and drink this, big guy!" She then shoved the glass up to his lips, forcing him to drink it whole._

Jake sighed as he covered his face, "After that... I couldn't remember much of what happened. All I remember was a lot of movement... and a lot of rocking... and a lot of moaning..."

Izzy glared, "You knew what was happening! Even a drunk man can tell if he's having sex! You know you were doing it!"

"I was tricked! I don't know what she put in my drink, but she drugged me! And when I realized what was happened, I kicked her out... when you were there..."

 _"That was nice..." Sophie slurred as she dragged a half naked Jake back into the living room. The poor man was out of it slightly, staggering around before sitting on the couch..._

 _He nodded, despite not realizing what he had just went through._

 _"You gave me the most wonderful time of my life... and we're gonna do this every night... your wife will never know..."_

 _Suddenly, the front door opened, and a scream was heard. Sophie looked up and winced. It was Izzy, but something was wrong. Jake noticed too, but his vision was too blurry to see what exactly was the matter._

 _"Izzy..." He slurred._

 _"Jake... what is going on...?" She asked, coughing._

"And that's where we come in." Tori spoke for herself and Ally. "I think we can explain a little here what was going on."

Ally nodded, "Yeah. After what happened with Izzy and her boss, we brought her home so we could tell you what happened. When we saw you and Sophie... let's just say things got ugly... you recovered from the drugs rather quickly, Jake. And you did indeed tell Sophie to leave... and Izzy was not happy."

 _Jake was trying to explain to his fuming wife what had happened. But she was too angry and too busy shouting at him. He didn't even have a chance to ask her about the bruises and blood on her face and clothes._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed in his face, "How could you do this to me?!"_

 _"Izzy... I didn't want to do this... she... she tricked me!" Jake tried to explain._

 _Tori tried to calm Jake's wife down, "Okay, honey... I'm pretty sure Jake has a good explanation for what he did..." She then turned to Jake, "I really hope you have an explanation for what you've done..." She said to him, "And you better explain quickly, because I don't think I can hold on to her much longer..."_

 _"Really. I was threatened... I was tricked... I was drugged..." He tried to say..._

 _"BULLSHIT!" Izzy yelled again, "You knew what you were doing! I have never felt so betrayed by a sick bastard like you! And while I'm PREGNANT! I wish my baby had a different father!"_

 _Shattered._

 _That's what Jake felt when he heard that sentence. He felt his heart shatter into pieces. Did Izzy really say that she wished their unborn child had a different father...?_

 _Tori and Ally were just as shocked, as Izzy finally broke away from them, "I can't believe this... I get fired... and now my husband is having an affair with my friend from college! I don't want my child to grow up being influenced by someone so IRRESPONSIBLE!" She shouted, punching the nearby wall._

 _"Iz..." Jake tried to say._

 _"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! Just... leave me alone!" With that, Izzy stormed down the hall to their bedroom, and Jake cringed when he heard the door slam hard._

 _He looked up at Tori and Ally, who were concerned, "Ally, go check up on her and find a first aid kit..." The younger teen nodded and followed her mother's orders._

 _"Tori... please, believe me." Jake pleaded._

 _"It's okay, Jake. I know it wasn't your fault..." Tori sat down beside him, "I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do this willingly. I could tell you were drugged... but you gotta report this. She harassed you."_

 _"I'll try... but then she'll probably try to say I'm the one who harassed her. Everyone's gonna think I'm some big cheater. Izzy thinks so already..."_

 _"Izzy will forgive you... just give her some time to cool off..."_

"And you didn't cool off after that..." Jake said to Izzy. "You moved out..."

Izzy sighed, "Only for a few days. I went to stay with Tori and Ross. I couldn't stand the sight of you. I thought my child was going to grow up with a terrible father... but... they didn't... they grew up with a wonderful father..."

"Wonderful... you think I'm wonderful?" Jake asked.

She nodded, "Yes... I was still certain you did it on purpose... but then I started to notice how clingy Sophie was... even back in college. I should've known she would stoop so low... and I hate that she got away with it... she almost ruined our marriage, Jake. And I hoped to never see her again..."

"Me neither... but... that's what happened, Izzy. And I hope that with every blood in my vein... that you'll be able to forgive me for my mistake..."

There was more silence...

Izzy looked down for a few moments, before looking back at her husband. After a few more moments of silence, she grabbed him by the cheeks, and kissed him on the lips for about five seconds, "I love you, Jacob Hutchinson..." She whispered, "And I'll never stop loving you..."

Jake blushed deeply, "And I love you, Isabelle Green-Hutchinson..." He whispered back. "I love you... I love our children... and I'll never stop loving you... ever..."

Maia smiled as she saw her parents bonding. She loved seeing them when they had their moments, "Wow... a lot happened before Troy and I were born... I'll try not to get on Ms. Gomez bad side when it's class time..."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that, sweetie." Jake assured her, "I filed a report on what she does, so I'm sure she'll get fired within a week or so."

Tori chuckled, "About time. We won't have to worry about that skank anymore..."

"It's a good thing I go back into the agency this week." Ally spoke up. "I heard you were investigating D.P.K.T.I again, Jake. And I wanna help."

Jake smiled, "Of course you can, Ally. After all, you are one of the top in your class rank."

"Great!"

"But now... that we've gotten my story out of the way. What about you, Iz? Why did you get fired from your job?"

Izzy blushed deeply, "I've wanted to tell you so badly... but after what happened that night... I wasn't ready... but now... I think it's time..."

 **So, we learned Jake's side of the marriage drama, and next chapter, we'll learn Izzy's side. We'll learn how she got fired from her job, what happened with her boss, and we'll see just the kind of person Mr. Deville really was and still is. Here's a preview for it:**

 _"So you really think Mr. Deville is gonna give you some time off?" Stacy said as she put away some clothes. "Does he even know yet?"_

 _Izzy shook her head, "No, he doesn't. But I hope he'll consider. After all, I'll need the rest for a few months."_

 _"I dunno, girl. The boss man is pretty tight when it comes to giving his employees off." Said Renee'. "The least he'll give you is a few weeks. Months? No chance."_

 _"At least when I reach the third trimester. Not right now." Izzy assured her, "In fact, I'm going to talk to him right now!"_

 _With that, she walked away towards her boss' office, which was near the very back of the store. His office could be hinted by the common dark color of black, so it wasn't hard to miss. As she stood in front of it, she took a deep breath, and knocked softly._

 _"Yes, come in..."_

 _Opening the door, Izzy walked in, and in front of her, sitting at his desk, was Mr. Deville, dressed in a dark green suit, neatly combed black hair, and dark green eyes. "Well hello, Mrs. Hutchinson." He greeted rather menacingly. "What brings you here? You know your shift isn't over for another thirty minutes."_

 _"I'm aware, sir. I was hoping to ask you a favor." She said, closing the door._

 _"A favor?" He raised an eyebrow. "Take a seat..."_

 _The young woman then sat in the seat, as the two were face to face, "So... I was hoping... you know, I've been working hard all week. Well, everyone had been working hard all week. But I was hoping... could I... have some time off...?"_

 _The man chuckled, "Time off? Now, why would you want that, Miss Isabelle. You're one of my best employees, and I don't know what I'd do without you..."_

 _"I understand. But you haven't heard yet..."_

 _Taking another deep breath, she spoke._

 _"I'm pregnant..."_

 **And what will follow with not be pretty. But you'll have to read the next chapter to see what Mr. Deville's reacting will be. This is another flashback scene, so expect a few more of those. Until then, I'll see you guys, later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15: What happened to us? Part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! You didn't expect to see the next chapter so soon after the last chapter. That's just how fast I am... or well, can be at times. But anyways, this is the chapter where Izzy explains the whole story as to why she got fired from her job, why she turned up bruised and bloody at home, and why she never told Jake. It's gonna get kinda sad, and you're going to feel pretty sorry for Izzy. So enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains a rather violent flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JATNLP. I don't own Victorious. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 15: What happened to us? Part 2

"So... as you all know. I used to work at Dames' Fashion at the Beverly Center." Izzy started to say. "It was a clothing department, and I had been working there for about a year. I made a lot of new friends there. And at around the time I became pregnant, I was so happy to tell my friends the good news."

 _May 26th, 2040_

 _Pink._

 _Red._

 _Blue._

 _Purple._

 _Those were the four main colors of Dames' Fashion. It was one of the larger stores in the mall. And it was Izzy's dream job. She loved to come here, and would often drag Jake with her to do some shopping. And now that she was an employee there, she couldn't get enough. The store sold clothes, shoes, perfume, and other useful things._

 _But the one thing Izzy was amused by, was the employees. All of them were friendly... and all of them were women. Not a man in sight, unless it was a customer. Then again, this was mainly a women's store, so you wouldn't see men around._

 _The woman walked through the store, cradling her tiny baby bump. She was only about six weeks along, and it already looked like she was showing. "Oh, I can't wait to meet you..." She whispered._

 _"Hey, Iz!"_

 _"What's up, Iz girl?"_

 _Izzy smiled when she saw two girls, one about in her mid twenties, and the other in her mid thirties, run up to her. This was Stacy and Renee', the very first people Izzy had met on her first day. "Ooh, we heard the good news!" Renee' said with a smile, "Congrats, girl!"_

 _"Is it a boy or a girl?" Stacy asked, looking down at Izzy's stomach._

 _"I don't know yet." Izzy replied. "But I'm so excited. January."_

 _"January? You're gonna have a New Years baby." Renee' squealed. "I remember when I had my little baby girl six years ago. Little rascal, though. But she means well."_

 _"I can't wait until I have my first baby." Stacy sighed. "It must be so cool to be a mother."_

 _All the girl talk. All the memories._

"I still keep in contact with those two... they helped me so much with my pregnancy..." Izzy sighed.

"So then what happened, Mom?" Maia asked, eager to listen to her mother's story.

"Well. As I was working, I was talking to my friends about our boss... Mr. Deville..."

Jake growled slightly when he heard that name. But Izzy continued.

 _"So girls... I was thinking. How often does Mr. Deville give his employees time off?" Izzy asked as she adjusted the perfume bottles. Each girl were working closely together, with Izzy in the perfume section, Stacy with the clothes, and Renee' with the shoes._

 _"Well, he's pretty tight about it." Renee' said, "I've been working year for about four years, so I know. He expects his employees to do their best, and they can get time off."_

 _"He's pretty strict." Stacy added. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"Well, since I'm going to be pregnant for quite some time, I'm hoping that he'll give me some time off to rest. You know, relax."_

 _Stacy and Renee' looked at one another. This had to be a risk to take. If there was one thing all the employees of Dames' Fashion, is that their boss wasn't exactly the nicest of people on top of being strict._

 _"So you really think Mr. Deville is gonna give you some time off?" Stacy said as she put away some clothes. "Does he even know yet?"_

 _Izzy shook her head, "No, he doesn't. But I hope he'll consider. After all, I'll need the rest for a few months."_

 _"I dunno, girl. The boss man is pretty tight when it comes to giving his employees off." Said Renee'. "The least he'll give you is a few weeks. Months? No chance."_

 _"At least when I reach the third trimester. Not right now." Izzy assured her, "In fact, I'm going to talk to him right now!"_

 _With that, she walked away towards her boss' office, which was near the very back of the store. His office could be hinted by the common dark color of black, so it wasn't hard to miss. As she stood in front of it, she took a deep breath, and knocked softly._

 _"Yes, come in..."_

 _Opening the door, Izzy walked in, and in front of her, sitting at his desk, was Mr. Deville, dressed in a dark green suit, neatly combed black hair, and dark green eyes. "Well hello, Mrs. Hutchinson." He greeted rather menacingly. "What brings you here? You know your shift isn't over for another thirty minutes."_

 _"I'm aware, sir. I was hoping to ask you a favor." She said, closing the door._

 _"A favor?" He raised an eyebrow. "Take a seat..."_

 _The young woman then sat in the seat, as the two were face to face, "So... I was hoping... you know, I've been working hard all week. Well, everyone had been working hard all week. But I was hoping... could I... have some time off...?"_

 _The man chuckled, "Time off? Now, why would you want that, Miss Isabelle. You're one of my best employees, and I don't know what I'd do without you..."_

 _"I understand. But you haven't heard yet..."_

 _Taking another deep breath, she spoke._

 _"I'm pregnant..."_

Izzy had to stop for a moment to wipe her eyes of the tears that were coming. Jake put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Maia hugged her tightly, "What else happened?" She asked.

"What followed after... was one of the worst moments of my life..." Izzy whispered.

"It's okay, Iz... you can tell us..." Jake assured her.

Sniffling a bit, she continued. "He was not happy..."

 _From throughout the entire store, there was a loud **"WHAT?!"** that came from Mr. Deville's office. They all cringed. Whenever the boss was angry... it was never a pretty sight._

 _Stacy and Renee' looked at each other with worry. There was no telling what Izzy was about to go through._

 _Inside the office._

 _"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" The man shouted at the now terrified woman, "HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY OFFICE AND MY STORE CARRYING A BABY?!"_

 _Izzy winced, "All I'm asking is for some time off-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _She didn't see that coming until it actually hit her hard enough to knock her out of her seat. The startled girl held her face, feeling the hand mark form on her face. She tried to fight back tears as she looked up at her boss. He was now standing up, and standing over her._

 _"Get up, you whore!" He growled, grabbed her by the hair and pulling her up roughly. Izzy winced when he called her a 'whore'. "You will not work in this establishment carrying the devil spawn that is children! They pollute this world, and only serve as a means to cause trouble! Children are jokes!"_

 _Izzy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mr. Deville hates children?_

 _"But sir-"_

 _She screamed out and held her stomach. He had punched her, "If you think you're going to walk around my store with that demon inside of you, then you are sadly mistaken!" He growled, punching her again. "Unless you get rid of that brat, you will not work here!"_

 _He suddenly then threw her into his desk, face first. Izzy tried to get up, but he grabbed her and slammed her down several times, causing her to scream out in pain. He then threw her to a wall, kicking her violently in the back, "You. Will. Not. Work. Here!" He shouted._

 _"Please... stop..." She begged._

 _He threw her to the floor again, stomping hard on her stomach. No! He couldn't do this! Izzy had started to sob, covering her now bruises and slightly bloody face. "P-P-Please... I need this job... it's my dream job..." She whimpered._

 _"I will not have a slut working in my business!" He said menacingly to her, "Uncover your face! NOW!"_

 _With a sob, she did as told, with shaking hands though._

 ** _WHAM!_**

 _Izzy screamed the loudest she could as her face was met with pain. He had throw his foot straight into it. Blood began to pour from her nose, dripping on her lips, neck, and clothes. He pulled her up and threw her into the wall again, pinning her there. The way he was close to her made her feel comfortable. He was tall, about six feet, so she felt like a mouse compared to him._

 _"Get rid of the brat if you want to continue working here..." He growled._

 _"I... I can't get rid of my child..."_

 _"Then consider yourself fired..."_

 _Fired?_

 _"No. Please. I can't get fired. I need the job. I do!" She begged._

 _SLAP!_

 _"Silence!"_

 _RIP!_

 _Izzy screamed out again. As he had ripped her shirt open to reveal her chest... well, her bra. "You're a slut... a whore... a poor excuse for a woman..." These hateful words he said brought more tears to Izzy's eyes. "And a slut like you deserves to be punished!"_

 _He let go of her, as he walked around his desk to grab something from of one of the drawers. Izzy then paled when she saw that it was a leather strap. Like one used for..._

 _"NO!"_

 _She tried to escape, but the door was locked. This man was crazy! He was going to whip her! He grabbed her again, and pinned her back to the wall, "Strip, bitch!" He growled._

 _"W-What...?"_

 _"You heard me! STRIP!"_

 _She knew what he meant, and she didn't want to do it. But, he was her boss. So... she did as told._

Izzy stopped once again to wipe more tears, as Maia tried to comfort her, "Mom, that's terrible. Why would he do all that, just because you were pregnant?" She asked, clearly confused, "I don't see what's wrong with having kids."

"That explains why he hurt Troy." Tori spoke up. "Not all adults like kids as much as others. He must think kids are the devil spawn..."

Ally was in shock as she made her way over to Izzy to hug her, "Iz. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I could never hate children. I love Blair too much." She said.

Jake however, was too furious. To think that his wife went through all of that, all because her boss disliked her being pregnant... and he didn't even know about it. "That bastard..." He growled under his breath.

"So... what happened next, Mom?" Maia asked, "If there's still more to tell..."

"Pain... pain is what happened next..." Izzy said.

 _WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!_

 _Screaming._

 _WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!_

 _Screaming._

 _That was the cycle Izzy was going through. As the strap hit her bare flesh harder and harder, she let out a scream of pain. It seemed to go on for an eternity. Did anybody hear her?_

 _Could anybody hear her?_

 _Did anybody care?_

 _Everything started to become a blur to her. It didn't stop until she felt to the floor, and until he had gotten tired. "Little bitch..." He grumbled, grabbed her by the hair, "Collect your things, and get out. I don't want to see you near my store ever again." He growled at her. "And put your clothes back on before you leave my office."_

 _He didn't have to tell her twice, as she did as told as quickly as she could, the best way she could while injured. As soon as she was dressed, she ran out of the office as fast as she could, snatching up her purse in the process, to try and avoid eye contact with the other employees. She ignored everything around here, even Stacy and Renee's calls for her._

 _She made her way outside the back door of the store, which let to outside. Sitting down on the grass, she began to cry hysterically. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. Rejected. Fired. All because she was pregnant._

 _As she cried, Stacy and Renee' walked outside, and gasped at the sight of her, "Oh my god. Izzy!" Stacy exclaimed, sitting down beside her._

 _"What in the world happened in there?" Renee' asked._

 _"I... I got fired..." The broken woman choked._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Mr. Deville HATES children!" She screamed, "He hates that I'm pregnant! He thinks children are the devil spawn! He told me that I can't work here if I'm carrying a baby! And I don't want to get rid of my child! He... he beat me... he whipped me... he said I needed to be punished..."_

 _The two older women were shocked. They knew how strict and rough their boss could be. But they never thought he was violent enough to do that. Renee' stood up with a frown, "Oh hell no. I ain't gonna let that man play you like that! I'm gonna go in there and give him a piece of my mind, and a fist!"_

 _She started to go back inside, but Izzy stopped her, "No! Please... don't do that! What if he hurts you too?"_

 _"Girl, we can't let him do this to you and get away with it."_

 _"We'll deal with him, later." Stacy said, "But for right now. We need to get Izzy home. She's seriously hurt..." She turned to Izzy, giving her a tissue, "Do you wanna go to the hospital...? Just to make sure nothing's broken..."_

 _Renee' took a good look at Izzy's bloody nose, "I think she might need something for her nose. Let's take her back to my place. My husbands a doctor. He knows a thing or two about taking care of noses."_

"So, they both took me back to Renee's residence, where her husband used some odd ritual to help heal my nose... it felt good not to smell blood again... but I still wanted to go home."

"And that's where we come in... again." Ally interrupted slightly.

"I was riding with Ally when we got a call. We heard about what happened, and we came to her rescue." Tori added, "I had never seen so much blood on a shirt."

"Are you sure he didn't try to... you know...?" Ally asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Oh heavens no. He didn't hurt me that way."

"He better not have..." Jake said, "If I had known that night, I would've gone and kicked his ass for harming my wife like that. Why didn't you tell me any of this... I would've listened."

"I was going to, Jake. I really was. But after I saw you with Sophie... I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready. I didn't know how you'd react or what you'd do."

"What did you think? I would go and kick his ass. No one messes with the ones I love. And I'll do anything I can to protect you. You know that..."

"I do... but I was filled with so much emotion at the time... I wasn't thinking straight..."

"Wow..." Maia was now amazed, "A lot sure happened before Troy and I were born."

Jake smiled, "It sure did. But now it's in the past... and we cleared some things up. But it angers me how these two people affected our lives... and they got away with it back then... but not now... they won't get way with it now."

"Will things ever be the same, Daddy?" Maia asked. "I mean... will Troy recover... will we ever find Kari... will Mom ever get a job again?"

Izzy chuckled at that last part, "Actually... I prefer staying home. When I got fired, I decided that I'd rather stay home and take care of my babies. It's a little less stressful than juggling a job and taking care of children at the same time. Not saying that I'm lazy or anything."

"Well, I'm just glad we finally talked about it." Jake replied. "And Troy will be okay... I will find Kari... and I will continue to benefit our family. No matter what."

"Oh, Jakey..." Izzy sighed, hugging her husband and giving him a kiss.

"Daddy..." Maia giggled, hugging her father tightly.

Tori and Ally could only smile as they watched the sweet family moment in front of them. That is, until Ally had gotten a text... from Blake.

'Hey, babe. When are you coming home? We're gonna have another intercourse tonight... looking forward to it. Mwhahahaha!'

She frowned, which Tori noticed, "Is something wrong, honey?" She asked.

Ally quickly hid her phone, "Oh nothing. Just Blake asking when I'm coming home. And I should be getting home, it's getting kinda late."

"Okay, you want me to drop you off. I was about to go home as well."

"I can do it!" Jake offered, "After dinner of course. I want you girls to stay."

The mother and daughter agreed to it. And so with that, the group sat together in the dining room to help themselves to a nice hefty meal prepared by Tori, Ally, and Maia. The only one missing was Troy and Kari. But for now... Tori and Ally had to do...

As they ate, Izzy had to speak, "I just wanna take you guys so much so supporting us. These past few days have been rough. Especially after what happened to Kari... and Troy... everyone's been there for our family to help up. And it's helped me be so much more positive. I hated being depressed."

"Oh, Iz. It's the least we could do." Tori said with a smile, "After all. You've helped us. Remember the kidnappings...?"

Jake and Izzy remembered that all too well, "I know. I still feel the burns from that fight with Lizzy..." Izzy chuckled, "Speaking of which, I haven't seen her around lately."

"Me neither..." Jake replied. "But I plan to find her. Blake tells me that she's working on some sort of 'secret project'. He doesn't know what it is. And I don't even know. But I'm just that curious to find out. You know why...?"

Everyone listened in closely as Jake spoke again.

"I have a reason to believe... that whatever secret project Lizzy is working on... has to do with D.P.K.T.I."

 **Jake has a point there.**

 **So, now that we know Izzy's side of the story, all seems to be well between her and Jake after twelve years. Now, we're going to get back to D.P.K.T.I. and hopefully uncover some things. Oh yeah, we're also going to see Skylar again, to see how she's coping with herself. Because remember, she's still pretty salty with Blake, and she needs to learn how to cope with it all.**

 **Time for a preview:**

"Look at this stuff... isn't it neat... wouldn't you think my collections complete..."

As Skylar sang her favorite song from one of her favorite animated movies, she was cleaning up around the house she and Brandon had purchased not too long ago. Having raised a family in Heaven, they had already established their lives.

Matthew and Kiara were at school. Brandon was off at his job, so Skylar was home alone. A stay at home Mom like Izzy was. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with her life. When she was younger, she always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and sing.

But with everything that's happened to her... she wasn't sure if she was ready to face the spotlight.

Not after the kidnappings...

Not after all the stress...

And especially not after what Blake had put her through.

When she heard that D.P.K.T.I has risen, she had become paranoid. She immediately believed Blake was responsible, that is until she heard about Blair's birthday cake exploding at her party. Blake wouldn't have done that. He wasn't that cruel... right?

She didn't have time to ponder that when the doorbell rang. Curious, she walked to the door and looked through it. That's when a letter slipped through the mail hole. What was this?

Skylar picked it up. There wasn't a return address, or anything on the front. She opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. What she read made her pale...?

 _ **You better watch your back... because I'm coming for you, your family, your friends, and especially... Jake and Tori...**_

 **Uh oh...**

 **Now who could've sent that letter?**

 **Hopefully, Jake will be able to find out next chapter. Until then, and as always, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: New Leads, New Connections

**Hey guys. Back again with another chapter of Jake & Tori Stories 4. Man, I'm really going all out with this one. I have so many ideas with it, and it's gonna be a lot. If you're wondering how long this story will be, well, I can say that it probably won't be longer than the first J&TS, but it'll definitely be longer than J&TS 2 and 3. **

**But as for this chapter, we're gonna get some investigating down by Jake and this time, Ally's gonna help. Also, we'll see Skylar, and go into her thoughts about Blake. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains nightmare scene of sexual assault of minor. So if you're not comfortable with that kind of stuff, I suggest you skip that part. It's in italics.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for my OC's.**

Chapter 16: New Leads, New Connections

Ally hated waking up early. Especially when she had to get ready for work.

And especially if she had to wake up... from a night of 'sweet bliss' as Blake called it. The woman moaned as she sat up in bed. Beside her, still out cold, was her shirtless husband, snoring like an bull. She looked down at herself, only wearing a bra and underwear, and she felt disgusted. It wasn't that she didn't like having 'sweet bliss' with Blake at times... she just wished he wasn't so rough on her.

Oh, who was she kidding? This was Blake, leader of the Dark Pirates. A former evil. Of course he's gonna be rough.

But... that was why she was trying to make him into a better person.

After kissing him on the forehead, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She needed a bath after last night. She figured she would get Blair up afterwards and make breakfast. The toddler could be a heavy sleeper like her father at times. Whenever she woke up, she'd be calling for her mother to come get her.

Luckily for Ally, Blake wasn't always at the shooting range everyday, this being one of those days. So he could stay home and take care of their daughter while she was at work.

As she stepped in the bath tub and turned on the water, she started to feel a fresh wave of relaxation. That's how she always felt when bathing... especially after... a night of 'sweet bliss'.

"Oh, Blake... what am I gonna do with you...?" She said to herself.

She loved Blake. She really did. She couldn't have asked for a better husband. He may have still been kind of evil, but he meant well. He cared for her, for Blair, and for anybody he liked. He'll fight anybody who tried to bring harm to his family and friends.

However... if there was one thing wrong with their relationship... it was his temper.

One thing everyone knew about the former Dark Pirates, was that he could get mad pretty easily, even back in his younger days. You can say anything out of line with him, and it will set him off.

Call him out on something, he will complain.

Correct him, he will not take it.

Call him a psycho... he will kill you.

And as much as Ally hated to talk about it... she had done all three of those things at least once in her life... which resulted in her making up stories to explain bruises and cuts on her body.

If only people knew...

After her bath, and walking out of the bathroom, her ears were greeted by the sounds of her baby's babbling. She walked into the nursery next to her and Blake's room, and opened the door, revealing the smiling toddler sitting up in her crib, "Momma! Momma!" She cooed, stretching out her arms.

Ally smiled as she took her daughter out, "Well, good morning to you, baby..." Kissing her on the forehead, she walked out of the room and downstairs, ready to make breakfast. To her surprise, though, Blake was already in the kitchen, flipping some pancakes.

"Good morning, babe." He greeted.

"Uh, good morning..." She greeted back as she placed Blair in her high chair. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I woke up early. Thought I'd make breakfast for my beautiful wife as she gets prepared to go back to work. I let Blair sleep in a little more so you could get her. She likes it when you do that."

Ally smiled, "Aw, well thank you."

Blake smirked, "My pleasure, babe."

He then set her plate down in front of her, which was pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon. Complete with orange juice. All Blair had was two little pancakes and a sippy cup full of milk, which she greedily sipped up.

The family sat down together to eat. Typically, it was quiet when they ate breakfast, outside of a few conversations. "So... what have they got you investigating today?" Blake asked.

"Well, actually. I plan on helping out Jake. With the D.P.K.T.I thing..." Ally replied. "Do you really think your organization might have risen again?"

Blake frowned at the mention of that. As much as he hated to admit it, she did have a point. When he first formed D.P.K.T.I, he did it because he wanted to get revenge on Jake and Tori. And he needed help to do it. He wanted to show that he was not to be messed with. And now... his own assassin team has turned against him.

After the whole Las Cruses fiasco, and after marrying Ally, he wanted nothing more to do with D.P.K.T.I. It wasn't worth it anymore, and he had no more use for it. Which is why he disbanded the organization.

"I just want to know who the he-" Blake stopped himself when he remembered there was a toddler present in the room, "Uh, I just wanna know who formed the team again. There's a new leader out there, and I wanna know who it is."

"And I wonder why...?"

"So I can kick their ass!" He whispered so Blair wouldn't hear him.

"Blake... you think we might be in danger...?" Ally asked with worry, "I mean, remember the cake explosion at Blair's birthday party? Do you think whoever put the explosion thing in the cake... might be giving us a warning or something?"

The former villain sighed, "I don't know. I rarely used those things myself. Jake said that he found the bomb and it had D.P.K.T.I's initials on it. If they were trying to kill anybody, they failed."

"Do... you think Blair might be in danger?"

"I... don't know. But one thing's for sure. I won't let them touch you, Blair, or anybody else that I like. In fact, I'll make sure Jake does whatever he can to solve this case. I don't want them to target our family."

Ally nodded in agreement. The last thing she wanted was for an assassination organization to come after her family. Speaking of Jake, she looked at the time, "Oh, I better get ready. Jake's gonna pick me up."

 _What the hell?_ Blake thought bitterly, "What do you mean _he's_ going to pick you up? Can't you drive?"

"I'm still a little shaken from my attack. So my doctor wants me to lay off driving for a while." She explained.

"Well, why can't I take you?"

"Because you have to stay here with Blair, remember?"

 _... Shit._

Blake sighed as he looked down at his daughter, who was still munching away on her pancakes. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her little forehead, "It's just gonna be me and you today, Blair Bear..." He told her.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

The sound of their daughters voice made the both of them feel happy. Soon, a car horn was blown. Jake was here. "And that's him right now!" Ally said as she got up and grabbed her purse, "So, I'll see you later tonight." She told Blake, "Remember the schedule."

"Relax, babe. I got it." Blake assured her, "You just have fun with Jake. And I'll have fun with Blair."

"Alright, hon. Love you."

"Love you, too!"

The couple shared a kiss, and Ally waved at Blair, "Bye, baby. I love you!"

"Love you, Momma!" The toddler waved, "Bye bye..."

With that, Ally walked out of the door, where Jake was waiting in his car. She made her way to the passengers side and got in. Blake walked to the door with Blair in his arms. He glared when he saw Jake.

"So, ready to go?" Jake asked.

"You bet!" Ally exclaimed with happiness.

But before Jake could even drive off, Blake appeared at his window, "Uh, Jake. Can I talk to you for a moment before you leave?" He asked. The former pirate raised an eyebrow at his enemy, "What is it...?"

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled a little. She knew where this was going.

Blake then leaned in, grabbed Jake by the shirt collar, and whispered in his ear, "Listen, prick. I know you're trying to investigate D.P.K.T.I. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. Whatever the hell you do, DO NOT let those bastards, whoever they are, attack or harm me, Ally, or Blair. Because if either of my babies get hurt, I swear to God, it will be on your head! I will kick your ass so hard, you'll need surgery! So I'm warning you, DO NOT let them get near my family!"

Jake then leaned away, "Okay, okay. I got it. Relax..."

"Come on, honey. Jake knows what he's doing." Ally assured him.

"He'd better..." Blake muttered before walking away, "Also, don't get cozy with my wife..."

With that, Jake just drove off. "Why does he always get on my nerves...?" He asked himself. Ally just shrugged.

The ride to the Crime Agency wasn't very long, especially since it was closer to Ally's home than it was to Jake's. As soon as they made it there, Jake began to discuss the important details.

"Alright, so this is what we know so far..." He said, showing Ally the files, weapons, and other evidence linked in this investigation. "A bomb was mysteriously placed inside of Blair's birthday cake. We have a reason to believe that whoever did it, is linked to D.P.K.T.I."

As Ally examined the evidence, she noticed the bomb. It was small, and looked like a little black rod. It was obviously used, as it was covered in soot and looked pretty banged up. "So, you're saying that D.P.K.T.I tried to kill my child?"

"We don't know that for sure..." Jake replied, "But like Blake wants me to, I have to protect your family."

"I know you will. I want to protect us as well... so, what else is there?"

Jake set his eyes on a dagger and a sword, "See these?" He showed them to Ally, "These were the weapons used not only in the attack on my son, but also in your attack as well."

"That's right! My attacker did use a dagger... I think... or was it the sword."

"I can answer that... it was both."

Both?

Ally was confused until he explained, "At first, I thought the two weapons were used one only one of you each. However, when I looked back and did blood samples, I noticed that Troy's blood on the dagger... was mixed with yours. Same with the sword. Tell me, Ally. Do you remember getting cut up?"

The young detective thought about it. That night was pretty hazy now, and she couldn't remember most of what happened, "Well... all I can remember is coming back from the bathroom and going to my room... when suddenly, I was grabbed, thrown on the bed, and beaten down. I guess I could feel a few slashes, but I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see the weapon."

Jake nodded, "I see..."

"Oh yeah, I also remember the person forcing this odd drink in my mouth... and the next thing I know... I'm in the hospital."

Odd drink?

"I don't know what it was, but it must have knocked me unconscious..."

Now this was a new piece of information. Jake took out his laptop and began typing something down, "So, that's new... what kind of drink was it?" He asked.

"All I know was that it was something red... like maybe wine. But it tasted weird."

"So you were drugged."

"Apparently so."

"Hmmm... so, whoever attacked you, drugged you, and possibly was the one who put the bomb in the cake."

"Are we sure it's the same person? Because I feel like there's more people involved."

"I do too, because look at this!"

Jake picked up the dagger again, moving it close so Ally could see it. She could see the initials on the handle that said 'B.C', which were Blake's initials, "At first, we believed that Blake might have had something to do with this, but as you know, he was proven innocent. But, when I looked at it again, I noticed something that I didn't see before... look more closely.

Ally took a dagger and looked at it. In very small letters, writing in red on the handle... was D.P.K.T.I.

"It says the assassination groups name."

"Exactly! It's also on the sword as well. So we can pretty much confirmed that the cake explosion, my son's attack, and your attack are all connected."

"Wait! We found out that Troy's teacher is the one who attacked him... then does that mean..."

Jake responded with a glare, "That he must be one of the new rising members of D.P.K.T.I? It's possible. I'm gonna have to interrogate him one of these days. I really don't want to, though."

"I'll do it." Ally volunteered, "I'm sure I can squeeze some information out of him. Just as long as he doesn't attack me."

"I'll make sure he's restrained."

It looked like they had their first suspect. Mr. Deville. Jake couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself. He had managed to capture a member of D.P.K.T.I, and didn't even know it. "I think your family will be in safe hands for now, Ally. The only thing we have to do now... is find the other members. I know there are others out there, and we need to find them."

"And I'll help you every step of the way..." Ally said, "I'm a detective, so I know what I'm doing..."

Jake smiled, "I know you do..."

That's when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jake said.

The door opened, revealing a police officer, and a crying woman. "Hutchinson. We got a new case here. Might be connected to the one you're investigating." The officer said, "This lady would like to talk to you..."

"Um, yes. Come, sit down..." Jake replied.

Ally helped the woman in a seat in front of Jake, "It's okay... tell us what happened." She said softly. The woman let out a sob before speaking, "Oh... it's terrible... my daughter... my precious daughter... she's missing... I-I think she might have been kidnapped!"

Jake placed a hand on her hand, "Okay, just calm down, M'am. And tell us everything you know... give us a description of your daughter. Her name, age, hair color, likes, you know..."

The woman took a deep breath as she wiped her tears, "Well... my daughter is seventeen... her name is Sabrina... she was born a dirty blonde, but her hair has gotten darker over the years." She took out a picture and placed it on the table.

"And when did she disappear?" Ally asked.

"This morning... last night, we had a big fight... about her choices... and she told me that she hated me, and stormed into her room. And this morning... she wasn't here... all I found was this note..."

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a carefully folded paper and placed it on the table. Jake took it and unfolded it. He began to carefully read it. It was an organized note, written well spelling and grammar wise.

 _To whom this may concern..._

 _We hear that your daughter hates you. That's such a shame. I guess you're not the best mother. Well, don't worry about that, because we will be taking good care of her. She will make a fitting member of our organization. We've reviewed and has seen that she specializes in martial arts. Something that is very needed for our group. But anyways, I leave this note with a message._

 _With your daughter's help, we will bring down this world. We will rise. We will conquer. And we will destroy those who have wronged us in the past... especially two people..._

 _Sincerely, D.P.K.T.I_

Jake frowned, "Should've known..."

"Pardon me..." The woman asked.

"M'am. Your daughter has been taken by Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporated. An evil organization who I've had a run in with before. They disbanded for years, but now they have risen again."

"Will they hurt my daughter?" The woman asked with worry.

"From the looks of this letter, it sounds like they are trying to recruit her as a potential member of their operation. D.P.K.T.I is dangerous. They are basically assassins... worse than the mafia."

Now the woman was close to crying again, so Ally tried to comfort her, "But you won't have to worry about that, M'am. We're gonna find her..."

"Please... find my Sabrina..." The woman said softly.

Jake smiled, "She's as good as found... as long as we can find any evidence as to where she may be... we'll find her."

"Oh thank you... thank you so much... God bless..."

"You're welcome, Miss... uh."

"Evans. Tammy Evans."

With that, Mrs. Evans had left, being escorted out by a police officer. As for Jake and Ally, they continued their investigation, when Ally had a suggestion, "Hey, I'll take the case of Sabrina Evans. I'm sure I can find her."

"You really think so? When was the last time you handled a case like this?"

"... A year ago. Remember the missing family?"

"Yeah..."

Jake was a little unsure about letting Ally handle this kidnapping case. After her assault, he felt that it wasn't safe for her yet. And he remembered what Blake told him. He had to keep her safe. "Will it be safe?" He asked.

"It's risky, but I know I can do it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Because if D.P.K.T.I knows that you're investigating, then they'll possibly come after you, and we can't let that happens... because god forbid what Blake'll do to me..."

"Don't worry about him. I want to be safe too, but I want to help. I want to protect my family and friends. And I know you want to do the same as well. So... I want us to be partners..."

Partners?

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Partners...?"

"Yeah, like... we work together on this investigation. I can work on some parts of it, and you can work on the other half. That way, maybe we'll get this done faster, get all the evidence we need, get all the members of the organization captured, and hopefully solve this entire mystery."

It sounded like a good idea. And Jake had to agree, "Well then. You've got yourself a partner, Mrs. Allyson Moon Clark."

"Glad you agree, Mr. Jacob Hutchinson."

Meanwhile...

 _"You're a skank... you're a slut... you're a whore... you'll never amount to anything... you'll never be the singer that your mother is... not that she's a great singer anyways..." Blake growled in the child's ear as he raped her._

 _Skylar was staying silent throughout this horrible moment, though tears were streaming down her cheeks. How she wasn't screaming in pain, she didn't know. All she could do was close her eyes and wince as the monster above her rammed into her core over and over, harder and faster. She cringed as he groaned and laughed._

 _"What's wrong, bitch? Aren't you enjoying this?" He asked tauntingly._

 _"Please, stop..." She begged softly._

 _"Oh now you know anytime you ask me to stop, it'll only make me go on longer. So I suggest you shut up, suffer, be in pain, and enjoy it!"_

 _With that, he continued to thrust, "Bitchy Skylar... you're so tight... fucking you is so easy..." He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her head close to his, as he whispered something to her._

 _"One of these days... you're gonna learn to love the pain... and you're gonna learn to love me..."_

 _"I'd rather love a codfish than love you..." Skylar spat at him._

 _Blake growled as he slapped her across the face, "Is that so... well, let's see how you feel when I cum inside of you!"_

 _The ten year old girl gasped, "No... no! PLEASE, DON'T-"_

 _Bzzzzz... Bzzzz..._

Skylar woke up with a yelp. In her hand was her phone, which was ringing. Groaning, she answered it, "Hello..."

 _"Hey, hon. So, I was planning to go to the store to pick up a few groceries so you wouldn't have to worry about that. Also, the kids should be riding the bus home today. Just thought I'd let you know."_

It was Brandon. Such a loyal husband, "Okay, Brandon. Thanks..." She sighed. "I'll make dinner..."

 _"Okay. I'll see you later tonight. Love you, Sky."_

"Love you too..."

With that, she hung up and sat up on her bed. She couldn't believe she was still having nightmares about Blake, especially ones where he sexually assaulted her. She couldn't understand why. He didn't even do it that much. He was mostly busy with his kidnapping plan, leaving her locked in his secret cabin, and when he had free time, he would come in to torture her.

 _Why can't I get this out of my head? Why can't I learn to forgive and forget?_

The young woman sighed once again as she got up and walked out of the room. Downstairs looked pretty messy. She had a lot of work to do as she grabbed a nearby broom.

 _I'm so glad Blake didn't make me a servant or anything. Too bad I felt like one for his pleasure... sick bastard..._

"Look at this stuff... isn't it neat... wouldn't you think my collections complete..."

As Skylar sang her favorite song from one of her favorite animated movies, she was cleaning up around the house she and Brandon had purchased not too long ago. Having raised a family in Heaven, they had already established their lives.

Matthew and Kiara were at school. Brandon was off at his job, so Skylar was home alone. A stay at home Mom like Izzy was. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with her life. When she was younger, she always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and sing.

But with everything that's happened to her... she wasn't sure if she was ready to face the spotlight.

Not after the kidnappings...

Not after all the stress...

And especially not after what Blake had put her through.

When she heard that D.P.K.T.I has risen, she had become paranoid. She immediately believed Blake was responsible, that is until she heard about Blair's birthday cake exploding at her party. Blake wouldn't have done that. He wasn't that cruel... right?

 _I know they say Blake's changing... but he could really give a shit less about anybody but himself. He doesn't care about Ally... does he?_

She didn't have time to ponder that when the doorbell rang. Curious, she walked to the door and looked through it. That's when a letter slipped through the mail hole. What was this?

Skylar picked it up. There wasn't a return address, or anything on the front. She opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. What she read made her pale...

 _ **You better watch your back... because I'm coming for you, your family, your friends, and especially... Jake and Tori...- D.P.K.T.I**_

"Oh no... oh no... oh no... oh no..." She moaned. Now the evil group was targeting her... again! "Damn it, Blake! WHY?" She shouted to the ceiling. All she could do now was drop to her knees and bow her head.

 _That bastard has done it again... he wants to kill me... I have to tell Mom and Jake... I have to tell Ally... I have to tell them that Blake is still the evil bastard he's always been..._

 **So, we've pretty much confirmed that all of these cases Jake has been investigating are all connected, and now with a possible kidnapping case added to the mix. We get a glimpse of Ally and Blake's relationship, which will be explored later in the story. And we take a small look into Skylar's thoughts concerning her captivity with Blake, and now she's worried he might be up to something. Next chapter, we'll see Jake and Tori together again, as they are dealt with the task of... babysitting!**

 **Oh, and Jake decides to do some more interrogating.**

 **Soon, we're gonna find out who is behind D.P.K.T.I. The true mastermind, and you won't believe who it'll be. But I'll give you a hint: It's an OC of mine that I haven't used in a loooong time.**

 **So, you won't get a preview this time. You'll just have to figure out what happens next chapter. Until then, I shall see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Adventures in Babysitting

**Hola, amigos! It is time for another chapter of J &TS 4! We're really winding down and getting into some serious drama here. Jake's still gonna do some investigating, Tori's gonna do some babysitting. Both are gonna come together, and things will happen. Also, if you're wondering when this is all taking place, it's taking place in the Fall. However, there will be some time skips in this story. The first one, in this chapter, and the next one later on. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but my OC's.**

Chapter 17: Adventures in Babysitting

Weeks had passed, and Jake still hadn't found a new lead on D.P.K.T.I.

No new suspects have been found.

No new evidence...

No new... nothing...

He still had cases to solve, but none of them were related to the D.P.K.T.I. He hadn't even found a lead as to where Sabrina Evans was being held. Whoever took her hid her well, that's for sure.

Despite Ally's help, and with them being partners (Much to Blake's dismay), neither of them could find new leads. Ally had started to overwork herself, which Jake soon noticed. Especially after she interrogated Mr. Deville over his crimes. The man was found guilty on all charges, and was indeed a member of D.P.K.T.I, and placed in maximum security, where he would hopefully never be a bother again.

It was now November, and after Thanksgiving. Troy was finally released from the hospital, after going through some serious physical therapy. The boy was still taking time to recover, using crutches to help himself move around. Jake was thankful that he wasn't paralyzed or anything. And it would only be a matter of time before he was up and running and having fun once again.

And an even better blessing for Troy, his school's team won their San Diego game without him. That's all he wanted. While he was sad he couldn't make it, he was grateful that his friends did their best, and still pulled it off.

Izzy had started to feel more positive and more confident ever since losing Kari. She knew that Jake was still doing everything he could to find her. Search parties all around the globe had been sent out. Maia was also hopeful as well.

Blake had started to become pretty wary around Jake. After the thought of D.P.K.T.I targeting his family, he made sure that Jake was doing everything he could to make sure that the evil organization didn't hurt Ally or Blair, especially after Ally's attack that night.

Speaking of that, there was also not a lead as to who the masked person was. No suspects. No other evidence. No other possible leads.

It was like D.P.K.T.I were so secretive, that they could cover all of their tracks.

Tori had now semi retired as a singer. She wanted to take the time to relax, rest her brain, and spend more time with her family. Ross was currently on tour, Carlos was on his honeymoon with Maria, and Skylar currently out with Brandon, so Tori was stuck alone with Matthew and Kiara, babysitting them. She didn't mind though, she loved looking after her grandchildren.

But, there was something strange about those two. They were very quietly, and didn't speak much. Matthew was a bookworm, and was always seen reading something, whether it be a magazine, book, or even food labels. There was also the fact that whatever he read was a dark theme. The novels he read were horror stories, with dark imagery and gore and scary things.

Kiara, on the other hand, while a splitting image of her mother, seemed to be even more mysterious than her older brother. She loved to draw, but the things she did draw were just as disturbing. They were full of gore and murder, often showcasing someone getting brutally slaughtered in the vilest of ways.

This disturbed Tori whenever she saw this. She asked Skylar and Brandon about it, but they say not to worry about it. They say that Matthew and Kiara have weird likes and dislikes, and there's nothing you can do about it.

 _"If that's the kind of stuff they're into, then that's okay with me. No need to force them out of it. It's their choice..."_ Skylar once said.

But Tori didn't think it was normal at all. Especially when you take into the fact that Kiara was only nine years old. A very young age to be exposed to such mature themes. Matthew was twelve, almost thirteen, so he was slightly old enough to understand these types of things, but still, he was young as well.

 _There's just something about those two... something I just don't understand..._ Tori thought as she carried a plate of cookies into the living room, where Matthew and Kiara were sitting, once again doing what they liked best; reading and coloring.

"I brought cookies..." She said, setting the plate down in front of them on the coffee table, where Kiara was busy coloring in blood. Tori took a peek at her drawing, and noticed that the person in the drawing getting stabbed by a knife looked... awfully familiar. A person with slightly dark auburn brown hair. Tori couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was... but she looked familiar.

"Um... nice drawing you got there, honey." She couldn't help but compliment, "Uh... who's the lady getting stabbed?"

Kiara looked at her grandmother with a slightly menacing frown, "It's Aunt Ally... she's getting punished for her crimes..."

Ally?

Punished for her crimes?

Now Tori was disturbed. Why would Kiara draw her own aunt getting murdered? What could Ally have done to deserve that? As much as she wanted to ask Kiara about that, she knew better. Doing so would cause the child to get defensive about it.

Matthew looked up from his novel to grab a cookie, "Kiara's always drawing pictures of our family and friends getting hurt or killed." He explained. "I don't get it, but she has this theory that we're all gonna fall victim to some weird thing called, Dark Pirates Killers Tortures Incorporated."

...

...

"W-W-What?" Tori asked, now confused and worried.

"Or D.P.K.T.I for short."

Kiara stood up, holding another drawing in her hand, "It will happen!" She declared, "D.P.K.T.I will rise! They will rule the world! They will be worse than the mafia! And they will destroy those who wronged them in the past!"

This picture showed what looked like a mass murder, with dead bodies all around, and people in black standing over them. At the top of the picture, in red crayon, was the evil teams logo.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Tori held her hands up, "How do you know about all of this?" She asked. Never had she ever heard someone tell these kids anything about D.P.K.T.I. Not even Skylar.

"We heard Mom and Dad talking one night..." Matthew said, looking back at his novel, "Mom says this man kidnapped her when she was young, and he formed this team... and that they disbanded... and are back.

"And they will destroy the horrible people of the world..." Kiara added. "It'll take years... but they will grow... and they will continue to grow until they have overthrown the Earth!"

Tori didn't know what to think of this. Kiara was certain that D.P.K.T.I was going to become stronger. What has this child been doing? She is clearly mentally disturbed. Thank goodness Matthew was much more sane.

Suddenly, she heard a buzz. It was her phone. "Excuse me..." She got up and walked out of the room. Looking at her phone, she noticed that it was Ally. She answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Mom..."_ Greeted Ally from the other end.

"Oh, hi, honey. What's up?"

 _"Mom, I am so stressed out. Blake and I both. I've been working and taking care of Blair at the same time. Blake's been given extra hours at the shooting range. These past few weeks have been so tiring, I think I'm gonna explode."_

Tori couldn't help but frown. She too had noticed Ally working herself to death, "Ally, don't push yourself. I know you want to make up for all the time you missed when in the hospital, but you can't push yourself too hard."

 _"I know. But I want to continue helping with D.P.K.T.I. We haven't had a new lead in weeks. And I'm really scared that someone might actually try and attack my family... I need to get away for a while..."_

Get away for a while?

Now that sounded like a genuine idea.

"Maybe you need a vacation." Tori suggested, "Just for like the weekend or something. To get away from the stress."

 _"I dunno, Mom. I'd hate to go any place where D.P.K.T.I could strike. And I don't want to put Blair in any harms way."_

"Then I'll look after her for you, and you and Blake can get some alone time. If you're worried about going out of town or anything, I can suggest a few luxury hotels around LA. I'll even help pay for a room."

Tori heard her daughter sigh with relief, _"Thanks, Mom. I really think that'll help me a lot. I'll tell Blake, and then I'll get packing. Love you!"_

Before Tori could even say 'Love you' back, her daughter hung up. The woman could only smile to herself, "You're welcome..."

The next day...

"So, are you sure you have everything you need to take care of her, Mom? Because she is just a baby, and babies need a lot of things-"

"For the last time, Ally. I know what to do. Blair's in good hands. You're acting like this is the first time I've watched her."

"I know, but it's the first time I'm leaving her alone for more than a day."

As Tori and Ally talked, Blake loaded the luggage into the car, while Blair was outside running around like any toddler would do. Today, Blake and Ally would be going on their mini vacation. And it was hard, since this would be the first time they would be leaving Blair for more than a day. And it made Ally nervous, especially with what's been going on lately.

Even as Tori assured her that everything would be okay, Ally was still worried. "Well... if you say so. But I'm still scared."

Blake shut the tailgate of the car and walked over to his wife and mother in law, "Relax, babe. Tori's got it all under control. I know she can keep Blair safe while we go and hang out." He assured her.

"I'm surprised you trust me." Tori said, crossing her arms. "Last I check, you still hate me."

"I don't hate you as much as I used to. Besides, you're my mother in law now. I have to show you at least a little respect."

"Blake... you're a really good man for Ally. She has changed you for the better."

Ally couldn't help but blush. Making Blake the man he was today wasn't easy, but she was dedicated to it. She dedicated everyday of her life to making this former Dark Pirate out to be a better person. She vowed to it after marrying him.

Blair toddled over to her parents and hugged her mom's leg, "Momma and Daddy go bye bye?" She asked.

Ally smiled and picked up the baby, kissing her, "Yeah, Blair Bear. Momma and Daddy are going to go away for a few days. You're gonna stay here at home with Grandma. You have to be good for her, okay? Listen to Grandma. She knows best."

The toddler nodded, "Okay!"

"And remember that she takes her nap at 1:00. Or else she WILL be cranky." Blake reminded Tori. A cranky Blair was never a good thing. If she didn't take her nap, she would turn into what her father used to be... and that would not be pretty.

"Okay, I'll remember..." Tori gave him a wink.

With that, the couple gave their child hugs and kisses, telling her that they loved her, before departing off for their much well needed vacation. As for Tori, she looked at the happy child in her arms as she walked into the house, "C'mon, baby. Let's go inside. We're gonna have so much fun."

Walking into the house, Tori immediately walked into Blair's playroom, where she sat the toddler down to play. It was only 12:15, so she had some time before Blair had to take her nap. But with how energetic the child was being right now, it might be difficult to try to get her to even sleep.

As she watched her granddaughter play with some toys on the floor, she thought back to what Kiara said the day before.

 _"D.P.K.T.I will rise!"_

How did such a young child know so much about an evil assassin group? She can understand Skylar and Brandon talking about it, but she didn't think they would ever tell their kids about it. Then again, Matthew did say that he and Kiara overheard their parents talking about it.

In fact, Tori's friends were also aware of D.P.K.T.I being a thing again. Jade, and Trina believed that Cat had something to do with it, despite the redhead denying it. Last week, they had all gotten together again to discuss it. And things did not turn out well.

 _"I knew it! I knew it!" Trina exclaimed in anger, glaring at Cat, "You're doing this again as revenge!"_

 _"No, no! I have no part in this!" The redhead defended herself._

 _Robbie stood up and defended his wife, "Okay. I'm sure Cat didn't form D.P.K.T.I again." He said calmly._

 _"He's right. We don't know for sure what's going on." Beck agreed._

 _Jade glared at her husband, "Are you siding with her?" She asked, "Just because Cat's back to normal again, doesn't mean she isn't planning some sort of secret plan with this!" She turned her glare onto her best friend. "We never should've trusted you, Cat!"_

 _Cat was close to tears. How could they be accusing her of such things? "I'm telling you! I'm not part of this! I'm done with D.P.K.T.I. I went to another DIMENSION for you! What more do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed?"_

 _"How about explaining why you've been avoiding us for the past few months?" Trina pointed out, "You sure haven't been around lately."_

 _"She's been wanting to get some alone time." Robbie quickly said, "She still feels awful after the whole thing, and she wanted to stay away to think about things."_

 _Andre raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you're defending her so quickly, Rob. Are you sure you're not in on anything?"_

 _"What?! No, of course not! And I know Cat isn't either!"_

 _Tori frowned as she watched this all unfold. This was suppose to be a friendly get together. Now it's all become a debate as to if Cat had anything to do with D.P.K.T.I... she hated seeing her friends get accused._

The fight went on for longer than Tori hoped. It led to Cat being accused, to them speaking ill of Blake, to Trina telling Tori that she needed to get Ally away from him.

 _"Ally deserves better. She doesn't deserve to be with a cold hearted, still evil man who will only betray her in the near future to form his evil team once again..."_

Of course, she had to defend her son in law. They all believed that Blake's love for Ally is nothing more than a façade so he can plan something truly evil. That wasn't the case though... was it?

"He wouldn't do that now... would he?" She asked herself.

'Knock! Knock!'

That was the door. Tori got up to answer it, while still keeping a close eye on Blair. It was a good thing her playroom was a large space, close to the front of the house, and had two entrances (one to the living room, and one from the kitchen) so Blake and Ally could watch her when they were busy doing anything around the house.

The woman opened the door, and behind it was Jake, looking grumpy, and a little roughed up. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" Tori asked in shock. It looked like he had gotten into a fight. "Come in..."

The former pirate walked in and sat down on the couch, "I just got back from a serious confrontation... with Lizzy."

"Lizzy? You mean."

"Former Dark Pirate? Blake's friend? The town's residence drunky? Yep, that's her."

"Why were you confronting her? Don't you see how crazy she can get?"

Jake sighed, "Remember when I said that Blake told me about a 'secret project'? Well, I finally tracked her down, and asked her about it... she told me shit..."

Tori shushed him, "Hey, be careful with what you say. We've got a toddler nearby."

As if on cue, little Blair walked into the living room, to show Tori a drawing, "Look what I made, Gramma!" She said. It looked like a drawing full of flowers. This kid sure was an artist. Jake smiled, "Ahoy, Blair. Nice drawing you got there." He complimented.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Blake and Ally went on a little weekend trip, so I'm looking after Blair..." Tori explained.

Jake nodded, "Ah. I was wondering why you were here. I thought they were home, so I could tell them about Lizzy's secret project... sadly she told me nothing. All I got out of her was that it's gonna be big. She's working for someone secretive, and the project they have... will have a major affect on some people."

"I see... and why did you show up here looking like you got back from war?"

"Because she did not like when I questioned her... and I didn't back off."

Typical.

There was a bit of silence in the room... which was broken by the sound of a small yawn. Blair rested her little head on Tori's knee, which let her know that it was time for the toddler to take her nap, "Excuse me for a moment, I have to put her down for a nap."

With that, Tori picked up the child and carried her upstairs, while Jake waited patiently. After a few minutes, Tori came back down. "She's asleep..." She whispered. "Now... I need to tell you something."

Tori began to explain the pictures that Kiara had drawn to Jake. She explained the gruesome nature of them, the fact that they involve killing, and the fact that Kiara knows about D.P.K.T.I, and thinks that they will rise.

"I don't know what's up with that child..." Tori sighed, "Skylar says not to worry about it, but we should. Kiara is clearly mentally disturbed or something. She shouldn't be exposed to this at such a young age."

Jake had to agree, "I know I wouldn't raise my kids teaching them that stuff."

"But Skylar says that they hadn't been teaching that stuff. Matthew and Kiara just came across it. Matthew likes grim and dark novels. Kiara likes horror stuff. Don't you think that's a little weird. Matt, I can understand, but Kiara? She's only nine."

"This is indeed strange. I'd hate for D.P.K.T.I to get a hold of them. We've gotta protect those kids. And at the same time, protect ourselves."

"Speaking of that, I hear Blake's been on your back about keeping his family safe..."

Jake groaned, "Don't remind me. He knows that I'm investigating this matter, and he wants me to make damn sure I don't screw up and somehow lead this evil team to target his family. Because if anything happens to Ally or Blair because of them, then it'll be my fault apparently."

Tori put a hand on his shoulder, "I think Blake's just concerned. He doesn't want his old organization to haunt him again."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. I'm just doing my job. If he's so worried, why doesn't he just hire a bodyguard or something. Why does he turn to me? He doesn't even like me."

"Jake. Blake works out like crazy. He could be a bodyguard himself. And I guess he's turning to you because... well, I guess he's trying to warm up to you. After all, he's trying to be a good person. With being a good husband to my daughter... and being a good father."

"I know... Blair's such a sweet girl. I really find it hard to believe she's Blake's daughter. She looks like him, but sure doesn't act like him."

Tori had to agree with that, "I know. But there's something about that child that scares me. It's the sparkle in her eyes... it looks evil... just like Blake's... but I'm guessing she just inherits that look. I mean, it's not like she's gonna become evil in the future, right?

The two chuckled at the thought. There was absolutely no way that Blair, a sweet little toddler, would grow up to become anything like how her father was back then...

Right...?

... RIGHT?

Tori looked at the baby monitor on the table. In the camera, Blair was sleeping in her toddler bed. Right where she should be. She should wake up at around 2:30. "So where are Blake and Ally taking their vacation?" Jake couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I set up reservations at the Redbury Hollywood. I've been there before, and it's really nice."

"Aren't those really expensive?"

"Jake. I'm rich. If I can afford it for myself. I can afford it for my daughter."

Jake couldn't argue with that. So the two adults continued to chat. Little did they know was that someone was watching them... listening... and smirking...

"You better watch out, Jake and Tori... because soon... you will meet your demise..."

 **Wow.**

 **So we learn that Skylar has some mysterious children, especially her daughter. Blake and Ally decide to get away to relax, while Tori babysits for them, and Jake learns nothing from confronting Lizzy. I know you were probably expecting a scene for that, but I may throw in a flashback later in the story. Next chapter, we'll check on Blake and Ally, as we see the Dark Pirates reunite once again. And for you guys, here's a preview of that:**

"So... we're here once again..." Lizzy said.

Charlie cleaned the bar with a cloth, watching the glares exchanged between Blake and Lizzy. Ally stood behind her husband, unsure of what was about to happen next. "I don't know what you're up to, Liz. But whatever you do, don't start any shit today!" Blake warned, "My wife and I came here to get away from stress. Do not put more on us."

"I just came here to get a drink. So don't come to me starting shit!"

"Keep talking and you're really gonna start something! So get out of our way so we can order food!"

"I was here first! So wait up a minute!"

Ally then got in between them, "Hey, hey. C'mon baby. We're here to eat. Let's just wait our turns. I'll order for us." She told her husband, who calmed down a little, "Well, I gotta use the bathroom anyways, so wait here..."

He started to leave, but gave Lizzy a warning, "Don't speak to my wife..."

With that, he went down the hall. And immediately after he left... two other people walked in... and they did not look friendly.

"Hey, check it out... two chicks."

"Yeah, let's go talk to 'em. Maybe get their numbers..."

Ally frowned. They were thugs. And they were creeps. Lizzy only smirked, "Don't worry, Al... I got this covered..."

 **Looks like we're gonna get some action in the next chapter, so hold on to your hats. And I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

 **PS: Don't forget, if you have any questions regarding this story, then feel free to ask them in a review, please. I'll answer. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: Whack the Creeps

**I'm back yet again with another chapter of this exciting tale. This time, we're gonna focus on Blake and Ally, and see what they're up to on their vacation. Plus, we'll see the Dark Pirates reunite once again, and some thugs attack. And some fights happen. So you're gonna see some action. And it's gonna be awesome. This chapter is inspired by the game, 'Whack the Creeps'. If you're familiar with the 'Whack' game series, then you'll know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains slightly mature flashbacks. And awesome fight scene (well, more like beat down).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 18: Whack the Creeps

Blake flopped down on the bed hotel bed as he sighed, "Damn. It feels so good to relax. Ally, your mom picked the right place..."

Ally walked out of the bathroom, having finished her hair, "I know. Mom knows what she's doing. I just hope her and Blair are doing okay. Maybe I should call them..."

"Relax, babe. They're fine... Blair's fine... she better be..."

The couple had only arrived at their hotel the day before, and today, they were planning to get dinner. Blake suggested that they check out the restaurant where Charlie was now working. The former Dark Pirate had gotten a job transfer, so now he was back in America. Although Ally was unsure about doing to a place that had a bar, she was hungry, so it would have to do.

And even though it's only been a day... Ally was still worried about her daughters safety.

Even though he hated to admit it, Blake was also a bit worried about Blair's wellbeing. He knew, that with Tori watching her, and Jake on the case of D.P.K.T.I, that she was, for now, in good hands. But again, with the evil group still out there on the loose, there was a chance that they could target him and Ally... by getting to Blair.

 _I swear to God, Jake. If you screw this up... I will screw **you** up..._

"So, where's this really cool place that you wanna take me?" Ally asked as she sat down beside her husband.

"I can't remember the name of the place, but Charlie says to look for a big red sign or something..." Was all he said as he flipped through the television channels.

The crime investigator looked at her phone, reading a text from her mother. Tori says that Blair's doing fine, and that Jake was over with his kids helping her, and that she also was watching Matthew and Kiara. "Looks like Mom's got a full house at home. Jake's there with Troy and Maia, and she's even watching Matthew and Kiara too."

Blake frowned, "Why the hell did she invite all those people in our house? The last thing we need is to pick up after those kids."

"Well, when you think about it, they all need protecting as well. Let's not forget D.P.K.T.I has a grudge against Jake and my mom, too, _former leader_..."

The man frowned even deeper at the reminder of the fact that he was indeed the leader of D.P.K.T.I. He had tried to put that part of his life behind him. It really meant nothing to him anymore. He had fond memories, but they were null and void.

"Uh, yeah..." He said, before smirking at the outfit his wife was wearing. It was a dark blue dress that stopped at her mid thighs. Something about that dress made him feel... aroused. Heck, everything about her made him aroused.

"You know... you look absolutely sexy in that dress..." He complimented seductively, putting a hand on her leg.

Ally couldn't help but smile, "Aw, thanks, sweetie. I picked it out myself..."

He began to lean in close to her face, "Yeah... and I think I'm gonna have fun removing that dress later on."

Now it was Ally's turn to frown, "Blake, please. Do we really have to try every night?"

"Oh come on, babe. We have to keep trying until we can succeed."

"I know. But we don't have to do it every night. Because in the morning, I feel tired and sore."

"That's the point. I love you too much, Ally. And I want us to be able to try again and make it work this time."

"Yeah... like how you made it work the first time... and we had Blair..."

The couple looked away from one another when Ally brought that up. What nobody knew about them, was how Blair was conceived. Sure, it might have been the usual mating that humans do. But in Blake and Ally's case... that wasn't the case. How they did it was much more brutal and much harder to talk about. And every time Ally thought about it, it scared her.

Every time Blake thought about it, sometimes he thought it was the best night ever, other times... he regretted the way he hurt Ally.

 _"No... no... please... don't come any closer!" Ally was terrified to no end as she backed into a corner of the room. She looked up in horror as her husband made his way towards her, wine bottle in one hand. He looked evil._

 _"Oh come on, babe... didn't you say you wanted to try for one...?" He asked, slurring his words. He wasn't drunk, as the wine bottle wasn't even open. But something made him this way._

 _Ally felt tears streaming down her cheeks when he grabbed her, "Stop crying, bitch!" He growled, "We are gonna do this, and you are gonna like it! Understand?"_

 _He pinned her on the bed, and began to rip her gown off, "Blake, please... calm down!" She begged. His only response was licking her neck and..._

 _SLAP!_

 _"SHUT UP! We're gonna do this! And we're gonna do this the hard way! I'm gonna give you a fucking you'll never forget!"_

"Blake!"

The former villain snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his wife's voice. He turned towards her, "Yes, sweetie?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah.."

With that, the couple was on their way out the door. Ally had her arms in her husbands as they walked down the hall towards the elevator.

It wasn't that long a trip to the restaurant... if it weren't for the fact that it was nearly on the outskirts of Los Angeles. That it nearly took an hour and a half, also slowed down by traffic. Finally, Blake and Ally were standing outside of Red Buffet, hinted by the big red sign.

"Well, looks like this is the place..." He said as he smiled at Ally, "Ready to chow down?"

"Just as long as you promise not to drink too much." Was her response.

The two walked inside, where they were greeted by the smell of food. As they looked around, they noticed tables, booths, buffet tables, and a bar full of people. And near the center of the bar, and standing behind it was Charlie, pouring some wine into a woman's glass.

"Hey, Charles! Good to see you!" Blake greeted as he and Ally made their way towards him.

The former small pirate villain grinned, "Well, what do you know? It's my old leader and his lady. Nice to see you. What can I getcha'?"

Blake was about to speak, but a quick glance at his wife reminded him of his promise to stay sober for tonight, "I'll just get some wine. Don't wanna over do it this time..."

As Charlie prepared his glass, Blake took the time to look around the area again. "Nice place. Looks like they picked a good spot to sell drinks." He couldn't help but compliment.

"I know. I've only seen one bar fight here though. Aside from that, it's pretty boring around here."

"Ah..."

Ally was also looking around the place, "If there wasn't a bar here, we could bring Blair." She told Blake, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. How's the kid?" Charlie asked.

"Still as sweet as pie." Blake answered, "We're taking a break from her though."

"We're on vacation. We needed to get away from our jobs, so Blair's home with my Mom." Ally explained.

Charlie nodded, "I see... say, did you hear that D.P.K.T.I is back?" He asked. "I don't know much about it, but apparently they've got some big plans now."

Both Blake and Ally frowned, "Exactly. That's why Jake is on the case." The former villain said, "And I'm making damn sure that no matter that detective wannabe does, he better not do anything that could let that stupid team hurt my family."

At the mention of 'detective wannabe' Ally felt a bit offended, which Blake noticed as he chuckled nervously, "But being a detective is great for you, babe." He said quickly.

"Well... well... well... look who we have here..."

A female voice was right behind Blake, as he growled in annoyance. Turning around, he was face to face with Lizzy. The former female ally of the Dark Pirates was dressed in a red mini skirt, black tank top, and black boots. Her hair was wild, but partly held back by a red bandanna. And she was clearly wearing mascara.

"So... we're here once again..." Lizzy said.

Charlie cleaned the bar with a cloth, watching the glares exchanged between Blake and Lizzy. Ally stood behind her husband, unsure of what was about to happen next. "I don't know what you're up to, Liz. But whatever you do, don't start any shit today!" Blake warned, "My wife and I came here to get away from stress. Do not put more on us."

"I just came here to get a drink. So don't come to me starting shit!"

"Keep talking and you're really gonna start something! So get out of our way so we can order food!"

"I was here first! So wait up a minute!"

"Then why are you behind me?!"

Ally then got in between them, "Hey, hey. C'mon baby. We're here to eat. Let's just wait our turns. I'll order for us." She told her husband, who calmed down a little, "Well, I gotta use the bathroom anyways, so wait here..." He said as he quickly kissed his wife.

Blake started to leave, but gave Lizzy a warning, "Don't speak to my wife..."

With that, he went down the hall. And immediately after he left... two other people walked in... and they did not look friendly. They looked dirty, and one had a hat and leather jacket, while the other was taller and had greasy hair.

"Hey, check it out... two chicks."

"Yeah, let's go talk to 'em. Maybe get their numbers..."

Ally frowned. They were thugs. And they were creeps. Lizzy only smirked, "Don't worry, Al... I got this covered..."

The men walked up to the girls, and one of them spoke with breath full of beer, "Hey, baby... you look fine..." His comment was directed towards Ally, who backed away a little, "Uh... thanks..." She said uncomfortably.

Lizzy watched carefully, as Charlie looked a little concerned, "Uh, aren't you gonna do something? They're hitting on Blake's wife, and if he sees this, he's gonna blow..." He told her.

"Hold on a second... I know what I'm doing..." Was her response.

"Say, why don't we get outta here later on?" Said the other thug, lifting up Ally's skirt, to which she jumped back.

"No! I'm married." She confirmed, "Please... don't do this..."

But the thugs wouldn't listen as one of them backed Ally into the bar, "Oh come on, baby, just one little smooch!" He puckered up his greasy lips, and Ally had to gag in disgust.

The other thug made his way over to Lizzy, "Nice outfit." He slurred, reaching out to touch her breast... in which she grabbed his hand.

"Now the real fun begins..." Lizzy said, a sinister smirk across her face.

Suddenly, she began to twist the man's arm, causing him to shout out in pain. With all her strength, she flipped him over onto the floor. While he was caught off guard, she grabbed him and flipped him again, sending him crashing into an empty table.

This started to catch the attention of other customers. The thug tried to get up, but as he did, Lizzy kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground again.

Charlie couldn't help but grin, "Nice..." He said.

As for Ally, the other creep (the greasy haired one) was still trying to feel her up, "Please, I'm not interested." She tried telling him. But he still wouldn't listen to her, "Blake, HELP!"

"You're hubby ain't here to save you, princess." The thug said. "Now, let's see what's under that skirt?"

Before the creep could even lift up her skirt, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head, only to be met with Blake's glare. If looks could kill, this man would have dropped dead.

"You know. I have this rule for any man who wishes to talk to my wife." The former Dark Pirate said in a dark tone, "It's basically a question. Do you wanna know what happens when someone tries to fuck with my wife?"

"No... what?" The thug asked, now nervous.

Blake chuckled a little, "You fuck with my wife... you get fucked up... by me."

It was at that moment, the greasy haired man knew... he was screwed. He tried to flee, but Blake grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him up close. "Now you're gonna see my inner Dark Pirate rise..." He growled.

The thug whimpered a bit.

PUNCH!

He went flying... straight into Lizzy's foot as she kicked the man into the wall. Blake was surprised. Was Lizzy... helping him...?

"Well... what are you waiting for? Aren't we gonna teach these sick freaks a lesson?" She asked with a smirk.

Looking back at the thug on the floor, and the one on the wall... Blake smirked evilly.

Charlie grinned, "Oh ho, this is gonna be fun! It'll be just like old times."

At that moment... the Dark Pirates... were back...

The two thugs had now recovered, and were staggering a bit. "Geez, what the hell was that?" The hatted one asked.

Blake had an answer for that, "That... was what happens... when you mess with the Dark Pirates!" He said, cracking his knuckles, "And unless you want more, I suggest you get the hell outta here before we give you something to cry about!"

The greasy haired thug glared at all three of them, "You think you can mess about and beat me and my buddy up just cause we were trying to score some chicks?" He asked.

"One of those chicks... is my wife!" Blake shot back, "And the other chick is my friend!"

"Friend?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow, "You still think we're friends! After I pissed you off that day?"

"Look, I'm still pissed at you, but you're my friend, no matter what."

He turned back towards the thug, who was right in front of him, "You don't scare me, pretty boy..." He said, "That punch from before was just shock. But now... you're in for a worse fate..."

Blake's response was grabbing him by the shirt, holding him up high, and then slamming his face on the bar. That's when Charlie came in, and started to repeatedly slam the thug's head on the surface of the bar. He did it so nonchalantly, and after four or five times, he let go, allowing Lizzy to grab hold of him, burrowing her knee into his back. The thug let out a howl of pain.

"Yeah, that doesn't feel good, does it?" She whispered in his ear.

With that, she pushed him away into another empty table, breaking it.

The other thug stared at his friend in horror. He then looked up at the trio smirking back at him with demonic thoughts in their friends. "I think, I'm gonna go..." He said as he tried to flee... only for Lizzy to block his path, "You're the one who tried to hit on me... and anyone who tries to hit on me... gets hit." She explained, punching him in the gut.

He doubled over in pain, allowing her to kick him in the head. He fell over in front of Blake's feet, as the former Dark Pirate chuckled, "Well now, don't you look awful..." He snapped his fingers, "Charlie... get me a bottle."

On cue, the other former villain took hold of one of the wine bottles on the shelf, and handed it to his leader, who opened it without any hesitation, and began to pour wine down the thug's mouth.

Ally watched this from a safe distance. While she was glad her husband was protecting and defending her, she couldn't help but cringe a bit at the act of violence he and the others were inflicting on these two men.

This wasn't a typical bar fight... this was a brutal beat down.

And for some reason... it reminded her... of that night...

 _His grunting... growling... groaning... moaning... laughing..._

 _It was like nails on a chalkboard to Ally. The young woman felt tears falling as she laid on her bed, and just above her was her husband, thrusting everything his could into her. He was doing it hard and fast. So hard and fast, that Ally could feel the blood leaking out. "Blake... please, stop... I think we've done enough..." She whimpered._

 _"Never..." He slurred._

 _Why was he acting like this? He wasn't drunk. Why was he being so savage...?_

 _"Take it... take it, my love..." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "You deserve this..."_

 _"It hurts... please, stop..."_

 _"Keep begging, and I'll keep going. So shut up and feel the pain..."_

Ally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard glass breaking, and screaming. She looked and noticed that Blake had broken the bottle over the thug's face. Glass was everywhere, and she could see the blood on his face.

"Alright! Alright! We'll leave! We'll leave! Please, just stop!" He begged.

Blake smirked, "Very well. I think you learned something today... and remember. You fuck with my wife... you get fucked up by me!"

With that, the thug scrambled to get up, and helped his friend up as well. The greasy haired thug groaned as they made their way to the front door, "You ain't seen the last of us! Because when we come back, D.P.K.T.I will rise!"

And with that, they were gone...

"What the hell?" Blake was shocked, "Those guys were from D.P.K.T.I!"

Ally gasped, "Oh my god! I gotta let Jake know!" She proceeded to pull out her phone, but Blake stopped her, "No need, babe. Charlie's got the cops on speed dial here." He assured her.

"Yeah! They're already on their way to catch them..." Charlie added.

"Well... if you say so..."

Ally was a bit unsure about this. But if they insisted, well...

"Oh yeah... thank you for saving me like that, Blake. You're my hero..." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Blake couldn't help but blush, "Hey, I have to protect my babe. I love you too much to ever lose you..." He then turned towards the other people watching in the restaurant, "And if there's anybody else who wants to make a move on my wife, then you better leave before I do something!" He warned.

Immediately, the customers resumed eating, but this time out of fear.

Lizzy couldn't help but grin, "You still got it after all these years..." She said.

"Yeah, I know..." Was his response, "Now... why don't we finally get something to eat?"

Taking Ally's hand, the couple walked away towards the buffet table. As they did, Lizzy chuckled to herself, "He think's he still has what it takes... he is sure gonna think twice when I'm done with my secret project..."

Reaching into her pocket, she took out a folded paper and 'dropped' it on the floor. About five minutes later, Blake and Ally had come back and sat at a table. As they did, Ally happened to notice the folded paper. Curious, she picked it up, "Look at this, honey. What do you think it is...?" She asked.

Blake shrugged, "Hell if I know. Open it."

Carefully, she unfolded the paper, and read it. It looked like a list. As she read the things on the list, she started to pale, which Blake noticed, "What's wrong, babe?"

Ally then showed him the things on the list. At the top in red was 'D.P.K.T.I Check List' and below it was just as bad.

 **Recruit new members**

 **Get new weapons**

 **Break Jake's family**

 **Attack Allyson Clark**

 **Deceive victims**

 **Kidnap Blair Clark**

 **Spread formula poison to victims**

 **Eliminate Jake and Tori**

Each item sounded bad, but when Blake read 'Kidnap Blair Clark' it made him crumble up the paper in anger, "Damn it! Those assholes are after Blair!" He growled.

Ally frowned, "I should call my Mom. I gotta report this!" She took out her phone and was prepared to dial her mother, but her phone started to buzz. It was Tori calling her. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello, Mom?"

 _"Ally! Please, you and Blake HAVE to come home!"_ Tori cried from the other end. She sounded frantic and scared.

"Come home? What's going on?"

In her rush to answer her phone, Ally had accident hit the speaker button, so Blake could hear the conversation as well. The response she had gotten, was a crash in the background, "Mom, what was that?" She asked.

 _"There was a break in! These people broke into your house! They... they tried taking the kids... Jake's fighting them off... police's coming... Blair's hurt..."_

At the mention of 'Blair's hurt', Blake grabbed the phone from his wife, "What do you mean, 'Blair's hurt'?" He demanded, his voice laced with venom and anger.

 _"I... I don't know. They injected some needle into her. I can't get her to stop crying... OH GOD!"_

BANG!

There was a gunshot, and some screaming. "Mom... Mom! What happened?" Ally asked frantically.

 _"They shot a window... I'm hiding in the closet with the kids. Oh god... you guys have to come home right now! Wait... I smell smoke! OH GOD, THEY'RE SETTING THE HOUSE ON FIRE!"_

Ally was now crying. Something bad was going on at home. Blake growled, "TORI! Listen to me very carefully! We are coming home right now! And make sure to tell Jake that I'm gonna kick his ass when we get there!"

With that, he hung up, stood up, took Ally's hand as they rushed out of the building and towards their car, "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust that little shit!" Blake exclaimed in rage. He was fuming. How could Jake screw up like this? Stupid!

"Blake! Please calm down!" Ally said tearfully as they got in the car. "Don't blame Jake for this... we just have to see what's going on..."

 _Please... please be okay, Blair..._

 **Good God. A fight happens, and now trouble happens at the house. But wasn't that fight awesome though? Okay, it wasn't as exciting as I hoped it would be, honestly. But I tried my best. Next chapter, we're gonna see exactly what's happening with Jake and Tori. It'll take place the same time as what happened in this chapter. Here's another preview for ya:**

"Just what are you fiends planning?" Jake demanded, wielding his sword in front of two of the burglars.

One of the chuckled, "Oh, we're doing what we do best. Making sure D.P.K.T.I will rise!" She declared, moving ever so slowly towards him. The former pirate watched her cautiously, keeping his sword held up high.

"We also want to please our mistress." Said the other one.

Mistress?

"What mistress?" Jake asked.

"Oh, we can't tell you that. That would ruin the whole entire plan." Said the female burglar. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out that Jake didn't recognize. "But I can tell you this... once we're done with our plan, you... and that lady friend you call Tori... will fall..."

"What do I have to do with this? And what was Tori have to do with this?" Jake was getting irritated fast.

The burglar smirked, "You see... our mistress... has a grudge against the two of you... why, I don't know. But let's say you'll wish you were never born, with what she has planned. This... is just a warning."

The other burglar was pouring something on the floor, "Oh yeah, I suggest you get out of the house before you burn to death!"

Now Jake realized what they were trying to do, "NO!"

But it was too late, as she dropped the match into the gas puddle...

 **And we're about to have a house fire. Let's see how they solve this problem in the next chapter. We'll be seeing everyone else as well, so until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19: Up in Flames

**Hello, friends. I have returned yet again with another chapter of J &TS. Here's where things get real. We're gonna see this burglary that happens while Tori and Jake are babysitting... and a fire happens... and then there's drama... lots of drama... and it's not good. Also, after this chapter, there will be another time skip. Enjoy!**

 **Also, to answer the questions that I've seen so far:**

 **Blake still being an 'evil bastard'? Well, he's actually given up being evil, or well, is trying. He still had evil blood in him, but he's been trying to be better, for his wife of course. And if the evil leader is Shawn, no it is not. Shawn won't even make an appearance in this. He'll be mentioned, but he won't actually appear. As for the alternate dimension Blake sent Cat to... that's just it. Nobody knows where he sent her. Not even Cat knows. Not even I know. I hope that answered some of your questions. Now, on with the chapter.**

 **Warning: Contains violence and lots of profanity. Readers discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: Up in Flames

It all happened so fast.

Way fast.

Too fast.

So fast, that if Tori had been keeping up with the time, she would've known that it all took was about five minutes or so. Now she was stuck in a closet upstairs with her grandchildren, Jake's children, and a crying toddler in her arms.

It was suppose to be a normal day. Tori had been spending the day with Blair, Matthew, and Kiara (Skylar and Brandon were out of town for the day), when Jake came over with Troy (on crutches) and Maia, so he could help her out.

It was a normal day at the normal, until dinner time. Everyone was eating quietly, having conversation ever now and then. When suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs. Jake had went to see what was going on. What he found was broken glass in the hallway, and assumed that someone had broken in. As he began to search, he heard commotion downstairs, and screaming.

Faster than you can say, 'yo ho, let's go', Jake raced down the stairs, and what he saw horrified them.

It was people in black, about six or seven of them, and they were attacking Tori and the kids. Acting fast, Jake reached into his backpack, and pulled out his Mighty Captain's Sword, something he kept with him from Never Land.

Tori was grateful that Jake was prepared for anything, even a fight with burglars.

Jake told her to take the kids and hide, and she tried to do so, but the burglars had tried to grab the kids and run off with them, but as expected, Jake stopped them. But one of the burglars pulled out a needle and jammed it in Blair's arm, injected something into her.

And right now, Tori was trying to calm the toddler, who was still sobbing from the pain, "Shhh... please calm down, sweetie..." She whispered into her ear.

"Aunt Tori, who are those people outside?" Troy asked.

"I don't know... I just don't know..." Was the older woman's response, "Let's just hope your father takes them down... I have to call Ally..."

In the kitchen, Jake was trying to fight off some burglars. He shot beams at them, but they continued to duck and dodge. He had managed to take out the other burglars, and asked Tori to notify the police. Now he hoped she'd notify Blake and Ally as well.

"Just what are you fiends planning?" Jake demanded, wielding his sword in front of two of the burglars.

One of the chuckled, "Oh, we're doing what we do best. Making sure D.P.K.T.I will rise!" She declared, moving ever so slowly towards him. The former pirate watched her cautiously, keeping his sword held up high.

"We also want to please our mistress." Said the other one.

Mistress?

"What mistress?" Jake asked.

"Oh, we can't tell you that. That would ruin the whole entire plan." Said the female burglar. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out that Jake didn't recognize. "But I can tell you this... once we're done with our plan, you... and that lady friend you call Tori... will fall..."

"What do I have to do with this? And what was Tori have to do with this?" Jake was getting irritated fast.

The burglar smirked, "You see... our mistress... has a grudge against the two of you... why, I don't know. But let's say you'll wish you were never born, with what she has planned. This... is just a warning."

The other burglar was pouring something on the floor, "Oh yeah, I suggest you get out of the house before you burn to death!"

Now Jake realized what they were trying to do, "NO!"

But it was too late, as she dropped the match into the gas puddle...

And before Jake knew it, the fire began to quickly spread. It rose between Jake and the burglars, allowing them to escape through the back door. Jake growled, "Damn you! I will catch you both! Just you wait!"

He couldn't go after them. He couldn't even get to them. What he needed to focus on was getting Tori, the kids, and the unconscious burglars out of the house. So he ran out the kitchen, where he was met with an even more horrific sight.

There was fire in the living room as well. It was like they poured more gasoline while he wasn't looking. And what was worse, the other burglars were nowhere to be seen.

Jake cursed silently as he made his way through the living room, trying to avoid the flames that were spreading. He stopped in front of the stairs, "TORI!" He called, "We have to get out of here! There's a fire!"

He didn't have to shout twice, as Tori came down with the kids in tow, "I know! There's a fire upstairs too!" She said, "I called Blake and Ally, they're on their way home right now! I also called the police, and the fire department!"

"Good! Now come on before we burn to death!"

With that, they all ran out towards the front door, coughing a little from the building and thickening smoke. Soon enough, they were standing outside of the burning house. Just looking at it. But they were relieved when they heard sirens in the background.

There was silence between them all, aside from Blair's sniffling and soft whimpered. Tori continued to hold her in her tights, trying to comfort her. Jake let out a huge breath as he looked at the woman, "They got away..."

Tori looked at him with shock, "What?"

"They got away... all of them..."

"No... now we have more of them on the loose. How can this get any worse?"

 _Buzz.._

Tori took out her phone again. It was a text from Ally, but when she read it though, she could tell the message was Blake's words.

"On our way home now, tell Jake that I will kick his ass when we get there-Blake" She read.

Jake frowned deeply, "It's gonna get worse... for me..."

It didn't take long for the police, fire department, and an ambulance arrived at the house. Immediately, the firemen went to work in putting out the fire. Other people were watching from outside or inside their houses. Jake was explaining to the police what happened. The kids were in the grass, trying to entertain a still upset Blair, while Tori was talking with her friends, who happened to ride by and see what was going on. Strangely enough, Cat was not with them.

"So more members of D.P.K.T.I broke in and set the house on fire?" Andre asked, "Man..."

"It's like they won't leave us alone..." Tori said sadly. "It's like they're trying to give us a warning of this big plan they have... whatever it is..."

Trina frowned, "I'm surprise they burned their leader's home."

"Looks like they weren't following orders..." Jade agreed.

"Guys! Blake is not a part of this!" Tori exclaimed, now annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you this? Blake is a changed man. Yes, he's still kinda evil, but he's changing."

"How can we know for sure?" Andre asked again. "How do we know it's not an act?"

"Can't be too careful, that's all I'm gonna say." Beck spoke.

Robbie just shrugged. Tori couldn't believe that her friends were so certain that Blake was still evil. Sure he still had some evil blood in him, but Ally worked her heart out to making him a better man. "Speaking of Blake, where is he?" Robbie asked.

"He and Ally are on their way back here. I told them about the fire." Tori answered. "They should be here any minute now."

Meanwhile...

"DAMN IT!" Blake shouted in anger as he punched the steering wheel. Currently, on the highway, they were stuck in traffic. But they weren't very far from their house, and they could see the smoke rising. Just about five minutes.

"Honey, please calm down..." Ally said softy. She was still slightly in tears from the phone call. She couldn't imagine what was happening right now. With Blair being hurt, burglars breaking into their home, and their house being set on fire, it was all too much.

Blake was beyond furious right now. All he could think about was how badly he was gonna mess Jake's body up. How could that detective wannabe screw this up? Now D.P.K.T.I was targeting his family? "Ally, HOW can I calm down when there is traffic, we are in danger of the D.P.K.T.I, and all I can think about is how hard I'm gonna kick Jake's ass?"

"It's not Jake's fault..."

"He was suppose to make sure those bastards didn't bring harm to our family, and now look what happened! Our house is on fire, and our daughter is possibly hurt!"

"I know, but... when we get there, I'm sure Jake will explain everything, the burglars will be caught, and..."

Before Ally could think of anything else to say, the cars started moving again, much to the couple's relief. But Blake was still fuming, "Fuck this, I'm taking a short cut..." And he turned to an exit...

Back at the Clark residence, Jake was still explaining the situation to the police, "It's obvious those burglars were a major part of D.P.K.T.I. We don't know how many of those members are out there, but they must be caught immediately."

One of the head sheriffs nodded, "Good analysis, Hutchinson. We'll report this to the chief. And you keep investigating the matter."

Jake nodded back, "I will."

With that, the sheriff walked away. Jake turned around... only to be face to face with Blake... who did NOT look happy in the least. Jake gulped a little, for he knew why he was not happy, and was prepared for what was about to happen next.

With the others, Ally hugged her mother tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay, Mom." She cried.

"Hush, baby. It's gonna be okay. I'm fine..." Tori whispered, kissing her on top of her forehead.

"Mama! Mama!"

Ally then turned to see Blair toddling towards her, "Oh, Blair Bear!" She picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Are you okay? I heard you got hurt..."

"Mama... I don feel good..." The toddler said, coughing.

Ally frowned and continued to hug her daughter. Then there was shouting. Everyone looked to see Jake and Blake arguing with one another. Tori could tell that Blake was enraged about this whole thing, and Jake was trying to explain.

"Do you realize that badly you fucked up?" Blake asked, his fist at his sides, shaking slightly. "Do you realize what you've possibly done?!"

Jake held up his hands in defense, "Blake, listen. I know it looks bad, but don't worry-"

"Don't WORRY? Dude, my HOUSE was set on fire, and my DAUGHTER is hurt!"

"She was injected by some sort of poison! I don't know what it is, but if it's considered to be dangerous, then you need to take her to the hospital. That's what the ambulance is for!"

Blake grabbed Jake by the shirt collar, "She won't be the only one going to the hospital. I told you to make sure that D.P.K.T.I didn't target my family, but you ended up leading those bastards to my house! And now because of you, my family is in danger! I can't believe I trusted a little shit like you!"

"You should be happy that I tried to stop them, but they all escaped, even the ones I knocked out!" Jake shot back.

"And that makes this even worse! The fact that they're still fucking out there. You let them escape, you dumbass!"

"Jake!"

The former pirate turned to see his wife running up towards him, "Jake, I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Mom!" Troy and Maia ran towards their mother, hugging her tightly. Jake grinned a bit, "I'm fine, honey."

"But in the next few seconds, you won't be!" Blake growled, raising his fist. But before he could land the punch, his fist was suddenly caught by Jake, who glared at him, "I'm not gonna let you blame me for this situation! Believe it or not, my family is in danger too. The leader of this evil team knows who I am, and I'm pretty sure they know who you are too!"

Blake rolled his eyes, "Well, of course they know who I am, dipshit! I was the leader, remember?! And right when I want nothing to do with them, they come right back to fuck everything up! And it's all you FAULT for bringing them here! Now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Before Jake could react, he was thrown to the ground, and his face was enveloped in pain from the punches that Blake was throwing at him. The others reacted quickly and tried to break up the madness, even Ally, after she let a paramedic tend to Blair.

Jake tried his best to fight off his rival, but Blake was too far in rage and strength to even let him throw in any punches of his own. It took Beck, Andre, and Robbie to try and get Blake off of him. And in seconds flat, the two former pirates were pulled away from him. Jake had fresh bruises on his face, and blood dripping from his nose.

"I should grab my sword and cut you like a ribbon..." He said to Blake, who was struggling to attack him again, "But I won't... since I'm not that kind of person."

Blake growled at him, "I never want to have anything to do with you, you little prick." He broke out of the other men's grip, and turned his fiery glare onto Tori, "And YOU!" He pointed towards her, "You were suppose to be keep Blair safe as well when we left for our vacation! But you had the bright idea of staying at our house instead of taking her back to your house!"

Now Tori felt offended, "Hey, I thought you trusted me!"

"I thought I did too!"

Ally stood forward, "Blake, you know this isn't my mother's fault..." She said.

"Stay out of this, Ally!" Was his snappy response.

"Okay, that's it! I'm tired of this shit!" Jade exclaimed in annoyance, "Just admit that you're still evil and is behind this whole thing, Blake!"

Blake turned towards her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard her." Trina added, "This is all obviously another evil plan of yours. Just admit it! You never cared! You never loved Ally this whole time!"

This caused the former villain to face palm, in an attempt for him to not attack two women. He wanted to say something, but Ally beat him to this, "He does love me, Aunt Trina. I've tried to turn him into a better person. I love him for who he is! Even if he was still evil!"

"So you're saying you love a murderous, manipulative psychopath?" Jade asked, not flinching when Blake tried to tackle her, but was held back by Beck.

"Even if he caused a terrorist attack, I'd still love him..." Ally said.

"Did you forget that he tricked you all those years ago, kid?" Andre asked. "He pretended to be your friend just so he could get revenge on us."

"I know that... but then he helped us all defeat D.P.K.T.I..."

"Only because he got betrayed by Cat." Trina pointed out.

Speaking of the redhead, she just happened to pop up, having come from a jog, as she was wearing a sweatshirt jacket and pants. "Hi everyone!" She greeted cheerfully. But when she saw the situation, she frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Tori sighed, "I think we're having a lot of drama... fiery drama..."

Jake decided to step him, "Look. I know things are bad now. But maybe when I say this, we could be on to something. I learned from one of the burglars about the leader... apparently our enemy... is a lady."

A lady?

"They said 'mistress', so I assume the one targeting us is a female. Now all we need to do is find out who it is. I also know that she's targeting us... but the main targets... are me and Tori."

Tori moaned, "I should've known... they wanna kill us... but why?"

"I don't know. But the burglar says that she has some sort of grudge against us... she knows who we are."

Blake then spoke up again, "Wait, if it's a female like you said, and if she knows who we are and has a grudge against you and Tori... then it has to be..."

Before he could even say the name, everyone turned their gaze upon Cat, who immediately protested, "It's not me! I learned my lesson from last time! Why do you keeping thinking it's me? I love Jake and Tori!"

"Where have you even been today?" Jade asked suspiciously. "We haven't seen you all day."

"I've been jogging." Cat said. "Can't you tell by my clothes?"

"How do we know you weren't plotting anything?" Trina asked, "How do we know you weren't just doing something with D.P.K.T.I?"

By now, Tori had enough of the accusations as she stepped forward, "Okay, stop it! I'm tired you guys accusing Cat of being a part of D.P.K.T.I again! If she says she's not a part of it, then she means it. Same with Blake! Why won't you believe them?"

"Because Blake has already proven to be hard to trust already..." Jake answered.

"Wait are you siding with them?" Tori asked in shock.

Jake shook his head, "No, I'm just trying to have a say in this. Blake may have changed his ways, but it's obvious he still has some evil blood in him. Especially with the way he treats his wife... I'm not saying he's abusive... I hope he's not abusive... but I'm concerned about Ally's safety around you..." He directed that at Blake, who are starting to fume again.

Ally looked down, Jake must already know...

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't ever lay a hand on my wife..." Blake sneered.

"What is that thing you and Ally do nearly every night... what was it called... oh, I remember! You call it 'Sweet Bliss'!"

Blake started to pale. The others were confused. "Sweet Bliss?" Tori asked, "Blake... are you abusing my daughter...?" She asked, hoping it wasn't true at all.

The former pirate balled up his fist and growled loudly at Jake, "You unbelievable bastard..."

"Just admit it, you force yourself upon your wife every night in bed! And it's not just normal sex. It's rape! Ally doesn't enjoy it!"

"See! This is why you need to get Ally away from him!" Trina told Tori, "He doesn't care about her!"

"That's a damn lie! I care very much about Ally!" Blake snapped. "After the whole Cat fiasco, Ally actually helped me experience love for the first time. I actually fell in love for the first time. I had to do a shit ton of good deeds just to marry her!"

"So you can trick her again?" Jade asked.

"NO! FOR THE HUNDREDTH FUCKING TIME, NO! I HELPED YOU GUYS DEFEAT CAT! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO TRUST ME?!" Blake's anger was out of control.

Everyone started to back away a little when he shouted. Ally tried to calm him down, "Honey..."

"I said stay out of this, Ally..." He said sternly.

Jake glared at him, "If you really cared for your wife, you wouldn't keep deflowering her like this!"

"We're trying for another baby!"

When he said that, Jake was taken aback, "Baby?"

"It's true..." Ally spoke, "Ever since Blair was born... we've been thinking about having another child. So by the time Blair turned one, we tried again... but it didn't work."

"And we kept trying... it could never work, no matter how much we try..." Blake added. "I'll admit... I do get a little rough with her... but that's just how I am..."

Ally nodded in agreement. Tori was relieved. He didn't abuse her... he loved her. He cared for her. Jake was still a little unconvinced, but at the same time relieved. But now to go back to important matters, "Jake... didn't you say that Lizzy might be part of D.P.K.T.I?" Izzy asked.

"Wait, what?!" Blake was confused.

"Yeah... right before I came to the Clark's residence to help Tori out, I tried to interrogate her about her 'secret project' but she didn't tell me anything useful. As to be expected-"

Suddenly, Jake was grabbed by the shirt collar once again by Blake, "Why the hell are you associated with her?!" He demanded, "You know how much of a nut job she's become! If she's really part of D.P.K.T.I like you said, then you've fucked up even more! Now she knows we're being targeted and is in on it! God damn it, Jake! Why are you so stupid?!"

"Blake, enough already!" Ally put a hand on her husbands shoulder.

What happened next would put more fire in the drama. "ALLYSON!" Blake turned towards his wife, his fist raised at her, "Will you SHUT THE HELL UP and stay out of this before I knock the crap out of you?!"

The young woman gasped softly as she back away. Her terrified face was what made Blake realize what he was doing, as he lowered his fist, "Oh god... Ally, babe. I'm sorry... I didn't mean that. I was angry-"

"Save you're excuses, you terrible bastard!" Trina snapped at him, shielding Ally away from him, "That is further proof that you don't care about her!"

"Why don't you just leave and never come back?" Jade added, "That would do us a huge favor! You're still an evil bastard psycho, and you always will be! So why don't you just go leave, be with your D.P.K.T.I buddies, and go be with Cat instead. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were already fucking each other!"

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed in horror, "That's not true..."

There was silence... Blake stood there for the longest time. Nobody knew what he was about to say or about to do. Tori wanted to defend him again, but after seeing him threaten to hit her daughter... she began to question in her mind whether he did care for Ally or not... _He loves her... and yet he almost hit her... this is so confusing..._

Jake watched Blake closely, seeing if he was about to attack anybody. But instead, he said this, "Fuck all of you... clearly you don't trust me... but you know what... I'm not going anywhere... I'm going to stay right here... and be with my loving wife... and sweet daughter... I don't care if you think I'm still evil... but you will regret this day... because let me make one thing clear... I STILL have some evil blood on me... and I am NOT afraid to go full on Dark Pirate again. And I will do so to every single one of you who dares to cross me."

He then turned to Tori, "You... you couldn't even keep your own granddaughter safe... and now she's been poisoned by the D.P.K.T.I..."

"I'm sorry, Blake. I tried to keep the kids away from the burglars, but there was just so many..."

Blake turned away from her, and turned to Cat, "You... I'm not saying I don't believe you when you say you're done with D.P.K.T.I, but you still screwed me over back then. So it's a little hard to trust you now... even if you are a screwball..."

Cat was confused, "Screwball... I don't get it..."

But when he turned his gaze upon Jake, his mood changed dramatically, "And you... you fucked up majorly today!" He growled, "In fact, I really can't believe how badly you fucked up. I honestly can't!"

Jake just glared back at him, letting him rant.

"I asked you to keep my family safe. To make sure that nobody from D.P.K.T.I harmed my family. And what do you do, lead them to my house, let them hurt my daughter, let them set my house on fire, and let them escape! Do you know I had to fight off thugs who were also part of D.P.K.T.I tonight? They were trying to make a move on Ally, so I fucked them up! But we got them arrested! You see, I did something that YOU _couldn't_ even fucking do! So let me tell you this..."

He once again grabbed Jake by the shirt collar and pulled him up close, "You better do something to stop these motherfuckers from doing anymore damage, because if you don't, and my family gets harmed again... I will fucking murder you..."

His threat caused everyone to feel uneasy, especially Tori. The fact that he said 'murder' and not 'kill' was frightening. Jake continued to glared at him, "I fully on intend to stop D.P.K.T.I before they put their big plan in motion." He said, plain and simple. He wasn't afraid of Blake's threats. In fact, he was used to them.

Blake let him go, "You better... and as for you, Tori!" He turned back to his mother in law, "You maybe my mother in law, but that doesn't change the fact that you screwed up as well..."

He started to head towards his car, taking Ally by the hand, but as he did, he said one last thing, and it was for both Jake and Tori.

"Damn you, Jake and Tori... damn you both..."

With that, they got in the car, "Wait! Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"To the hospital. The paramedics took Blair to see about the poison..." Ally said, before Blake drove off.

As soon as they were gone, Cat spoke up, "I'm leaving too! I hate that you guys don't believe me! I've changed too, you know! And if you won't accept that, then maybe we shouldn't be friends... c'mon Robbie..."

"Right behind you, kitten..." Robbie followed his wife as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, good riddance, you dumb bitch!" Jade shouted at the back of their heads.

"This is not the way I wanted things to go..." Tori said. "Everything's a disaster..." She put her hands in her face and sat down on the sidewalk. Jade, now irritated, decided to leave with Beck. Andre gave Tori a reassurance before leaving as well. Trina hugged her younger sister before she left, "Everything will be okay baby sister... Jake will figure something out..."

As for Jake himself, he walked over to his wife and children, "Jake... are you okay?" Izzy asked with concern.

His face still hurts from the punches his received, "I'll be fine..."

"Should we go to the hospital for your nose?"

"It's not broken... he didn't hit it that hard... let me talk to Tori, and then we'll go home..."

He walked over to the women sitting down, and sat down beside her, "What a crazy day..." He sighed.

Tori frowned, "I know... what are we gonna do now? Blake's probably not gonna let us near Ally or Blair ever again. He hates us again..."

"I know... but I'm gonna continue working on this case. I won't stop I find out what they're up to, and stop them..."

"... And I'll help you."

"Are you sure? This is a dangerous case... I don't want you to get involved and be in danger."

"I'm already in danger since D.P.K.T.I is targeting us mainly. But I want to help you. Ally already is..."

Jake smiled, "Thanks, Tori... you're a true friend... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

They said their 'I love you' quietly so one would hear. Tori then stood up, "I gotta go... I need to take Matthew and Kiara home. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I better get home too..."

With that, the two bid their goodbyes, and left. Nobody knew what the future would hold... but they all knew one thing.

D.P.K.T.I could get stronger... but Jake wouldn't give up... he would stop them... even if it took years...

 **Wow...**

 **Just... wow...**

 **A lot happened in this chapter. Blake is super pissed at Jake, and now D.P.K.T.I may be targeting all of them... especially Jake and Tori. This may be the longest chapter in the story, for now at least. For far, we know that the leader of D.P.K.T.I is a woman. And once again, she's an OC of mine. I want you guys to keep guessing who it might be in a review. Next chapter, we'll have that time skip, and guess what (a little spoiler), you're gonna see Kari! No preview this time. So, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath 1

**I'm back... sigh...**

 **I've been through a lot this year... family matters... stuff on this site that I don't wanna mention... and all the crazy stuff happening in the world. I thought my stress would be over once I graduated high school. But boy was I sadly mistaken. But, despite all of that, it isn't going to stop me from updating my stories... well, at least this one. I wanna thank you guys for being so patient with me, and I hope you continue to be good to each other, be nice to each other, and be helpful. Show some love.**

 **Now, as for this chapter, this is where we get that second timeskip. Instead of only for a few weeks, we go several years in the future. About six years after that heated drama we saw in the last chapter. This will mostly be a recap chapter of what happened in those six years, and what's going on with everybody, so don't expect too much to happen or a lot of dialogue. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JATNLP. I don't own Victorious. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 20: Aftermath 1

Six years later

October 4st, 2059

Jake woke up groggily. It wasn't like him to wake up like that, but it was pretty early. About 6:25 am when he looked at the clock. He looked to his right to see Izzy still sleeping. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before carefully and quietly getting out of bed to get ready for the day. It was a Saturday, thank god, so he had a weekend off from work.

He made his way down the hall, but did not go downstairs, instead, he opened the door to another room. It was a girls room, highlighted by light pink colors. It had all the necessities of a young girl, with toys, a table, a tea set, princess castle, and dolls.

And in a white bed near the wall... still sleeping... was a little girl... about eight years of age... with soft brown hair, pretty caramel colored skin, and little freckles poking out from under the white and pink blankets.

Jake smiled as he softly touched her cheek, "Good morning... Kari... hard to believe that you're back with us after so long... and also hard to believe that you managed to save the universe..."

Hard to believe indeed.

On September 20th, Kari's birthday, Jake and Izzy were in their room, thinking about their youngest daughter. Almost eight years without her, and the more they moped, the more they thought... all hope may be lost. If they hadn't found her now, they may never find her at all...

Suddenly, it felt like God was being good to the two former pirates, as a knock on their door brought faith to them. In came a little girl, who asked about her family. Jake and Izzy were willing to help her, until she showed them a photo she had managed to keep with her all those years...

It was the family photo shoot picture they took almost eight years ago...

That's when it clicked in Izzy's head... the little girl was Kari. Standing right in front of them... alive... and looking sort of well.

Before Jake could react, his wife scooped up the child in her arms, sobbing with happiness. Jake himself couldn't almost believe it. Their youngest child had came back to him... and he hadn't even finished his case on her. But nevertheless, he joined the hug, as the family felt reunited.

Well, almost...

Troy and Maia were now both eighteen, and currently studying out of state. Troy was attending North Carolina State University in Raleigh, North Carolina, having received a scholarship in sports. He had recovered well from the attack from his teacher, Mr. Deville, six years ago when he was a preteen. He was still traumatized by the event, and was afraid that Deville might break out of prison and come back for him.

Maia wanted to be closer to her parents, so she was attending San Diego City College, and studying in cosmetology, having taken an interest in make up. She also took interest in hair dressing, as she worked at a salon as a side job.

When both twins heard about Kari, they rushed home as quick as they could. Their reactions were about what you'd expect. Tears (And it was rare for Troy to cry in front of people) and hugs.

Event with that little family reunion, it wasn't over yet. Jake still had to find out who kidnapped Kari in the first place. So he took the liberty of 'interrogating' the child to get some information out of her.

It took a while, but Jake was finally able to put the pieces together... judging by the bruises and scars Kari had on her body... and the mention of an evil tyrant...

Shawn.

The mere mention of the name infuriated Jake. Shawn was an evil tyrant like leader whom Jake encountered back in Never Land. The villain tried to take over the island as revenge against Peter Pan, who had ten years prior ruined his plans of wiping out California. But of course, Jake was able to defeat the monster, even as he almost succeeded.

And now, it looked at Shawn was back... and more evil than ever. He kidnapped Kari not only as revenge against Jake, but he also saw potential power inside the child. And the only way to unlock it was by brute force. Which explained the signs of abuse on her.

Jake at the time was trying to focus on finding the tyrant and destroying him for good. But it seemed that Shawn has found his family first, and with his new powers and force, he nearly caused the apocalypse on not only Earth, but other worlds beyond, including Never Land. By using a device that would obliterate everything.

Shawn had planned to use Kari's newfound powers as a source for his machine, but she had escaped before he could. Unfortunately, he managed to absorb most of her powers before she did, and used that instead.

However, with a bit of training, Kari was able to use her powers to fight the tyrant, and managed to destroy him for good once again. And that was a good thing, since the powers Kari inherited were the Super Pirate powers her father had.

And now... things seemed to finally be back to normal. And the Hutchinson family felt complete.

But... even though Shawn was gone... there was still D.P.K.T.I.

And Jake hadn't forgotten the heated drama and arguments that happened the day members of the evil team came and set fire to Blake and Ally's house, not to mention harm their daughter. Blake had blamed him for the whole thing, since he trusted his rival to keep his family safe. But now that Jake failed to do that, Blake now went back to hating him.

Because of the incident, the Clark family had to move for their safety. Not out of state, but to a neighborhood where D.P.K.T.I were less likely to find them. Blair had not been the same since getting poisoned. Even thought doctors were able to cure her, she wasn't as... happy as she used to be... she was more quiet... and mysterious...

Whatever the poison did to her... it wasn't good.

Tori still kept in contact with Jake, as well as her friends (Sort of), and Ally. Even thought Blake blamed Tori as well for not keeping Blair safe when she was babysitting her that day, he still didn't hate her as much as he hated Jake.

But she still felt guilty about the whole thing, she felt as if that she let her family down by failing to protect them.

Ally still worked at the Crime Agency, and still saw Jake a lot. But Blake had forbidden the both of them from speaking to each other, much to her dismay. She still believed that Jake would solve the case, and she still managed to help him as a partner, in secrecy so Blake wouldn't know.

As for Skylar and her family, things also changed a lot. Matthew and Kiara were still very mysterious, especially Kiara, who was now writing horror stories on a site call Story Fiction , where people could go online and write stories based on TV shows, movies, books, and other things. She was now fifteen, and Matthew was eighteen and off to college like Troy and Maia. Matthew and Troy had managed to become good friends, and were now roommates.

Skylar did everything she could to avoid Blake, still believing that he was behind this whole mystery. She didn't trust him at all, even after she thanked him for taking care of her sister.

But after she got that chilling note, and hearing about the heated drama, and how Blake almost hit Ally, that was enough to not make her trust him. It was enough to make her believe that the love between Blake and Ally... could all be a façade.

Within those six years that have passed now, Jake was, and still is, investigating D.P.K.T.I. So far, there had been nothing. New cases have came up, but haven't been solved. No new leads, or connections. Jake still didn't have an idea of the whereabouts of Sabrina Evans.

And no other D.P.K.T.I members have even been caught and brought to justice. The closest they've come to one was someone who claimed to make weapons for the team. And that was it. He knew nothing about the team other than that. As for the weapons themselves, he had been forced to hide them somewhere... but he couldn't remember where.

This just made the investigation harder.

And as much as Jake wanted to get this done faster than he hoped... he knew it was going to be a tough process. He just wished it didn't take _six years and counting_ to do this.

But for now, all he could do was smile down at his child as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and yawned, "Daddy...?" She whispered, her voice making Jake smile even more.

"Good morning, baby..." He greeted, stroking her bangs, "Ready to get up... it's a Saturday... so no school... and you know what that means..."

"Breakfast on the couch...?" She asked.

"You bet..."

With that, he picked her up and carried her downstairs. She was still rather sleepy, so he sat her on the couch and turned on the television for her. He then walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Kari watched him carefully. It had been a two weeks since Shawn's attack, and even though she was happy to be with her real family again... she was still terrified by the evil he put her through as a hostage. He pretended to be nice to her for the first five years of her life... but as soon as she turned six... things took a turn for the worse.

And even with him gone, she wasn't so sure if she could trust her real family. What if they were worse than Shawn? So far, they've proven to be loving and caring... but it could all be a façade.

Ever since then, she had been cautious about her mother and father... especially her father. She had gotten used to her siblings, since they seemed like a lot of fun. And her mother was sweet. But her father... he looked way to much like Shawn to her.

The black spiky hair... the dark green eyes. They even almost had the same menacingly smirk, though Jake's was more friendly. Sometimes, she was afraid that he would attack her... or turn out to be Shawn in disguise... and then attack her. But so far... nothing. He didn't do any of the sort at all. Maybe he was a nice guy. After all, the pictures seemed to prove it.

For now, she just watched him cook in the kitchen. As she did, she grabbed the remote and pointed it at the TV, flipping through the channels. Most of the stuff on the screen didn't seem to interest her... until she just happened to turn to the news channel.

What she saw was a man on a stretcher being rushed into an ambulance as a female reporter spoke.

 _"Horror struck last night as a man was critically injured by a bullet to the torso outside the Dollar City Grocery Store. Witnesses say that he was in a conflict with another man, when an armed and masked suspect shot him. The suspect somehow managed to flee the scene, and police are already on the search. The man is now in critical condition at the Los Angeles Hospital. More information will be gathered."_

Kari frowned. She felt sorry for the man, and wondered who could've done this.

 _"Oh, wait... I'm hearing that the suspect had dropped his weapon... and investigators have found that engraved on the weapon... letters, D.P.K.T.I..."_

D.P.K.T.I?

Kari had no idea what the reporter meant by that, but she has heard of this thing her father was investigating. As she continued to watch, she didn't realize that her father was watching too.

He didn't know there was a shooting.

Why wasn't he called to the scene?

He knew he couldn't be at every crime scene in town, but at the very least, he wished to be notified about it... especially if it involved D.P.K.T.I. Hopefully, they would give him more information when he got back to the agency on Monday.

"Daddy... why did the man get shot?" Kari's small voice asked.

Jake looked down at his daughter and shook his head, "I don't know, sweetie... these things... they happen."

"But why?"

"I don't know... there are cruel people out in this world... and they do these things... because they don't know how to love..."

Jake found it hard to explain these type of things to an eight year old... especially an eight year old who was kidnapped for all her life and had just escaped. It was like explaining to your child that her hamster died or something. "So... the evil man who took me... he didn't know how to love?" Kari asked.

"He only did it to hurt me... he wanted to make me suffer... and he did... he made our family suffer... but now that he's gone... we are no longer suffering... because we have you back..." Jake sat down beside her, "You have no idea how much we missed you, Kari... we had no idea if we were ever going to get you back. We prayed and hoped everyday that we would find you... but you managed to find us..."

The child smiled a bit, "I just used the picture..."

"I know... and I want you to know that I love you... your mother loves you... your brother and sister love you... we all love you... and we'll never stop loving you... ever..."

With that, Jake hugged her tightly. Kari hugged back. It was right then and there that she knew that her father truly loved her. There was no hiding it. "Now... wanna help Daddy fix breakfast?"

Kari nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile...

If Tori felt any older than she wished she did, she'd be dead. Early sixties already felt like nineties. The retired singer got up that morning. Ross had already gone to work. How he was still able to sing at his age, she would never know.

She thought about her family... and thought about the heated drama that happened six years ago. It was one of the worst moments in her life. The shouting, the punches, the accusations... and with D.P.K.T.I thrown into it.

Now her friends refused to even trust her, because of Blake. Because they still believed he was involved somehow, no matter how much he tried to convince them that he wasn't. By now, most of everyone had retired from their careers, though semi. Beck and Jade were still making movies, Andre was still slightly making music. His beloved wife, April had passed away last year after battling breast cancer for about two years. Of course, he was devastated, but he remained strong.

Robbie and Cat finally decided to settle down together, appreciating what their children were up to.

In fact, everyone was appreciating what their children were up to.

Mickey (Beck and Jade's daughter) and Ryan (Cat and Robbie's son) were still married with their three children. Evelyn, the oldest at age seventeen, Lola, the middle child at age fifteen, and Trevor, the youngest and only son at age ten. Ryan still worked at a science university, while Mickey was going strong with an visual arts career.

Katie, Cat and Robbie's oldest child, had mysterious cut herself off immediately from her family, refusing to be connected to her mother, due to the D.P.K.T.I incident from before. She was still involved in the baking business, but in another state. Her family hadn't heard from her in years.

Andre's twins, Aaron and Audrey, were still partners in entertaining. Aaron stuck by his sister's side, as she suffered through bad boyfriends and miscarriages. In short, Audrey was a wreck, but with her family's support, she hadn't gone crazy... yet... and hopefully not ever.

Trina had also retired, and she and Sean had divorced over two years ago over a scandal that nearly cost Trina everything. Taliya was still working on Broadway, with a baby on the way.

Tori sighed... how she and her friends have come such a long ways. She never thought she would reach retirement so quickly. The years go by as fast like a racecar. She wouldn't be surprised if she died very soon

She then thought about her children. They all kept in contact with her. Carlos was currently living in San Diego with Maria, has they now have twins on the way. Two beautiful little girls whom they will name Elena and Isabel.

Skylar and Ally however... things haven't been so easy... especially with Ally. Tori still often babysat Blair, who was now eight. But because of the poison injected into her, the child seem to hate her grandmother now. Never did she ever smile at Tori, or even address her. What in the world was in that poison...?

This whole thing was poison, and all Tori wants is for it to be done and over with.

She wanted Jake to solve the case...

She wanted her family to feel safe happy again...

She wanted D.P.K.T.I to be taken down and destroyed...

But most of all...

She wanted her relationship with Jake to remain intact...

 **Okay, I gotta be honest, I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter. To me, it feels like it's all over the place. I know I said a lot wasn't going to happen, but it still feels like a mess. But please, let me know what you guys think. Next chapter, we're definitely going to see a bit more action with the characters, and by that I mean more dialogue and them doing stuff. So, once again, no preview. But until the next chapter, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Possible New Leads?

**Hello...**

 **If you're reading this, do one thing for me...**

 **Pray...**

 **Pray to God...**

 **Pray for forgiveness if you've done something you're not proud of. I know that's what I'd do. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'd rather not say, but let's just say I've been trying to get my life together and back on track, especially with me starting college in January. And I want you guys to bare with me and stick by what I said. Pray. Please. Show love. Be good. That's all I ask of you.**

 **Now, as for this chapter, we're gonna see Blake's family again, and see Jake follow some Hollywood Arts students who are visiting the crime agency... and something happens. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: Contains some violence... stabbing to be exact.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21: Possible New Leads?

"I hate Jake... I hate Jake... I hate him SO MUCH!" Blake growled as he fired another shot at the dummy with Jake's face on it. He was currently in the basement of his home, practicing his target range. Just in case he needed it. It wasn't always easy for Blake to hold a grudge against someone, but when that someone is Jake, it was as simple as it got.

Ever since the heated drama that night, Blake lost all respect, if he had any, for Jake. He lost his trust, he lost his faith, and he pretty much lost any sympathy he had for his rival. The hate he had for him only grew stronger. He blamed him for what happened to their house. He blamed him for letting D.P.K.T.I target his family.

But most of all... he blamed him for what happened to his daughter.

After Blair was poisoned, she was rushed to the hospital. Thankfully, they were able to flush the poison out, though Blair was to stay overnight. Unfortunately, it had already affected her body, and no longer was she the happy toddler who made her parents smile... she was now a more quiet and mysterious child, who rarely ever smiled now.

And that not only broke Ally's heart, but it infuriated Blake so much, that he vowed to kill Jake if D.P.K.T.I wasn't taken care of.

The Clark family hadn't really been the same since Blair's change. Ally still worked with the Crime Agency. However, Blake had forbidden her from associating with Jake in any way. What he didn't know was that she still was... behind his back. He didn't realize that they were partners in this case, and needed to work together. And as much as Ally wanted to tell him that, she knew he wouldn't give a damn.

As for Blair herself, she was now eight years old. She was a splitting image of her father still, but had her mothers personality and mannerism. Anyone would go awe at the sight of her, and she would appreciate it... if she wasn't so antisocial. Trying to get her to talk is a challenge, and she barely said anything outside of, 'Hi', 'Momma', 'Daddy', or 'Bye Bye'.

No matter how much help Blake and Ally tried to get for their daughter, nothing seemed to work.

And Blake blamed it all on Jake.

"Damn you, Jake! Why do you always have to ruin EVERYTHING for me?" The former villain seethed, firing another shot at a target, "I swear to God that if D.P.K.T.I fucking hurts my family one more time, I will kill you, Jake! I am DEAD SERIOUS! You fuck this up, I will fuck you up!"

After firing more and more shots, he decided to take a break. Thankfully, since it was Saturday, he could finally spend sometime with his family. He had been at his job all week long, and he needed some time to relax with his wife and daughter.

He walked out of the basement, and into the kitchen to get a drink. The new house they moved in was different from their old house. A bit smaller, but it had a lot more space. Ally used one of the rooms as her office space, for when she needed to get work done. There was even a playroom for Blair, where she would play, or do her homework.

The relationship between Blake and Ally seemed to also have changed. Because of his anger towards Jake, Blake was more focused on that than he was ever focused on his wife.

And he was more protective of Blair than ever. Anyone who tried to harm his daughter, they would meet an unfortunate fate with him.

"Nobody hurts my babies and gets away with it." He muttered as he grabbed a can of beer from the refrigerator. After opening it, he walked into the living room and sat down next to Ally, who was working on her laptop. Blair was currently in the playroom.

"So... are you done with your daily Jake rages?" Ally asked him jokingly.

Blake glared at her, "I told you to never mention that name in this house..." He replied.

"Honey, you have to get over this hatred. I keep telling you that it wasn't his fault..."

"He was suppose to make sure that D.P.K.T.I never targeted our family! And look what happened! Once again he fucks everything up for me! And not only do we lose our home, and our daughter turned into a zombie! But we have been living in this shitty place for SIX FUCKING YEARS in hiding, in hopes that those bastards won't find us again!"

"It's not so bad... at least we still have each other as a family. Things could have been way worse than they were. Blair could've died from whatever was injected in her. But she didn't... she's alive... she's well... and we should be happy."

"But she's not the same!" Blake exclaimed in annoyance. "She used to be happy, energetic, and lovable! But now it's like she hates us or something. She barely talks. She barely smiles, and she just wants around like she doesn't have any sense! And I hate it!"

Ally sighed, "I know what you mean... I can't remember the last time she even said 'I love you' to either of us... but... she's a growing girl... we just have to give her some time to learn how to communicate better..."

"She's eight years old, babe. She should already know."

"Which is why I'm hoping to get her some help in the near future. But for now, we just have to be patient with her... and love her for who she is..."

"All I know is, is that Jake better fix the mess he made... or I'm gonna make a mess of him..."

With that sentence, he gulped down a huge sip of his beer. "Please don't drink too much today..." Ally warned him, concerned over his obsessions with beers. "I honestly don't plan on, darling..." Was his response.

"So... when are we gonna tell them...?"

"Tell them what..."

"You know... me being..."

"Oh... um, well, when do you wanna tell them?"

"Well... I was hoping to set up a dinner, and invite my parents, Skylar and her family, and Jake's family-"

At the mention of 'Jake's family', Blake immediately gave his wife a death stare, "Oh hell no. Why are you inviting Jake's family? They don't need to be there!"

"Blake, remember, they just got their daughter back. And she saved the universe! I haven't gotten the chance to meet her yet."

"I told you that I didn't want you associating with anybody related to that idiot!"

Ally frowned at her husband, "Please. You can't hold a grudge against Jake forever you know. I know you feel like he failed you, but he's still doing the best he can. And he won't rest until he finds out what D.P.K.T.I is up to, and puts a stop to it. You gotta learn how to trust him.

"I can't trust anything he does anymore after that night. I gave him a chance, and he blew it."

"But you can give him another chance..."

"Another chance to screw things up?"

"No... another chance to make things right..."

After a few moments of silence, Blake groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated to disappoint his wife. So he just said, "Fine... I'll give him one more chance... after this, no more..."

Ally smiled, "Oh, thank you, baby... I love you..."

"Love you too, doll..."

The couple shared a kiss, not noticing that Blair was watching them from her playroom... with a small smile...

Later on...

"So, Kari. The first place I wanted to show you was my office. I have the weekend off, but I want to tell you more about what I do.." Jake said to his daughter as they walked into the agency. The eight year old looked around the place. It sure was big, with people walking all around, talking, carrying stuff, and what not.

Jake smiled at how amused she looked, but could tell that she was a little nervous as he took her hand, "It's okay, sweetie. The people who work here are nice people. Though my boss can be a bit tough." He assured her as he walked to the front desk, where secretary, Missy Jones, was sitting with a smile, "Hi, Jake. Isn't it your weekend off?" She asked in a chirper tone.

"It is, but I wanted to bring this little one here so she could see where I work." He picked up the child so his friend could see her better, "Say hi..." He told her.

"Hi..." Kari waved.

Missy gasped, "Oh, is this your long lost daughter? Oh, she's so cute! Hi, Kari! I'm Missy. I work as a secretary here. I answer the phone, and fill out papers. It's kinda boring, but I love it!"

Kari just smiled, "And I think you came on the perfect day, because we have a high school class coming in for a tour!" Missy added, "Oh, I love when kids come in to see what we do around here."

Jake chuckled, "On a Saturday, though?"

"I guess sometimes you can't do it on a weekday."

"I wanna meet the students!" Kari spoke up, "When are they coming?"

Missy checked her watch, "They should be arriving right about... now!"

As if on cue, the three heard a bus outside of the building. Looks like the high school class was already here. Jake walked to the door to get a better look, and recognized the class as sophomores. Why? Because he spotted Kiara within the group. And he knew that she was in tenth grade. He watched as they entered the building with their teacher, "Alright, class. Settle down now. The tour will begin shortly."

Jake smiled when Kiara looked in his direction, "Hi, Kiara. Didn't know you were going to be here." He greeted, walking over to her with Kari, "I'm sure you haven't met my daughter yet, have you?"

"Hi..." Kari greeted softly.

The fifteen year old merely waved, not saying a word. "Daddy, does she talk?" Kari asked her father.

"Not much... then again, I don't see her as much..." Jake whispered, "But let's just be nice to her, okay?"

To be truthful, much like Tori was, Jake was also concerned about Kiara's strange fixation on D.P.K.T.I, especially when she was younger, and how she spoke about how the evil organization will rise in the near future. From what he could gather according to Tori, she still went on about it, even writing journal entries about it.

Somehow... he had to get his hands on that journal...

Maybe whatever she wrote could be a founding factor, or even the key to this whole mystery.

The students stood around until a woman walked towards them. Jake recognized her as one of the top investigators, Mia Sanders, another good friend of his. "Hello, class of Hollywood Arts. Welcome to the LA Crime Agency." She greeted, "I'm Mia, and I'll be your tour guide. Here, you will learn about what we do when a crime happens. If you'd please follow me..."

With that, she began to lead the students down a hall. As she did, Jake noticed that one of the students was lagging behind a little... her head bowed, and she seemed to be following directly after Kiara. As if... she were a slave following her master. Maybe they were friends...

This made Jake curious, as he decided to follow them, "Let's tag along for the tour, Kari." He told his daughter, who took his hand as they walked.

From there, the tour went well so far, with Mia telling the students about all the notable crimes that they have investigated and solved, and even Jake had a say in the crimes that he had investigated over the years. But all the while, he still kept an eye on the one girl who kept her head bowed and remained silent. He was hoping she would say something, but all she did was follow the rest of the group silently, not saying a word.

 _Something is definitely going on with that girl... and I intend to find out what..._

By 11:30, the tour was coming to an end, as Mia had one last thing to show them, "Alright, everyone! In our little museum of crime weapons, I wanted to save the best for last!" She opened a nearby curtain, and behind it was... a knife on a pedestal, secured in a glass case.

"This knife was used in the 2055 massacre of a local restaurant here in LA. A masked criminal came in and started stabbing people out of nowhere. The thing is, the suspect escaped, and hasn't been found since. But we've found the weapon used and placed it here... so we can remember..." She explained.

Some of the students looked interested, some of them didn't seem to care. Kari whimpered at the sight of the knife, which Jake noticed, "It's okay, sweetie... I got you..." He assured her. Jake was aware that the abuse she went through with Shawn involved knives, so he knew she was going to be wary and nervous around sharp objects.

What he didn't notice... was Kiara staring hard at the knife, before she whispered something to the silent girl next to her.

After that, Mia led everyone to the cafeteria for lunch. Most of the students sat together, so Jake took the time to speak to some of them, "So, did you like the tour? I hope it some of our cases have fascinated you." he asked.

One of the boys shrugged, "It's alright. Don't know what it has to do with performing arts though."

"Yeah. Why did we need to come here for crime investigating?" Asked a blonde girl.

"Well, it is educational. And who knows, maybe one day, one of you might want to do the same as me." Jake explained. "To think I started off as a pirate, and now here I am solving crimes."

As he spoke with the students, he noticed that Kiara was sitting by herself, away from the other kids. Curious, he decided to talk to her, "Um... hi, Kiara..." He greeted as he sat down beside her, "How come you're not sitting with your friends...?"

"I'd rather be alone..." The fifteen year old said quietly, "And they're not my friends... I don't associate with them..."

"What do you mean they're not your friends? Everyone should have a friend."

"I don't need friends... those other kids are going to fall when D.P.K.T.I rises..."

Another mention of that. Jake frowned, "Kiara... how do you know so much about D.P.K.T.I?"

Kiara glared at him, "You don't deserve to know..." She growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. Jake was taken aback a little. The teen had gotten a bit hostile there. What did she know that he didn't deserve to know? She had to have known.

"But, sweetie. You have to tell me. D.P.K.T.I must be stopped."

"There's no stopping it... they have put their plan in motion already... they will rise!"

As much as Jake wanted to question her even more, he knew she wasn't going to spill anything. If she was that secretive, who knows what Skylar's been teaching her or letting her do. But it was okay...

Because he was going to get that journal... that journal most likely had the answers to his questions.

"Um... okay then, nice talking to you..." He said, getting up and walking away.

He made his way over to Kari, who was eating a sandwich he had made at home for her, "So, did you enjoy what the Crime Agency had to offer so far, sweetie?" He asked her.

Kari nodded, "Yeah... the people here are nice..."

Jake smiled. He was glad his daughter was getting along with everyone. Even the students, since earlier he took notice of her talking to some of the kids. Speaking of the students... where was that little silent girl? The former pirate looked around, but there wasn't any sign of her sitting down eating lunch... she wasn't even in the room.

 _Maybe I should look for her... we can't lose any students..._

As Jake was about to search, she came in... her head still bowed... and it looked like she was holding something in her hand. He watched her carefully, as she made her way over to a group of students eating...

Suddenly there was a scream...

And then a lot of screaming...

It all happened pretty fast...

Before Jake could react, the girl grabbed another student, a brunette girl, threw her to the floor, pinned her there, and started stabbing her with a knife in the stomach. The other students were too shocked to do anything, Kari was horrified, but Jake soon found himself running towards the girl, and pulling her off, pinning her to the floor after grabbing the knife away from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She remained still, with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Stop! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" She exclaimed frantically. That was the first time Jake ever heard her talk, "Shhh... calm down... I won't hurt you... nobody will hurt you..." He turned to Mia, who was nearby, "Mia! Call 911! We need an ambulance!"

The other students were tending to the wounded brunette, who was breathing heavily, sobbing, and holding her bleeding stomach. Another worker of the agency made his way over to her, "Alright stand back, kids. I got this..." He had a thick cloth with her, and began to wrap it around her waist to stop the bleeding, "There, that should hold the flow until paramedics arrive..."

As for Jake, he continued to hold down the silent girl... she wasn't struggling at all, but he wasn't going to take any chances and let her go.

He looked down at the weapon she used. For some reason... it was eerily familiar. Too eerily familiar...

Finally, it clicked in his head.

It was the knife they had seen minutes ago!

How did she get her hands on it?

"Honey... tell me your name..." He said softly.

"D... Dana... Dana Deville." She replied with a sob.

Dana... _Deville_?

The name made Jake freeze for a minute. This student had the exact last name as the very man who harmed his family. Could it be...? He tried not to think about it as he spoke again, "Okay, Dana. I'm about to let you go. You're not going to try anything else... are you?"

The teen shook her head, as he nodded and released her. She stood up shaking, and sat in a nearby chair, "Just try to relax, sweetie..." Jake attempted to comfort her. "Can you tell me the name of the student you stabbed?"

"Um... Aria... Aria Gomez." She answered.

 _Gomez_?

Now this was getting suspicious. Dana has the same last name as Mr. Deville, and Aria has the same last name as Sophie. He feared the worst... and didn't want to think about it.

 _This case is getting more and more interesting and suspicious._

Later on... Jake was once again in his study. In the aftermath of the stabbing incident, he was able to convince the police not to arrest Dana, for he believed she was a troubled child in some way, and didn't stab Aria by her own will. So, she was let off with a warning, however was suspended from school for five days.

As for Aria, she barely made it. She had lost a lot of blood, and thankfully survived, and was currently in the hospital. And just as Jake suspected and feared, she was indeed the daughter of Sophie Gomez. He never knew Sophie had married and had children.

However, when he looked through her records, he found out that she had divorced a few years back, and Aria was her only child. Why he hadn't heard of her before, he'll never know...?

And then there was Dana. He didn't want to think that Dana was in any way related to Mr. Deville. If so, he would feel sorry for the child.

As he thought about this, his phone began to buzz. It was Tori, who was looking to talk to him. He answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Hey..."_ Tori greeted on the other end.

"Hi, Tori... what's up?"

 _"I heard about what happened today. I hope that girl is okay."_

"She's okay. She barely made it."

 _"Oh thank god... I wonder why that other girl stabbed her like that."_

"That's what I wanna know... but I have a feeling that she didn't do it on her free will... I think someone told her to do it..."

 _"What makes you say that?"_

"She seemed pretty scared... when I saw her today, she was silent the whole time until she started to stab the other girl. As if... she were following orders for someone... and here's something scary... her name... is Dana Deville."

He heard Tori gasp, _"Dana... Deville... Deville as in the teacher who hurt Troy?"_

"Yep... though I'm not so sure. I have a feeling she may be related to him."

 _"Well no wonder she stabbed the other girl..."_

"And here's another thing... the girl who got stabbed... was Aria Gomez... that last name sound familiar?"

 _"Gomez... as in Sophie Gomez?"_

"Correct... Aria is her daughter."

There was silence on the other end. Jake could tell that Tori was shocked by what he told her. After a few more moments, she spoke again, _"My god... Sophie had a child... someone was actually sane enough to marry and have a child with that she beast."_

"According to her files, she divorced a few years ago, so Aria's her only child."

 _"With the way she flaunts around, I wouldn't be surprised if Sophie didn't give a shit if her daughter was injured."_

Jake frowned, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Sophie was immediately contacted, and she wants to sue both the school and the agency... oh boy..."

 _"Gosh... so much is still happening... it's a good thing you were there."_

"I know... hey, didn't you mention Kiara having a journal?"

 _"Yes...?"_

"I need to get my hands on it. I need to see what she's written."

Tori seemed unsure about that, _"I don't if that's a good idea. Her journal is like a diary. I don't think you'd want to invade her privacy."_

"I know." Jake replied, "But I have a feeling whatever she's written in there might shed some light on the D.P.K.T.I case. I have a feeling that Kiara knows more about this than we do. And I bet she writes it all down in that little book."

He definitely had a point, and Tori couldn't help but agree, _"I guess you're right. But good luck getting it away from her, though. She can get pretty possessive about her things."_

"Right..."

 _"So anyways, I wanted to tell you before I forget. Ally's invited me, Skylar, and her family over to dinner next Friday night, and she's also invited you and your family over too."_

Jake was taken aback by what she said. A dinner? And with his family? "Wait... she's inviting my family? How... nice."

 _"Yeah. She says she has some special announcement she wants to make. I have a feeling I know what it is, but I still wanna know that day. So... you up for it."_

To be truthful, Jake wasn't sure if he wanted to go. As much as he would love to see Ally and Blair again... he knew he would also have to face Blake, who at the moment, hated his guts. "I'm surprised Blake allowed her to do this, since he hates me so much now. I'm sure he would love for me to come over to his house, so he can rip my head off."

He heard Tori giggle a bit, _"Oh, I'm sure he won't do that. Yeah, he may still be a bit mad at you, but I'm sure he's gotten over it... somewhat. It's been six years. But I'd really like for you to be there. Ally wants everyone. And Blair misses you. She wants to see 'Unca Jake' again."_

At the mention of Blair missing him, Jake blushed. He never thought of that, especially with how the poison affected her. And he also remembered that Kari was the exact same age as Blake's daughter, so maybe they could be friends. That is, unless Blake doesn't allow it.

"Well... okay. I'll let Izzy and Kari know, and see if they want to come."

 _"But if you're worried that Blake might try and kill you, I suggest bringing your sword with you, just in case."_

"Victoria, it's like you read my mind..."

 _"Oh, stop it, Jacob..."_

With that, and after bidding each other goodbye, Jake hung up. This was going to be an interesting dinner, that's so sure. He hadn't really spoken to Blake in a while. Or seen him. And when he did, Blake only gave him death glares in response, and at times, the middle finger along with it.

"Well... Friday's going to be an interesting day. Time for the dinner from hell..."

 **So a lot more happened in this chapter. Blake still hates Jake. And we've got a stabbing incident at the Crime Agency, and the two girls involved might have a connection to two certain people. To be honest, I had no idea what do to with this chapter as well. But I still got it done. Next chapter, we'll see the dinner from Hell that Jake mentioned. Why will it be called that? You'll see. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Disaster Dinner

**I'm back, friends! Happy Thanksgiving! I have returned with another chapter of J &TS 4! I was starting to fall behind with my stories, but now I'm taking the time to try and catch up. So, I'm going to try and catch up with this one first. This time, we have a nice family dinner, with Jake and Blake speaking to each other for the first time since the heated drama six years ago. Does it go well? Let's find out, though t** **he title might spoil that** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 22: Disaster Dinner

"I really don't wanna do this..."

"I understand, honey. But Ally really wants us to be there..."

"I know..."

Jake, Izzy, and Kari stood outside of the Clark's residence. It was the day of the special dinner, and Jake was not prepared. Especially knowing that he would have to face Blake once again. And after that night... he wasn't ready for it.

Izzy placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "It'll be okay..."

"Yeah, Daddy!" Kari agreed with a smile, "This dinner will be fun!"

At hearing his wife and daughter's encouragement, Jake smiled a little with a but of confidence. So taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened, and behind it was Ally, who smiled, "Oh! You're here! I knew you would come."

She invited them inside, where Blair ran into the room, "Uncle Jake! Auntie Izzy!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Jake and Izzy smiled. They haven't seen Blair so... happy since six years ago. Izzy bent down to her level and gave her a kiss, "Hi, sweetie! It's so good to see you again." She then turned to Kari, "Blair, we would like you to meet Kari... our daughter.

"Hi, Blair." Kari greeted, extended her arm for a handshake.

The Clark child only stared at her hand, if as she didn't know what to do. It was until her mother encouraged her, "Go on, baby. It's okay..."

After a few more moments, Blair took hold of Kari's hand and slowly shook it, before smiling at her. Kari smiled back.

As Jake watched the cute little moment, he couldn't help but feel as if he's being watched. He looked up and saw Blake standing in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring daggers right back at Jake. The former pirate tried to smile and greet him, but the former villain only gave him the middle finger, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So, dinner will be ready soon." Ally said as she led them into the living room, where Tori, Skylar, Brandon, and Kiara were sitting, "But for now, let's have a friendly chat before we eat. You know, to see what everyone's been up to..."

As the Hutchinsons sat down (With Kari sitting next to Blair), Jake decided to start the conversation, "Well, as you guys can see, we have finally reunited with our youngest child, Hikari."

The said eight year old blushed and waved, as Tori mouthed to Ross, "She's so cute..."

"We honestly thought we lost her forever..." Izzy added, "We thought we would never find her... but she managed to find us..."

"And it's still hard to believe that Kari and Blair share the same birthday." Ally also nodded, smiling down at her daughter.

That's when Blake walked into the room and sat down next to Ally. Jake looked away, feeling Blake's glare on him. Tori then spoke up, "Well, as you know, I've official retired from singing. I miss it, but it's not easy being in your sixties and having a career. How Ross manages to keep going, I'll never know."

"So how is work going for Dad?" Ally asked.

"Very well, from what I've heard. He's sad he couldn't be here for the dinner because of work, but I'll be sure to tell him what the big news you have to share with us is..."

"Yeah, sis. What is it?" Skylar asked.

Ally shook her head, "You'll have to find out when we eat dinner." She told them, before turning her attention over to Jake, "So... tell us, Jake... how has that investigation been going for... you know... D.P.K.T.I?" She tried to hide the fact that she was still working with him, in fear of her husband finding out.

"Yes, Jake..." Blake hissed in a venomous tone, "Tell us how the investigation is going... especially after how badly you screwed up!"

He would have said 'fucked up' if it weren't for the fact that there were two eight year olds, and one fifteen year old present in the room. But whether he said it or not, Ally sensed that things were going to get ugly either way, "Um... Blair, honey. Why don't you take Kari upstairs and show her your room?" She asked her daughter.

Blair nodded, taking Kari by the hand, and leading her towards the stairs. "Uh, why don't you go with them, Kiara?" Skylar asked her own daughter, who said nothing and followed.

As soon as the girls were gone, Jake shifted his gaze to his rival, "Blake, listen. I know you're still mad at me for my mistake, but you can't be mad forever."

"Oh, so you want me to forget your little fuck up! Forget that you're the reason why we had to move! Forget that your fuck up turned my daughter into a zombie!" Blake hissed back.

"You think I let that happen on purpose?!" Jake asked, now getting frustrated, "I tried to protect everybody, I really did! But you're acting like I'm the one who jabbed that needle into Blair's arm!"

"You might as well have been! After all, you always try to make things worse for me! You just love to give me Hell just because I used to be evil!"

"After all the shit you caused back in Never Land, you probably deserve all the Hell you got from me!"

Not wanting this to go any further, Ally stood up, "Guys, please. I just brought all of us here to spend time as a family, not fight!"

" _They_..." Blake pointed a finger a Jake and Izzy, "... are _not_ family! I still don't understand why you invited them!"

"They may not be family by blood, they are family by bond!" Ally pointed out. "And I wish you'd put this grudge against Jake aside for one night! Please! You said you'd give Jake another chance, remember?"

Blake wanted to say something back, but sighed, "Fine, whatever..." He muttered.

Tori placed her face in her hands in an attempt to block out the headache she was getting. She had a feeling that things were going to get bad, and it was already starting.

"Say..." Skylar spoke up, "Why don't we talk more over dinner?"

Ally smiled, "Great idea! So we can talk about my special surprise!"

After calling the girls back downstairs, everyone headed to the dining room, where the table was set with chicken, ham, pasta, mashed potatoes, beans, biscuits, and desserts of pumpkin pie.

As soon as everyone settled down and said grace, they began to dig in. Jake could still feel Blake glaring at him, but he tried to ignore it as he bit into his chicken. He instead looked down at Kari, who was having trouble biting into her own chicken.

"Here, sweetie. Let me help you.." Jake took hold of a knife, and gently cut her chicken into small pieces. The last thing he wanted was his daughter to choke, so he took special precautions. Kari smiled, "Thank you, Daddy..."

Jake smiled back, until Blake spoke, "Well, would you look at that. The kid is eight years old, yet she still needs her Daddy to help her eat. How pathetic." He couldn't help but chuckle, "At least my princess Blair knows how to eat."

He showed that by gestured over to Blair, who was sitting next to Kari, and was eating her chicken without any help.

Jake glared at him, "I was only cutting it so she wouldn't choke." He confirmed.

"And why would you think she'd choke? She's not a baby."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Don't forget that she's been through a lot with that bastard tyrant who tortured her!"

"But all of that is over now. What you need to focusing on is FUCKING ENDING D.P.K.T.I!"

When he said that, Jake was now angry. His rival just brushed off Kari's kidnapping, only to focus on D.P.K.T.I. How dare he? "You have absolutely NO idea what my daughter went through! She was _abused_! She was _tormented_! She was _raped_! The tyrant basically BROKE my daughter! But as usual, you give zero shits about it! Just like you give zero shits about everything else!"

Izzy tried to calm her husband down, but he was too furious now. He didn't care if children were in the room. He needed to get the point across to Blake.

As for the rival himself, he glared even harder, "Excuse me? But you've got it all wrong! I do care about some things. I care about myself, I care about Ally, and I definitely care about Blair!"

He smirked to himself, thinking that he made a point, but then Jake pointed something out, "I didn't here you mention Charlie and Lizzy... or do you not care about them?"

"I could care less about those two right now, especially Lizzy! Especially after that bitch insulted by family, and especially after learning she's involved with D.P.K.T.I! Which I shall remind you again, broke into our house, set it on fire, and poisoned the fuck out of my daughter!" Blake shouted back, now standing up.

That's when Skylar spoke, out of frustration and hatred, "If you'd really care about your family, you'd confess to setting up this evil organization again, you lying asshole!"

Everyone turned to Skylar as she explained, "I mean c'mon. It's so obvious! Blake is after all of us, especially me! The notes, the staging. I honestly thought that he truly cared for my sister, but it seems that all of that might be fake!"

Now Ally was getting upset, "Sky! Blake _does_ for care for me! Why would you think otherwise?

"Because I found this!"

Skylar took out a piece of paper. She threw it at Jake as he looked at it, "I found this a long time ago. This person wants me to watch my back... he wants to come after all of us... especially Jake and Mom... now who does that sound like?!"

Blake growled, "I did not write that..." He said lowly.

"Are you sure...?" Jake asked, "That does sound like the kind of threat you would make..."

"Doesn't mean I wrote that note!"

"Whatever... it looks like we have some more evidence of this case. I'd better investigate back at the office."

"Yeah, and you'll see that it wasn't me!"

Tori spoke up, "Guys. Can we please just continuing eating so Ally to tell us her surprise? Save the investigation stuff for later, okay?"

Jake just glared at his rival, "I would love to, Tori. But until this bastard stops blaming me for all our troubles, I need to get the point across to him."

"The _point_..." Blake snapped, "Is that none of this would've happened if you hadn't been a dumbass and allowed all of this to happen! And if you don't do anything to stop D.P.K.T.I, we all could possibly die, and it'll be your fault!"

"Let's get something straight!" Jake shot back, now standing himself, "I tried to stop them, but there was no way to prevent what happened!"

"Like how you couldn't prevent that Deville guy from beating the shit out of your wife, and you were too drunk to even notice or care, because you banged a college friend?!"

When Blake mentioned that, Jake froze in anger. Izzy blushed and turned away, while Kari had no idea what they were even talking about.

Now Ally stood to place a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Why would you bring that up, baby?" She asked softly.

Blake immediately answered, "Because it's so obvious. Maybe now, Jake cares about his family. But eighteen years ago... his unborn twins could've died that day... but he didn't care to ask what happened to Izzy that day... until twelve after Troy and Maia were born, when poor Troy was beaten up by that same man..."

The more Blake spoke about it, the more infuriated Jake was getting. His fists tightened more and more, and his face was turning red. Tori noticed, and wanted to calm him before he did anything he regretted. But that might be pointless now, especially with what Blake had to say next.

"...Only then was when Jake wanted to know what happened to Izzy, and vise versa. If he truly cared, he would've asked what happened sooner. But in the process, ended up pissing off his wife, causing her to leave him temporarily, and even making her wish that her baby had a different father."

Jake could see the smirk on his rival's face slowly forming... mocking him... silently laughing at him... taunting him...

"So let's not forget how long it took for Jake to find his youngest child, Kari." Blake continued, giving the young eight year old a glance, to which she looked away. "Eight years after she was born, she managed to find them. Jake was about to give up the search."

"Shut up..." Jake quietly demanded, trying to keep his anger in. But Blake was making it hard for him to do that.

"I mean seriously! Jake was ready to give up looking for his daughter. You see, Jake can barely prevent that bad things that happens to his family..."

"Shut up..." Jake said again, this time a little more loudly that everyone heard.

"His wife gets beaten up, and he almost loses his unborn twins..."

"Shut up...!"

"His youngest daughter gets kidnapped..."

"Shut. Up."

"His son gets abused by his teacher..."

"Blake, please. That's enough..." Ally said. But her husband continued on.

"And worse of all... fucking D.P.K.T.I targets my family. And Jake... allowed them to hurt my DAUGHTER!" Blake pointed an accusing finger at Jake, who ever so wanted to bite it off.

"In short! Jake is just a lazy asshole who could care less for his family-"

 _ **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

CRASH!

Before Blake could even finish that sentence, his face was met with pain. He fell over in shock of what just happened. Jake, finally having enough, grabbed his dish and threw it at Blake's face, shattering it on impact.

"Psycho bastard!" Jake growled, " _You're_ the lazy asshole! Everything you just said was a GOD DAMN LIE!"

"Honey..." Izzy tried to calm him down, but he was too furious.

Blake quickly recovered, and upon being called a psycho, he too was now enraged, as he grabbed his own plate and threw it at his rival, who dodged it. Jake retaliated by grabbing a bowl of fruit and throwing it back at Blake.

Soon enough, it was a screaming and throwing match between the two men. The others couldn't help but watch this fight take place, before quacking intervening. Of course, Izzy and Ally attempted to calm their respective husbands. Tori decided to get the girls out of the room so they wouldn't get hurt.

By now, Jake ended up tackling Blake and a fist brawl broke out. Tori could hear the yelling as she watched the chaos. Insults, curse words, punches, kicks, hair pulling, and mocking was exchanged between Jake and Blake, and it didn't seem to stop. But when Blake kicked Jake off of him, he went and grabbed a chair.

Tori gasped, knowing what he was about to do, "NO! DON'T!"

"BLAKE, STOP!" Ally shouted.

But Blake refused to listen as he raised the chair above him, before, throwing it down.

...

...

...

A high pitched scream filled the air.

Jake had braced himself for a hit, the only thing he felt was a body rolling on top of him. He opened his eyes and gasped. Blake didn't hit him... he hit Izzy, who threw herself onto him to protect him.

When Blake saw what he did, he glared, "Fuck! Why did you get in the way, bitch?"

"Izzy... are you okay...?" Jake asked.

The woman shook her head, "My back hurts... but, anything to protect you, my love..."

"Oh my god..." Tori went to help Izzy up, as she looked at Jake. He looked horrible. The was a cut on his forehead where blood dripped. His nose was also bloody. His cheeks were red, and there was a slight purple bruise on the right cheek.

Blake didn't look any better. The plate to his face left a bunch of bruises and cuts to his face, not to mention a black eye courtesy of Jake's fist.

Both rivals clothes were ripped and blood. But for Blake, it might get worse when Jake stood up growling, "You... you sick bastard!" He said, "You... you hurt my wife! You dare insult her, and now you hurt her! For the second time!"

"Not my fault! She got in the way!" Blake shot back.

"And you didn't see her and think to stop?!"

Blake was about to say something back, but then smirked and said something else, "Well now... Jake let his wife get hurt... once again!"

"Blake, stop blaming Jake for these things." Ally warned him, "It's not his fault..."

"It's his fault our daughter is the way she is, babe!" Blake told her, "And until he can fix all of this, I can't forget it."

He then turned to Jake, who was itching to attack his rival again, and gave him one final warning, "I would kick your ass some more, Jake. But I'm too tired. But hear this... I don't want you near my wife, child, or me until you fix this mess you created. You better find a way to stop D.P.K.T.I... or so help you... this fight we had will be NOTHING compared to what I'll do to you!"

All Jake could do was glare back, before saying this, "Damn you, Blake. Damn you to Hell... if you ever harm my wife or my children, may other people have mercy on your soul, because I WILL NOT! To think that you've changed for the better, that Ally could change you into a better man. But now I see that it's impossible! You know why?! Because you are a selfish, demonic, stubborn, abusive, maniac, PSYCHOPATH!"

Blake wanted to attack again, but the soreness he was feeling prevented that.

As for Ally... she sighed in despair, "I just wanted us all to spend time together... just so I can tell everyone... that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, baby..." Tori went to hug her daughter.

"That's right." Blake said, "We're gonna have another child. But look who ruined the dinner, and ruined the surprise."

"You started it!" Jake snapped back.

"And another thing, I don't want you near my unborn child either... or well you just might wanna move to another planet before I find out!"

"Guys, please... let's get you too cleaned up, okay?" Tori asked, "I just want all of this fighting to stop."

As much as they hated to admit it, Tori was right. Jake wanted to fighting to stop. And Blake wanting all the drama to stop. To be truthful, both of them wanted things to go back to normal.

And so, with that, after treating their injuries, the Hutchinson's left. Back at home, Jake locked himself in his study to calm himself down. He was still sore from that fight... but he was still furious. He knew this would happen. He just had a feeling it would happen should he ever face Blake again...

He should've known that Blake would still hate him no matter what he did. He hated him enough to even blame him for all of the Hutchinson's problems over the years...

"Blake... he'll never change..." He said to himself, "And he definitely won't change if I can't even protect his family."

What Blake didn't know, was that even though he warned Jake to stay away from his family, Jake and Ally actually had an interview on live TV in a week concerning the D.P.K.T.I.

And if Blake saw that interview... oh boy...

Jake heard his phone buzz, and saw that it was not Tori this time, but Ally. It was sort of a relief, because his private conversations with Tori were kept secret from Izzy, in fear that she would suspect that he's cheating on her. But he answered the call, "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Jake..."_ Ally greeted from the other end, _"I just wanted to call and say that I'm SO sorry about what happened with Blake. You know how he is when he's angry."_

"Believe me, I do..." Jake groaned, "But, it's okay. I guess I sort of provoked him. But he was insulting me, he was insulting my family, and blaming me for everything that's happened... again."

Ally sighed, _"I know. And I talked to him about it. And he says he'll try to control his temper and everything."_

"I doubt it..."

 _"Yeah... so, you ready for that interview next week?"_

"I was... but after Blake telling me to stay away from you, I'm not so sure. If he saw us together on TV, you know that he would drive down to the studio, and kick my ass again."

Jake heard Ally giggle a little, _"Aw, don't worry about it. Blake doesn't really watch that kind of stuff. So don't worry about him seeing the interview. As long as we don't say anything about it, he won't be suspicious."_

"Right..."

 _"Well... I hear Blake coming upstairs, so I'd better go. Goodnight. And tell little Kari I said hi."_

"'Night, Ally. And will do."

With that, Jake hung up with a sigh. There was a knock on the door, as he went to open it. Behind the door was Kari, "Hi, Daddy." She greeted sweetly, which made Jake smile, "Who're you talking to?"

Did Kari hear his chat with Ally? The former pirate chuckled nervously, "Oh, well, uh... just a friend, sweetheart... you ready for bed?"

The eight year old nodded as she reached out for him to pick her up. And pick her up he did, "Kari... I just wanna let you know that I love you... what Blake said at the dinner... he was wrong... I never gave up looking for you... and if you were still missing, I'd still be looking for you." He said as he carried her to his room and placed her on her bed.

"I know, Daddy..." Kari replied, "Blair is really nice. She has lots of toys and stuff. She likes to color like me, and likes to play pretend."

Jake chuckled, "I see... she's a lot different from her Dad, that's for sure."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"... I love you..."

Hearing that made Jake smile even more as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "And I love you too... sleep well, sweetie." He whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Daddy..." Kari whispered back.

With that, the child was fast asleep. Jake gave her head a soft rub before he quietly left the room. When he closed the door, Izzy walked up to him, "Is she asleep?" She asked.

Jake only nodded, "How you feeling?" He asked.

"My back is still a little sore." Izzy admitted, "But I'm okay. What about you?"

"Same."

"I guess it's best that we stay away from Blake for a while."

Jake frowned at the mention of his rival, "Right... if we know what's good for us... but... anyways... you know I think will make us both feel better?"

When he asked that, his placed his hands on his wife's waist, smirking rather seductively at her. Izzy could only giggle, "I think I do..."

With that, the couple began to kiss slowly. If Kari was awake, she would've heard kissing sounds, moaning, and her father grunting, and her mother shouting out in delight...

 **And I probably scarred you guys for life with a mental image of these preschool characters, all grown up, and having sex. I know this is rated M, but I didn't do a full sex scene, because I don't have time for that, and it's not important to the plot. But this chapter was a wild one. Jake and Blake get in a fight (Causing Blake to hate his rival even more), and Ally reveals that she's pregnant with her second child.**

 **Not to mention that Kari and Blair might become good friends very soon. As for next chapter, we'll see Skylar reunited with her childhood friends. That should be fun, right? Until then, and as usual, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnapping Victims Reunited

**Hi guys! I am here with another chapter of J &TS 4. And by the time this chapter goes up, I am currently sitting in my dorm room at Shaw University. That's right, I am at college right now. I am officially an adult. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon Fanfiction all together, I'll still have time to write and update my stories. Maybe not as much time as I used to, but you'll see updates here and there.**

 **This time, we're gonna see Skylar and her friends back together as they have some interesting things to talk about. Well, we'll see most of them anyways. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 23: Kidnapping Victims Reunited

"Brandon... can you really believe that we're not dead anymore...?"

"... Not really... "

Brandon and Skylar were taking an easy drive one October evening. They had dropped off Kiara at Tori's, for they needed some time to themselves.

As they rode around town, both of them had one thing on their minds. D.P.K.T.I. And how this was effecting their entire family. That evil organization was after them all... and for once... Skylar had the feeling that maybe... Blake wasn't behind this after all.

Especially after the disaster dinner a few nights before. How defensive he got. How he and Jake fought over the whole thing. And now that Ally is pregnant once again... which could add more targets for D.P.K.T.I...

And that made Skylar even more worried than ever.

And Brandon could tell, "Don't worry... Jake will solve everything... he'll find out what D.P.K.T.I is up to, and put a stop to it..."

"I hope you're right..." Was Skylar's response, "I would hate for them to get their dirty hands on Matthew or Kiara... especially Kiara..."

"I know... I've noticed her strange behavior. You think we should do something about it. It's been going on for a few years now, and I feel like we should ask her if she knows anything about D.P.K.T.I..."

Skylar frowned, "I don't know. I tried asking her about it before, but she got all defensive, and told me what she's been saying... that D.P.K.T.I will rise... what does that mean? What is she talking about? I don't know..."

"What about her journal that she keeps? Didn't Jake say that it might provide some information?"

"Yeah, but she keeps that book well hidden. I honestly have no idea where it is. You know she's pretty secretive about this stuff."

"Well, she can't hide it all forever. One day, we'll find out."

The woman just sighed, "Let's hope when we do find out... it won't be too late..."

As the couple had their conversation, Brandon pulled up at a dinner restaurant. The Red Buffet to be exact. Tonight, they were planning to meet up with their childhood friends. Ryan, Bev, Aaron, and Audrey to be exact. Taliya, Skylar's cousin, was currently on a Broadway tour, and still heavily pregnant. And Katie... still nowhere to be found.

Brandon and Skylar walked into the restaurant, the first thing they noticed was a stage, and on that stage was... Audrey... in the most skimpiest outfit she could ever wear... and she was pole dancing. Near the stage was Aaron, holding a microphone, "And now we have Audrey Harris, my sister who just loves to dance. She's single, but don't think about asking for her number while I'm around."

"What the hell...?" Skylar couldn't help but whisper. She never expected Audrey to be doing something like this.

But she and Brandon managed to find a table close to the stage to watch her. That was when Aaron happened to notice them, "Hey! Check it out! It's my good school friends, Brandon and Skylar! They came to watch the show!"

The spotlight shined on the couple. Brandon had to shield his eyes from the light, while Skylar hid her face in complete embarrassment.

Audrey, who was upside down on the pole, noticed them as well as she waved. Brandon waved back, while Skylar just smiled slightly. She then noticed as people were throwing money on the stage. Aaron collected it as he thanked everybody.

Soon after Audrey's show, she and Aaron met with Brandon and Skylar (while also ordering some drinks for the four of them), who had some questions, "So... you guys work here?" Brandon asked, "Didn't know that."

"Well, it's only been for almost two weeks." Aaron replied.

Audrey nodded as she took a swing of wine in a glass, "Yeah."

"But why?" Skylar asked, "Audrey, you used to be so shy and sweet. Never have I ever expected you to do doing..." She then gestured to her friends black sports bar and black mini skirt, "All of this..."

"Just trying to make a living." Was all the Harris twin said.

"Our entertainment business has been going slow lately. We used the money we had to get an apartment and food, and we needed more." Aaron explained, "So we came by here to find out that they needed some entertainment. And Charlie said he'd get us a job if Audrey danced."

Brandon and Skylar looked at them in confusion, "Charlie?"

Audrey pointed to the bar near the back, and the couple was shocked to see Charlie... of the Dark Pirates cleaning on the bar and serving drinks.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Brandon asked, his voice tinted with a bit of anger.

"He works here." Aaron answered.

"If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have been working here." Audrey added, "Plus, when we first saw him, I was about to whoop his ass for all the crap his leader put us through when we were all kidnapped."

Skylar frowned. _Oh please don't remind me._

"But the truth is... he really did help us. You see, things have been pretty rough since our Mom died." Aaron admitted, "Dad's been holding up pretty good. We, on the other hand, haven't. I've had to keep Audrey from killing herself so many times. Plus keep her off drugs and drinks."

Audrey blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not really proud of any of that. But, like he said, things have been rough. It's not easy living your life when your Mom dies, you get screwed over by men, and when you get pregnant several times, you lose the baby every time. Aaron's the only one can keep a steady relationship."

"She's paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars." Aaron smiled, thinking about the love of his life.

"Skylar. You're lucky you have Brandon." Audrey said. "And two kids."

"Yeah... Matthews doing well in school... and Kiara... still mysterious as ever." Skylar replied.

"Hey, you guys ever figure out what's she been up to? You know, regarding D.P.K.T.I?" Aaron asked.

Brandon shook his head, "Not yet. But we're bound to find out one of these days. She can't keep all of this a secret forever."

Skylar put a hand on Audrey's for support, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect man... and have a baby without losing it..." She told her.

Audrey smiled back, "Thanks. You're such a good friend.

At that moment, the four then spotted Ryan and Mickey walking towards them. Brandon chuckled, "Well, look who finally decided to join us."

Ryan smiled, "Hey guys. Sorry, there was a bit of traffic. But we're here now."

Mickey, however, sneered at Skylar, in which Ryan noticed as he pulled up two seats for them, "Hey, since you're here. Want me to get you guys drink? We've been working here." Aaron offered.

"No thanks for me. I'm not much of a drinker." Ryan denied.

"You can get me something." Mickey accepted, "I don't care what..."

With that, Aaron walked to the bar. As he waited in line, Mickey turned to Skylar, "What are YOU doing here?" She demanded.

"I wanted us to come together and hang out, that's all." Skylar replied, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, clearly something is wrong, when one of my friends from my childhood let her own SISTER marry the same bastard that kidnapped all of us!"

Skylar sighed. Mickey was among the many people who disapproved of Ally and Blake's marriage. Especially after what the Dark Pirate put them through, "To this day, I still don't see what Ally sees in him! He's an evil bastard."

"He's changed..." Skylar said, not exactly believing the words coming out of her own mouth, "I mean, yeah, he's still tough. But... Ally's changing him for the better. My Mom believes in him."

"And she's the one who allowed that asshole to marry her daughter. Was she not worried?" Mickey was already irritated, but talking about all of this made her even more irritated, "Were any of you NOT worried about what Blake's going to do to your sister?"

Skylar was now getting frustrated herself, "I was DEAD when all of this happened. Brandon and I both!"

"And let's not forget that it's HIS fault you guys died in the first place! After all the terror, lies, bullshit, and trouble he's caused. And you have the nerve to accept him into your family!" Mickey was going out of control, and Ryan placed a hand on her own to calm her down.

"Look, I had my doubts about trusting Blake too." Skylar admitted, "Especially after... well, you know... what he did to me..."

Mickey frowned even more, "And that's another thing. You have a fucking _rapist_ as your brother in law! And since you're married to Brandon, that almost makes him _my_ brother in law!" She almost gagged when she said that. "I just can't believe this, I really can't! And then there's that little hell spawn of theirs..."

SLAP!

"Hey, do NOT call my niece a hell spawn! She is a sweet little girl!" Skylar defended, extremely offended by that insult.

"Yeah, she's sweet now. But how long will it be until she becomes just like her father. How long will it be until she's causing trouble, killing people, breaking rules, fighting, and kidnapping innocent children. She already looks like him, she might as well act like him."

Skylar was getting more and more furious with what Mickey was saying. Brandon quickly stepped him, "C'mon, Mick. Just because Blair is Blake's daughter, doesn't mean she's gonna turn out like him."

"Yeah. I never turned out to be like my Mom..." Audrey spoke up.

"That has nothing to do with what we're discussing, Audrey!" Mickey snapped, before turning her gaze back on Skylar, "And just watch, Skylar... if you don't save Ally... then you're gonna be pretty devastated and confused when you find her dead in her own home."

"That's NOT gonna happen, Mickey!" Skylar defended, "You are just like your mother. She and our parents just can't seem to trust Blake, no matter what he does. I have my reasons, but maybe he has changed for the better. And then there's D.P.K.T.I!"

Mickey groaned, "Yeah. He just HAD to bring that up again!"

"It's not him... I don't think. But that's not the point. The point is, that we all may be in danger. Whoever's the new leader of this organization, they're targeting all of us. Even Blake himself. They already set his house on fire, and hurt his daughter. If Blake was behind all of this, why would he hurt his own family?"

"How do you know this isn't all a set up?" Mickey asked suspiciously, "I heard about the dinner you guys had. Jake and Blake fought, right?"

Skylar nodded, "Yeah..."

"I hear that Blake is pretty pissed right now."

"And doesn't Ally and Jake have an interview soon?" Brandon asked.

"That's right..." Skylar replied. "Let's hope that Blake doesn't see it. Or else he'll really kill Jake this time..."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because after all those fights that happened some time ago, Blake doesn't want Ally to even be near Jake. Even though they're still investigating together."

Ryan sighed as he pulled out his laptop and began typing, "It must be a good thing, because I might have something that'll help us..."

"So, Ryan. Have you and your parents ever heard from Katie yet?" Skylar couldn't help but ask.

The Shapiro boy sighed, "Not really. It seems that ever since what happened with our Mom and D.P.K.T.I, Katie wants nothing to do with her or any of us anymore. When we try to call her, she doesn't answer, and when she does, and hears our voices, she hangs up. Mom really misses her."

Brandon spoke up, "Do you know where she is now? Like, where she lives?"

"I'm not sure. When she moved away, she made sure to keep her location private. But, I happened to have found something of hers... a video she made. She emailed it to me... and I think you might want to see this."

With that, Ryan pulled up a video, and pressed play. On the video, the room was dark, and the gang could see a woman, most likely Katie, sitting at a desk, looking at a laptop.

 _"Greetings, brother... and whoever happens to see this video."_ Katie spoke, with a hint of a dark tone in her voice, _"I bet you're wondering why you haven't heard from me in years. Especially after what happened with Mother. Do you really think I would even stay around that woman, after what she did? For god sakes, she helped that bastard Blake with our fucking kidnapping!"_

They couldn't really blame her there, but everyone stayed silent when she continued to talk.

 _"But nevermind that. That's all in the past, and you guys would rather just forgive my Mother for her sins, even after the fact that she fucking killed Skylar and Brandon! Speaking of them, hello. Yes, I'm aware that you two have come back to life, married, and had children of your own. I may not live in LA anymore, but I still watch the news..."_

Both Skylar and Brandon were shocked that their revival apparently was on the news. They hadn't noticed that at all, and they watch the news every now and then. That's when they heard Katie chuckling.

 _"Now, I'm sure you all are also aware of the return of D.P.K.T.I. And your probably guessing that Blake, the former leader, is behind all of this, right? Behind everything that happened. Jake's son getting abused by his teacher, Blake's family being put in danger and his daughter getting hurt, the Crime Agency stabbing mishap, the thugs at the Red Buffet... Well... you're wrong..."_

... What?

So Blake _wasn't_ involved?

He was innocent... for once?

 _"And I bet you're wondering, if Blake isn't the cause of all this... then who is? Well, Jake was right on one thing, the new leader is in fact... a woman. Now with that said, you're probably gonna start pointing fingers at my Mother. But the truth is, the dumb bitch felt so ashamed of what she did, she started to avoid Blake and anyone associated with D.P.K.T.I."_

Ryan frowned when he heard his sister called their mother that, but he said nothing as she continued to speak.

 _"And then there's the fact that Mrs. Moon... sweet, sweet Mrs. Moon, had the nerve to allow Blake, that evil bastard, to marry her daughter, Allyson, who honestly thought she could change Blake into a better man. She's failing miserably, as look what's been happening between them... and between Jake and Blake... fighting, biting, insults. Nonstop."_

That was far from being a lie, and they all knew it.

 _"Now... you're probably wondering why I bring all of this up, besides the fact that it's a pretty big deal. Well, I'll tell you. Because they are in the process of finalizing their plan to overthrow this world, punish the people who have done so wrong, and they will rise!"_

Skylar frowned even more. Everyone is saying that now.

 _"Now, Jake and Ally are about to do a television interview about the matter very, very soon. And after all that heated drama that happened six years ago, it would be pretty ugly should Blake even find out that his wife is associating with the one person he despises. It most definitely would be ugly..."_

"... What is she trying to say?" Skylar asked, now extremely worried.

"You don't think she..." Brandon started.

"She what?" Audrey asked with confusion.

They heard Katie chuckling a little, _"Oh, just imagine how wrong the interview would go should Blake find out about it. So wrong it would go. So extremely wrong. And imagine if this video... just somehow made it to Blake... and if... something were to happen at the interview... That would be a bad day for Jake and Ally, and it would serve them right for all the things he's done. And maybe even serve Blake right for all the trouble he's caused."_

Wasn't the fire, and D.P.K.T.I targeting his family enough?

 _"And so, I shall end this video for now. Consider this message as a warning to all who have yet to pay for the sins they have caused. Because the sinners will fall, and Dark Pirates Killers Tortures Incorporated... will rise... Oh yeah, thanks to a very loyal friend who is helping me, that journal of yours is very helpful... toodles..."_

With that, the video ended, leaving everyone at the table in shock and confusion. After a few moments of silence, Mickey spoke up, "Wow... Katie has become fucked up..."

"I'd hate to believe that my own sister is involved in this..." Ryan whispered.

"And notice how she put a lot of emphasis on that interview?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, that was weird..." Aaron added.

The more Skylar thought about this... about Katie talking about the interview, and how bad it would be if something happened... about this loyal friend with a... journal... That's when she started to come to a horrid realization...

"Oh no... Oh no... Oh no!" She started to say.

"What's wrong, hon?" Brandon asked.

"I think I understand what Katie is talking about... she's going to send this video to Blake, so he'll find out about the interview! He is gonna KILL Jake!" She answered.

"Not only that! But she mentioned about a bad thing happening. I think D.P.K.T.I is going to plan an attack on that interview. Might even kill some people." Brandon added.

"So, what should we do?" Audrey asked.

"Duh! We have to warn Jake." Mickey replied.

"And I had better call my Mom and Ally." Skylar said as she whipped out her phone... only to find that her phone was off. She tried turning it back on, but turn on it would not.

The others attempted to turn their phones on, but had a same result as Skylar, "What the hell? My phone won't work." Mickey groaned.

"Mine won't either..." Aaron replied.

"I know I charged mine before we left home." Audrey commented.

"This can't be a coincidence..." Brandon muttered.

Skylar nodded, "I know... I think D.P.K.T.I has something to do with this. They sabotaged our phones somehow, to prevent us from contacting help. Well, no problem, we can just use the phone they have here."

Aaron offered to do that as he got up to speak with Charlie. While he was gone, Skylar spoke up again, "Also... Katie mentioned someone who had a journal with facts..."

Brandon quickly caught on to what she was talking about, "You don't think... Kiara is involved in this..."

"I pray that she isn't..."

At that moment, Aaron returned, "I tried to call my Dad, but it wouldn't even ring. That's when I noticed that the line was cut..."

Okay, now this was definitely a sabotage. "Well, no worries. We'll just have to tell them in person." Skylar suggested. Everyone else agreed as they got up from their seats and started towards the door... only to find it locked. Oh now what?!

"Okay, now they're getting desperate..." Skylar groaned. "They're doing everything they can to stop us."

Brandon tried to open the doors, but they would not even budge. They were definitely locked in. Audrey started looking out the window and gasped, "Oh my god... the cars..."

The others looked and were shocked at what Audrey was seeing. Brandon, Ryan, and Aaron's cars... totaled... tires slashed... and the car completely battered and bent.

"Aw man, I just got that car..." Aaron moaned.

"Damn... now what?" Brandon asked.

Charlie walked up behind them, "I suggest we best sit tight until someone comes to your rescue. I've never seen anything like this happen."

Mickey growled at him, "How do we know you're not involved in this?! That you're not just holding us hostage!" She accused him. The former pirate just put his hands up in defense, "I have no idea what's happening. All I know is... you guys better just stay calm before you do something you'll regret.

He had a point there. Skylar just sighed as she looked out the door. Praying that her family would be safe...

"Please, God... please let this nightmare end..."

 **So, Skylar and her friends reunite. They all get a message from Ryan's sister, Katie, who sinisterly warns them about D.P.K.T.I, and now they're trapped in the restaurant, with no way to escape or call for help. Next chapter, it's interview time. But will things go well for Jake and Ally...? Who knows? Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24: Interrupted Interview

**Hello, everybody! I am back with yet another chapter of J &TS 4. This is where we get to the interview that Jake and Ally will have on TV. Will it go well? Let's hope so. Also, this is the chapter where we find out that Ally has some sort of dark secret. Enjoy!**

 **Also, today marks four years since I joined Fanfiction. Funny, I'm updating Jake & Tori Stories FOUR, on February FOURTH, my FOUR year anniversary.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Moving on!**

Chapter 24: Interrupted Interview

It was another typical morning for the Clark family. Ally was getting ready for work, Blake was sitting reading a magazine, and Blair was getting ready for school.

"Remember, you have to drive Blair to school today. It's your turn." Ally reminded her husband.

"Yeah, I know..." Blake replied, as he was in to the magazine he was reading. It was filled with beautiful women models in swimsuits or other skimpy stuff. Ally didn't really like that stuff, so he normally read it when she wasn't around. Besides, it was the only other thing to calm him down after the disaster dinner days before.

That dinner alone only continued to fuel the hatred he had for Jake. He knew it would be a bad idea to invite Jake and his family. They ruined the dinner. They ruined Ally's pregnancy announcement. They... no, _he_ ruined it... _he_ ruined everything. Now Blake was determined to _**destroy**_ Jake should D.P.K.T.I bring any harm to his family.

"Damn you, Jake..." he muttered as he flipped a page of his magazine, "You just love to fuck things up for me..."

Blake was now looking through the bondage part of the magazine. At first he thought it was weird to have such a section in a model magazine, but the girls were hot, so he let it slide. However... he noticed one thing.

One girl was tied to a bed, had a blindfold... and she didn't look like she was enjoying it... but the thing that caught Blake's eye was the girls hair color... he recognized that dark auburn color anywhere.

"What the actual fuck...?"

Ally stepped into the room with a cup of coffee, "Everything okay, honey?" She asked sweetly.

"Babe, can I ask you a question?" Blake asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"... Have you ever done any modeling in your life?"

"Well, if you count the photoshoots I've done with my famous parents when I was younger... then yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was looking at this magazine, and either I'm seeing things, or one of these girls looks exactly like you..."

Had Blake looked up from the book, he would have noticed Ally paling up. But instead he heard her say this, "Must you always look at those magazines...?"

"I can't help it, babe. These girls are hot. Not that you aren't hot."

Ally just rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." That's when her phone started to buzz, to which she walked out of the room for some privacy. However, Blake could still hear her conversation.

"Um, hello... ugh, I told you to never call me again... please, I don't ever want to do that again... it's gross, disgusting, and wrong... what would my husband say...?" Is what he heard,

What was Ally talking about?

"You're ruining everything for me! I just want out of this whole thing. I have a family to think about! And you know my husband wouldn't approve of this! He hates you!"

Whoever Ally was talking to, Blake hated apparently. But who was it? There wasn't anybody he could think of but... no...

"Wait... h-how much d-did you say... and you won't put my family in danger... and you won't tell my husband... well... I guess... I can do it... one more time... but after that. No more! Okay...? Okay... perhaps tonight... after the interview..."

Tonight?

Interview?

Blake was ever more confused as he listened to Ally ending the conversation, "Okay... see you tonight at... eleven..." With that, he then heard her sigh, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

The young woman reenter the kitchen, "Oh, sorry... that was a friend..." She said.

"Who exactly was it?" Blake asked, slightly suspicious.

"No one important."

"Really? Because it sure sounded serious."

Ally then mentally cursed herself. He heard her talking, "Oh, I'm just helping out a friend with their photography business. I help him take pictures.

"Since when?"

"Since a few months ago..."

Blake frowned at her. There was more to this story then his wife was telling him, "So, I'm meeting with him tonight. So I'll be out all night."

 _You said something about an interview..._ He thought.

"So, I best be getting to work. Love you." She gave him a kiss, before rushing out the door. Leaving a confused and suspicious Blake.

"She's hiding something... and I'm gonna find out..." He said to himself, as Blair, who was quietly eating breakfast the whole time, looked up at her father.

Blake turned to her with a smile, "C'mon, Blair Bear. Let's get you to school."

Meanwhile...

"Hi, Daddy!" Kari cheerfully greeted, jumping into Jake's arms.

The former pirate chuckled, "Well, good morning to you too, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, carrying her to the car, "Ready for school?"

The eight year old nodded, "I'm ready to see Blair again!"

At the mentioned of Blair, Jake frowned slightly. The disaster dinner was still fresh in his mind, and he could only still feel Blake's burning hatred... well, burn in his soul, "Well, I'm sure you'll get to see her today."

With that, he placed Kari in the car, before getting in himself and driving off. The drive to school wasn't very long, as they got there and a mere ten minutes. As they arrived, and Jake was helping Kari out of the car, he caught notice of someone in front of him.

It was Blake, dropping off his daughter at the same time.

Jake looked up, and was immediately met with Blake's hatred filled glare. He could've sworn that this glare was even more fiery than ever. The two former pirates stared at each other for a good minute before they heard the sweet voice of Kari.

"Blair!" The child went to hug her new friend, who quietly hugged back. The two girls started to walk towards the school, waving goodbye to their fathers.

As for the fathers themselves...

"Still hate me?" Jake asked.

"Yep..." Blake confirmed, his tone stern and dark. "And another thing... keep your child away from my child. I don't want Blair associating with a _Hutchinson_..."

He said Jake's last name as if it were a disease. The former pirate responded, "You can't keep our daughters apart. Can't you see that they really like each other?"

"I don't care!" Blake snapped, "Anything Blair could do with Katy-"

"Kari! Her name is Kari!"

"Whatever... anything my daughter could do with your daughter could attract those D.P bastards. They already ruined my daughter, I don't need them to hurt her anymore."

Jake sighed, "I understand that your concerned for your family's safety. I am concerned for mine. But I'm doing everything in my power to put a stop to D.P.K.T.I's plan..."

Blake sneered at him, "You better..." With that, the former dark pirate stepped back into his car and drove off. Jake did the same. As he did, he began to think about the interview he was to do with Ally later that night. It was going to be a risky challenge to keep this from Blake.

But knowing the former Dark Pirate... he's bound to find out.

And when he does... Jake could kiss his life goodbye...

Later that night, Jake was getting ready for the interview in his study. He gathered all the files, papers, and notes that he needed in order to answer the questioned that would be asked and placed them in a backpack. Tonight was going to be a crucial night, that's for sure.

 _Bzzz_

His phone buzzed. It was Tori. He hadn't heard from her since that dinner. He answered the phone, relieved to hear her voice again, "Hello?"

 _"Hi, Jake. Have you heard from Skylar lately?"_ Tori asked from the other end.

"Um, no. Why?"

 _"She and Brandon went to have dinner last night... and they never came back is what I'm hearing. I tried calling the both of them, but no answer. Beck and Jade did the same, but still, no answer."_

Now that was weird, _"You'd think they'd come and pick up Kiara. But I still have her. Ross went over to the restaurant they went to, but it was closed..."_

"That is strange." Jake commented.

 _"I don't get it... it's like they disappeared or something."_

"Well, don't worry, Tori. I'll figure out what's up. Although I'd hate the assumption that D.P.K.T.I may be behind all of this... "

He heard Tori gasp, _"Oh, please don't let it be that... don't let those monsters get my baby... not again..."_

"I hope that's not the case. But I'll get to the bottom of this... for now, I have an interview to get to..."

 _"Oh, that's tonight? Does Blake know...?"_

"Thankfully, no. If he does find out, or even see Ally and I together on TV... I'm dead."

 _"Well, let's hope that's not the case. The last thing we need if more family drama."_

"I know..."

 _"Well, I had better let you get ready. Don't want you to be late or the interview."_

"Right. And I'll be sure to let you know if I know anything about Skylar's whereabouts. Talk to you later, Tori. Love you."

 _"Love you, too."_

With that, Jake ended the call, as he dialed another number. This time he was calling Ally, to make sure that she was ready, "Hey, Ally? You there?"

 _"Yeah, I'm. I'm almost ready to head out the door."_

"You have everything that you need?"

 _"Yep. You?"_

"Indeed."

 _"Good..."_

At the Clark residence, Ally was getting her things together for the interview when Jake called. She had put Blair to bed early, and Blake was in the living room, watching television, still having no knowledge of what his wife was going to do.

However, he couldn't help but overhear her conversation.

"Okay... okay... well, I have everything I need, I said. I'll be there soon. You better be waiting... okay, I hope you're ready... bye."

With that, Ally ended her call, put her phone in her purse, before she started out the door... only to be blocked by her husband, "Oh, hi, Blake."

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"Oh, you know... to the agency, to work on some late night stuff." Ally said quickly.

"What about that photography stuff you talked about this morning?"

"Oh, that's afterwards."

Blake glared at her, "And I heard something about an... interview."

Ally gulped. He was on to her, and on to her real fast. She chuckled, "Oh... that's some... private stuff. But very important."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's private... now I really gotta get going..."

Quickly, she gave her husband a small peck on the cheek, before rushing out of the door. Blake however, was still suspicious over this whole thing, "I've got a feeling that she's still hiding something from me..." He said to himself as he walked back into the living room, "Eh... whatever it is... she's bound to slip up soon..."

Soon enough, both Jake and Ally had made it to the studio. Both of them were in a room together waiting, for the interview would not start for another thirty minutes.

"You nervous...?" Jake asked his partner softly, noticing how worried she looked.

Ally sighed, "No... why would I be?"

"You look a little unsure..."

"... Blake almost found out just before I left. He overheard our phone conversation. I think he's getting suspicious at this point..." She admitted.

Jake could understand. When Blake thinks something is suspicious, he'll go to great lengths to get to the bottom of it. "Don't worry... as long as neither of us slip up... he'll never figure it out..." He assured her.

Ally smiled as she placed a hand on Jake's leg, "I hope so..."

At his partner's touch, Jake started to get a feeling as he started to blush. It was a weird feeling, and he can't recall the last time he felt this way. The former pirate looked back up at Ally, and blushed harder than he had meant to, but quickly hid it.

Thankfully, she didn't notice his blushing as she started to get her files and papers ready for the interview. Speaking of which, one of the producers walked by, "We're about to go live pretty soon. You two best get to your positions." he told them.

The two looked at one another, "Ready?" Jake asked.

"Sure..." Ally nodded.

With that, the walked to the set and sat down on the white couch. The set looked really nice for what's suppose to be an interview about crime. They waited patiently as a producer counted backwards. As soon as he got to two, music started up. Very serious music.

The host, Molly Dateline, came into the camera's view, "Hello, everyone. I'm Molly Dateline, and tonight's interview... the case of D.P.K.T.I. Tonight we have two detectives from LA's Crime Agency who have been investigating this case for eight years. Jacob Hutchinson, and Allyson Clark.

The camera panned to Jake and Ally, who smiled and waved, but tried to look professional at the same time. Molly sat down in a white chair, "It's so good to have you here to provide what you've found regarding this case."

Jake nodded, "We're grateful to be here."

"This is had been the biggest case we're ever taken on." Ally added.

Molly smiled, "We can see. Now, let's get down to business. And start from the very beginning. So, for our first question, and I'm sure everyone wants to know this, but what exactly is D.P.K.T.I?"

Jake decided to answer that one, "Well, I know more about it than Allyson, so I'll speak. D.P.K.T.I, which stands for Dark Pirates Killers Tortures Incorporated, is a very dangerous organization of assassins. It was first formed by Blake Clark, the leader of a evil pirate team I've had many encounters with in the past."

"Oh yes, you used to be a pirate leader and captain in Never Land, is that correct?" Molly asked.

"That is correct." Jake confirmed as he continued, "Now, I'm not sure how Blake formed this all, but somehow he did. Our first encounter with this team when they kidnapped eight young children and separated them out all over the United States back in 2028."

"One of the kidnapped children happened to be my older sister, Skylar Moon." Ally added.

Molly nodded, "I see... and you were not kidnapped, Allyson? Why is that?"

"Well, I was only two when it happened, and well, even though Blake was evil, he could never harm a toddler."

"Anyways..." Jake continued, "We managed to rescue all of the children, put the criminals behind bars, and send Blake swimming towards the sunset... literally."

"I see... now... do you have any reason on why this Blake may have done this?" Molly asked.

"Well... I did say that Blake and I have been enemies since childhood. One summer in 2013, my mateys and I took a vacation, which is how we came to discover Los Angeles. We met Tori Vega, Allyson's mother, and her friends. They offered to give us the best summer ever. But Blake and his crew ended up following us, and did everything they could to ruin our vacation."

Ally frowned a bit, hearing about how evil her husband used to be. Jake then glared as he continued to speak, "The worst thing he did while in LA, was kidnap Tori and hurt her... to hurt me... and when we came to rescue her, I gathered up the courage to jump in front of Tori... and take three bullets for her."

Jake hid the fact that he fell in love with Tori, in fear of ridicule. Molly looked surprised, "Wow. You saved a teenage girls life and survived." She said.

"I was in a coma for five days. But an angel in my head helped me wake up." Jake replied, "I honestly thank her so... her name... was Dove."

"Now... fast forward to D.P.K.T.I, when did the evil team form again after the kidnapping case?" Molly asked.

"Well, that's where I come in." Ally spoke up, "It had been six years since the kidnapping, and I was eight years old. My family and I took a vacation to North Carolina... where I met Blake for the first time. He managed to trick me into becoming his friend, just so he could get revenge on my family. He killed my sister's boyfriend... he bombed my old school... he even caused us to get in a car accident."

Molly gasped, "My, he is dangerous."

"He was dangerous..." Ally replied, "But not anymore."

 _That's an understatement..._ Jake bitterly thought.

"After Blake captured my parents and little brother, he took them to Las Cruses, where it was revealed that one my sister's friends mother was involved in all of this, as far back as to the kidnapping. A bunch of ruckus happened, and my sister ended up taking a bullet to the shoulder... like how Jake took a bullet for my mother all those years ago."

"And even after all of that... Skylar didn't make it..." Jake added solemly.

"It was a tough time." Ally admitted, "Even as Blake tried to turn over a new leaf and help us defeat Cat Shapiro, my mom and everyone else still blamed him for what happened."

"So what has happened after that?" Molly asked.

"Well..." Ally continued, "We all moved on from our lives, and even though Skylar was dead, she was still a spirit in our hearts... quite literally. And after I graduated from college, I ended up running into Blake again. He... ended up confessing his love for me... and proposed to me."

This made some of the producers and workers behind the scenes gasp, and so did Molly, "The enemy proposed to you? Did you say yes?"

Ally nodded, "I said heck yes."

"And how did the rest of your family react."

"Let's say they weren't happy at first."

"Yeah, and Blake had to do a hell of a lot to prove himself worthy to be Ally's husband." Jake added, remembering all the good needs Blake did.

"And in the end, it worked out." Ally continued, "And now, we have a beautiful eight year old daughter named Blair, and one more on the way." She rubbed her slightly swollen belly to prove her pregnancy.

Molly smiled, "Well, I must say congratulations, Allyson. Now, back to D.P.K.T.I... they have appeared to have come up once again.

Jake took over once again, "Well, after Blake disbanded the team and dedicated his life to being a husband and father, like I am myself, the two of us are still on pretty rival like terms. And it was evident at his daughter's birthday party six years ago. Because at the time, my own daughter, my youngest, was missing. She was kidnapped as a newborn. And it was rough for our family."

"I see..." Molly nodded, "I remember hearing the reports about a missing child."

"And the fact that Blake was still a jerk about this angered me." Jake admitted, "But at the party... a bomb went off and caused the birthday cake to explode."

"Not to mention we found this device." Ally held up a bag with the small rod, "And while investigating, we noticed that the initials D.P.K.T.I were on the device."

"That's when we knew that D.P.K.T.I... was back." Jake finished.

"And this time, Blake is NOT involved..." Ally quickly added.

Molly nodded, "Ooh, now we're getting to the nitty gritty here..."

Both Jake and Ally looked at one another. Jake told tell that Ally was nervous about this, so he placed his hand on hers for comfort and support...

Meanwhile...

Blake was back on the couch as he began to flip through the channels. For the most part, it was stuff that didn't interest him... until he came across a news report.

 _"And now, back to D.P.K.T.I- A Yearly Case. An interview with two of LA's crime investigators concerning a case that has lasted for the past eight years."_

Interview?

D.P.K.T.I?

Two of LA's crime investigators.

 _"During the interview, detectives Jacob Hutchinson and Allyson Moon have been talking about their progress in trying to solve this case, and the evidence they have came across over the years."_

WHAT?!

Blake nearly did a double take as he saw his wife and his worst enemies faces on the screen. The screen then changed to the actual interview.

And there they were... Jake an Ally... sitting together on the couch... he looked closely... and noticed that Jake was holding Ally's hand... and looking at her... romantically?

His shocked look slowly turned into a hate filled glare as he nearly crushed the remote in his hand. He had warned Jake... he warned him plenty of times.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Throwing the remote hard at the television, even hitting Jake's face, Blake stormed out of the room, and upstairs. He hated to wake up Blair, but at the moment, he couldn't care. The only thing he had on his mind was killing Jake...

"Ready or not, Jake... I'm gonna kill you..."

Back at the studio, Jake was discussing an important topic concerning their case... something that he wasn't willing to discuss, "So, Jacob, it says here that you had a run in with a member of D.P.K.T.I, correct? Mr. Samuel Deville." Molly asked.

Jake nodded, "Right... actually, I've had problems with him for longer than I thought. He used to be the owner of a clothing store in a Beverly Center mall. My wife worked there for about a year... and at the same time... she was about six weeks pregnant with our twins, Troy and Maia... and when she asked for a break off from work because of that... he beat her... he abused her... because he hates children... and he fired her."

"Oh my goodness... did you do anything about it?" Molly asked.

Jake shook his head, "I didn't... because I didn't know about it. That night, and old friend from college came to out apartment, and she drugged me... drugged me bad enough to have sex with her. That's when Izzy came back... and found us together... and I didn't even notice the blood on her... I felt so ashamed..."

"My mom and I were the two who helped bring Izzy home. And we knew Jake would never cheat on her." Ally added. "And Izzy wasn't ready to talk about it because she was still scared."

"And then he apparently came back... to torment my son, Troy, as a school teacher. He ended up putting Troy in the hospital." Jake said bitterly, "Thankfully, my boy told me everything that happened, and that bastard is behind bars. We managed to find weapons that were used in my son's assault. Not to mention that Allyson was also attacked by an unknown person around the same time."

Molly nodded, "Well now, it looks like you managed to catch one member."

"True, but there's still more out there that have yet to be brought to justice." Jake said, "And ever since, the evil team has caused a lot of problems for us. They have appeared to have kidnapped a girl named Sabrina Evans.

"Blake and I came across two of them during a little vacation." Ally added, "They tried to hit on me, but Blake saved me and gave them what they deserved. But my mother called, and told us that more D.P members where invading our house. She was babysitting my daughter at the time, and not only did they hurt Blair by injecting her with some sort of poison... they burned down my house in the process."

"And it caused the rift between Blake and I to grow stronger..." Jake admitted, "And after that... we all just kind of parted ways."

"Jake..."

"Ally and I continued to investigate this matter, but we hadn't really found anything useful..."

"Jake..."

"Six years later, I get Kari back, and a shooting happens at a dollar store... and the initials D.P.K.T.I were on the weapon."

"Jake...!"

"And later, we find out during a school trip at the agency we work at, a girl stabs another girl-"

"Jake! Jake! LOOK OUT!"

Jake hadn't realized that he was talking so much, he didn't notice the person who was trying to shoot him. Ally grabbed him and they both hit the floor, barely missing a bullet. The both looked up, and storming towards the both of them... was Blake... holding his desert eagle... and glaring a death stare straight at Jake.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, JAKE!" He screamed, "I WARNED YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE! BUT, NO, YOU DON'T LISTEN! YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN!"

That's when Molly stepped in, "Excuse me... but, who are you?" She asked calmly.

"I'm the fucking husband of Allyson Clark. And this asshole right here is trying to make a move on her!" Blake answered, pointing at his gun towards Jake.

Ally stood up shaking with horror. This was not how she wanted this to happen at all, "Blake, please. We're just doing an interview about D.P.K.T.I."

"Oh I saw it, Ally. I saw it on TV!" Blake snapped, "And do you know what I also saw? I saw Jake holding your hand, and looking at you like he's about to fuck you!"

After hearing that, Jake had to defend himself, "Hey, I was not looking at her like that. She was nervous, so I was showing comfort and support."

"That's my job!" Blake snapped again, grabbing Jake by the shirt collar, "I heard your little phone conversation this morning. And I know exactly what you're gonna do. After the interview, you're doing to take my wife and fuck her! And take pictures of it and put it in a magazine."

Jake stared at Blake with mixed confusion and shock, "What?! No! Ally and I didn't speak to each other this morning."

"That was a phone call with someone else." Ally added to back up his defense.

Blake growled, "Do you think I'm an idiot?!"

Before he could do anything else, security came to break the two apart, as Molly spoke, "Okay, gentlemen, let's not get physical here."

But now, Ally had a question, "Wait... Blake, if you're here... then where's Blair?"

"I left her with someone backstage..." he answered, "So she wouldn't see Daddy get blood on him, when he blows Jake's head off!"

"Blake, I am NOT trying to make a move on your wife." Jake defended himself again.

 _At least I hope I'm not..._

BOOM!

What was that?

Everyone heard yelling and saw people running around. One person screamed, "A bomb exploded backstage!"

Backstage?

"OH MY GOD, BLAIR!" Ally quickly ran backstage to find her daughter. Blake followed pursuit, but not before warning Jake...

"If my daughter is dead or even hurt... _**you**_ are dead... you hear me?"

With that, he left to join his wife. As for Jake... he sighed. This situation was only getting worse by the minute...

How could it get any worse than this?

As Jake was about to follow where Blake and Ally ran off to, his eye suddenly caught something. A girl... with long brown hair...

"Lizzy...?"

 **Oh wow...**

 **Lots of stuff happened here. Jake and Ally had an interview, which was interrupted by Blake, and later a bomb. And now Lizzy's here? Plus, may Jake be... falling for Ally? So many more questions that need to be answered. Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. And we'll see why Lizzy is here, and is Blair survived that explosion. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25: Spouse Betrayal

**Hello, internet! I have returned with a new chapter of J &TS 4! This is a continuation of the last chapter. Where we see during and after that explosion that happened. Plus, we'll see why Lizzy is here, and what she may have planned. Not to mention more drama between the characters, including something that may be damaging. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's! Moving on!**

Chapter 25: Spouse Betrayal

Jake was about to pray and pray as hard as he could that Blair was okay.

Pray that she wasn't hurt.

Pray that she wasn't... killed.

And pray that Blake doesn't kill him if that's the case.

Through all the smoke and the people running around in panic, Jake could make out the girl with brown hair smirking right back at him. Why? Why is she here? What business did she have being here?

"Lizzy...?"

The former Dark Pirate girl chuckled as she walked over to him, "Good evening, Jake? Haven't seen you in a long while, have I? When was the last time we spoke to one another?"

Jake frowned deeply, "When I wanted to ask questions, and you decided to beat the crap out of me for it..."

"Hey, what I was doing is none of your business. Why did you ask questions anyways?"

"Because..." Jake started, taking a step closer to his rival's friend, "I know that whatever you have planned... is involved with D.P.K.T.I!"

Lizzy stared at him for a few seconds, before chuckling, "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Has it been what... only six years? Usually, you'd figure these things out quicker."

"I would have figured it out sooner, had it not been for the major setbacks, and the fact that D.P.K.T.I is so good at hiding their tracks." Jake replied, glaring at her, "But now that's you're here... I can put you under arrest for involvement with this group."

But Lizzy just snorted, "What are ya, a cop?"

Jake took a step closer towards her, "No, but I've been a part of the Crime Agency long enough to have the right to arrest someone. The today, I will make an arrest. We can do this the easy way... or the hard way, Lizzy..."

Lizzy only chuckled at him, "Yeah, right. You can't arrest me. You don't even know what I'm capable of... and when you find out our plans... you and your pathetic friends will fall under the rule of D.P.K.T.I!" She took a step back and threw something to the ground. It covered her in a puff of smoke. By the time it cleared... she was gone.

Jake was dumbfounded and confused. How in the world was she able to do that? Unless she was some sort of magical being, it was completely impossible. However, he just glared, "No matter... you can run now, Lizabeth... but I'll find you... you won't get away with this."

That's when he noticed the spot where Lizzy has disappeared... there was some sort of purple and pink dust on the floor. Being the detective he is, he collected a sample of this dust in a small plastic bag, and put it away for future investigation.

With that, he walked outside, where everyone was still trying to evacuate the building. As soon as he made it outside, he spotted Blake, Ally, and (thankfully), Blair sleeping in Ally's arms. Jake sighed in relief. She was okay. As soon as Blake noticed him, he glared immediately. But Jake just ignored him and turned his attention to Ally and Blair, "Thank goodness she's okay..."

Ally nodded, "I know. Luckily, the place where the explosion took place was no where near where Blair was. So she's safe... was shaken... but safe..." She gave her daughter a soft kiss on her hair.

"Yeah, you're _lucky_ that she's safe!" Blake snapped slightly, "If she had died or even got hurt, I would've kicked your ass so hard! It's bad enough that you were hitting on my wife, but now my daughter narrowly escapes death!"

Jake glared at him, "I did NOT hit on your wife! I would never hit on another man's love! I have a love already, and her name is Izzy!"

"Then why the hell were you looking at her like you wanted to fuck her?!" Blake asked angrily, "I saw it on television! You were blushing!"

Ally gasped slightly, before turning her gaze onto her crime partner, "Jake... is that true... were you... blushing at me?"

Jake shook his head, "No! Never! At least... I don't think I was... I would've known. I would've felt myself blushing. I'd feel my cheeks getting hot, and I'd feel-"

But when Jake placed his hand on Ally's shoulder... she gasped when she noticed his face. Blake noticed too as he started to growl instensively. Jake was about to ask what was wrong, until he felt his place.

It was hot...

He was blushing...

Quickly, he stepped beck several feet, embarrassed and humiliated, "Oh my god..." he whispered. He looked back at Ally, and saw something in her eyes that he never saw...

Hurt.

"Jake... I can't believe you..." She said slowly, "You... you blushed... at me... you..."

"He was hitting on you, that's what." Blake growled, "That blushing proves it!"

Jake shook his head rapidly, "No! No! It's not what you think. Ally, I would never hit on a married woman, especially if I'm married as well!" He took a closer step towards her again, but it only caused him to start blushing again. But nevertheless, he tried to talk to her, "Listen, Ally... I would never hit on you... even though you are beautiful... lovely... sexy..."

At the mention of that word, Ally took a few steps back, while Blake's rage grew even more, "Did... did you just call my wife SEXY?!" He demanded.

Jake then realized what he just said, "No... oh my god... I didn't..." he looked back at Ally once again.

She... looked so much like Tori.

Especially the eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly, without even realizing what he was doing, Jake threw himself into Ally, wrapping his arm around her (After not so gently ripping Blair from her arms, and placing her on the ground), and starting to forcefully kissing her, tackling to the ground. He didn't hear her scream or feel her struggling to get out of his grip. He was too in the moment.

It wasn't until Blake pulled him off was when Jake was snapped out of his love moment.

But that didn't mean he wasn't safe from Blake's fiery wrath.

"FUCK YOU, JAKE!" Blake screamed, punching Jake in the face over and over and over, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! _**FUCK YOU**_! I WARNED YOU! I FUCKING WARNED YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU BLUSH AT HER, AND THEN KISS HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

After a few more punched, Blake threw him to the ground, kicking him in the ribs. Jake groaned at he held his face. His nose was broken, he had a black eye, and bruises that were swelling up fast. His face might as well as been deformed, but aside from the obvious injuries, he still looked the same. He looked back up at his rival, who was breathing heavily and seething.

"I should cut all of your precious hair off..." Blake growled at him, "I should cut it off, shove it down your throat, and strangle you with it! I should do much worse than that! But because I have a child to take care off... I won't..."

"You should..." Ally muttered, getting up after recovering. "You should do much worse..."

Jake was shocked. Was Ally... actually encouraging Blake to hurt him?

"A-Ally-"

"Save it!" She snapped, glaring at him, "I've defended you long enough. But this... this is the most unacceptable thing you've done. You've pretty much shattered your faith in your own WIFE by kissing me! Why? Is Izzy not good enough for you that you'd rather be with me?!"

Jake shook his head, "It's not that! I love Izzy!"

"Then why did you kiss me?! And don't tell me you don't know, because you do!"

The former pirate looked down in embarrassment. He had absolutely no idea why he just kissed the wife of his main enemy. He just couldn't figure it out. Or even put his finger on it. All he could do was look back at Blake and Ally, and sigh, "I'm... so sorry... I don't know what got into me. I don't know why I did that... I really don't..."

"I don't understand, Jake..." Ally replied softly, "You're much better than this... you should be able to restrain yourself from doing something like this..."

Jake looked down in embarrassment and shame.

"We've... gotta get home..." Blake said after a moment of silence, "I'll deal with you later, so I'll let you off with one last warning..." He glared down at Jake with even more burning hatred than ever before, "If I EVER see you trying to make a move on my wife AGAIN... I will do MUCH worse than kill you..."

With that, he and his family left, leaving Jake on the ground. He couldn't get Ally's hurt face out of his mind. He felt as if he betrayed her... he felt as if he betrayed his wife...

And worst of all... he felt as if he betrayed himself.

"How am I gonna explain this to Izzy...?"

"How about explaining it now?"

Jake paled when he heard that voice behind him. He got up and turned around. And to his horror and non surprise, it was Izzy. It looked like she had that same hurt face that Ally had. Knowing that he was in trouble, Jake reached out to his wife, "Iz-"

SLAP!

He already saw her hand coming for his face before it actually hit his face. He stumbled back, but the slap wasn't strong enough to send him to the ground again. He looked back at Izzy, who had tears running down her cheeks.

"First you allow Sophie to overpower you all those years ago..." She spoke quietly, though Jake could tell there was a hint of anger in her tone, "And now... you go and kiss Ally in front of her husband... and in front of me!"

"Wait, when did you get here?" Jake had to ask.

"I was on my way to the store to pick up a few things. I was riding past the studio when I heard the explosions. I rushed here to see if you were okay... and then... I saw the whole thing."

Splendid.

She saw the _whole_ thing.

Jake groaned as he placed his face in his hands for a few seconds, before speaking again, "Izzy, baby... I'm so sorry... I don't know why I even did that... I would NEVER cheat on you EVER. I love you too much to do that. It's just that... whenever I look at Ally... I see her mother... I see... Tori."

Izzy glared at him, "Oh, so that's it! You're still in love with Tori!"

... What?

"I can't believe it! You're still pinning after her! The woman is in her sixties for Never Land's sake! And you still have the hots for her?!"

Jake shook his head, "No, no! It's not like that, I've gotten over my crush on Tori years ago!"

"Have you, Jake?" Izzy asked with venom in her tone, "Have you really? I bet when you look at Skylar, you feel the same way, don't you? I bet you just want to bang her as well, huh? Like you wanted to bang Ally!"

"Izzy! I would never-"

"And while you're at it, might as well add Tori to the mix, since you still love her! You probably don't even care that she's old now, she's probably still fuckable to you!"

"STOP! GOD DAMN IT, IZZY! JUST SHUT UP!" Jake screamed at the stop of his lungs, raising his fist, "BEFORE I KNOCK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

The ordeal from earlier, and the couple's argument had caught the attention of bystanders, but Jake's sudden outburst caused the whole crowd to go silent... even Izzy, who stared at her husband in shock. Never had he ever yelled or threatened her, or even had a reason to do so.

As for Jake himself, when he realized what he had just done, and looking at his raised fist... he backed away slowly, "Oh my god... Izzy... I am so sorry... I didn't mean to do that-"

"Save it!" Izzy snapped, tears continuing to fall, "I'm going home... and when you get home... I will not be there... I will take Kari and we will stay with Tori... do not call me... do not even contact me in any way... do not even come to visit. Until I feel that your trustworthy again... you are dead to me Jacob Hutchinson..."

Jake's heart immediately broke into pieces when she said that. All he could do was stare at her as she walked away back to her car. Bystanders whispered among themselves, but Jake blocked them out.

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

He yelled at his wife...

He threatened to hit her...

And now... he's losing her... and his daughter...

The worst part about this was that Jake realized that when he did yell and raised his fist... he did it in almost the exact same fashion that Blake did to Ally on that heated evening all those years ago.

 _Am I... turning into Blake?_

Jake didn't want to think that. He refused to believe that his actions were causing him to turn into his most hated rival. He refused to believe it! But whether he refused to believe it or not... the damage was already done.

He knew that when Izzy made it to Tori's, she would definitely tell her what happened.

He knew that Tori would probably be mad at him, and may not even speak to him.

He knew that Ally wouldn't want anything to do with him for a while.

And he knew that it would be _even more_ difficult to not piss Blake off again.

 _And I also know... is that while I have some damage to repair... the faith of these young people still rests in my hands... and I must find a way to stop D.P.K.T.I from winning..._

 **Wow...**

 **Jake is in some SERIOUS chiz here, and now everyone's mad at him. But, that won't stop him from doing the job that he was given to do; stop D.P.K.T.I from carrying out their mystery plan. Next chapter, we'll see the aftermath of all of this, and how Jake is coping with everything, and how he tries to fix his mistakes. Plus, he will have a conversation with Tori. Will it go well? We'll find out next chapter. Until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26: I'm sorry

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of J &TS 4. We're gonna have a little time skip from the last chapter, and see how Jake is doing after the major screw up he made in the previous chapter. Will his sins be forgiven? And how will Tori react to this? And what does Jake discover from this incident? Only one way to find out! You know the drill! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 26: I'm sorry

Two weeks later

Jake woke up to an empty bed.

Every morning he woke up to an empty house as well.

It's been this way for two weeks.

Every since the stupid, _stupid_ mistake he made two weeks prior.

He had kissed the wife of his rival. He had kissed his crime investigating partner. He kissed the daughter of the woman whom he fell in love with many years ago. And worse of all, not only did he kiss the wife _in front_ of his rival, but also in front of his _own wife_ as well.

And it hurt.

It hurt them.

But it hurt him most of all.

His wife practically disowned him, took his daughter, and went to stay with the mother of the girl whom Jake kissed. He hadn't seen either of them for two weeks. Not that he'd blamed them for it. But he missed them dearly.

Every time he tried to contact his wife, she refused to answer. He hadn't heard from Tori either, so he assumed that she was mad at him, for there was no doubt that Izzy told her everything.

He even tried to contact Ally, but she ignored his calls and texts as well, even going as far as to blocking his number. The only one who ever responded to him was Blake, but only so the rival could send death threats via text message.

Normally, Jake wouldn't have stood for such texts, but this time, he felt as if he deserved them this time. After the terrible sin he committed, he felt like he deserved to die because of it.

But... he had to make things right.

There was no way he was going to let this one mistake go unfixed. Even if the damaged was already done, he had to do something so he wouldn't be hated anymore.

And that's why he had arranged a table for himself and Tori that day at a local coffee shop.

He hoped that she wouldn't tear his head off for this.

Later that day...

Jake waited patiently at a table outside the coffee shop. It was almost thirty minutes since he arrived, and he was waiting for Tori to arrive. He hoped that she hadn't changed her mind at the last minute. But then again, he didn't blame her if she did.

While he waited, he decided to check on his phone for any news feeds. It was something he liked to do to pass the time. However, when he did open his news feed, he noticed a few headlines that caught his attention.

 _D.P.K.T.I Strikes! Bomb Explodes at Local News Station_

Not surprising...

 _Man Arrested After Gun threat at Beverly Center may be related to D.P.K.T.I case_

Also not surprising, as Jake investigated that long ago.

 _Crime Investigator Jacob Hutchinson Thrown Into Scandal? Having Affair with Partner Allyson Clark?_

... What the hell?

Jake never noticed this news feed before. He clicked on the article and began to read it.

 _On the night of the WIN News Station bombing, Investigator Jacob Hutchinson was seen in a scuffle with Blake Clark, who accuses the detective of having an affair with Allyson, Clark's wife._

 _Although Hutchinson denied the allegations, video shows otherwise, as we see Hutchinson throw himself onto Clark's wife, kissing her._

Jake then saw something that made his blood boil and cringe at the same time. A video a bystander took. It showed him throwing himself onto Ally, kissing her forcefully. He stopped the video immediately.

 _It's a scandal indeed._ He continued to read the article. _Hutchinson is such a well loved citizen in the city. But will this one mishap damage his reputation?_

Jake sighed as he sat his phone down. Now his mistake was on the news. No wonder people were giving him looks when he walked into the coffee shops. "How did I not notice this before?" He asked himself.

"Mostly because I didn't want you to see this..."

Jake looked up to see Tori sitting at the table. He was surprised, he didn't notice her walking up. "Oh, uh, ahoy Tori. Before you kill me, let me explain-"

Tori held her hand up, "Jake... it's okay. I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not? But... I kissed your daughter-"

"I know... and I understand. I did a similar thing when I was still in high school. You see, Cat at the time was dating my ex boyfriend from my old school. I kinda got jealous, and... maybe kissed him in front of Cat."

Jake gasped, "Shiver me timbers. And I thought Tori Vega could do know wrong..."

Tori blushed, "I'm not perfect."

"Neither am I... gosh, I fucked up majorly..."

"It's not your fault... I can tell that... you see me in her. You're still in love with me... aren't you?"

Jake shook his head immediately, "No! I've gotten over you LONG ago, Tori. You know that. I'm with Izzy now. I... I don't know why I kissed Ally. Lately... I've been feeling really weird around her lately... when she touched me... I got a weird tingling..."

Tori frowned. Izzy had told her everything that had happened, and while she was upset about the situation, she wanted to talk to Jake for his side of the story. Better to get the truth than to judge. So she was glad Jake set up this date for coffee. And it pained her to see him feeling humiliated about this whole ordeal. There was a minute long silence before Jake spoke.

"You know, Tori... it feels like ever since D.P.K.T.I got revived... things have been going bad for all of us. I'm sure Blake hates me even more than ever, I'm sure Ally doesn't trust me anymore, and I'm sure Izzy's filing a divorce right now."

"Um... not really." Tori confirmed.

"Huh?"

"Truth be told, Jake... Izzy misses you... her and Kari both... Kari's too young to comprehend what's really been going on, but Izzy... she misses you, and she wants to come back."

Jake suddenly glared, "She wants to come back... after leaving me... she made that choice... and honestly it feels like she just wants to crawl back to me..."

Tori chuckled, "C'mon, Jake, you miss her too. Admit it."

"... Okay... I do miss her. I miss her and Kari. I haven't seen them both in two weeks. It hurts. I hurt them... and I want to make it up to Izzy... I screwed up big time, Tori..."

"I know you do..." Tori sighed, "I guess even when I'm sixty, I'm still pretty to you. It must be the beauty within."

Jake nodded, "Perhaps... but really, Tori. I've gotten over you. I hope..."

"I hope so, too. I know we still have our secret moments with one another. But yeah... no romantic stuff. But I still love you."

"I love you, too..."

Normally, they would share a small kiss, but not this time. Not when there's already so much going on. Jake sighed as he looked back at the video that was taken last night, "I can't believe this. Who the hell videotaped this?"

Tori shook her head, "I have no idea. But you know how people are nowadays, they'll record stuff that happen in the streets."

As Jake looked at the video, he saw something he never noticed before, "Wait a minute... Tori, feast your eyes on this." He showed her the video as she watched carefully, "All I see his Blake punching your face."

"No, no... look at Blair... I see something behind her."

Tori looked more carefully and could see what Jake was talking about. It was a shadowy figure, appearing to wear a trench coat, hat, and shades. The figure was reaching towards Blair's neck, before walking away.

"I see that. Who was that?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, my LA matey. But I have a feeling that whoever that is, has something to do with D.P.K.T.I. And it looked like she put something on Blair's neck... and I'm gonna find out who it is. But first... I have to see her."

Tori frowned again, "Unfortunately, I'm not babysitting this week, so you'll have to see Blake and Ally for that. That is, if Blake doesn't shoot you first."

"Trust me. I'll have my sword ready for that."

 **I know this seemed like a short chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. So Jake and Tori had a chat, and Tori seems to understand Jake's problem. Plus, it looks like we have a new suspect who did something to Blair on that night. But who is it? You'll be most surprised when you find out. Next chapter, we'll see Jake meeting with Blake and Ally for the first time since his scandal mistake. Until then, as always, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	27. Chapter 27: Forgive me

**Hi, guys. Long time, no see. Well, I decided to take a break from story writing. And now that I'm home for the summer, I can catch up. And we'll start with a new chapter of J &TS 4! This time, Jake sees Blake and Ally for the first time since his mistake, and tries to warn them about Blair. But will they believe him? Let's see! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's.**

Chapter 27: Forgive me

Jake stood outside of the Clark residence... the new Clark residence. After the incident that happened years ago, Jake helped the family relocate to a new house for protection. Unfortunately, that didn't make Blake hate him any less...

This was the first he'd visited them at the house since helping them settle in... now he hoped that they would let him in...

Taking a deep breath, he ranged the doorbell, and patiently waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, the door opened, and there was Ally, "Oh, hi, Jake. Good to see you." She greeted.

Jake was surprised that she seemed happy to see him. Has she finally gotten over what happened between them?

"It's nice to see you too, Ally..." He greeted back as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I was wondering what happened to you..." She said, "I haven't seen you in almost two weeks..."

"I thought you were still mad at me... for what I did..." Jake responded, blushing slightly, "So I kept my distance..."

Ally smiled, "Oh, Jake. You know I'm not one to stay mad or hold any grudges... besides, what I said before... I was just... well, mad. I didn't mean it all. I've been trying to keep Blake from killing you honestly."

Jake sighed in relief. She wasn't mad anymore... but what about Blake? "But, anyways. I'm here because I need to inform you of something important-"

"Babe, who was at the door?!"

Blake's voice came from upstairs, as Ally called back, "It's Jake, sweetie."

"... _**JAKE?!**_ "

All of a sudden, before Jake could say anything, Blake came running down the stairs, screaming in rage, and holding a _shotgun_ in his grasp. Jake yelled out and backed away, holding his hands up in defense, until Ally stepped in between, "No, Blake! Don't shoot!"

"Why is this bastard here?!" Blake demanded, cocking the gun.

"He came to tell us something..."

"Whatever it is, I don't give a damn!"

"Just listen, it's important... and put your gun away..."

Blake glared at Jake for a few more seconds, before sighing, "Fine..." He went backstairs to put the gun back in its place. Once doing so, he came back downstairs to join his wife and rival on the couch in the living room, "This better be as important as you say..." He grumbled.

"It is..." Jake insisted, "Someone posted a video about our little spat two weeks ago, and watch what happens when I slow the video down."

After taking out his laptop and playing the video, he used a software to slow the video down, and zoom in Blair. Blake and Ally looked closely, and soon noticed the mysterious women putting something on Blair's neck.

"Did you see that?" Jake asked.

"I sure did." Ally replied.

"Same here. Who the hell is that woman?" Blake asked.

Jake frowned, "I'm not so sure... but I have a feeling that this is tied to our D.P.K.T.I case. We need to find out who that woman is... and whatever she put on Blair's neck... where is Blair anyways?"

"She's at school right now. But you're welcome to come along with us to pick her up. It's about that time, anyways."

"Before we go... Blake, Ally... I just want to say that I'm really, REALLY sorry for what I did... I don't know what came over me that night... I guess whenever I look at you Ally... I see your Mom..."

Ally blushed a little, but Blake snorted, "You're still in love with her?"

"NO!" Jake snapped, before calming down, "I'm not... I've gotten over her, really I have." He said, "But... I'm really sorry..." He said, "And I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh Jake, I forgive you..." Ally told him, "But I dunno about Blake..."

Jake looked at his rival, who glared right back at him, not knowing what to say. It looked like he didn't want to forgive Jake for anything, but he also knew that Ally would make him if he refused.

After a few more moments, Blake sighed.

"Fine... I guess I forgive you..."

Jake sighed in relief.

"BUT!" He pointed a finger, "If you even so much as blush at my wife again... I promise you, that it'll be the last thing you ever blush at! Got it?!"

"Crystal clear..." Jake nodded.

"Good... now... let's get my daughter."

With that, the trio was on their way to the elementary school where Kari and Blair should be waiting to be picked up. As they rode, Ally had to ask, "Jake... have you heard from my sister lately. I haven't heard from her in two weeks."

Jake frowned, "That's been weird. Tori told me that she and Brandon went to have dinner... but haven't come back. I went to the restaurant they ate at... but nobody was there. Not even when I looked inside..."

"You don't think they were... kidnapped... do you?" Ally asked with worry.

"Well, we won't find out until we investigate further."

Soon enough, they all arrived at the school, where Blair was waiting outside. Ally got out of the car to go hug her daughter. Jake got too, but then he noticed something...

He noticed Izzy hugging Kari, and she soon made eye contact with him.

Jake didn't know what to do. Should he approach his wife and daughter? Will she still be mad? He took a deep breath and started to walk towards them, "Izzy... He started.

"I miss you, Jakey..." Izzy interrupted, "I miss you a lot... and Kari misses you."

"We wanna come back to you, Daddy..." Kari said quietly.

Jake frowned, "I'm not even sure if I deserve either of you... I messed up big time."

"Jake... it was my fault for walking out on you... instead of sitting down and listening to your side of the story. I know you still see Tori in Ally... and that you'd never hurt me on purpose..." Izzy told him, "So... can I come home?"

Jake smiled then, "Whoever said I kicked you out?" He then kissed her on the lips, as the couple happily hugged. After the kiss, "So... do you forgive me?" Jake asked his wife.

"Of course, honey..." Izzy replied, kissing him some more.

Ally walked the scene with a happy sigh, while Blake secretly gagged. After the couple had their moment, Jake turned his attention to Blair, "Now... let's see what's on Blair's neck."

He took a step closer to her, but she then stepped back, holding on to her mother, "It's okay, sweetie. Uncle Jake just wants to check you out, that's all." Ally assured her.

Blair looked at her mother, and then nodded as she took Jake's hand. Jake turned her around and pulled the collar of her shirt down a little. He didn't appear to see anything, but suddenly, he noticed a flashing light on her skin. Looking more closely, he noticed that the light... was a patch. Swiftly but carefully, he removed the patch, "Got it!"

"What is it, Daddy?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." Jake replied. "But I bet is has something to do with D.P.K.T.I... judging by the initials scripted on her."

One close look and you could see the initials, "But what does this mean?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. Why did they put that thing on my daughter?" Blake asked, annoyed.

"I have no idea..." Jake once again replied, "That's what we need to find out... plus find out who that woman was. Which is why I'm gonna send out a search."

"With a reward?" Blake asked.

"I dunno... but we're gonna catch that woman..."

With that, the adults and their children all drove to Tori's house to discuss all the matters. Once they got there, Tori was sitting with Carlos and Maria, who was sobbing softly. "Oh, Mom. What's going on?"

"Guys, I was just about to call you. Something terrible happened." Tori said.

"It's Elena and Isabel." Carlos added, as he hugged his wife, "Our babies... they're missing."

"I-I-I put them d-d-down for a nap..." Maria sobbed, "And w-w-when I went to check on them... they were GONE! I don't know how my bebes' could have disappeared..."

Everyone was shocked at this news, "We called the police, but they couldn't find any evidence." Tori explained, "First Skylar, Brandon, Mickey, Ryan, Aaron, and Audrey, and now Elena and Isabel. So many people have gone missing."

Jake frowned, "This mystery is growing more and more by the minute."

"Let's hope Blair and Kari aren't next." Izzy spoke with worry, "Not to jinx it."

"They BETTER NOT try to take my Blair!" Blake warned, "Or else heads will fucking roll!"

Ally gave him a warning look that there were children in the room. As for Jake, he took out his cell phone, "In that case, I'd better check on Troy to see if he's okay." He said.

"I'll check on Maia." Izzy said as she took out her own phone.

With that, the two dialed their childrens numbers. While Izzy was having a nice conversation with Maia, Jake however, couldn't seem to reach Troy for some reason. He dialed his number about three times, but it didn't ring once... it went straight to voicemail.

"That's odd..." He said after giving up, "Troy won't pick up."

"Maia says she's fine." Izzy told him, "Perhaps Troy's practicing with the basketball team."

Jake nodded, "Perhaps." A second after he said that, his phone buzzed. It was a bunch of text messages from Troy, "Oh, nevermind. Here he is..." However, he frowned when he read the texts outloud.

 _HELP!_

 _HELP ME PLEASE!_

 _HE'S BACK!_

 _I NEED YOU, DAD!_

 _HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

 _HE'S GOT ME AND MATTHEW!_

 **Who's back? What happened to Troy? We'll find out next chapter! Jake was able to reconcile with Blake, Ally, and Izzy, and they found out what was put on Blair's neck. Now they just need to find out who that mysterious woman is. For now, here's a new preview for ya:**

"Good practice, Troy." Matthew said as the boys walked into the locker room to change, "Just two more days, and we'll be able to win Friday's game."

Troy smiled, "I know. I feel like I've been getting better since middle school. I even used to beat my dad at games. He's smart, but I'm clever."

The boys grabbed towels and began to dry themselves off of the sweat that hit their foreheads. As they did, they didn't notice the man entering the locker room and coming straight towards them. When they did, they felt a little startled, "Oh, hello... do we know you?" Troy asked.

The man chuckled, "Oh... you know me, Troy... you know me rather too well..."

The eighteen-year-old was still confused, as confused as Matthew was. But he took a closer look... and suddenly paled, "No..." He then started to back away.

"What's wrong, Troy?" Matthew asked.

That face... that hair... those menacing green eyes...

"It's so nice to see you yet again, Troy..." Mr. Deville said with an evil grin.

 **... Uh oh...**

 **Looks like a villain from the past is back. What will become of Troy and Matthew? Next chapter, we'll see. Until then, and as always, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Hostages

**Hi guys! Here I am with yet another chapter of J &TS 4! This will pick up where the previous chapter left off, with Troy and Matthew being in serious trouble. We're gonna focus on them for the majority of this chapter, plus we're also gonna find out what happened to the others who have mysteriously disappeared. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 28: The Hostages

Life at North Carolina State University wasn't easy for Troy. He felt rather uncomfortable being away from home on his own. Sure, he had Matthew Oliver, but he wished he was much closer to home, instead of three thousand miles away.

Ever since the incident with Mr. Deville, Troy had become more paranoid that he would come back. That he would break out of prison and come back for revenge. The last time he ever saw him was during a court hearing. But luckily, Matthew was there to help him not feel so afraid.

And right now, the boys were just finishing practice for a basketball game that was coming in the weekend, so they had been preparing all week along. It was tiring for both boys, especially when they had school work and classes as well, but it was all worth it.

Lately though, Troy had been noticing a man that had been watching them and staring in their direction a lot. For the most part, he ignored it, but at the same time... it was disturbing.

Who was that man?

"Good practice, Troy." Matthew said as the boys walked into the locker room to change, "Just two more days, and we'll be able to win Friday's game."

Troy smiled, "I know. I feel like I've been getting better since middle school. I even used to beat my dad at games. He's smart, but I'm clever."

The boys grabbed towels and began to dry themselves off of the sweat that hit their foreheads. As they did, they didn't notice the man entering the locker room and coming straight towards them. When they did, they felt a little startled, "Oh, hello... do we know you?" Troy asked.

The man chuckled, "Oh... you know me, Troy... you know me rather too well..."

The eighteen-year-old was still confused, as confused as Matthew was. But he took a closer look... and suddenly paled, "No..." He then started to back away.

"What's wrong, Troy?" Matthew asked.

That face... that hair... those menacing green eyes...

"It's so nice to see you yet again, Troy..." Mr. Deville said with an evil grin.

He's... back.

"Mr. Deville! No! No! How did you get out of prison?!" Troy asked frantically, starting to breath heavily, "You had twenty five to life! How did you get out?!"

The villainous man just chuckled, "Well, let's just say that I was let out early for good behavior. And it's rather a pleasure to be released, so now that I can finish what I started with you... and your little friend can join us."

"There's no way they could've let you out with what you did." Matthew pointed out, "You had to have escaped."

Deville smirked, "I have my reasons for getting out boy... so I suggest that you both get your clothes on and come with me. There are some people that I'm sure you'll be happy to meet..."

"NO!" Troy shouted, "Not again! I will NEVER go anywhere with you!"

"Neither will I!" Matthew added, "So, you better us alone or we'll call the cops!"

But all Deville did was take out a gun, "Are you sue you don't want to go? Would you rather have your loved ones lost forever? Jacob, Isabella, Maia, and Hikari for you Troy. And for you Matthew, Skylar, Brandon, and little Kiara."

Both boys froze. They didn't want to do what this madman wanted... but they also didn't wan't their families to be harmed either. As much as they didn't want to give in... it looks like they had no choice. So Matthew spoke, "Okay... we'll go with you..."

Deville chuckled, "You've made a very good choice boys..." He then walked over to Troy, who already had tears streaming down his cheeks, and began to stroke his hair creepily, "Boy, am I gonna have a fun time with you yet again..." He chuckled darkly.

Troy could only sob in fear... he was gonna die, and he knew it.

Soon, both boys were dressed, and sitting in the back of a van that Deville was driving. Both were tied up, their backpacks in the corner, where their phones were. If they could free their hands, they could call for help, and Deville wouldn't hear them, since they were separated from him by a wall and small closed window.

But all Troy could do right now was continue to be scared and frantic. What was Deville going to do them? There was no telling. Matthew could sense the fear in his friends tone, "It'll be okay, buddy... we'll get out of this..." He assured him, "Soon, people will realize we're missing, your Dad will get notified, and we'll be found."

"How do you know?!" Troy asked hysterically, "How do you know that will happen? This psychopath is gonna kill us, I just know it! I knew he would come back to hunt me down, and now he's done it! And now we're both gonna die!"

"If we cooperate and do what he says for the time being, then maybe he'll go easy on us this time."

"Matt! This is the same maniac who put me in a hospital for weeks six years ago. There's a chance he'll do it again, and you'll join me! How are you so calm about this?!"

Matt couldn't help but smile a little, "I learned from my Dad that in tough situations, it's best to keep a cool head. Then again, I've always been that way. Kiara too. If only I knew where both my Dad _and_ Mom were. My Abuela said they've been missing for about two weeks now and no one knows where they are. Same with Aunt Mickey, Uncle Ryan, Uncle Aaron, and Auntie Audrey. All disappeared."

Troy frowned, "Wow... a lot of crazy crap has happened within these years..."

"I know... and no matter what happens, we have to stick together..."

"I know..."

Many hours have passed, and the boys were still riding. They had only stopped once for gas. Looking out the back window, they could see that it was night time already (Maybe even midnight), and both boys were hungry. There were snacks in their backpacks, but they still couldn't get to them. But luckily, Matthew had an idea when he noticed what looked like a sharp end sticking out the side of the van, "Hey, Troy. See that?"

Troy looked, and nodded, "Yeah."

"If we can use that to cut the ropes, we can get our phones and call our parents."

"Good idea."

"But first, we gotta make sure that psycho isn't looking."

The two boys looked at the window. Deville was still driving, and it appeared at he was on the phone. Whoever he was talking to, they were keeping him busy long enough to prevent him from seeing Matthew move to the other side of the van, to that sharp piece. Turning around, he carefully moved the rope binding his wrists side to side.

It seemed to be working.

After a few minutes, the ropes were cut, and Matthew's hands were free, he quickly untied Troy, but as soon as he did that... the van came to a sudden and complete stop. Uh oh...

The boys could see Deville getting out of the drivers seat, "Hurry, Troy. Call your Mom and Dad!" Matthew urged.

Troy scrambled to get his backpack, but before he could search for his phone... the backdoor opened.

Deville chuckled, "Well, now. It looks like you two managed to untie yourselves, very clever. But now I suggest you get out and come with me if you want to live..."

Nodding, the boys did as told, taking their backpacks with them. They followed the evil man to what looks like a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. He led them inside, and it was dark and dusty. They went downstairs to what looked like a basement. Deville opened the door, "You have some more company, my friends!" he said.

Troy and Matthew were shoved inside, and they were shocked to see who else was inside. Skylar, Brandon, Mickey, Ryan, Aaron, and Audrey. Not only that, but there were two cribs in the corner, holding little Elena and Isabel.

"Mom! Dad!" Matthew was relieved to see his parents.

"Oh Matty, you're safe!" Skylar held out her arms to hug her son, and hug him she did. Brandon ruffled up his hair, "They actually brought you here, kiddo."

"Where are we?!" Troy asked, wanting answers.

Deville chuckled, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But welcome to your temporary home. You are few of the many hostages of D.P.K.T.I!"

At hearing those initials, Skylar sighed. It was happening again. But why? Why did it have to happen yet again? Just when she was finally getting over the kidnapping from many years ago. Brandon put a hand on her should for comfort.

Mickey growled at Deville, "You will go to HELL for this! You all suck ass!"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to torment us?" Audrey asked.

The man chuckled again, "Oh, but this isn't really my plan. I'm just simply following the orders of my mistress, and she says that I will be greatly rewarded if I do my job well. All we need to do now, is capture a few more close people, spread our poison, and D.P.K.T.I shall rise to take revenge, kill, and punish those who wronged us in the past."

"Who is this mistress you speak of?" Skylar asked.

"I hope it's not my mom again..." Ryan muttered.

"I am not to reveal that information to you... yet. But you will know in good time. But for now..." Deville grabbed Troy and Matthew's back packs and threw him out the room, "You all best keep quiet. Less you want brutal punishment"

With that, he left the room and closed the door, locking it in the process. Troy sunk to the floor and began to sob in fear yet again. Everyone else looked at him with sympathy, for they were all aware of the situation he went through with Deville before. So it was understandable that he was terrified being kidnapped by the crazy man.

Matthew rubbed his back for support, "We're not alone in this, Troy. We've got my parents." He said, turning to said parents, "You have your phones, right.?"

Skylar frowned, "We do... but they're dead."

"We were trapped in that restaurant, and then these creeps came to take us hear. They sabotaged our phones, and our cars to make sure we couldn't get away."

"Charlie was the only one who managed to escape... I hope." Ryan added.

"Charlie?"

"He's a former member of Blake's clan." Aaron explained, "But he worked at the Red Buffet. He's the one who helped me and Audrey get a job there."

Audrey frowned deeply, "But as he tried to escape... they shot him... they shot him a lot of times... I think he's dead." She whimpered, feeling tears coming, "And to think that I wanted to kick his ass..."

Troy sighed. His father that told him about the kidnapping of 2028 years before he or his sisters were born. He knew of Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie. And he knew of the original D.P.T.K.I... and now it's all come back to haunt them all.

Mickey groaned, "For once, can't these assholes just LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE?!" She shouted, punching the wall. Ryan held her shoulders, "Let's just be glad that the kids are with your parents, and safe."

"And Kiara too..." Skylar sighed.

"And my sisters..." Troy added.

"I hope that your Daddy can save us, Troy..." Audrey said.

"If we could contact him, I guess... but that psycho had my phone."

"Mine, too..." Matthew added, "So the best we can do is be patient, and hope that someone... anyone... can come for us..."

Brandon smiled at his son, "That's my boy. Always thinking positive."

And so, the teen boys, the adults, and the babies all slept that night. It wasn't a very comfortable sleep, since they were all on the floor (Save for the twin babies), but they all could manage. That morning, they woke up to find some food. Troy and Matthew were relieved, for they hadn't had anything to eat since being kidnapped.

Skylar offered to care for the babies, for they were her nieces. By that afternoon, they all noticed someone entering the room. It wasn't Deville this time... but a young woman, "Hi... I'm Cara. You may or may not know me..."

Audrey instantly recognized her, "Hey, aren't you Ricky Smallwood's wife?" She asked.

"That rich guy?" Aaron asked.

"Who helps with charities?" Mickey also asked.

Cara nodded, "Yeah. And I want to help you guys. I can't get you out of here. But I have this..." She held up a phone. Troy stood up and took it, "Hey, it's my phone!" he exclaimed, "Thank you!"

But Cara shushed him, "I was able to sneak it away from my da- Mr. Deville, and you can use it to contact help... but due to the service here... you can't exactly call anybody, but you can still text.

She didn't have to tell him twice, as Troy sent out texts to his father in hopes of receiving help.

 _HELP!_

 _HELP ME PLEASE!_

 _HE'S BACK!_

 _I NEED YOU, DAD!_

 _HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_

 _HE'S GOT ME AND MATTHEW!_

Now all they had to do... was wait for the texts to go through... hopefully. But as Troy decided to sent one more text to be clearer... the door opened yet again... there was Deville...

Meanwhile...

Jake stared at the texts in utter shock. Troy didn't specify who he was talking about or what happened, but by what he read... he could definitely tell who was behind this, "Deville..." He said in a dark tone.

"What, Jake?" Izzy asked with worry.

"It's Mr. Deville. He's escaped... and now he's got Troy and Matthew!"

This shocked everyone in the room, "Oh my god..." Tori whispered, "First my daughter, and now my grandson."

"No... not again. Not my baby!" Izzy was started to get frantic, "If he's got Troy. Then what if Maia or Kari are next?" She asked. Jake took her by the shoulders and sat her on the couch, "Let's not jinx it, honey. I won't let that maniac get either of our girls. Not on my watch..." He assured her.

"All I know is, that bastard better not get Blair! Or else!" Blake threatened, holding his daughter close.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ally asked.

Jake turned to her, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do... we're gonna be prepared. Deville is part of that organization, which means that they have Troy and Matthew. And if they have the boys, there's a chance they be responsible for the other disappearances. There's no telling when D.P.K.T.I will strike. So we're gonna have to set up bait... at a place where they're most likely to attack. The question is... how?"

Everyone thought about it, but that's when Kari brought something up, "We could have a party. Our school is holding a Halloween costume party next week in Pinky Winky's store to raise money. We can be there, and when the D.P team shows up, we can take them down and they can tell us where Troy and Matthew are."

"That sounds like a good idea..." Blair added.

"I like it!" Ally added.

"Your daughter has a point, Jake. She had smart plans than you do." Blake added smugly.

But Izzy and Jake were a little unsure, "I'm not sure. We could risk putting a lot of lives in danger." Izzy pointed out.

"It does sound risky... but it also sounds like a plan." Jake added, "I like your thinking, Kari-poo. We can also recruit some more help like our friends and family." He suggested.

"I'll call Andre for some undercover music." Tori said.

Carlos spoke up, "I know a few dancers."

"And singers." Maria added.

"And I can call Cubby for some food. He knows a catering business." Jake replied.

"And I'll call Maia to see if she can come by for the weekend." Izzy added.

"I'll round up some bodyguards." Blake said.

"And I'll get a news team for evidence." Ally also added.

With that, everyone scrambled to do their part. For this upcoming party was going to be one that will not be forgotten. Time was running out for everyone, and D.P.K.T.I is inching closer and closer to their plan. But Jake wasn't going to let that happen. He had come so far... yet had got so much farther to go...

 _Yo ho, let's go..._

 **Speak of the Deville! (See what I did there) He is back, and he's captured Troy and Matthew, along with Skylar and her friends, and Carlos' babies. But Cara from earlier is trying to help them. But why? And what is she even doing there anyways? And what happened to Charlie? We'll find out as this story will continue on. Next chapter, we'll see some familiar faces, including some who haven't even appeared in this story yet. No preview this time, but maybe next time, there will be. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29: Family Friendly Help

**Hello, everyone. I am back with yet another J &TS 4 chapter. Long time no see. I've been back at college, so I've been busy. I apologize if I've been keeping you waiting for so long, but you know how it is. Anyways, as for this chapter, we're gonna see everyone preparing for that party that they will use as a cover for the next D.P.K.T.I attack. We'll see a lot of familiar faces, and we'll get more clues as to who the Mistress of D.P.K.T.I really is. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 29: Family Friendly Help

"Aw coconuts, this sounds pretty risky, Jake. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I know I wanna do this, Cubby. This may be our one chance to finally catch D.P.K.T.I and put a stop to their reign of terror..."

"I sure hope so..."

"Don't worry, matey... we got this..."

Jake was driving and making his way over to the local grocery store. With him, was Izzy and Cubby, whom he hadn't seen in quite a while due to family business. After hearing about D.P.K.T.I and the danger and threat they were posing, Cubby of course offered to help, but he was also a little unsure about using a children's party as a cover.

But all in all, it was good to have the old team back together again.

And that included Skully, who was riding in the back with Cubby, "Crackers, it's sure nice to be together. We've got some catching up to do..."

"I know..." Jake chuckled, "But we can save that for until _after_ we solve this whole mystery." Is what he said as they pulled up to Pinky Winky's, where the party will be held. Jake wanted to speak with the owner of the store about the cover, so that he would also be alert.

But what they didn't expect, was to see a few police cars already there. This confused Jake, as he got out to investigate. Upon entering the store, he saw officers exploring the area, and one talking to the store manager.

"Is everything okay, officer?" Jake had to ask.

Tony Day smiled, "We think so, Jake. But apparently there was a break in last night, and some things went missing, including food and drinks. We searched around for evidence, and all we could find was weapons that were dropped... and this piece of hair."

The officer held up a small bag which had a long lock of... red hair. Jake looked more closely, "Shiver me timbers... there's no way..."

"What are you thinking, Jake?" Tony asked.

"I hate to come to this conclusion, but I'm afraid that one of my friends is an apparent suspect."

He hated to think that Cat, precious Caterina Valentine-Shapiro was once again involved with D.P.K.T.I... it just couldn't be so. He didn't want to believe it at all. However, if there needed to be questioning, then so be it.

"Let me take that back to the office for investigation." Jake offered, "But for now, I'd like to speak to the manager of this store."

"Right here..." The manager walked up to the former pirate, "I'm Dean Wickens, the manager of this town's Pinky Winky's, downtown, down the road!" He greeted happily, "How can I help you?"

Jake showed his badge, "Jacob Hutchinson, investigator of the LA Crime Agency. For a while, I've been reviewing the case of D.P.K.T.I... and I have a feeling that they may target your store, which if I'm right, is holding Halloween party next week."

Mr. Wickens nodded, "Why yes, those little kids are so eager to have fun here. I'm quite excited myself. Just wait until you see my costume..."

"Right... but anyways, since we're sure that D.P.K.T.I will strike your store, I'm asking if my team and I can use the party as a cover, so if that evil organization does strike, we can catch them in the act. Those bastards already have my son held hostage, so we can't let them get away with this."

"Well, help yourself then, Mr. Hutchinson. I'd hate for any of the party goers to get hurt, so do what you need to do to protect yourself."

"Thanks, sir."

After discussing a few more things with the manager, Jake left with his wife and friend, "I got a note from Peter. He's one his way with Tinker Bell." Izzy informed Jake as they drove down the road.

"Great. Who else is coming?"

"Winger may come, after the Wise Old Parrot's birthday party." Skully spoke, "It's gonna be a big bird party."

"Melanie will provide more protection." Cubby added, "Plus, I managed to contact some professional cooks, who happen to be martial arts masters."

Jake smirked, "Perfect. I think we've got everything under control for now. But I need to go back to the lab to investigate more. There was a break in at Pinky Winky's, and they didn't find much... except for this lock of red hair."

He held up the bag holding the evidence, as Izzy gasped in shock, "You don't think..."

"I don't want to think... but unless I can identify this... she's a suspect."

"That's too bad." Cubby said sadly, "She's suppose to help with the food for the party. I can't imagine her being part of this again."

Jake frowned. He too didn't want to believe that Cat was behind this whole operation yet again, but all the evidence seemed to be pointing in that direction. He just had to investigate further...

Meanwhile...

Ally and Blair watched as Blake was packing various weapons in a duffle bag. Guns, knives, sticks, and stuff that you could call torture devices... which some of them are, "Blake, do we really need all of... this?" Ally couldn't help but ask.

"Babe, those bastards are going to do everything they can if they want to kill us, so we need to be prepared for whatever they throw at us." Blake replied, "And you know I DON'T want them getting Blair."

"I know... I don't want them to get Blair either. But I just want you to take it easy..."

At hearing the word 'easy', Blake turned to his wife as if she had lost her mind, "Easy? EASY? Allyson, do you know who you even married?! I am BLAKE CLARK! Former leader of the Dark Pirates! The one who even started this fucking D.P.K.T.I shit in the first place! I am EVIL! I NEVER do things the easy way!"

Ally had to shake her head. Her hubby could be so stubborn... but that's one of the things she loved about him.

Blake then calmed down with a sigh, "I'm sorry, babe, but things have been getting serious lately... and I just don't want anything to happen to either of you..."

"I know..."

"So, now what?" Blair asked.

Blake looked at his daughter with a smirk.

"We're gonna kick some D.P butt, sweetie. And you're gonna help Daddy. I'm sure you've got some of my fighting skills. I know you do."

Ally frowned, "Blake, you can't expect her to actually fight. I don't think she's capable... yet."

"Of course she is. She's a Clark."

"Whatever you say..."

Back with Jake, he retreated to his office at his job, to investigate the evidence that he had found. He observed the piece of red hair that he had found. But as he did, he started to notice something.

It looked like red hair... but it wasn't as red as Cat's.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly pulled up a picture of Cat, and compared her hair to the piece of hair. There was an obvious different. Cat's hair was definitely dyed, and much redder.

But the evidence... it was more of an orange color... like carrot top.

Who did he know that had red hair like that?

He thought about the possibilities, but for some reason, couldn't put his finger on who it could be. But all he knew, and to his relief, that it wasn't Cat. She was innocent, just as he hoped.

"Wait until I tell Tori this..."

Putting the hair back in the bag, Jake left his office, and was about to go to his car, when he saw someone waiting there for him. A college aged girl with hair as black as his own, and eyes as green as emerald. Jake smiled.

"Maia... you made it."

Maia smiled, "Of course I did, Daddy. When I heard about Troy and this whole plan you're having to catch the D.P team, I knew I had to come to help you guys. Well, Mom called me, but I still came."

"I know, sweetie. I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Me too. But I hope Troy will be okay. He's my other half, my twin, and I'd hate for him to go through the same trauma with that evil teacher again, if he does have him and Matthew held hostage."

Jake pulled his eldest daughter into a hug, "He'll be fine, Maia... I'll get him back... and I'll kill that son of a bitch, Deville if I can."

"But won't you get in trouble if you kill him?"

"Uh... I'm sure I won't... but come on, let's head home. I'm sure your Mom and Kari are waiting for us..."

With that, the father and his daughter got into the car and headed for home. As they did, Jake had a lot on his mind. He still couldn't pinpoint who that lock of orange hair belonged to. It was all becoming a blur to him. He knew he knew some redheaded people in his life, but he couldn't seem to remember who they were.

Was this the result of leaving Never Land and growing up?

It felt like he couldn't remember anything from his childhood. No matter how hard he thought about it, no names could pop up in his mind. Maia noticed her father's look, "Daddy. Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

Jake sighed, "I'm just thinking, baby. Today, I found some evidence that may be traced to this whole D.P mystery. It was a string of red hair."

Maia gasped, "Red hair?! Does that mean... Mrs. Shapiro..."

"No, Maia. Even though that was my suspicion, it turns out that the red doesn't belong to Cat. After looking at a picture of her and the hair side by side. Mrs. Shapiro is innocent."

"Well, that's a relief. But who does it belong to then?"

"That's when I'm trying to figure out. But for some reason, I can't seem to think of people that I know that have that shade of hair. Not even people from Never Land..."

Maia looked confused, "What about Auntie Mel?"

If Jake hadn't been driving at the moment, he would have face palmed. Melanie. His sister! Of course! How could he have forgotten all about his sister. She had red hair that was an orange shade. But she couldn't have been responsible... right?

"Maia, you know there's no way your Aunt Mel would be involved with D.P.K.T.I. Why would you even suggest that?"

The eighteen year old just shrugged, "You were trying to think of red headed people, and Auntie Mel was the first person to pop in my head. And I don't think she's involved in D.P. She's too sweet for that.

"Exactly, and besides, she and your Uncle Cubby are gonna help with the cover Halloween party."

"Right..."

Soon enough, the two had returned home. When they had entered through the door, they were surprised to see so many people. Tori, the Andrew's, the Clark's, the Oliver's, Harris's, Shapiro's (Well, one of them anyways), Rein's, and Jake's wife and youngest daughter... and even Peter Pan. And it seemed that they were engaged in a conversation.

"I think this whole party thing is a stupid idea!" Jade pointed out, "We're gonna get people killed doing this."

"I know it seems risky, but Jake knows that he's doing." Tori defended.

"How do you know, Tori?" Trina asked, "What does he plan on doing if a D.P member just walks in and starts shooting up the place?"

"That's not going to happen." Blake scoffed, "If I know these guys, they are sneaky, and they don't just give themselves away like that."

Jade glared at him, "Of course you'd know, you're their leader. Why don't you make things easy for us and just admit that you're behind this, turn yourself in, and we all can relax."

Beck shook his head, "Babe..."

Blake growled, "For the last time, I am NOT behind this shit! Why won't you believe me?"

Ally frowned, "Blakey, please. There are kids present." She chided, acknowledging that her husband was swearing in front of children. But in this situation, he could care less.

"Because we're surprised that Ally hasn't divorced your ass yet. You're evil, and you're just trying to throw us all off. Admit it, Blake!" Trina added, "Admit that this is your plan!"

"NOW!" Jade exclaimed with rage.

"HELLO!" Jake called, getting everyone's attention, "I'm home..."

Izzy got up to hug her daughter, "Oh, Maia. I'm so glad you're home..."

Maia smiled, "Me too, Mom. Me too..." The teen then looked down at her little sister, "And hi to you, Kari. Long time, no see, am I right?" She greeted as she picked up the eight year old, who smiled, "Yeah..."

Jake chuckled at the little reunion, before getting serious, "Anyways, I have an announcement to make."

"Did you find out whose hair that is?" Izzy asked.

Her husband shook his head, "Not really. However, I did manage to decipher that it is _not_ Cat Shapiro's hair at all. The evidence it a lot lighter and more of a orange shade, not like Cat's. So... she's innocent."

The redhead that was mentioned, sighed in relief, "Oh thank God..." Now everybody would stop accusing her. Everyone else, even Jade, was also relieved about this... well, except Blake, "Yeah, her name is cleared, but what will it take for these idiots here to stop accusing _me_ of being behind this?!" He demanded.

"I'm sure we cleared it up that Blake is innocent as well..." Jake replied.

"THANK YOU!"

Tori then stood up, "Okay, okay. Now that we're all here, let's discuss our plan to take down D.P.K.T.I once and for all."

Everyone agreed. Jake was about to join in, when Peter flew up to him, "I've gotta say, I'm proud of ya, Captain Jake. You sure have come a long ways. I guess I made a good decision in letting you grow up." He said with a smile.

Jake blushed, "Thanks, Peter. I'm just doing what I can to save our home from potential danger and destruction."

"And I know you won't stop until you get the job done."

"Yep."

With that, Jake said something that he hadn't said in a long time...

"Yo ho, let's go!"

 **And now the gang's all here. And they're ready to finally solve this mystery once and for all. Cat's innocent, Blake's innocent, and Jake will do everything he can to protect his family and friends. Next chapter, we'll see more interactions, see how everyone's been doing since they last met, get some flashbacks, and we'll see check up on Troy, Matthew, and the others who are currently being held captive. Until then, I'll see you guys later, thanks for being patient with me, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30: Faith & Trust

**Hello again, my friends. We're back with another chapter of J &TS 4. The plan is about to be put into execution. While the party won't occur until next chapter, this chapter we'll see the preparations for it. We'll see Troy and Matthew, and we'll see Jake and Blake once again having a conversation. Only can they make it through without killing each other? Let's find out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's.**

Chapter 30: Trust me

Troy was rocking back and forth in the corner of the room. For him, scared didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling right now. Right when Deville caught him using his phone, he was 'punished' right away.

Or rather, tortured.

The eighteen year old looked at the burn marks on his arms. Deville has used cigars to burn him for 'disobedience'. But burning him wasn't the only thing he did to the poor teen. Whipped with a belt, forced to eat disgusting foods, and... one other thing Troy didn't want to think about. All he did was hug himself.

It also didn't help that he was alone. After his 'punishment', he was thrown into 'solitary confinement'. And it was no fun. At all. Troy felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

And he hated it.

He hated being here.

He hated what was happening.

And he _hated_ Deville!

"God damn it..." He grumbled to himself. Why did this have to happen to him? More importantly, why did it happen to his family? Deville hurt his mother, Miss Sophie nearly tore his parents relationship apart before he and Maia were even born. His little sister was kidnapped and kept from them for years, and now... this...

"Why... why is this even happening?" He asked himself, "Why are these people so DETERMINED to ruin my LIFE?! And my FAMILIES LIFE?! AND EVERYBODY ELSES?! WHAT HAVE THESE FUCKERS GOT AGAINST US?!"

Screaming in an empty room wasn't doing Troy any favors. All he did was punch the floor below him as he sobbed softly. All he wanted to do was get out of here, and go home...

He hoped that his father had received his texts... and would come to his rescue...

Meanwhile...

"Mom, what do you think that Deville guy did to Troy?"

"I'm not sure, Matthew, but knowing of their previous encounter, it can't be good."

Matthew sat quietly with his parents and the other hostages. It seemed like hours since Deville had dragged Troy out of the room to be 'punished'... and Troy hadn't come back. Matthew was starting to worry for his friend. Who knows what that man was doing to him?

"I hope he didn't... kill him..."

Skylar frowned, "Me neither. But I doubt it. Deville seems to like toying with his victims. I've never seen him kill. But what do I know? I haven't interacted with him face to face.

"Let's just pray that Troy will return." Brandon spoke up, "Poor guy's traumatized enough as it is..."

"And let's keep hoping that Jake will come rescue us..." Audrey added, "I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Me neither..." Aaron also added, holding his stomach.

Mickey glared, "When we do get out of here, I want to go kick these asshole's asses!"

Ryan held his wife's shoulder, "Just be careful. These guys sound tough. And I'd rather you not risk fighting. I think Jake will be able to handle this. And maybe even Blake. That is, if he's not behind all behind this like people have been saying."

"I think we can rule out Blake by now." Brandon responded, "I mean, these guys have targeted his family, so I doubt he's behind this."

"You've got a point there." Skylar said, "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but despite what Blake did to all of us... he's really changed for the better. And we can thank Ally for that."

It was true.

And they all knew it.

But what they didn't know... was what would happen next? Would they be able to get out?

Only time would tell...

Meanwhile back at home...

Jake was looking over the decorations in Pinky Winky's. It looked just like a Halloween party, which it was, but it was also a party undercover. Everyone was pitching in to help, and he couldn't help but be proud.

"Everything is looking good..." He said to himself as he walked around, "Soon, we'll be able to catch anyone involved with D.P.K.T.I."

"Daddy...?"

The former pirate turned to see Kari walking up to him, a concerned look on her face, "Do you really think we'll be able to catch them? What if they catch us?" She asked.

Jake smiled as he bent down to Kari's level and touched her cheek, "Everything should go as planned, sweetheart. But in the case that is doesn't, then we always have a back up plan. Which may involve some physical altercations, but we'll see. All I know is, I won't any of those ba-uh bullies lay a single finger on you or your sister. You have my word..."

Kari smiled at her father as she hugged him, then went over to Blair, who was sitting by herself.

To be truthful, Jake wasn't even sure if he could keep the promise he just made. With how clever and sly these D.P members could be, they could easily swipe Kari from under his nose and he wouldn't even know it. The thought of Kari being kidnapped _again_ made him shiver. He nor his family could bear to go through that a second time. Kari was scarred enough as it is.

Tori then walked up to him, "Everything's looking good, Jake. I'm excited... but at the same time, I'm kinda scared. You know, everyone's right, this is risky."

Jake nodded, "I know. And I have a small feeling that things may not work out the way I plan. And in the case that does happen, we'll switch the Plan 2.0."

"Plan 2.0?"

"As in, we fight. If anyone gets kidnapped, we'll case after the bastards to show them how we handle bad guys. I usually don't resort to violence, but in these circumstances, it may be necessary. I know Blake would like to throw some punches."

Tori chuckled, "Well, do what you need to end this once and for all. But don't expect me to throw punches. I may still be very active, but I'm old."

Jake smiled, "Right... and don't worry. I'll protect you too."

"Thanks... I just hope Skylar's okay... and Troy too."

The former pirate frowned a bit, remembering that his son and Tori's daughter were currently being held hostage right now, "We'll save them..." Was all he said, "I'm sure of it..."

"You know, you have a lot of confidence about this."

Jake turned to see Izzy behind him, smiling, "And that's one of the things I love about you..." she continued, "You have no fears."

"Well..." He couldn't help but blush at his wife's compliments, "I wouldn't say I don't have any fears. I'm worried about Troy... especially if Deville is the one who abducted him and Matthew..."

Izzy frowned, "My poor baby... he's been through enough as it is..."

"I know..."

"But I know we'll save him."

"Yeah..."

Izzy was about to say something else, before she noticed that Maia needed help carrying plates. After giving Jake a kiss on the cheek, she rushed over to help the teenager. With that, Jake resumed walking about the store. As he did... he noticed Kiara sitting on the floor, writing in her journal.

The journal!

He honestly forgot! The journal that supposedly held any possible answers to this whole mystery. Smiling, Jake walked over to the fifteen-year-old, "Ahoy, Skylar." He greeted, "What are you writing?"

Kiara looked up at him with a dark glare, "None of your business!" She snapped.

Jake jumped a bit at that outburst, but it was to be expected from a child is seemed to like dark stuff. Nevertheless, he brushed it off quickly, "Sorry. I shouldn't get in your business like that. I was just curious."

Kiara frowned deeply, "You have no right to know what I write... you'll find out soon enough. D.P.K.T.I will rise... you'll never be able to defeat them..." Was all she said, before returning to write.

Jake still didn't understand what she meant by that. It seemed like everyone was saying that. D.P. would rise. But didn't that mean their plan wouldn't be stopped by the authorities.

Not only that, but Kiara didn't seem to be worried in the slightest about her parents and brother disappearing, "Well, don't worry. We'll get your parents and brother back." Jake assured her.

Kiara glared at him again, but said nothing.

Did she even care?

Jake decided to leave her alone for now. She didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, and he didn't want to irritate her. So he just walked away.

As the former pirate was walking around, Tori was talking to her sister and Jade, "I can't believe we're _this_ close to finally getting this thorn out of our sides for good." She said.

Jade rolled her eyes, "And I can't believe we're setting ourselves up for death."

Trina had to agree, "Exactly. Doesn't Jake realize that doing this could result in a whole lot of casualties? What if a member of D.P shoots up the place? What then?"

"Jake told me that if things don't go as planned, there's a back up plan... that may include some physical fighting included." Tori explained, "I'd hope we wouldn't have to resort to that, but... I'm sure Jake knows what he's doing."

"He'd better..." Jade glared, "Because if this plan is fucked up, it's his fault."

"And unless Blake finally confesses that this is his plan, we're ALL fucked." Trina added.

Tori frowned, "You guys seriously still believe that Blake has something to do with it. I thought we made it clear that he's innocent this time."

"Baby sister. Once a villain, always a villain. And even if Ally's changed him for the better, it will never make us forget what he's done to all of us in the past. That summer, the kidnapping, and forming D.P.K.T.I in the first place. Has he even formally apologized for that?"

"I don't know. But you've got to have faith in him. These people are targeting his little family too. And I'd hate for Ally to get hurt, especially while she's still pregnant." Tori sighed.

Remembering Ally was going to bear a second child made Tori happy, but worried for the unborn child's safety. If anything happened, both Ally and the baby could die from whatever D.P.K.T.I had planned.

Speaking of Ally, she was currently decorating cookies for the party, with Kari and Blair helping her out. As for Blake, he found himself confronting Jake about the plan, "Jake..."

The former pirate looked at his rival and took a deep breath, "Yes, Blake?" He asked. The former villain glared at him for a few minutes, before speaking, "I think your plan is really good."

Now Jake wasn't expecting to hear that, "Really?"

Blake nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. With the perfect execution, we can bring these bastards to justice. And allow me to kick their asses, especially after what they did to Blair."

"We'll only resort to physical altercation if necessary, Blake. Don't just go throwing punches unless I say so." Jake reminded him.

"Well, that's no fun. Who made you the boss?"

"Excuse me? But it's my plan, and what I say goes unless otherwise. And if you don't like it, then you can forget kicking ass."

The two glared at one another for a few more moments, before Blake full on smirked, "You've gotten sassier... I like it. Well, I'll stick by what you say. But don't expect me to hold back for so long. I'm sure there are people in D.P that you want to get vengeance for me."

"Believe me..." Jake said, "Mr. Deville is one for starters..."

"But let me tell you something... if those bastards hurt my Blair again... _you'll_ be the one I get vengeance on. Got it?!" Blake threatened, tightening his fist at his side.

Jake nodded, "Understood. Rest assured, we won't let them hurt any of the children here."

"You better hope they don't..."

"Right..."

With that, Blake walked away. As soon as he was gone, Peter floated up beside Jake, "I see he hasn't changed a bit..." He said, crossing his arms, "Do you think we can trust him not to betray us...?"

"I know we can. He's innocent in all of this..." Jake told him, "I feel like I can trust him this time..."

Later on, Ally had found herself in a closet with Blake, for he wanted some alone time with his wife, "So you actually trust Jake with this?" She asked.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, and I can't believe it either. But this plan he's got appears to actually be able to work if executed right. But I'm slightly hoping that we get some fighting in."

Ally smiled, "Of course you do... I'm just worried about the safety of the kids. But I'm sure we'll be able to protect them..."

"Yeah, or else those bastards will have to answer to me."

"And me..."

Ally sighed as she buried her face into Blake's chest, "I just hope that this nightmare can finally be over if we win..." She said to him softly, "I want our baby to grow up without having to live in fear..."

"I know, babe... I know..."

Blake then lifted up his wife's chin, and began to kiss her on the lips. Ally gladly kissed back, as the couple was full on making out with one another. If Ally wasn't pregnant, they could have done 'it' right then in there. So they just kissed. The next few days were definitely going to be interesting...

 **And of course the plan is still in motion. Blake actually trusts Jake with his plan, and Troy's sanity is just about gone. Trust me, this will lead up to something involving Jake's son. Next chapter, it's time to party! And D.P.K.T.I may strike! Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you! PS: Starting next chapter, I'll bring back chapter previews.**


	31. Chapter 31: Operation: Party

**Warning: Very long Author's Note Ahead...**

 **Hey guys.**

 **First off, I want to thank you guys to staying with me as I slave away to try and get these stories done.**

 **And now... I must address some things... and maybe admit a few things.**

 **Mainly, the reviews I've been getting for a few of my stories, this one especially. Now, I know criticism can be necessary at times, and I don't forbid anyone to give me criticism, but I feel like I need to address a few so there isn't any misunderstandings.**

 **Firstly, I recently posted a oneshot about the birth of a child of two of my OC's, and one reviewers pointed out that I make my OC's the central character quite a lot in my stories...**

 **And... that reviewer is sort of right.**

 **I realize that I happen to have my OC's the center of attention, even if the actual character is in the story. Now I love to use my OC's and the real characters together, but I see why I need to tone it down a bit.**

 **Next, someone pointed out in a review for Jake & Tori Stories 4 that I was making stuff up as I go (Which can happen at times), referring to Skylar's 'Destiny' powers. First of all, Skylar received her powers from Jake at the end of 'J&TS 2', and while it wasn't brought up a lot in J&TS 3, being a spirit and talking to Ally actually was one of her powers. As for why she didn't try to revive herself when she died... well, let's just say she either couldn't or didn't think to do that...**

 **... Wow, it really does sound like I'm making stuff up as I go...**

 **BTW, someone just flat out said that J &TS 4 is bad... without any explanation.**

 **And another person said that my OC's are Mary Sues... none of my OC's are perfect. None of them have perfect lives. Blake has anger issues and trouble letting go of his evil past. Ally can be too trusting and gullible at times. Skylar can be untrusting and paranoid, especially when it comes to Blake himself, Troy and Maia are victims of their parents past, Troy especially. I can't say much about the others, but trust me, they are far from Mary Sues.**

 **With that, then there's Adventures with an Illiop... I think I'm gonna have to delete that one. It's not getting a lot of attention, and I realize that I don't have time for it, not to mention the very idea of this type of crossover just isn't going to work, not even in an episodic format... so yeah, it's done for.**

 **So, I'm planning on changing my format. At least, I'll try to. I'll try to tone down the use of my OC's, and try to plan ahead of things.**

 **So, yeah... that's about it... anywho,**

 **After for this chapter, I had planned for it to go up on Halloween, because the chapter takes place on Halloween, but as usual, things got in the way... and by things I mean school.**

 **Aside from that, I'm starting this thing where I work on more than one chapter, mostly because in regards of this story, I want to get it done before the year is over. I've been working on this story since January, and it's about time I end it. This is where the plan goes in motion, and we'll see how it's executed. But... will something go wrong?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... but my OC's.**

Chapter 31: Operation: Party

 _"So the plan has already gone into motion."_

"It has... I'm on my way to the party right now..."

 _"And when should we come in?"_

"I'll alert you when the time is right."

 _"And you're so sure this plan will not fail?"_

"I'm certain of it. However, we do have a back up plan if something ends up going wrong."

Jake was speaking with a fellow police officer as he was driving to Pinky Winky's. It was Halloween night, and time for the party. Izzy had already left with Kari earlier, while he had a shift at the Crime Agency. It was 5:00 PM now, and Jake was ready to do this.

He was ready to end this.

He was ready to finally take down D.P.K.T.I once and for all.

But the only question was... would he, and everybody else be able to do it?

Jade, Trina, Tori, and the others were right, this was going to be a risky move. Throwing a party, a _children's_ party, that'll involve a whole lot of people, as a means to attract an assassination team, was practically a death wish. D.P.K.T.I was most likely going to target the party, and lives could definitely be lost. Jake had lost count of the mass murders he had investigated over the years.

Another one, especially one that would involve his family and friends... would be too much for him.

The former pirate took a deep breath before looking down in the passengers seat... his Mighty Captain's Sword rested there...

He hadn't used this sword in years. Not since the Shawn incident. Ever since leaving Never Land, Jake hadn't felt the need to use the sword. He kept it on him at times for special occasions, and how he felt it would be needed.

And now was the time it would definitely be needed.

"Time to finish this once and for all..."

Soon after thirty minutes, Jake had arrived at Pinky Winky's, putting on his black pirate hat as part of his costume. He grabbed his sword and put it on his belt, as we walked into the store. As he expected, it was filled with people, mostly children. It looked happy and fun, and seeing the kids in costumes running around made him smile.

It was almost unfortunate that a certain team could ruin the festivities.

"Daddy!"

Jake then turned to see Kari running up to him, wearing her mother's old pirate clothes, "Don't I look like Mom?" She asked, "Yay hey, no way!"

The former pirate chuckled, "You sure do, sweetie. Having fun?"

"Yeah! I decided that Blair and I should be pirates."

As if on cue, Blake's daughter walked up to them, dressing in her own little pirate attire. To Jake, she sort of looked like Red Jessica, Captain Hook's old crush, and now wife. "Don't you look nice, Blair Bear?" He said.

The ebony haired child only blushed, before she was suddenly pulled away by Blake himself, who glared at Jake, "Hey, _no one_ calls Blair, 'Blair Bear' but me..." He warned.

Jake looked at his rival's outfit. He seemed to be a zombie pirate, wearing white makeup on his face, and tattered pirate clothing, "Nice costume..." He complimented.

Blake smirked, "Thanks. I put it together myself..."

"With help from me..." Ally added as she walked up. She was dressed as what appeared to be a pirate bride. It looked like the Clark family was going as one happy pirate family.

"So, when is this plan suppose to go into action...?" Blake asked.

"Soon... when the time is right..."

Jake looked outside the window, he was thinking about Troy. He couldn't imagine what was happening to his son right now. Troy hadn't gotten over being assaulted by Deville six years ago, going through that again would leave the poor boy on the brink of insanity.

 _When I see Deville again, I'll be sure to give him Hell for this..._ He thought bitterly. During the trial for Deville, Jake tried as hard as he could to hold back from attacking the man in the courtroom, for doing so could have resulted in serious consequences.

But this time, he didn't care about consequences. He wanted to **_destroy_** Samuel Deville for his sins.

"Jake...?"

The former pirate snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to face his wife, who was dressed as a fairy queen, and holding a plate of cookies, "Are you okay, honey?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm fine... just thinking about Troy..." Was his response.

Izzy sighed sadly, "Oh, I hope he's okay..."

"He will be... once we save him and the others... and then there will be Hel-heck to pay with Deville..."

"I sure hope this plan of yours will work."

"It will, I'm certain."

The plan was simple enough, right? Lure the D.P members to the party, capture them, get any information out of them, save the hostages, and all will be good. That was a good, right? There was no way for it to go wrong... right?

Now that he thought about it, Jake realized that he seemed rather _too_ confident that his plan would work. Of course there was a risk. Of course there was a chance of a mishap happening. But... that was what the back up plan was for... right?!

 _It'll be fine... we have everything we need to be ready for this..._

Jake continued to look around the room. Many kids were running around, playing games, singing songs, and bobbing for apples. All seemed to be going well so far. When those bastards come, he would be alerted, and the plan would be put into action.

At least, that's what he counted on.

But for now, he decided to have a little fun right now, while not completely letting his guard down. The best thing he could do was tell stories to the little mateys that attended the party. It was something he did often at parties... the last thing was at Blair's second birth party... the day everything blew up for the first time.

He wouldn't forget that moment. He wouldn't forget the cake exploding everywhere, and he wouldn't forget Blair's cries of despair.

As he thought about this, Tori walked up to him, wearing a rock star outfit, "Hi, Jake. I think the kids want to hear stories of your adventures." She said.

Well, looks like his opportunity. Jake smiled as he looked at the kids waiting eagerly, among them were Kari and Blair. "Why, I'd be happy to read a story or two." He replied, hoping that this could take his mind off of D.P for once. So he walked over to the little tykes and sat down in a chair, "So, who's ready for the stories of Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates?" He asked.

The kids cheered happily.

"Now, this is one of the more interesting stories of our adventures." He began, "My mateys and I, along with Wendy and her brothers, met up with Peter Pan, so he could share with us all the cool things he had discovered while exploring the lands beyond the Never Seas. Among them, was something called the doom stone..."

As he told the story, Jake couldn't help but look up at the window, and saw a few people standing outside, about three figures. He had no idea who they were, but...it could be trouble. But he continued, "Peter said that it could turn anything into stone, and whoever used it, the more they used it, the more _they_ would turn into stone... starting with their heart."

The kids were already intrigued by this tale, Blair especially. Kari had already heard this tale many times before, so all she could do was crossed her arms and smirk a little. She often liked to brag about her parents lives as pirates. But she wasn't boastful about it in any means.

As for the former pirate, he couldn't help but look up again at the window. He could've sworn there was only three people outside. Now it looked like there was nine of ten.

Something was definitely going on.

Jake reached behind his back to retrieve a device in his pocket. It was designed to alert his fellow police officers about any troubles. Like a beeper. He pressed the button once, as he continued to tell his story, "But of course, that sneaky snook, Captain Hook, got his hook on the stone, and used it on Peter, turning him into stone."

The kids gasped in horror.

"We all knew that we had to get Peter away from Hook, and also find a way to save him. We believed that the magic from a tree could be the perfect cure. So we split up to search for the right ingredients. Wendy and I..."

Jake stopped for a moment, when he realized that the police officers hadn't responded to him at all. By now, they would have came in to inform him of an update. But... nothing.

Kari looked at her father with concern, "Daddy... aren't you going to finish?"

His daughters voice snapped him out of it, "Oh, uh, sorry about that. Where was I? Oh yes! Wendy and I went to search for a sunstone, that was hidden in a cave. Hook tried to cave us in, but we made it out alive."

Again, he stopped when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was someone walking straight towards him. Jake turned to their direction, but before he could do anything.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Sounds of gunshots rang throughout the building. And as expected, people began to panic and run all over the place. The children were especially terrified as they ran off to find their parents.

To Jake, everything was happening so fast. This was definitely the work of D.P.K.T.I, he knew that for sure. He grabbed his sword and held it tightly as he made his way through the crowd of panicking party goers. He noticed that the kids he was reading to were all gone... including Kari.

"Kari? Kari!" He called for his daughter, but his voice could barely be heard with all the screaming going on.

"Jake!"

The former pirate turned to face his wife latching onto his, holding him tightly, "I can't find Kari!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Neither can I. But don't worry. We'll find her. She can't be but so far..."

With that, Jake attempted to calm everyone down, with some help from Izzy, Ally, Tori, and even Blake. It took a good few minutes, but soon everyone was silent and calm. A police officer did a head count, before giving Jake an update, "Okay, nobody seems to be injured, people are shaken up, but well." He said.

Maia stood with all the children, "All the kids are here and accounted for." She said, before looking over it again, "I think."

Jake looked at that group, and frowned, "No it isn't. Where is your sister?"

The teen then gasped. Kari is still missing... and she wasn't the only one. Ally looked at the group of tykes, and she was the next one to gasp, "Wait a minute. Blair is missing too!"

"What?!" Blake was close to being outraged.

But before that could happen, Jake spoke up again, "Alright, everyone. Don't panic. We'll find the girls. Just. Stay. Calm."

"He's right." Tori added, "Panicking and freaking out won't help. Let's just carefully and calmly look for anyone who may be missing."

With that said, a quick search party was commenced. People in small groups looked for the two girls. The place was now a mess after the panic session, so people searched where ever the girls could have hidden.

Jake was in a group with his wife, his partner, his rival, and Tori. Both Izzy and Ally were frantic and worried for their daughters, but their respective husbands tried to comfort them. Tori was just hoping both girls were okay.

What surprised him, was that Blake wasn't making any sort of threats towards him. Normally by now, Blake would say something along the lines of, 'If anything happened to Blair, I will fucking kill you, Jake'. Not this time, apparently.

After five minutes of searching, Peter flew up to the group, wearing a frown, "I found something..." Was all he said, before holding up two objects that made Izzy and Ally gasp.

It was two bandannas... one red, and one pink...

The exact same bandannas Kari and Blair had worn for their costumes. Jake took Kari's bandanna, while Blake took Blair's. "Are you saying that the girls were kidnapped?" Tori asked, hoping to God that wasn't the case.

Peter frowned even more, "I think this note will confirm that."

He then handed a note to Jake, who read it out loud.

 _Dear Jake and Tori..._

 _I bet you weren't expecting this, were you?_

 _You thought that by setting up a cover Halloween party, you'd be able to catch some of our members. Well, I have to admit, it was a well thought out plan... but not well thought out enough. We learned about your little plan for a while, and we set up our own little plan... to attack you from behind. Apparently, you only thought to put police officers at the front of the store. You didn't think of having them behind... or on top of the roof._

 _And now look what happened? We caused a frenzy, and now we have your daughter and granddaughter. I think they would make find members of D.P.K.T.I, don't you think? You had better watch yourselves. If you don't... then you will fall... and D.P.K.T.I will rise..._

 _Sincerely, S.C..._

 **Oh wow... a lot has happened. A party, D.P.K.T.I strikes, and now it looks like Kari and Blair have been kidnapped. Next chapter... the rescue mission will be put into action. But for now, here's the start of the previews I promised:**

"Let us go! Let us go!"

"Give it up, Kari. They're not going to listen.

A big and buff man held both girls in his arms as he walked to a building with them. The whole time, Kari has been struggling to escape, but Blair just rested there, knowing that it was no good.

Kari sighed and gave up after ten minutes and kicking and yelling. It was getting her nowhere, and her powers didn't want to help her either, "Where are you taking us?" She demanded.

The man said nothing. He had been rather silent, but he stopped, as three people walked in front of them. Kari recognized them as women.

"So you've got the brats... excellent."

"I can't believe we're back in action."

"Making people believe that we were dead was a great plan."

"Seems like yesterday when we kidnapped those kids and separated them all over the United States."

What?

Blair looked at the women, who smirked back. For some reason, they looked familiar to her... but it clicked for her when she heard their names being called from a distance.

"Britney, Nancy, Samantha! Bring them in! It's time for the injection!"

 **WHHHHAAAAATTT!**

 **It's the women who helped the kidnapping in J &TS 2. And they were alive this whole time? We will see what the deal is in the next chapter. Things will start to be revealed as the story goes on. And we'll finally learn who the new leader of D.P.K.T.I is. And trust me, it'll probably be someone you didn't expect. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32: Plan 2 0 in motion

**Hi, guys. I'm back with another chapter of J &TS 4! We're getting to the nitty gritty down here. The rescue mission is on, and we'll also focus on Kari and Blair after they are abducted. Secrets may be revealed in this chapter, and we'll see what the deal is with Britney, Nancy, and Savannah. Enjoy!**

 **PS: As for the reviewer who was wondering about how Skylar doesn't report Blake's assault on her. Well, what I can say, is that seeing Ally so happy with Blake... and despite her hatred of him, Skylar couldn't bring herself to break them up and make her sister unhappy... also... about the assault... there's something we'll learn about that...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 32: Plan 2.0 is in motion

Jake read the note over and over. By the time he had read it the fifth time, he had processed what was going on...

His daughter... along with Blake's daughter... were taken...

D.P.K.T.I... got them.

Kari... was kidnapped... _again_...

 _No... no... not again. Not them. Not Kari. I already lost Kari once... I can't lost her again..._

He was snapped out of this thoughts when Blake ripped the note out of his hands, and tore it to shreds, "Those sons of bitches!" He growled, "They've got her... those assholes..."

Surprisingly to Jake, his rival wasn't seething as much as he thought. Blake wasn't even blaming Jake for this either. Although, it was mostly likely because Ally had her hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Jake..." Izzy turned to her husband, "We have to get them back..." She said softly, "First Troy... now Kari..."

"What do we do now?" Blake asked.

Now this surprised Jake even more, "You're asking me...?"

The former evil villain nodded, "Yep. This is part of your back up plan, isn't it? If you have one, that is..."

Now that Jake thought about it... he realized that he had forgotten about his backup plan... Plan 2.0 was what he called it. There was obviously a rescue mission in order here. And they would have to go through many enemies in the process.

"That's right... Plan 2.0." Jake said, "Alright everyone. Listen up!"

He soon got other peoples attention, as he explained the situation.

"Two of the children have been abducted by D.P.K.T.I. At this point, we're in a very tight situation. However, it's up to some of us to settle this. I want you to grab any weapons you can find. Any weapons you brought with you... if not, go back to your homes to find weapons. Buy them if you have to. Together, with good coordination and planning... we'll be able to take down this evil team... once and for all!"

"But Jake, how are you sure this will work?" One man asked, "Isn't this something that could get us all killed?"

The former pirate smiled softly, "We have the police force, the power of friendship and family, skills... and most importantly, faith and trust. I'm sure anythings possible."

"Hell yeah!" Blake fist pumped the air, "Weapons is what I'm talking about. We're gonna kick these bastards asses all the way to the freaking moon! Who's with us?! Huh?!"

A bunch of people cheered in response, before Ally spoke up, "Also, parents, make sure to get your kids home and safe. The last thing we need is more kidnapped children."

Immediately, mothers began to lead their children out of the store with police escort. Jake removed his sword from his belt and stared at it. As much as he hated to eve get a drop of blood on it, he knew that he had to do some fighting with it...

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Blake taking out not only his own sword... but also his desert eagle gun. He looked at his rival, who smirked right back at him, but it wasn't his signature evil smirk...

It was a smirk... of determination.

All Jake could do was smirk right back... and say this

"Yo ho, let's go... and kick some D.P ass."

Meanwhile...

"Let us go! Let us go!"

"Give it up, Kari. They're not going to listen.

A big and buff man held both girls in his arms as he walked to a building with them. The whole time, Kari has been struggling to escape, but Blair just rested there, knowing that it was no good.

Kari sighed and gave up after ten minutes and kicking and yelling. It was getting her nowhere, and her powers didn't want to help her either, "Where are you taking us?" She demanded.

The man said nothing. He had been rather silent, but he stopped, as three people walked in front of them. Kari recognized them as women.

"So you've got the brats... excellent."

"I can't believe we're back in action."

"Making people believe that we were dead was a great plan."

"Seems like yesterday when we kidnapped those kids and separated them all over the United States."

What?

Blair looked at the women, who smirked back. For some reason, they looked familiar to her... but it clicked for her when she heard their names being called from a distance.

"Britney, Nancy, Samantha! Bring them in! It's time for the injection!"

Kari gasped when she heard those names. She and Blair both. The girls had heard those names before... from their fathers. Jake and Blake had both told the girls about the ruthless members of the team that kidnapped those kids.

But they also told them about how three of them died...

"I don't understand... aren't they suppose to be dead...?" Blair asked.

"Yeah... something's up..." Kari replied, "And we should find out what...?"

The man continued to carry the girls into a building, where they were greeted by a another women. She didn't look very recognizable to either of them. She wore a long black coat, hat, shades, and hair tied in a bun. They couldn't tell what color it was... but it looked... auburn...?

"Hi, girls..." She greeted softly... yet sinisterly...

Kari glared at the women, "Who are you? Why did you take me and my friend?"

"Yeah..." Blair added timidly.

The woman chuckled, "Well... let's just say that I'd the head of this whole operation. Everything you've seen involving Dark Pirate Killers Tortures Incorporated... was all because of me..."

So it all makes sense... for now.

This woman... whoever she was... was the mistress of D.P.K.T.I...

Now both girls were rather nervous right now. There was no telling what this lady had in mind planned for them. All they knew, was that it wouldn't be pretty at all when it comes to her demeanor.

"Bring the brats to the lab for the injection... they shall become one of us... we will rise... and conquer those who have wronged us..." The woman said as the man carried them forth.

She opened a door to the supposed lab, but before she walked in, she turned to Blair.

"Oh, and Blair deary... after the injection... make sure to say hi to your daddy for me... I'll be expecting him soon... it's been a while since we've talked..."

Back at Pinky Winky's...

Ally had two taser guns placed in her belt. She was wearing a special uniform with a bullet proof vest and blue jumpsuit. Hair tied back and boots on, she was ready to do everything to took to get her daughter back.

Everyone else felt the same way...

Blake had a bag full of guns, and handing them out to everyone, "Alright, you all are going to be risking your lives... so don't lose these..." He told them.

"Although, we won't have to use these _unless_ it's necessary." Jake added. He didn't want to really have anybody die on this mission. And although there were some people he's like to personally murder (Like Deville for instance), he hated the thought of spilling blood.

But... it had to be done.

Izzy then walked up to him, holding her bag of pixie dust, "I have a feeling that this will come in handy... in case of an emergency, that is..." she told him.

Jake smiled at his wife, "It certainly will..."

That's when Cubby walked over to show a map to them, "Here's a map of areas in LA... and California in general. But I also have some other maps of areas where the kidnappers may have took the girls."

"Nice job, matey."

"Is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

Jake was glad to hear that after so many years, "I've got my sword..."

Cubby smiled, "I've got my map..."

"And I've got my pixie dust..." Izzy added.

With that, Jake had said it a lot recently, but he didn't care, he was going to say it again. After all... it was a part of him, no matter how long he had left this life in the past.

"Yo ho, let's go!"

Peter flew up to the crew, "Well, it looks like the gang's back together again for real this time..." He said with a smile, "I'll be doing an aerial search to see if I notice anything suspicious. Those girls, along with the other hostages, will be good as found."

"We know they will, Peter." Jake replied.

"And those bastards will be good as _dead_ once we're done with them..." Blake added, with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

Jake glared at him in response, "Easy, Darkie... no killing unless it's for self defense or necessary."

"You're no fun."

"C'mon, guys... we've got family members to save..." Ally reminded everyone.

"Right..."

That's when Tori walked up to everyone, "Please be safe... I wish I could come with you guys..." She said with concern in her voice. Jake put a hand on her shoulder, "We will get them back... and we need you to stay here with everyone else just in case anyone turns up, not to mention capture any D.P members."

The older woman nodded.

Soon... they were all ready.

Blake drove with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Ally in tow in his car, while other accomplishes drove behind him. To be honest, they had no idea where to do, but after looking at Cubby's maps, their first destination was one of the many warehouses in LA.

"There's an old warehouse right near the end of town..." Cubby explained while looking at a map, "That's where I bet they took Kari and Blair."

"Let's hope so..." Izzy said.

Jake smiled at his wife, "Don't worry, honey... we'll get her back..."

"And we'll get Blair back too." Ally added.

Blake nodded, "Agreed. So, Jake. What's your plan of action if they are at that warehouse?"

Again, Jake was surprised that Blake was asking him what to do. He wasn't holding a grudge against him at all, especially not after Kari and Blair had gotten taken away from them. Something was up, that's for sure...

 _He's not ranting and raving at me for some reason..._ Jake thought, before explaining, "Well, we'll definitely have to sneak in to find where they are. The women will retrieve the girls, while us men take on the villains."

"Take on the villains...?" Cubby asked, slightly nervous. "Aw coconuts, I'm not sure I can do that..."

"Sure you can, matey." Jake said, "You're braver than you think."

After a bit of thinking, Cubby smiled with determination, "You're right. I can do it."

Jake smiled

Soon enough, Blake pulled up to a huge warehouse. It appeared to be quiet... too quiet. "Jake... I don't think this is it..." He said, "If there's one thing I remember from being the leader of D.P.K.T.I... is that I usually have guards standing outside any of my hideouts."

"Well, just because you did that, doesn't mean this new mistress does too." Jake replied, "They're probably waiting inside to strike us... we can at least look inside..."

With that, Jake got out of the car and walked up to the building, gripping his sword tightly. The first thing he did was look through the broken windows... he saw nothing, even the door was slightly off it's hinges.

Realizing that this place was abandoned, Jake retreated back to the car, "You're right, Blake. It's empty..."

"Told you..." Blake replied smugly.

"Let's just move on to the next possible place... Cubby?"

The map holder looked at another possible location, "What about the old U-Haul storage area on West 122th Street."

"That's a long while away, isn't it?" Ally asked.

"It may be, but we're gonna risk it." Blake said as he drove in said direction...

Meanwhile back at Pinky Winky's.

Tori just stared at her phone, waiting for an call from Jake or Ally, or a text. It had been almost an hour by now since they left, and she was getting worried. She knew that this mission would be risky... but she couldn't lose anybody.

She couldn't lose her children...

She couldn't lose her friends...

She couldn't lose... Jake...

Andre, Beck, Jade, and Robbie had accompanied Jake on the rescue mission. Trina had wanted to go, but Tori convinced her to stay, for she didn't want more of her family in danger. Cat also stayed behind.

As she waited around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Cat, who was smiling, "They'll find them... my poor baby Ryan is held hostage..." She said. Tori could tell she was worried about her son... but what about her daughter, "Have you heard from Katie recently...?"

The redhead frowned, "Not in years... I guess she still hates me for what I did back then..."

"I doubt she hates you, Cat..." Tori tried to reassure her, "She can't possibly hold a grudge for that long..."

"Who knows... I guess..."

"Hey, Tori!"

The two women saw Trina run up to them, holding a red book in her hand, "I found Kiara's little journal. She went to the bathroom, and must have left it behind. I wanted to watch it for her, but I couldn't resist reading a few of her entries... I think you might want to see these..."

Tori took the journal and flipped through the pages. This had to be the moment of truth. Kiara's journal could hold all the answers that they needed. As she read it, all she could figure out was stuff about D.P.K.T.I... stuff that she already knew...

But however... one entry caught her interest...

"D.P will rise... faked death... mistress... old friend... poison... brother..." She read.

Reading this made Tori realize... that everyone... _everyone_ they knew... was in grave danger...

"I've gotta call Jake!"

 **So, Jake and co are off on the rescue mission, those three members of D.P.K.T.I faked their deaths, and Tori finally manages to get Kiara's journal in her hands. What she reads is very disturbing, and now she has to warn Jake about the new dangers. We'll find out what is written in the journal next chapter. In the meantime, here's a preview of a conversation between Jake and Blake:**

"At this point, I would have expected you to try and kill me now..."

"I have no reason to be angry at you.."

Jake just stared at him, looking for an explanation. Blake sighed, "All this time, I've been blaming you for everything that's happen. I've even shat on you for stuff that happened in your personal life, but honestly... everything's my fault... none of this would be happening had I never formed D.P.K.T.I in the first place..."

As he said that, he sat down on the cold floor, "And I'd still be evil if it weren't for Ally... so I'm thankful for that..."

The former good pirate looked at his rival. He seemed to be sincere this time... however... he wasn't expecting the next few words to come out of his mouth...

"And... there's something you should know... about Skylar... some things didn't happen the way some people thought..."

 **Remember when I said we'll learn something about Blake's assault on Skylar... well, we're gonna learn the truth about it next chapter. So until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Journal of Kiara Oliver

**Hi, friends. It's time for another chapter of J &TS 4, within the same week as the last one. Yeah, you can tell I'm trying to get this done before the new year. I've worked on this story since January, and it NEEDS to end on a high note. This chapter, we'll learn about some of the secrets of Kiara's journal, and Blake has a confession to make... this might get interesting. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 33: The Journal of Kiara Oliver

It took quite a while to get to the next nearest warehouse, but Jake hoped that it would all be worth it. He had to get the hostages safe... he had to get the girls back... he had... to get his daughter back.

Izzy could tell that her husband was deep in thought, as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I see that you're very determined..." She said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jake replied, "D.P.K.T.I have pushed this too far! And it's finally time that I make them pay for what they did all these years. I have had just about enough of them at this point."

"I understand what you mean, Jakey. I want them taken down too... but... what if we can't...?"

"Of course we will..."

Ally looked at the couple, "I get being scared... we're basically risking our lives trying to save lives and defeating this evil organization."

"Ally's right..." Blake added, "And if we are going to do this, then we'll need to come up with a well thought out plan. Just bursting in on them will get us killed in seconds. So I agree with Jake's idea to sneak inside their base and take care of them. Not to mention, we may need to use hand to hand combat..."

Jake was once again about to warn him about that, before his rival added, "But only if necessary..." He looked at Jake through the rearview window with a smile, "You do tend to come up with the good ideas, you know..."

Again, the former pirate was confused about Blake's current behavior. Why wasn't he yelling at or berating Jake for anything that was happening now? Not that Jake wasn't glad not to get an earful for once... but why...?

He then studied Blake's expression... he was looking pretty neutral... not angry... but definitely not happy either. He was determined to find his daughter, and he could tell that he wanted to make the kidnappers pay... but... he was actually listening to Jake for once...

Something was definitely going on...

Soon enough, Blake pulled up to the old warehouse. It looked just as abandoned as the last one they went to. But it wouldn't hurt to actually look inside... as Jake... and Blake both had the exact same idea.

"You know, since we actually can't seem to find the kidnappers..." Jake started.

"... However about we get them... to come to us!" Blake finished.

This exchange surprised them both. How in the world get they manage to come up with the exact same idea? Just because they were doubles, didn't mean that they were the same in any way... right?

It didn't seem to matter, since everyone else thought it was a good idea.

"That's not bad. But how are we going to attract them?" Cubby asked.

"Simple we-" Jake started.

"Pretend we're having a party..." Blake interrupted, "Since they managed to break into the party, where there are bigger crowds, if we recruit more people to come here... we can caught those D.P bastards, and force any important information out of them."

Jake glared at him, "I was going to say that..." He muttered.

"It's another big risk, but I'm willing to take it." Ally said, "Let's go in and set up. We can call our family and friends to help us make the distraction."

With that, after getting out of the car, they walked into the building and looked around. Jake and Blake both brought their swords and hand held guns (pirate pistol for Jake, and desert eagle for Blake).

While the girls and Cubby went to make calls and arrangements, Jake and Blake decided to look around the place, just in case there _was_ a D.P member lurking about. As they did, Jake still thought about how he and Blake came up with the same idea... was it just a coincidence... or was it something else much deeper...?

"So, what's the plan if those bastards come here?" Blake asked.

There he goes with asking Jake on what to do... "Don't you have an idea?" Jake asked.

"Let's be honest, Hutchinson. Anything I would come up with would get us screwed over pretty quick, so I'd rather stick to whatever you have to say. After all, you are the leader."

Jake then glared at him, "Alright, I can't take this anymore!" He growled, "Who are you and what have you done to Blake?!"

The former villain look at his rival, "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Blair and Kari were kidnapped, you have been pretty mellow about it. You didn't yell at me, try to hurt me, or even blame me for what happened. Last I check, you wanted me to, and I quote, 'make damn sure' I do everything to I can to keep those bastards away from your family. And now that Blair has been kidnapped, you haven't even tried to kill me yet!"

Now it was Blake's turn to glare, "Hey, I'm pissed about what happened to my daughter!"

"Then why are you so cool about it then?! And another thing, since when have you started agreeing to my ideas?! You NEVER want to listen to what I have to say. Not only that, but you suddenly have the same idea that I had about setting up this new party plan!"

"Hey, maybe we're not so different, Jake. We're the same person split into two different bodies... good and evil."

At being compared to his rival, Jake gripped his sword, "I am NOT like you! I will NEVER be like you..." He said in a deep tone, "I'm NOTHING like the ruthless villainous **_asshole_** that you are!"

Blake snarled at him, "Just because I may have some blood in me, doesn't mean I'm still evil. I've left that life behind. Why does this bug you so much?" He asked.

"Because at this point, I would have expected you to try and kill me now after everything that's happened!"

"Jake... I have no reason to be angry at you.."

Jake just stared at him, "What are you talking about?" He asked, looking for an explanation. Blake sighed, "All this time, I've been blaming you for everything that's happen. I've even shat on you for stuff that happened in your personal life, but honestly... everything's my fault... none of this would be happening had I never formed D.P.K.T.I in the first place..."

As he said that, he sat down on the cold floor, "And I'd still be evil if it weren't for Ally... so I'm thankful for that..."

The former good pirate looked at his rival. He seemed to be sincere this time... however... he wasn't expecting the next few words to come out of his mouth...

"And... there's something you should know... about Skylar... some things didn't happen the way some people thought..."

Blake took a deep breath, and Jake, although reluctantly, sat down beside him, "What are mean? What about Skylar?"

"Well... you remember all those years ago when I kidnapped everyone's kids... and I had Skylar on my ship...?"

Jake snorted, "Who could forget? Days of searching and rescuing those kids, and then fighting you to near death... and almost losing Tori in the process..." He squeezed his eyes for a moment, before continuing, "And then seeing Skylar are bruised and beaten up..."

Blake frowned deeply, "Yeah... about that. You see, Skylar still hasn't gotten over all of that, and she still resents me for it. And when she and her little family were revived... she revealed something to everyone..."

Before he continued, he sighed, as Jake watched him closely.

"She... told everyone how I raped her."

"WHAT?!"

Jake when from curious, to enraged, as he grabbed Blake by the neck and started choking him, "You psychopath! How could you do that to her?! No wonder she's been so scarred for life? It wasn't just you torturing her! You SEXUALLY ASSAULTED her! YOU SHOULD BE ROTTING IN A JAIL CELL! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!"

Blake struggled, as it dawned on him that Jake hadn't been aware of this piece of information, and managed to push Jake away, "Only, it didn't actually happen!" He defended.

At hearing that, Jake's anger suddenly melted away, "What?"

"I never raped her..." Blake explained, "She just thinks I did. The truth is, that she had a nightmare of me raping her, and she thought it really happened... and I may have sort of convinced her that it really happened to mess with her mind... I was really evil back then."

At first, Jake didn't want to believe him, as Blake could have been making excuses. However, looking into his rival's green eyes, he could tell that... he was honest this time.

"And honestly, I couldn't bring myself to rape a girl... I may have been really evil back then, but I wasn't _that_ heartless..."

"Yes, you were." Jake said dully.

"Look, the point is, since Skylar's been captured... I want to hopefully redeem myself to her... to show her that I really have changed over the years. I know that won't be easy... but I have to at least try..."

Jake had to take some time to let this sink in. So Skylar was convinced that Blake raped her when she was younger... but it didn't happen. And now Blake wanted to her to forgive him for the pain he had put her through.

That's when he remembers that when he went to rescue Skylar, he asked her if Blake had done such a terrible deed, and she said no... guess she wasn't technically lying.

As the two sat there, they were approached a familiar friend.

"Ahoy, mateys. I have something that you might want to see."

It was Peter, and he was holding something in his hand... it was Kiara's journal. Jake stood up and took it, "The journal... how did you get it?" He asked his flying friend.

"Kiara left it when she went to the bathroom. Trina found it and gave it to Tori, who read it a bit. She was going to call you to tell you about it, but I came back, so she gave it to me to give to you. It took a while to find you guys."

Jake smiled, "Thanks, Peter. This journal may have the answers to all of our problems. Right now, we're planning another trap for the D.P members to hopefully capture one this time. Go and tell everyone to come to the address here. We'll need all the help we can get."

Peter saluted, "I'm on it Jake. Time to spread the word."

With that, he flew off.

As for Jake and Blake... they both stared at the journal... the book that could hold all the answers to D.P.K.T.I and what their true motives, "This is it, Blake... the moment of truth."

"Yeah, better share it with the ladies and Cubby." Blake told him.

"Right."

The two then walked down the hall back out to the entrance where Ally, Izzy, and Cubby were standing, "We managed to get Kiara's journal." Jake said.

"You did?" Ally asked, "What's in it?"

"Only one way to find out..."

Slowly, he opened to the first page... and read the first entry...

 _The first phases of the revival of D.P.K.T.I is almost complete. The bombs are complete, and one is to be placed into Cousin Blair's birthday cake next week. They will all be in for a big surprise. Let that be a warning..._

Hearing that entry made Ally gasp, and Blake growl, "So that little bugger was the one who put the bomb in Blair's cake. Why I oughta-"

"Cool it, Blake!" Jake warned him, before reading the next entry.

 _Miss Lizzy informed me of the next plan... to put a rift between Jake, Tori, and their friends. They all believe that it was Caterina Valentine still behind this. Boy they are wrong. After what she has planned, Blake is sure to hate Jake more than ever..._

"Well, this is explains everything. Blake, you were set up to angry at me all those times." Jake concluded, before reading some more.

 _Soon, they will all pay. Setting the fire at Uncle Blake and Aunt Ally's house was perfect idea of mine. While nobody was looking, I stabbed Blair with the venom that will make her... one of us... well, it would if the cursed hospital hadn't treated her... oh well, we'll get her soon..._

"So... Kiara was the one who was behind our house being set on fire... and she was the one who injected Blair with that poison?" Ally couldn't believe it.

Blake was getting more furious, "That little _bitch!_ "

"Blake, that's our niece you're talking about!"

"I don't care! She caused us to lose our nice home and she hurt our baby! When I get my hands on-"

Jake glared at them, "Both of you shut it! We need as much information as we can, so please let me finish reading!"

Blake crossed his arms and huffed, while Ally nodded for the former pirate to continue, which he did.

 _Today I went to the Crime Agency for a field trip with my class. I saw Mr. Hutchinson and his daughter there, and they joined us on the tour. That's where I found the item I've been needing... a murder weapon. I injected Dana Deville with a bit of the venom before we left the school, so that she could get to the knife, and stab that bitch Aria Gomez... I needed to know if the knife was sharp enough for the mistress. And although they put it away... I had someone sneak back in and steal the knife..._

That's when Jake remembered the report about the knife used in a massacre had went missing... now he knew what happened.

Nevertheless, he continued to read.

 _Trapping those fools in the Red Buffet was a mastermind plan, especially after Katie sent them that message. Now Mr. Deville has them captured. Only more people to go... he's heading out to North Carolina to fetch Troy Hutchinson and Matthew Oliver... Troy is in for a surprise that's for sure._

So it _was_ Deville who captured all the hostages. But why... and just who was this mistress.

 _Troy and Matthew have been retrieved. Next on our list... Kari Hutchinson and Blair Clark... I'll make sure they are captured at their little costume party. Our mistress will be sure to have fun with both of them. Our plan is almost complete... soon, Dark Pirates Killers Tortures Incorporated will rise! And I can avenge my mother for the hell that bastard Blake put her through._

It seemed to be the last entry Kiara had written in. There were more that Jake hadn't read. But the ones he did had the most important information.

"This confirms it... Kiara is a D.P.K.T.I member..." He said quietly.

"Oh my god... they've corrupted her too..." Izzy gasped.

"What if she's... the mistress?" Cubby asked.

Ally shook her head, "No way. She's just a kid."

"A very smart kid at that." Blake added with a groan, "I wonder if Skylar knew anything about this. You remember her talking about Kiara's odd behavior before, right babe?"

"Yeah... I doubt she did know about this..."

Jake began to think about these journal entries, "There's something that doesn't add up... Kiara wrote that she's wants revenge for what Blake did to Skylar... yet Skylar's been captured too... why would she allow her own mother to get kidnapped if she wants to avenge her..."

"Because that bitch deserves it for being a coward!"

That scornful voice surprised everyone. They turned around... to see Kiara standing behind them, her fists clenched, her face twisted into a devilish grin, but all Jake could focus on was her fists... they were glowing gold.

The former pirate then realized what was going on... he remembered after saving all of the kids years ago, he gave Skylar the gift of destiny powers from his Destiny Sword... Kiara must have inherited those power from her mother.

"Time to get what you deserve..." Kiara said with a dark chuckle.

 **... Wow... just... wow...**

 **We learn quite a few things in this chapter. Blake never did assault Skylar, as it was a nightmare she had. And we learn that not only is Kiara part of D.P.K.T.I, but she's also been responsible for some of the things that happened over the years. Next chapter we'll get more of an in depth look of her true motives, but it should be noted that she is NOT the mistress. Today's preview will reunite some people. Take a look:**

Skylar was happy to see her mother and aunt who she hadn't seen since she was kidnapped with the others. "I can't believe you guys are hear..." She whispered.

"We can't either, sweetie..." Tori sighed, "I wish it didn't have to be like this. If only we didn't get kidnapped. Jake was planning a trap for the D.P members... but someone managed to capture us all... I don't know how, but one moment, I was at the party... and the next thing... I was here."

"It was like someone used a magic spell to take us away." Trina added.

"Where are Jake and the others?" Skylar sighed.

As if on cue, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Ally, and Blake were thrown into the room by a couple of members of the evil organization. As they were, they were Deville laughing, "We've got you all where we want you..." He said sinisterly.

Jake growled, "You bastard! I will kill you! Where are my children?!" He demanded.

"Where is my daughter?!" Blake also demanded.

Deville chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. We've hasn't hurt them... not yet anyways. We just need to inject them with our special serum that will make them our slaves... and we will become bigger."

"Why are you doing this?" Ally asked, "And who is your mistress...?"

"All I can say, is that for you Blake... she's someone you know pretty personally."

 **Okay, so this is what we know about the mistress so far. She's an OC I haven't used in a long time, she apparently has red hair, and she knows Blake personally. Let's see if you can figure it out before the big review, which may be in Chapter 35 or 36. It depends. Planning out stories is hard, for all of us. So until then, I'll see you later, and as usual. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34: Mistress Revealed

**Hey, guys! Well, Christmas has come and gone, and I got some cool stuff. But it's the thought that counts, right? Right. Anyways, I'm racing against the clock at this point. I want to get this done by New Years, so let's see if I can get this done. I had a few problems the day before, but I'm back in business.**

 **As for this chapter, we'll see everyone together again, even though they're all captured. And finally... finally... we'll find out who the mastermind of this whole operation is. I expect that you'll be most surprised. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 34: Mistress Revealed

It was a stare down between Jake and Kiara. The teenager wasn't making any sort of movement, despite her glowing hands, but he could tell by the look of her face, she wanted to do something with those hands.

"Ready to die?" She asked, venom in her voice.

Blake growled, "You little-" He didn't want to call her anything cruel, since she was just a child, and he was already warned by Ally once, "You're the one who hurt my child! Why I oughta-"

"Kiara... you're such a sweet girl..." Ally said softly, "Don't give yourself up to D.P.K.T.I..."

Kiara chuckled, "It's too late for that, Aunt Ally. I'm one of the top members. And soon, you all will pay for your crimes."

"What crimes?" Jake asked.

"There's a lot of crimes I can list... but the biggest one... is not stopping us before it was too late..." She said with a sly grin, "After my mistress is done with you all, you will have paid for the sins you've committed over the years. And D.P.K.T.I will RISE!"

Jake took a cautious step towards the teen, "Kiara... you don't want to do this..." He said, "What would your mother think? Knowing that you're a part of the same team who kidnapped her once before..."

"Fuck my mother! She could die for all I care!" Kiara snarled, the glow surrounding her fist growing intense, "She has sins that she needs to pay for too! And my father! And my brother! And basically my whole freaking family! They are all nothing but sinners who need to burn in Hell for the crimes they've committed!"

Ally gasped softly, "But your family cares for you... they love you..."

"Love is nothing but a silly emotion..." Kiara replied coldly, "Once my mistress accomplishes her goals... there will be no more love in this world... only hatred..."

She then raised her right arm up, "But enough talk! It's time to go!"

"Oh hell no!" Blake began to make a charge for the girl, but before he could make a grab at her, she pointed her hand at him, shooting a blast that made him disappear, and surprised the others.

Jake then took out his sword, "Yo ho, I don't think so!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop her, as Kiara zapped him away too, as well as Ally, Izzy, and Cubby. Soon, they were all gone, as Kiara laughed loudly, "All hostages are secured..." She said to herself, "My mistress shall be proud..."

Meanwhile...

Skylar rested her head on Brandon's shoulder. The two were currently alone at the moment. For some reason, Matthew, Mickey, Ryan, Audrey, and Aaron were placed in a different room. And they _still_ haven't seen Troy in hours... almost a day or so. She didn't know. He had been gone for so long.

The thought of this made Skylar afraid, as her husband planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "It'll be okay, baby... we'll get out of here. Jake will save us... and he'll stop this mistress once and for all.

"I hope so..." Skylar replied, "I'm so worried about Troy. Who knows what's happening to him...?"

"Knowing that Deville guy, it's possible to imagine what torment he's putting the poor kid through."

Brandon wasn't wrong. Deville was a malicious person, and he could get his way no matter what, even if he had to hurt someone's child to do it. And especially after Troy's last encounter with him, there was a chance that he's worse than ever.

All the two could go was pray that he was safe, and that the rest of them would be saved soon.

Suddenly, the door of their prison swung open, and some people were thrown into the room. Skylar gasped. It was Tori and Trina. "Mom...? Aunt Tri...?" She asked.

Tori looked up at her daughter, "Hi, baby..."

Skylar was happy to see her mother and aunt who she hadn't seen since she was kidnapped with the others. "I can't believe you guys are here..." She whispered.

"We can't either, sweetie..." Tori sighed, "I wish it didn't have to be like this. If only we didn't get kidnapped. Jake was planning a trap for the D.P members... but someone managed to capture us all... I don't know how, but one moment, I was at the party... and the next thing... I was here."

"It was like someone used a magic spell to take us away." Trina added. "We don't know where they took Cat. She seemed to have disappeared before we did."

"Where are Jake and the others?" Skylar sighed.

As if on cue, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Ally, and Blake were thrown into the room by a couple of members of the evil organization. As they were, they saw and heard Deville laughing, "We've got you all where we want you..." He said sinisterly.

Jake growled, "You bastard! I will kill you! Where are my children?!" He demanded.

"Where is my daughter?!" Blake also demanded.

Deville chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. We've not hurt them... not yet anyways. We just need to inject them with our special serum that will make them our slaves... and we will become bigger."

"Why are you doing this?" Ally asked, "And who is your mistress...?"

"All I can say, is that for you Blake... she's someone you know pretty personally."

At the mention of that, Blake raised an eyebrow, "Someone who knows me? Who the hell could that be?" He asked, "Why don't you tell me that fact, Deville?"

Deville just smirked, "You'll find out... you'll all find out soon enough. Just be patient, and we will inform you. However, I believe she wants to make an entrance herself. Until then... pleasant dreams..."

With that, he was prepared to close the door, before Jake ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Alright, you son of a bitch! I will ask this one more time, and you BETTER answer me!" He snarled, "WHERE. ARE. MY. CHILDREN?! And most importantly, where is my son?! I swear if you've done anything to hurt him, I'll-"

Before Jake could finish his threat, he felt a surging pain in his side as he fell to the floor. Deville had tased him, "Unless you want to end up like your boy, you had better not cross me. You wouldn't like that very much..." He hissed, closing the door and locking it.

When the former pirate had recovered with help from his wife, he punched the floor in rage, "DAMN IT!" He yelled, "I could've had him! I could have killed him right then and there! That bastard..."

"Jake, calm down..." Tori said with concern, "It'll be okay, we'll find Troy..."

"Yeah, don't get your pirate hat in a twist." Blake said, "You'll get your chance..."

Jake sighed with frustration, "He was right there... I should have taken my sword and..." He started to reach for his sword... only to not be able to feel it anywhere... he looked down at his belt... the sword was gone. "My sword... where is it...?"

Blake then began to feel for his own sword, only to find it gone as well, "My sword is gone too."

"My maps too..." Cubby added sadly.

"And my pixie dust..." Izzy also added.

Ally frowned, "They must've confiscated our things when they captured us. And so we wouldn't escape." She figured. Now Blake was just as mad as Jake was at the moment, "Fuck! Those asshole's are smart. Smarter than when I was leader..."

"We have to figure out who's targeting us..." Jake said. "Who the new leader is..."

"But how...?" Cubby asked.

"First, let's review what we know about her."

Ally started, "Well, we know that she has been trying to target all of us... she apparently has red hair, is sneaky, and knows Blake personally... and that's about all we know about her."

"Now let's think of possible suspects..." Jake added.

Blake was thinking to himself. Who could this mistress be... who knows him? First off, did he know her? There were a lot of redheads that he knew... Ally being one of them (Though her hair was more of an auburn shade), his old enemy Blair (Whom he named his daughter after), Jake's sister, Melanie, even Cat... but Cat was innocent this time... right?

Before he could think of anybody else, Skylar broke the sudden silence with a question, "Wait... Mom, where is Kiara?"

At the mention of that, everyone around Skylar frowned. They were all aware of what was the deal, and nobody could bring it upon themselves to tell her that her daughter was a member of this whole evil organization, especially Jake.

"Is she okay?" Brandon asked.

"Well... I have no idea how to tell you this..." Jake sighed, before taking a deep breath, "Kiara... she..." He then caught the look on Skylar's face, as if she somehow knew what he was about to say, "She's not dead." He quickly said, as Skylar sighed in relief, "But... you two have noticed how... odd and mysterious she acted at times, right?"

Both Skylar and Brandon looked at one another, before nodding and letting Jake continue, "Well, I've noticed it too. Trina managed to get a hold of her journal... and well, we learned some things..."

He then proceeded to tell the couple about the things written in their daughters journal, such as the knife incident, the poison, and everything else. As soon as he was done, he concluded it with this...

"In short... Kiara's a member of D.P.K.T.I... and she's the one who zapped us here with her Destiny powers she inherited from you, Skylar..."

Skylar couldn't believe it. Her daughter... her child... her baby... was _evil_? "Oh... my... God..." Was all she said as tears fell.

Brandon could only shake his head, "I can't believe it... we have to save her before she does anything she'll regret..."

"She won't stop until the mistress is satisfied and we're all dead." Jake told them, "And that's why we need to find a way to escape. If only there was a window or something we could break open."

Before anybody could do anything else, the door opened again... revealing Cara, "The mistress wants to see your now..." She said sadly.

Jake was surprised to see her, "Cara?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you in on this?" Blake asked.

The woman sighed sadly, "I never wanted to be part of this... but my father is forcing me to do this... please forgive me... he wants revenge for what happened to my sister... Dana..."

Dana?

That name sounded familiar

It then hit Jake.

"Dana! She's the one who stabbed Aria Gomez! Not the other way around. Dana Deville. But wait, if she's your sister... then that means... Cara... you're Deville's daughter..."

Cara nodded with a frown, about the speak until Deville walked up behind her, "Hurry up, Cara dear. Our hostages must meet our mistress."

"Y-Yes, Father..."

With that, everyone was hauled out of the room and forced down the hall. They soon found out that they were not the only ones. For they saw many other people who were captured as well, including people they knew.

As much as Jake wanted to fight now, it was no use at the moment, and he just had to wait until the right time.

Soon enough, everyone was led into a huge room, and forced to sit on the floor, guards all around. There, Skylar and Brandon were reunited with Matthew, Tori sat with her friends and their children, and Jake and Izzy found Maia and Melanie... but where was Troy? Jake couldn't see him anywhere. And what about Kari?

He didn't have time to look anymore, as on stage, stood Lizzy, Kiara, and Deville.

"Welcome, prisoners!" Deville spoke into a microphone, "You are in the clutches of Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporated!"

Blake wanted to boo them, but he knew that could be a potential death sentence, so he remained silent. That's when Lizzy spoke, "This is a joyous occasion! For us, that is. You should be lucky, for you are the first to learn about how plan."

"And once we're done, D.P.K.T.I will rise!" Kiara declared.

Skylar sobbed silently, "My baby... no..."

"But we would like for you to meet our mistress." Deville spoke, "She would like to let you in on the plan... take it away, mistress..."

With that, another women walked on stage, wearing a trench coat, hat, and shades. She chuckled coldy, "Good evening, everyone. It's been a while since I've seen a few of you... years even. And I bet you'll be surprised as to why I'm doing this. Well, let's just say the members of these organization have a bone to pick with each and every one of you... but before we get into that... let me reveal my true identity... some of you will be surprised..."

After that was said, she took off her hat, let down her red hair from a bun, and removed her shades.

Nobody seemed to recognized her... except for Melanie and Blake...

"No... it can't be..." Melanie gasped.

Blake kept shaking his head, "No... no... it's not possible! It just can't be!"

"Oh, Blake... it's so nice to see you again, big brother..." Stephanie said with a devilish chuckle.

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **There you have it. We find out that Kiara has deep motives for her actions, Cara, the girl Lizzy despises is Deville's eldest daughter, and the girl that stabbed someone in Chapter 21, is his younger daughter. The big reveal! Blake's younger sister, Stephanie is the mastermind behind this whole thing. For those who don't know who she is, she has appeared in a previous story of mine from a few years ago. Here's a link: s/10081495/1/A-Risky-Friendship**

 **Now, you're probably wondering why she's doing any of this, and how she connects to the previous installments of J &TS... well, you'll see in the next chapter, where the whole plan is revealed, and why some of these people are even part of D.P.K.T.I in the first place. So, you won't see a preview this time, but maybe next chapter, there will be one... (wink, wink). Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35: We Have Our Reasons

**Well... I was trying to get this done by the New Year... but alas, the weather decided to be a prick and give me a cold. So now, I'm gonna try and get this done throughout the first week of the New Year. Not to mention post a brand new story that you probably didn't expect so soon. Anyways, we had to big reveal last chapter, this chapter we'll find out why the mistress is doing all she's doing. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: ... You already know this.**

Chapter 35: We have our reasons

"How have things been, Blake?" Stephanie asked, staring right at him, "How's the wife and daughter?"

Blake tried to get over his shock of seeing his sister after so long, before replying, "I should be asking you, since you have her!"

"Well, I had to meet my little niece as some point."

"You didn't have to do that by kidnapping her! Now where is she?!"

Stephanie just chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. You'll get to see her again, once she's full poisoned to the point where she would rather listen to her sweet aunt rather than her weak Daddy..."

Blake growled, "How dare you call me 'weak'? Steph, you know that I'm one of the strongest pirates to ever live! How the hell did you even know about D.P.K.T.I? I never recruited you to join!"

"Well, let's just say that I've been on the sidelines observing you all these years. You see, despite our differences, I have admired your evilness, and honesty, you should have stayed evil. You getting married and having a child has made you soft, and therefore, weak."

As much as Blake wanted to shoot insults at her, but he couldn't. This was his little sister he was talking to. But Melanie beat him to it, "Stephy, I don't understand. Why are you doing this? I know you could be evil at times, but I never thought you could do something this insane."

"Oh, Mel. There are somethings you never knew about me..." Stephanie replied, "But I'm sure you all are wondering why. Why I did any of this... well, allow me to explain, from the very beginning..."

Jake glared, "Yes, Stephanie. Tell us! Tell us the whole story!"

"Very well..."

With that, she snapped her fingers, and someone turned on a projector, on the wall. The first picture of was of younger Blake, looking fierce and wearing black all over, "First off, a little history lesson for those who have no idea what I'm talking about. D.P.K.T.I, which is an acronym for Dark Pirates Killers Tortures Incorporated, is an evil organization created by my lovely brother, Blake Clark..."

At being minded of that fact, Blake looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. Ally noticed and put a hand on her husbands shoulder for comfort as Stephanie continued.

"Blake gathered a lot of people full of vengeance to join his team. Together, they would seek revenge on those who wronged them. Since that is the whole point of D.P.K.T.I... to seek revenge. As you can guess, Blake wanted revenge on Jacob Hutchinson and Victoria Vega!"

The slide then showed a picture of a younger Jake and Tori, "These two have escaped Blake's wrath, and he was pissed. So, he formed this team to get revenge. Gosh, I'm saying that word a lot, aren't I? Anyways, he was the reason behind the kidnapping of 2028. He abducted and separated eight children all over the United States. But of course, Jake saved the day yet again."

Tori looked over at Jake, who was glaring at Stephanie with understandable rage. She could tell that he was this close to wanting revenge himself.

"Of course..." Stephanie continued, "Blake came back stronger, and decided to target Tori's youngest daughter, Allyson, by pretending to be her friend, and put her family in danger. He almost succeeded, until he was double crossed by Caterina Valentine..."

Now it was Cat's turn to hang her head in shame, which received some stares.

"Cat's reasons for joining this team was because she felt like her friends never thought she was smart, yet that's what people were suppose to believe. What they didn't know was that Cat was hit with the same poison that I had my henchmen inject little Blair with all those years ago. Only that poison was just a prototype, and it took years to full process."

So that was it...

"I knew it..." Tori said to herself, "I knew that Cat didn't just do this on her own..."

While Cat herself felt relieved, she was still ashamed that she still did all of that stuff.

"But it was Blake who saved the day this time, and that's when he started to change his ways, and ended up falling in love with Ally, and marrying her... thus beginning his life as a reformed villains... little did he know that doing so would be the biggest mistake of his life.. but for now, I would like for my proud members to share their stories and why they joined this organization..."

Stephanie then backed away, allowing for Deville to speak, "I have quite a few reasons, which I'm sure most of you are already aware of..." He smirked at Jake when saying that, who growled in response. "I was a successful department owner in the past. Hard working women at my helm, and working with success... that is, until one little whore decided to get pregnant!"

Izzy knew he was talking about her, as she whimpered a bit with tears falling. Jake growled again, "Don't you DARE call my wife that, you asshole!" He warned.

Deville chuckled, "Oh Jake, you know I'm right. The moment your bitch informed me of her pregnancy, I knew that it could run my business to the ground, so I had to fire her."

"Not only that! But you beat her, and could have killed my babies!" Jake yelled, standing up, "My wife was afraid to say anything because of you! Troy and Maia could have never existed because of you!"

"That's how it should have been... which is to protect myself, I gave up the business and gave to my daughter, Cara..."

Jake spotted said daughter standing by a door, frowning at her father, before he turned back to Deville, "You're a hypocrite!" He exclaimed, "You claim the reason you hurt my wife, because you hate children, yet you have children of your own?! Do you hate them as well?"

"I absolutely do not!" Deville shot back, "I love my daughters and I give the everything. They are the best thing to ever happen to me! It's other children that disgust me, which is why I did what I did to your boy, Jacob. Not only to let out my disgust, but to also hurt you and your whore of a wife!"

"But why?! I did nothing to you!"

"But your wife did! She could've ruined my business! Her pregnancy would have attracted other men and leave her distracted, and I would not have it! I would not have a slut working in my environment flaunting herself around!"

Izzy gasped and stood up to defend herself, "But sir, I asked for time off! For a maternal leave when I was in my third trimester!"

"Even so, I couldn't have you working even before that point! But now.. I have your boy and your youngest... I have you all where I want you. And you'll be the ones bowing at my feet!"

Jake tightened his feet, "I will kill you for this... mark my words!"

Deville smirked, "We'll just have to see about that..."

The couple then sat down, as Deville moved from the mic, and Lizzy moved forward, "So, I'm a major part of this group too. I must be Stephanie's best employee, since some of the stuff that's been happening is my doing..."

She then set her gaze on Blake, "First off... I wanna talk about the way _you_ treated me over the years. I was your right hand girl, Blake! You would always do anything for me! You would get me whatever I wanted, even if you had to commit evil! But as soon as you created this team, you tossed me aside! All you had on your mind was trying to kill Jake and Tori! It was like I didn't matter anymore! Hell, you almost tried to kill me because I let my hostage get away!"

Lizzy took out a knife and threw it at a wall, "And when you try again... what's the result, you leave the evil business, and would rather fuck Ally!"

Blake stood up this time, "Hey, I'd rather be fucking her, then getting involved in this shit again! Ally is the best thing that's ever happened to me! And so is Blair! I will NOT have you or anybody else insulted or harming them both!"

"Steph's right... you've gone soft, Blake..." Lizzy told him, "So anyways, I was the one who made the bomb, and had Kiara place it in the cake while Ally wasn't looking. That would just be a warning as for what was to come next. "

A picture on the projector showed an image of the small bomb stick.

"Next step was to cause a much bigger rift between Jake and Blake. I knew that if Jake tried to investigate us, Blake would make sure that Jake would do everything he could to protect his precious little family... and should Jake fail, there would be serious consequences... and what do you know, it worked!"

"You practically set me up to get pissed at Jake!" Blake accused.

"Guilty as charged..." Lizzy replied with a smug grin, "And it's what you deserve for what you did to me! You allowed yourself to be treated with a good heart. You fell for the girl you were suppose to DESTROY! And she has some of the blame for what she did! She made you soft! Beating her up that night was so easy!"

Ally then stood, "I knew it! I knew whoever attacked me that night was a woman! But I never thought it would have been you!"

"But what about Ricky, Liz?" Blake asked, "I thought you wanted to win him back."

Lizzy glared, "At this point, I could care less about that little pussy. I have a much better bitch..." She then walked over to Cara, stroking her hair, "Cara's my little slave, in exchange that I not hurt dear little Ricky..."

Jake was clenching and unclenching his fist in anger. He couldn't believe that these people were doing all of this damage because someone they knew had wronged them in some way. For such petty reasons. How evil can one person get?

"Oh, and remember that little note you and Ally found in the Red Buffet, Blake... I did that to drive an even bigger wedge between you and Jake... and it worked perfectly... I also set up the explosion at the news station to make things worse between you. And it was Katie who set up that Blake found out about the interview..."

Katie?

After Lizzy said that, another woman took the stage. Cat, Robbie, and Ryan instantly recognized her, "Katie!" Cat exclaimed.

"Hello, Mother. It's been a while..." Katie greeted with scorn in her voice.

"Katie, please don't tell me you're a part of this too..." Robbie said.

"Big sister...?" Ryan asked, "Is it true... that message you sent me...?"

Katie smirked, "It's true, my family. I only have small reasons for doing this." She pointed a finger at her mother, "You mother! When I was little, I looked up to you like a role model. I loved and trusted you. I wanted to be like you... but then I find out that you get involved in this idiotic organization... I felt betrayed and hurt by what you did. I wanted you to suffer, but when I was offered the chance to do that... I realized that maybe this whole thing wasn't such so stupid after all."

She then shifted her gaze onto her father and brother, "And you both have a lot of nerve- actually, ALL of you have a lot of nerve to even forgive my mother for what she did! You just gave her a slap on the wrist, and that's it! Not even sending her to an alternate dimension was good enough, **_Blake_**!"

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't kill her right then and there!" Blake countered.

"Whatever! The point is, you ALL need to suffer the consequences. While I stayed behind the scenes, I proved to be much help for D.P.K.T.I..."

She then backed off, and it was Kiara's turn to speak, "I have a LOT of reasons for joining this team... one, starting with _you_ Blake..."

The former villain just rolled his eyes, "Of course. Everyone's problems have to deal with me, don't they?"

Kiara glared at him, "You hurt my mother! You abused her! You tortured her! You **_raped_** -"

"Alright! Stop right there! That's where you're wrong!" Blake interrupted, standing up and turning towards Skylar, "Skylar, I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not when I say this... but truth be told... I never raped you..."

Skylar stared at him with surprise as he continued, "When I came into your room that night, you got scared and told me not to touch you... down there. I realized that you just had a nightmare of me raping you, and being the evil asshole I was, I convinced you that it really happened... multiple times actually... I just really didn't like you back then... and now that I've changed... I'm really sorry for doing that, Skylar. I know that apology may not mean anything to you now, just know that you were never sexually assaulted by me ever when I held you hostage..."

Blake ended that with a small smile towards her, who was trying to process what he had just told her...

Tori was also shocked by what he said. And it didn't appear that he was lying either. One look in his eyes, and she could see that he was being honest and sincere for once...

Kiara growled, "Nice... by that doesn't excuse all the other shit you did! You got my mother KILLED! Yes, she and my father came back to life and had Matthew and I, but that doesn't change everything that happened!"

Skylar then stood to face her daughter, "Kiara... baby. You don't have to do this. Mommy's fine. You don't need to avenge me!"

"Mom... you are NOT fine! Your tie held hostage by that villain has left you traumatized. You wanted to follow your dreams of being a singer just like Abuela! But you never got the chance because of him! Things aren't the same, Mom! You aren't the same! But... everything will be fine, once Blake suffers for what he did!"

"But why are we held hostage?" Brandon asked, "We didn't do anything, sweetie..."

"That's right, Dad! You did NOTHING!" Kiara snapped, "You could've had Blake arrested for the crimes he committed! But no, you just let that criminal go and marry Aunt Ally!"

Ally had to defend herself and her husband again, "Blake is not a criminal! He may have been in the past, but I've changed him... I've changed him for the better..."

"That's another thing! You fools choose to forget about his evil crimes and just move on! It DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! SO UNTIL HE PAYS AND YOU ALL PAY... then I can let things go..."

Kiara's anger was out of control, as Jake noticed her fists glowing gold again. That's when Matthew stood up, "Sis, try and relax-"

"SILENCE!" Shooting her right hand out, Kiara shot a beam at her brothers face, knocking him to the floor, "You are just as much to blame, brother! You could have joined me! You could have been on our side! But you decide to side with Mom and Dad! So you deserve to pay too!"

Stephanie stood forward with a click of her tongue, "How sad... a child feeling betrayed by her own family... now, as for my reasons... well, let's just say that Blake started it... I simply continued it."

Blake glared at his sister, "When I ended D.P.K.T.I, it was suppose to be permanent, Steph! I didn't ask you to revive it!"

"You didn't have to, dear brother... I just wanted to finish what you started. Help you get revenge on those who wronged you... and also... give you a bit of a taste of your own medicine for being a coward..."

Stephanie then frowned, "You hurt me, Blake... you blamed me for what happened to Mom... you abused me... and even when we made up, you still kinda did forget about me. When was the last time we even talked? Sent letters? I didn't even know you grew up and got married. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Steph... look, I'm sorry if I forgot about you all these years... but that doesn't mean you have to go destroying lives just to prove a point!"

"Why not? It's the way you used to do it..."

"Yeah, I USED to do it. But like it was stated, I left that life behind now. I have a wife and kid now, damn it! With one on the way..." He then began to rub his wife's belly...

Stephanie smirked, "I'm aware... it would be a shame if she were to have a miscarriage. But I'm not one to harm a child. I am, however, to corrupt a child. Come out, Kari and Blair.

Suddenly, from behind a random curtain, out came the two girls. Jake was relieved to see his youngest daughter... but, something wasn't right with her. Blair too... their eyes... where dull... as if they had been hypnotized."

"Stephanie, what the hell did you do to them?!" He demanded.

"Oh, all I did was inject them with the same poison I put in Blair years ago. It was still a prototype back then, but it worked perfectly..."

Blake was now pissed, "You caused my daughter to become the zombie she is today?!"

"Now I have... girls, why don't you show your parents what you can do...?"

With that, both girls jumped into the crowed, both holding knives in their hands. Jake had to do what he could to prevent his daughter from harming anybody. So he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, as she growled and struggled, "Kari... Kari, sweetie. It's Daddy, can you hear me?"

Blake caught on to what he was trying to do, and began to do the same to Blair, "Blair Bear... calm down, now..."

It didn't seem to be working, as both mindless girls continue to struggle. However, Stephanie, was enjoying this, "How amusing. Both of them are trying to snap their daughters out of this! Too bad it won't work-"

"GAAAH!"

A scream ranged throughout the room. Deville groaned as a dagger pierced his shoulder, "What the hell was that?!"

"That was me, you old bag of smelly fish!"

Everyone looked up, to see floating in air... Peter!

 **And there you have it. Everyone has really petty, yet big reasons for causing so much suffering among our heroes, but next chapter is where the real fight begins. It'll be a three chapter arc of everyone fighting to stop D.P.K.T.I once and for all! But for now, here's a preview of the next chapter.**

Jake tried his best to get his family to safety. It was hectic with all the people panicking to get out. But he had to focus on his family... or what was left of it. Troy was still no where to be seen, and he was getting worried.

"Oh, Troy... where are you...?" He asked himself.

"Daddy! Help! Help!"

Jake turned to see Maia being held captive by Deville, "Don't struggle, my dear..." He said sinisterly, "This will be quick and painless..." He then put a gun to her hand, as she screamed, "DADDY!"

"Psycho bastard!" Jake growled, "Let her go! I won't have you take away another child of mine..."

Deville smirked, "Oh don't worry, Jacob. You'll soon be joining her... once I make all of you suffer my wrath!"

But before the villainous could even pull the trigger, he felt something else pierce his chest, causing him to lose his grip on Maia and fall to the floor. Apparently, someone shot him. Maia ran to her father and hugged him.

"You two had better get away if you wanna avoid death..."

Jake then turned to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time... someone who looked rather injured, but still alive enough to shoot a gun.

It was Charlie...

 **Charlie? Alive? Sure haven't seen him in a while. We'll see what he has in store for us next chapter. Until then, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	36. Chapter 36: Standing as One Part 1

**Hey guys, well, this is it! The moment you all probably have been waiting for! The big final showdown! The big plan to take down D.P.K.T.I once and for all. If you read the last chapter, you'll see that Peter has started it... now it's up to Jake, Blake, and the others to hopefully end it. Let's see how it all goes down in Part One of this final stand off. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 36: Standing as One Part 1

"Release these innocent people at once..." Peter ordered.

Stephanie only scoffed at the never aging boy, "I was sure I captured you too."

"Let's just say that I'm too swift and smart for your henchmen, Steph. I thought you'd be better than this, but I see that you're just like your brother... cold, cruel, and heartless..."

"Whatever, you can suffer along with the other fools in this room." Stephanie snapped her fingers, "Take him down!"

Two of her guards has ropes ready to grab Peter, but as the boy said, he was too fast and too smart for them. He zigged and zagged around them as they tried to lasso him, but they ended up lassoing themselves. Stephanie groaned, "Fools... well, I guess there's only one other thing to do..."

Reaching for her belt, she pulled out her own gun and shot the ceiling, causing everyone to erupt in a panic. Jake was still busy hugging Kari in hopes of snapping her out of her trance. The child continue to struggle and growl.

"Kari... listen to me... you're under some sort of influence, honey... you don't want to hurt Daddy... please, you know who I am..."

Kari looked up at him with a glare, before quickly opening her mouth and gnawing down on Jake's arm. The former pirate winced slightly, but refused to let go. Blake saw that and cringed, "Damn... I hope that doesn't happen, OW! Fuck!"

His hope was dashed when Blair did the same thing.

Izzy also tried to help, "Kari... baby girl. This is Mommy... can you hear my voice...?"

Kari's response was biting down even harder on Jake's arm, so hard that he could see blood seeping through the sleeve. Nevertheless, he kept hugging her, "Remember all the fun times we had together, Kari... I mean, there weren't many of them since I didn't see you for a majority of your life... but remember the fun times... the much better times... this past few months have been hectic, sure... but I'm glad to spend time with you... because... I love you..."

With that, he gave the child a kiss on her forehead... and as soon as he did that... she stopped biting him and looked up. Jake smiled, the light in her eyes has returned... "Daddy...?"

"Good girl..." Jake chuckled.

After a few moments, Kari hugged him back, "I love you too..."

"I know you do, baby girl..."

Blake saw what happened, and did the same thing Jake did, "Blair... if you can understand whatever I'm saying, just know that I love you, sweetheart..."

"Mommy loves you too..." Ally added.

He then planted a kiss on Blair's head, to which she also stopped biting, and hugged him, "Love you, Daddy..." She whispered. Blake smiled, "Of course you do, Blair Bear..."

As for Jake, he looked at the bleeding bite mark on his arm, to which Kari frowned, "I bit you... I'm sorry..." She said sadly.

"It's alright, sweetie... you didn't mean it..." He patted her on the head, "But now... we had better get you two out of here...!"

By now, people were running all over the place. Stephanie was enjoying this, as it gave her employees the chance to attack and do their part in getting revenge on their enemies. Maia luckily had found an opening and was trying to make it there before someone grabbed her from behind.

Jake tried his best to get his family to safety. It was hectic with all the people panicking to get out. But he had to focus on his family... or what was left of it. Troy was still no where to be seen, and he was getting worried.

"Oh, Troy... where are you...?" He asked himself.

"Daddy! Help! Help!"

Jake turned to see Maia being held captive by Deville, "Don't struggle, my dear..." He said sinisterly, "This will be quick and painless..." He then put a gun to her hand, as she screamed, "DADDY!"

"Psycho bastard!" Jake growled, "Let her go! I won't have you take away another child of mine..."

Deville smirked, "Oh don't worry, Jacob. You'll soon be joining her... once I make all of you suffer my wrath!"

But before the villainous could even pull the trigger, he felt something else pierce his chest, causing him to lose his grip on Maia and fall to the floor. Apparently, someone shot him. Maia ran to her father and hugged him.

"You two had better get away if you wanna avoid death..."

Jake then turned to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time... someone who looked rather injured, but still alive enough to shoot a gun.

It was Charlie...

"Charlie... I thought you were dead... at least that's what I was told..." Jake said.

The former Dark Pirate shrugged, "I though I was too, but then I found by some people who I figured could help save you all... they helped keep me together..." He then stepped aside to reveal two women, whom Izzy had recognized, "Stacy! Renee'! You're here?"

"That's right, girl!" Renee' replied.

"When we heard about everything that's been going on, we wanted to help you out, Iz." Stacy added, "Just like with before."

"And by the looks of it..." Renee took a look at Deville on the floor, "I'm thinking we've already got a heads start."

"I think you're gonna need me as well..."

Now that voice sure sounded familiar. It was Sophie as she winked at Jake, "I want that prick to die for what his daughter did to mine." She stated. Jake was shocked she even wanted to help... after everything they've been through.

Izzy glared at her, "I would've expected you to be a part of this..."

"Look I may have done something in the past, but not even I would involve myself in this shit!" Sophie admitted, "So, I'll do whatever I can to help you guys out."

"As along as you don't ask for anything in return." Jake warned.

"Whatever..."

Charlie then began to lead everyone out of the room, "I know where all the weapons are. If you just follow me, we can end this once and for all."

With that, they began to follow the former Dark Pirate out of the room. They were lucky to sneak past the villains as the chaos was going on. Charlie led them down a dark hallway, which was littered with dead people. Guards that he had taken out.

"When I first came here, I wasn't sure how I would get in..." He explained, "But luckily, I found a firearm, and I got these guys with ease..."

"You were always pretty loyal, Charles..." Blake smirked, "But do you happen to know where my sword is... and my gun?"

"They have a whole room full of weapons. I'm sure your things are in that room."

"And you know where it is...?"

"Well duh..."

As he led them down the hall, they were ambushed by more guards, "Get behind me!" Charlie ordered as he took out his gun. As the guards came at him, he pulled the trigger, firing bullets in their heads.

Jake glared as he watched them fall to the ground, blood seeping from their wounds. It wasn't like him to wish death on anybody, but if anything, these bastards deserved it for merely being involved in this mess.

After that was taken care of, Charlie stopped in front of a door. Using a key he stole, he unlocked it and opened it up, revealing a room full of weapons. Guns, rifles, swords, knives, dagger, etc. Blake felt like he was in heaven as he walked into the room, "This must be a dream... if it is, I don't wanna wake up!"

All Jake could do was roll his eyes. It was typical of Blake to be so fascinated by weapons. After all, he did work at a shooting range.

"Now, you guys best pick wisely. These guys are tough..."

Sophie pushed her way in and grabbed a rifle, "Oh yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass tonight!" She exclaimed with excitement.

Blake chuckled as he found his sword and his Desert Eagle, "You've said it!"

Jake grabbed his own sword, "This is everyone... this is where we settle things... where we fight back... and where we finally take down Dark Pirates Killers Torturers Incorporated once and for all!"

"Hell yeah!" Blake replied.

"Yeah!" Both Kari and Blair said in unison.

Jake looked down at the two girls. He honestly forget that they were even there. After what had just happened, he refused to let anything else harm his daughter. One glance at Blake, and he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Kari... we're gonna need you... to go home..." Jake told her.

"You too, Blair..." Blake added.

The girls frowned, "But we want to help you..." Kari protested lightly, "I can use my Super Pirate Powers..."

Jake kneeled down to his daughters height, and grabbed her by her freckled cheeks, "I know, sweetie...but... I lost you once... I can't lose you again. I want you to be where it's safe. Please understand that I'm doing this do protect you... it's for your own good..."

Kari stared at her father for a few moments, and looked back at Blair, before nodding, "Well... okay, Daddy. I'll go home."

"Me too..." Blair added.

Stacy stepped forward, "And I'll be willing to take you home."

"Thanks, Stacy." Izzy smiled.

With that, she led the girls out of the room, the rest following after. Jake was going over a possible plan of attack, while Blake turned Ally aside for a moment, as he wanted to talk to her privately.

"Babe, you had better go home too..." He told his wife.

Ally looked at him as if he were crazy, "What? No, I'm not going home. I'm fighting along side with you guys. I've got the skills and power to help you guys out. I want as much revenge as you do."

"I know, but I want you to be safe."

"I will be safe!"

"Not out here, you won't!"

"What are you talking about?! I know what I'm doing, Blake. Do you not trust me?!"

"Of course, I trust you!"

"Then why do you want to send me home so badly-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU OR THE BABY!"

Blake's sudden outburst caused Ally to jump. The former villain grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips softly. After a few seconds, he pulled away with tears in his eyes, "Babe... you're pregnant, and you're already showing. Any action, any hit or injury you take could harm, or worse, kill our unborn child. I can't risk it. I don't know what I'd do if you were to... you know. And how would Blair feel, to have to live without a mother or future brother or sister...?"

Ally didn't know what to say. She knew how protective her husband could be... but she didn't realize he was THAT protective, "Oh..." She started, "Baby... I know I'm risking my life. But you know what, all of us are risking our lives. None of us know if we'll make it out alive as we fight. But... if we do die, then we die with honor, and die knowing that we defeated the evil that has plagued us for years..."

Blake's sighed and shook his head, "Well, when you put it that way... I guess you can stay. But please don't make me have to kick myself later for this..."

"I won't... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

With that, they continued to follow the others. Jake had heard their little conversation, as he smiled to himself. Blake really did care about Ally, that he was willing to send her home as well just to protect her and the unborn baby. But Ally was willing to risk her life.

As they walked, Jake noticed Blake carrying a bag, "What's that?" He asked.

"I found this bag and put more weapons inside." Blake explained, "I have a feeling that more people might need these."

"Right..."

By the time they made it back to the huge room, they were confronted by Lizzy, Nancy, Britney, and Savannah!

"Well, well, well..." Lizzy sneered, "Looks like someone managed to get into our weapons room."

Charlie shrugged, "Guilty as charged. Honestly, Liz. I never thought you'd get yourself roped into this mess again. I think you might be worse than Blake at this point." He said.

Blake stepped forward, "For once, I agree. What happened to you, Liz...? You were so loyal to me..."

"And so were you!" Lizzy shot back, "But now! It's time to pay for your crimes."

Jumping up, she gave both Blake and Charlie kicks in the faces, knocking them down, "Who else wants some?" She demanded, "I can take all of you fuckers at once if you'd like."

"I'll take you!" Izzy said, glaring at her evil double, "I've fought you before and won, I can do it again."

Lizzy shrugged, "Suit yourself. But let it be known that I've been training over the years. So fighting me is basically suicide."

"Are you sure about this, Iz?" Jake asked.

"I've got this... trust me..." Izzy assured him with a smile and quick kiss, before turning to her double. The cat fight, continued from all those years ago when saving Skylar and her friends, had begun.

Maia soon jumped in, "Let me help you, Mom!"

As for Jake himself, he faced the three death fakers, "I'd hate to actually hit any of you women..."

"So, you better let me handle them!" Renee' stood forward, cracking her knuckles, "I'm ready to whoop some ass up in here!"

"Count me in." Sophie added, "I've got an urge to throw punches right about now."

Stephanie was watching this from the stage with amusement. So the fools decide to fight back? Well, no matter, with the forces she had, they're bound to lose anyways... "How cute? They think they can win with their small army... how sad..."

She turned to Kiara, who was still fuming, "Why don't you take care of Jake and Blake over there, the ones you truly want to seek vengeance on...?"

"Blake more so than Jake..." Kiara corrected, "But I'll be just as happy to take care of both..."

"Go get 'em, my little one..."

With that, Kiara jumped down, her fists glowing even more intensely, as she advanced slowly towards Blake, who soon noticed her, "Hey, kid. Listen, I know I hurt your Mom and all, and whatever I saw next won't matter to you, but I want you to know that I'm sorry, and it won't happen again-"

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed, shooting a beam at Blake, who dodged it easily. Kiara was not going to give up that easily though, as she continued attacking, with Blake blocking her beams with his sword.

As for Jake... his main target was to apprehend Stephanie. He wanted the woman to pay for her crimes. She made a huge mistake in messing with him, his friends, his family, and this whole world.

This was his chance to finally take down this evil organization...

And he was **_not_** going to back down this time...

 **Aw, coconuts. Some chiz is about to go down. So we got a bit of action here, but next chapter is where the realness begins to happen. And it will all come to a climax very soon, where the outcome may surprise you... then again, it may not. Anyways, here's a preview:**

"Ha! Look at you, you can't even stand on your own!" Deville laughed as Jake attempted to limp away with support from the wall. The former pirate couldn't fight anymore. He glared at his enemy.

"You will suffer the consequences for what you've done to my family!" He growled, pointing his sword at Deville.

The villain in response, kicked him in the side, causing him to fall to the floor. He then took out a knife, "Now then, I believe it's time to end this once and for all, Jacob... and once you're gone... I'm thinking Izzy may need a new lover..."

Jake coughed up blood, "Y-Y-You bastard..."

Deville then raised the knife, but before he could bring it down, something happened that neither him nor Jake had ever expected.

 **Didn't think Deville was dead and done for when Charlie shot him down, did ya? We'll see the outcome of this battle next chapter, and see what was so surprising. So, with that said, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	37. Chapter 37: Standing as One Part 2

**Hi everyone. It's that time again. For another exciting chapter of J &TS 4! The end is nigh for this story, and this will most likely be the final installment of the Jake & Tori Stories series. I know that might be sad for you faithful readers, but I just don't see myself doing another one of these. Besides, I have more stories to work on. **

**As for this chapter, we'll see everyone battle their enemies. The most we'll get is Jake vs Deville, which will come with an unexpected twist... if you can call it that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Edit: This chapter was taken down for slight editing. So for those who are wondering and read this chapter before it was removed, I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 37: Standing as One Part 2

 _This is it... the moment of truth... the day I will finally be rid of this thorn that's bee in my side for years. Prepare to meet your match, D.P.K.T.I..._

Jake began to make his way towards Stephanie, but before he could make an attempt to fight, he was shot in the back with an aura beam. The former pirate fell on his knees, as he knew immediately that it was Kiara who struck him.

"Serves you right..." She growled.

Stephanie chuckled, "Good shot, Kiara... but you might want to focus on your real target."

The teen smirked as she turned back to Blake, who began backing away. Jake also took notice, "Blake, are you afraid of your niece now?" He teasingly asked. The former villain glared at him, "NO! But what can I do?! She's invincible now!"

"You can just stand there as I kill you!" Kiara snarled, charging up for another attack.

While that was going on, everyone else was engaged in their own little fights. Jade, Beck, Andre, and Trina were holding their own against big guards. Tori and Cat were protecting the innocent captives. Peter also had an advantage in fighting a few guards.

As for Izzy and Maia, even though it was two against one, Lizzy had a rather big advantage, having much better weapons at her disposal. The villain jumped up and gave the mother and daughter two kicks to the stomach, sending them to the ground.

"I see you too have been training..." Izzy said as she struggled to get up.

Lizzy smirked, "Well, I've had years to do it."

"So have I!"

Getting up, Izzy gave her double a great surprise, delivering punch after punch, which caught Lizzy off guard. Maia began to cheer for her mother, "Yeah! Go, Mom! Kick her a- butt! Knock her out!"

After a few more punches, Lizzy was able to kick Izzy off of her, and began to for Maia, "Let's see how you feel about me trying your daughter!"

But before Lizzy could do anything, Maia whipped out a bottle and sprayed it in her fist, causing her to scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She screeched, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"It's just some pepper spray. Something my Dad gave me. I never thought I needed.." Maia answered nonchalantly, "Well, until now anyways..."

Izzy smiled, "That's my girl."

With that, the mother and daughter continued their assault on the villain, while she was down and off guard.

Meanwhile with Renee' and Sophie, it was two against three, but the managed all they could. Britney was using a large nail file, Nancy had a metal ruler, and Savannah was wielding a sword.

Renee' had a sword of her own, and was busy battling it out with Savannah. As for Sophie, she was in a three way brawl with the other two, "So tell me, how and why did you fake your deaths all these years?" She asked.

Nancy took a deep breath, and chuckled, "Oh it was easy, my dear. Blake had ordered our deaths when we failed to defeat Jake. We were terrified honestly as we awaited our sentence..."

"But then Stephanie was behind scenes, and told us that she could help us." Britney answered, throwing a punch at Sophie, "She made bloody mannequins, and orchestrated that whole mass murder in Charlotte, North Carolina. All of it, realistic looking mannequins. They were so fooled."

Sophie snorted, "Nice! But if you think you won't get in trouble for that, you're dead wrong."

In a flash, she whipped out taser guns, shocking both girls to unconsciousness. As for Renee', she wiped off the blood from stabbing Savannah once, "Damn, this is a lot more bloody then I wanted." She admitted, "But I'm glad that's taken care of."

Or so she thought, until she felt Savannah grabbing her by the ankle, "You suck at this..." She panted, "That and you suck at your job and you life."

Renee' then glared, "Oh hell no. I know you did not just diss me!" Raising the sword high, Renee' plunged it into the woman's head, killing her instantly. Even Sophie was shocked, "Jesus, girl..."

"That's what happens when you don't respect my authority." Was all Renee said.

That all seemed to be going fine. As for Jake, he held his sword with a tight grip as he looked around at the chaos that was going around him. He was glad that everyone was fighting off the enemies quite fine, but he was looking for Tori, just to make sure that she was safe...

 _If anything happened to Tori... I'd never forgive myself..._

As he looked around, he finally noticed Tori from up above, standing by a staircase along with Cat and other people. He waved and was about to join her up there, but he was suddenly shoved into the stairs, his head colliding with a step. Groaning, he turned to see that it was... Deville, smirking.

"Oh, did something have a little 'mistep'?" The evil man chuckled, amused with his own joke.

Jake groaned, "Deville... I thought Charlie shot you down."

"He did... but he and you other fools didn't know that I..." Deville opened his coat to reveal a bullet proof vest, "... have come quite prepared. So now I have the advantage to take you down!"

"We'll see about that!" Jake shot back, standing up and raising his sword, "Prepare to die, bastard!"

Tori looked on with worry, "Be careful, Jake!"

Just as the former pirate turned to give his friend reassurance, it gave Deville the chance to knock Jake off of his feet again, before stomping him the back of the neck. This resulted in Jake whipping around quickly (Although it hurt), and swiping his sword at Deville, but missing him.

"You want a piece of me...?" He asked as he got up shakenly, "You'll have to come and get me!"

After saying that, Jake ran out of the room, as Deville smirked, "Very well, I always enjoy a game of cat and mouse..." Was all he said before quickly following after his foe.

As for Tori, all she could do was watch them go... silently praying that Jake would win this, "I hope he'll be okay..."

"Maybe he will... but you won't be..."

Right in front of them by the steps was Kiara, with a crazed look in her eyes. Skylar began to reach out to her, "Kiara... baby, please, snap out of this... you're a good girl..."

But Kiara refused to listen to her mother, and only raised her hand to attack.

Back with Jake, he held his sword in front of Deville, "Finally, I'm about to get rid of the thorn that's been in my side for years..." He said to the villain, who chuckled.

"Honestly, I could say the same thing about you... only, it's going to happen..." Deville replied, retrieving an object from his belt. Something that Jake couldn't recognize. Suddenly, with a swift reflex, the man threw it at Jake, striking his arm.

Jake yelled out as he grabbed his arm, blood spilling from it. That's when he noticed that it was a very small knife. He easily pulled it out, even though it hurt, "Where do you get these things...?" He asked.

Deville smirked, "Let's just say that I have my sources..."

Despite the stinging pain, Jake refused to back down. He charged at the villain and threw a few punches, but Deville proved to be much stronger as he lifted the younger man up, before throwing him back to ground harshly. Before Jake had the chance to recover, Deville began stomping all over his body, leaving quite the bruising.

It was moments like these that Jake wished he worse better protection, but after a few more stomps, he managed to roll over and kick Deville to the ground. While he was down, Jake threw more punches to his head, before getting up and kicking him in the face, "It's what you deserve, asshole..." He snarled, "What gives you the right to try and destroy my family?"

The former teacher chuckled weakly as he got up slowly, "Oh come on, Jacob. It's not like I kidnapped your youngest child."

"That may be true, but you might as well have! You apparently already fucked up things for me before practically _any_ of my children were born. You beat and fire my wife because she was pregnant, which I should mention, you could have killed my twins! And then you go as a teacher to put my son in the DAMN hospital. But no! That's not enough. Because even after I arrest your ass, you still come back, kidnap my son, along with close friends and other people! All because you wanted revenge on me!"

"It's amazing how it took you this long to discover my evil deeds... that bitch of yours was my favorite employee, you know..."

Jake growled, "Well, my wife never told me until she felt ready! You know why?! Because she was too damn afraid to say anything! And I suffered a lot of shit because of Sophie, who drugged me and took advantage of me, which made Izzy think I was cheating on her! She actually wished that our unborn twins had a different father..."

All Deville did was laugh, "It's funny how you mention Miss Sophie, considering that I helped her get close to you so that I could focus on Isabelle... she really had a thing for you... tell me, Jacob... how much were you out of it with that drugged drink? I sure hope the pill worked out well for you...

Slowly, it started to make sense to Jake. It was _Deville_ who set him up. _He_ had Sophie drugged him so she could have her way with Jake, just so he could target Izzy...

The more he thought about it, the more angry he got...

"You... you... YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

With a scream of blind rage, Jake charged at Deville, full on assaulting him, throwing punched and kicks all over the man. This is what Deville was expecting, but Jake sure was taking it up to eleven.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU, DEVILLE!" The former pirate raged, his face turning red, "THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE, YOU SICK ASS! YOU WILL DIE IN HELL, YOU MOTHER-"

...

Before Jake could say anymore, he felt an agonizing pain in his side. It wasn't the stab of a knife, nor was it the punch from a fist... but a lash... from a whip.

Deville then kicked the younger man off of him and stood up, gripping a whip that was also attached to his belt, "I must say, that was quite the rage you unleashed on me... but now it's time for me to share with you... my beast!"

Raising the whip, he slammed it down on Jake's face, earning a scream of pain from the former pirate. Jake attempted to get up, but another lash to the shoulder sent him to the ground again. He then felt another lash on his back, his legs, his arms, and his chest. The oddly strong and rough rope of the whip tore through Jake's clothes, blood staining them.

"And another thing. How do your daughters feel about you doing this?" Jake, "How does Cara feel that you're forcing her to work for you?!"

Deville growled, "It's for her own good. Daddy's just trying to protect her..."

 _God, this guy is unbelievable..._ He thought, _But he_ _'s too strong... I gotta get help, as much as I hate to say it..._

Struggling, Jake got up slowly and tried his best to get away from the villain... but to near to no dismay...

"Ha! Look at you, you can't even stand on your own!" Deville laughed as Jake attempted to limp away with support from the wall. The former pirate couldn't fight anymore. He glared at his enemy.

"You will suffer the consequences for what you've done to my family!" He growled, pointing his sword at Deville.

The villain in response, kicked him in the side, causing him to fall to the floor. He then took out a knife, "Now then, I believe it's time to end this once and for all, Jacob... and once you're gone... I'm thinking Izzy may need a new lover..."

Jake coughed up blood, "Y-Y-You bastard..."

Deville then raised the knife, but before he could bring it down, something happened that neither him nor Jake had ever expected.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Deville, and knocked him to the floor, using a metal baseball, "Don't! You! Dare! Hurt! My! Dad! You! Jerk!" The figure shouted, hitting Deville over and over with the bat.

Dad?

Jake then realized who it was...

"Troy...?"

Yes it was indeed the college student and Jake's son beating the evil man down. It didn't seem like Troy noticed his father as he continued his assault, not wanting to stop until he was sure Deville was dead...

... All while Jake watched with complete shock.

After a few moments, Troy stopped, breathing heavily. The bat was stained with blood... Deville's blood. As for Deville himself, his head looked completely bashed in, like a strawberry pie.

He wasn't moving at all...

Blood was everywhere...

Jake glared at his body, "I see you finally paid your price, Deville. Rest in Hell..." Was all he said, before looking back at Troy, who dropped the bat and gasped, "Oh my god... holy shit! What did I just do...?"

"Son..." Jake called softly.

Troy looked at his dad, tears streaming down his face, "Dad... you... you're here..."

Before Jake could speak, the boy jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. Jake hugged back, "I'm just glad that you're okay, son... I had no idea what Deville did to you..."

Although Troy had some visible injuries, they weren't as severe as Jake's could've been. The eighteen year old just buried his face in his father's chest, sobbing softly in fear.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"You don't have to, matey..."

"Dad... I killed him. I killed a human being..."

Jake shook his head, "He was no human being... he was a demon who was misguided... at least in my opinion he was. The important thing is, is that he won't bother our family ever again..."

All Troy could do was stare at the bloody body, still feeling strange about the whole thing...

"I guess you're right."

After that, they heard footsteps, as Blake came around the corner, "Hey, I heard a lot of commotion down here so I thought I-HOLY SHIT! HE LOOKS AWFUL!" The former Dark Pirate was completely shocked at the sight before him. Bruised and bloody Jake, slightly bruised and bloody Troy... and _really_ bruised, bloody, and dead Deville...

For someone who looked gore and blood, Blake was rather disturbed.

"Damn, Jake. I know you wanted revenge on the guy, but I didn't think you'd do _this_ much. And you say I'm violent..."

Jake rolled his eyes, "I didn't do it... Troy did..."

Said boy blushed, in which Blake chuckled, "Nice... I never knew you're kid had it in him..." He patted Troy on the shoulder, "Say, you wanna a summer job of working at the shooting range? I could sign you up-"

Jake held his hand up, "Don't encourage him..." He warned, "Please..."

"Whatever. Anyways, you had better get back to the main room. Skylar's duking it out with Kiara."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah! Destiny powers have combined."

The three then heard a cough. It was Deville, who weakly lifted his beaten head. He was still alive, "K-K-Kiara had rage in h-h-h-her h-heart..." He choked, "B-B-But she was also injected with a bit of t-t-the same p-p-poison Stephanie had cr-created... but there was an antidote created..."

Jake glared and bent to face Deville, "And where is the antidote?" He demanded lowly.

"I-I-I have a syringe pull of it on my back..."

Jake smirked, "Thanks..."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Troy had grabbed the bat and beaten in Deville's head some more, to make sure that he died this time. Jake ignored that, and reached towards the belt. Indeed, there was a needle with some sort of liquid inside, "Let's go cure a child!"

With that, Jake, taking Troy's hand, rushing down the hall to get back to the main room, Blake following after.

Back in the room...

"Kiara! Please, listen to me! Mommy loves you!"

"I HATE YOU, BITCH!"

Kiara shot another beam at her mother, who blocked it with a golden shield. There was no way Skylar was going to hit or blast her own daughter. Even if Kiara was acting so cold now, that was still her baby.

"Kiara, please... I know I may not have been the best mother in the world... but you have to know that I love you... I trust you... I don't want you to do something that you'll regret..." Skylar tried saying.

But the fifteen year old glared harder, "It's awfully too late for that, mother..."

With that, she shot another beam at Skylar, this time passing through the shield and hitting her. Kiara then jumped on her and pinned her down, drawing a knife from her pockets. It was the knife used in a murder years ago... and used to stab another girl.

Skylar looked at her daughter, "Kiara... please, don't..."

But all Kiara did was smirk, "Time for you to pay, mother..."

But before she could even raise the knife...

"SKYLAR! Catch!"

Jake, Troy, and Blake made it in the room, where Jake threw the syringe at Skylar who, even in her current predication, caught it, "It's the antidote to cure the poison!" Blake told her, "Kiara has been affected by the poison that affected Blair and Kiara!"

Skylar started to understand what she needed to do...

Kiara was prepared to stab her mother, when her mother, using her Destiny powers, blocked her attack, and swiftly, but softly, pierced the girls arm. Kiara screamed, but was quieted down by Skylar's voice, "Shh... it's okay, mija'... you're okay... it's gonna be over soon..."

She began injecting the antidote into her room, as Kiara began to calm down... soon enough, she was asleep on her mother's chest.

Skylar smiled, "Good girl..."

Jake was finally relieved. Kiara would be cured... no more mysteriousness... and no more violence from the child.

Tori and Cat, who were watching the whole scene, were also relieved, "Oh thank god..." Tori said as she walked over to her daughter and granddaughter, "She's gonna be okay..."

"I sure hope so..." Cat added.

Soon, everyone started to join the sight, having won their battles. Izzy and Maia has Lizzy tied up as they noticed their son and brother respectively, "Troy... Troy, my baby!" Izzy gasped.

Troy smiled at his mother, "Hi, Mommy..." He greeted as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright..." Maia joined the hug, "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"I could say the same for all of you..." Troy sighed.

Jake patted the boy on the head, "We're just glad to have you back, son... and if you're wondering where Kari is, don't worry. We sent her home to be safe, along with Blake's daughter."

Blake watched the family reunions in front of him with a slight smile, as his own wife joined him, "He's okay..." She said.

"I know, babe..." Blake said as he turned towards Ally, who looked a little banged up, but as long as the baby was okay, and she was fine, it was all that mattered to him, "I'm just glad that I don't have a moody teenager trying to kill me anymore."

"Yeah, and we took care of most of the guards. A few of them ran off like cowards..."

"Figures."

As for Sophie and Renee', they looked at their handy work, "I say, we really did a number of these guys..." Sophie commented, looking at the unconscious guards in front of them.

"Well, now they know what happens when people don't respect our authority..." Renee' added with a snort.

As everyone talked about their supposed victory, they were interrupted by the dry laugh of Lizzy, "You all think that you've won here?!" She asked, "You are all fools!"

Blake glared at her, "What are you talking about, Liz? We've beat all you bitches." He pointed out.

Jake nodded, "He's right. And now all we've gotta do is wait for the police..." He added.

Lizzy smirked, "You're all forgetting one thing... our mistress has escaped..."

Stephanie!

Of course!

How could they forget about her?!

"Damn it!" Jake groaned, "Where did she go?" He asked as he looked around to find her.

"Last I saw, she went down some hall..." Lizzy shrugged the best way she could while tied up, "But if you even dare try to challenge, I pity you, for you have no chance of defeating her..."

Jake glared, "We'll see about that..."

At this point, it was all or nothing. Stephanie had to be stopped... no matter what the outcome would be for everyone...

 **Wow... just wow... a lot happened. Jake and Deville fight, and Troy actually finishes him off. Kiara is cured of her psychotic nature, and Lizzy and the other enemies have been defeated. However, it's not over yet, for they have Stephanie to defeat. How that will go? Let's see a sneak peek of that:**

Stephanie laughed like a mad woman as thunder boomed and lightening flashed. Blake stared right back at her, gripping his gun as the rain poured down on them.

"You're much more pathetic than I thought!" She cackled, "To think I even forgave you all those years ago..."

"Steph... you still have a chance to surrender and turn yourself in..." Blake told her, with a hint of pleading in his tone, "You don't have to repeat the same mistakes I made!"

The woman only smirked devilishly at her brother, "What are you waiting for, brother? Shoot me!"

"No! I can't! You're my sister!"

"That didn't stop you from doing it before!"

"That was an accident."

But Stephanie only laughed some more as she stood near the very edge of the building. One more step and she could fall off, "Go ahead! Shoot me! Pull the trigger, kill me! Isn't that what you want? To make me suffer for everything I've done..."

Blake stared at his gun, and slowly raised it, although against his will. Stephanie laughed again, "Yes! That's it! End it! End it all!"

"I... can't..."

"DO IT! **_SHOOT ME! FUCKING SHOOT ME!_** "

With a single tear sliding down his cheek, Blake pulled the trigger.

 **Even more chiz is about to happen next chapter. Join me soon for the final part of this epic battle against D.P.K.T.I. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please! Thank you!**


	38. Chapter 38: Standing as One Part 3

**Well here it is. The final of the fight to destroy D.P.K.T.I once and for all. We'll see how they manage to stop Stephanie, and what becomes of her. Plus, we'll get some development from Blake and where he stands with this. There will be two more chapters after this, which will be recovery chapters. And the final chapter will have one more time skip. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 38: Standing as One Part 3

Jake looked at a door on the other side of the room. It's possible that that was Stephanie's chance of escape. And that was exactly where he was going. He gripped his sword and started towards that door.

But then Blake grabbed him for the shoulder, "Jake... are you sure you should go after her... her plans already fell a part. We won and she lost. Maybe we should let this one go."

Jake looked at his rival with an incredulous look, "And let her cause more pain and suffering?! Blake, just because we tore apart her plan, it doesn't mean we've won just yet. Stephanie could just build her empire all over again. She needs to be caught and pay for her crimes."

"I know... but... go easy on her. She is my sister-"

"I don't CARE if she's your sister. She made us all SUFFER all these years! It's only fair that she suffers. Don't you think that she's gone a little overboard?"

Blake just stared at him. As much as he agreed with Jake... he didn't agree that Stephanie should suffer... at least not too much. This was his little sister... and even after everything she's done... he still cared about her.

As for Jake, he glared, "Well, Blake... don't you think Stephanie needs to be punished... or because since you're her brother... she should be given another chance...?"

"Look, I get what you're saying, but-"

"But what, Blake?! What?! We should all forgive her and just forget all the pain and evil she and all the other bastards have caused? News flash, Blake. It doesn't work that way. Actions come with consequences! By now, I figured you would get that through your thick head. I guess when you're evil for most of your life, it doesn't change the way you see things-"

PUNCH!

Suddenly, Jake found himself on the ground. He rubbed his cheek and looked up at Blake, who was breathing heavily, "Shut up, Jake!" He growled, "I love Stephanie, and I would rather her get help, than spend the rest of her life rotting in jail! Look, I agree that she should have consequences... but I don't want them to be to severe... I just want to help her..."

He was hoping his rival would get what he was saying, but Jake just sighed, "That's up to the judge to decide, Blake, not me... and even if Stephanie gets help, it won't change what she did... you understand...?"

Blake nodded, "Right... but for now, let's just find her... I'll go with you."

"We'll all go..." Tori spoke up.

Jake shook his head, "It'll be too dangerous for all of us to do this... it's best that you all stay here where it's safe." He told everyone, "Blake and I will go, but if we need back up, then we'll call you..."

Tori frowned, "Jake... you do realize that it's you and me she's wants. She's captured everyone, but us two... we're her main targets. That must be why she ran off... to lure us into some sort of trap. But... I'm not afraid this time. I want to face her head on."

"But Tori... you're ol- not as young as you used to be... you could die easily..."

"Hey, if I do die... then it'll be worth it if she's taken care of..."

One of the things Jake loved about Tori, was her determination. She would never stop until she accomplished something. And boy, has she accomplished a lot in her life. And now she was willing to die just to stop Stephanie...

After a few moments, Jake smiled, "Alright... you all can come..."

"But... Kiara..." Skylar looked down at her sleeping daughter. "We can't leave her alone."

"I'll stay with her." Brandon offered, taking the child in his arms, "It's best that someone stays behind to look after the bad guys." He quickly added when looking over at Lizzy.

Well, that was taken care of...

"Alright then..." Jake said, "Yo ho, let's go!"

With that, they had set off through the door. It was a dark hallway, and there was no telling where or how long Stephanie has been gone, but where ever she is... she's waiting for all of them.

As they walked, Blake looked down at his gun at his belt. He realized that all this time, he hadn't used it, not like he had wanted. He honestly forgot that he had it. But... he hoped that he wouldn't have to use it when confronting his sister.

The last thing he wanted was to make the same mistake he made years ago...

He felt Ally's hand taking hold of his own. He looked at his wife, who smiled, as if she had an idea on what he was thinking about. All Blake could do was smile back and kiss her on the forehead. He swore to protect her... and so far he was doing a good job.

Troy stood in between his mother and sister, as if to protect them both. Tori, Skylar, and Cat walked behind them, accompanied by Trina, Andre, Beck, and Jade. Peter and Skully flew above them, with Cubby walked behind Jake...

And then there was Jake leading the way, gripping his sword tightly, with a determined look on his face. He was still irritated by what Blake had said, but at the same time, he understood that the man was frightful for the well being of his sister. And as much as Jake hated to admit it... he felt as if he would be the same way...

But now... he was determined to end this once and for all...

Suddenly, they all heard faint laughter as they stopped in their tracks. It started to get louder... before Stephanie's voice came through hidden speakers.

 _"So... you all decide to go up against me? How sad... how pathetic..."_

"Give it up, Stephanie!" Jake exclaimed, "It's over! We've taken down your entire army! You're done! That's it! So surrender and suffer for your crimes!"

Blake winced when he said 'suffer', but said nothing as Stephanie chuckled.

 _"You think that just because you've reign victory over my employees, that I'm going to give up that easily. You don't know me, Jake. I **don't** give up that easily. Not until what needs to be done... is done. And from what I can see... the only thing that needs to be done... is destroy you... and Tori..."_

"But why?!" Tori asked, "What did we ever do to you?!"

 _"It's what you did to my brother! He had it all... until you two came along and ruined everything for that underachiever!"_

At being called an underachiever, Blake growled, "Hey, you better watch who you call 'underachiever, Stephanie Marie Clark!"

There was silence...

And then Stephanie yelled out, _"DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME! YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKING BOSS OF ME!"_

"Uh, in case you forgot, I was in charge of you when..." Blake stopped and sighed, before continuing, "Mother... passed..."

 _"And that's another thing. Mom dying... you thought that Miss Hail was to blame for her death, when you have no idea. You KILLED Miss Hail, when for all you know, she could have been innocent! Not only that... but you blamed me for it as well! You never saw what happened in the kitchen, and neither did I! But once you saw me standing next to Mommy's dead body, you assumed that I was to blame for what happened when I. DID! **NOTHING!**_

The tension was high for the siblings, as Ally frowned. Blake had told her about his mother and what happened... but he _never_ mentioned anything about killing the one he suspected of murdering his mother, "Blake... is that true... did you really kill someone?"

As for Blake himself, he tried so hard to fight back tears, as he spoke, "Yes... it's true, Ally... you know about how I used to live in an orphanage right? Well, the headmistress there was a real bitch, and my mother was an employee, and she often mistreated her. She didn't like me or Stephanie... and one day when I was eight..."

 _"Yes... tell her, Blake. Tell her ALL about you MURDERED an innocent lady!"_ Stephanie sneered.

"Shut up!" Blake shot back, before turning back to his wife, "... I found... my mother... with a knife in her chest- You already knew about that. But... I suspected that Miss Hail did it because she hated us so much... so... a few months later... I took a knife and rope... and stabbed her... and... strangled her to death with the jump rope... I never told you... because... I didn't want to lose you..."

Ally didn't know what to say about this. But then again, she didn't have time, as someone jumped down in front of them. It was Stephanie, looking more crazed than ever, "That's right, Allyson... your husband is a murderer. But there's something that I know about Mommy that he doesn't..."

Blake glared at his sister, "What? What don't I know...?"

"I was helping Mommy in the kitchen... do you remember when you found her... a stool was knocked over...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Mommy was standing on it reaching for something... and even though I didn't see it... I suspected that she fell over... because a knife on the stove lodged itself into her chest... meaning the whole thing... was an accident... it took me a while to realize it, but I didn't tell you... because you were so stubborn that you wouldn't believe me..."

Blake had to let all of that sink in. The more he thought about it... the more he realized... it all made sense... he knew that his mother was cooking in the kitchen the day it happened... and he heard something about her cutting vegetables..

What if she did fall?

What if the knife did drop and plunged into her chest...?

What if... he did kill Miss Hail... for no reason?

Blake felt tears falling... and he didn't care, "Oh god... oh god... what have I done? All this time... I thought I was getting revenge on someone... but... I ended up killing an innocent person! I am SO FUCKED UP!"

He fell on his knees, pounding the floor beneath him. Everyone around him just stared, not sure what to make of this new information, Jake especially. Ever since he heard this story... he knew where Blake's evil roots came from... but now... it seems like he became evil... because of a misunderstanding.

But as for Stephanie, she smirked, "So there you have it folks! My brother became evil after murdering an innocent old lady. All because he thought she killed our mother!" She announced, "And to think this could have all been avoided. You all wouldn't have had to deal with him... and I wouldn't have had to endure the pain, abuse, and SUFFERING he put me through all these years! That's another reason I did this, Blake! To get back at you..."

All Ally could do was hug her husband while he was having his fit, "Blake... honey... please calm down..." She said.

"I KILLED SOMEONE! I FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE WHO HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MOTHER'S DEATH!" He screamed, wailing loudly, "I THOUGHT I WAS DOING GOOD BY AVENGING HER DEATH! BUT NO! SHE WOULD BE ASHAMED OF ME! I I'VE FAILED YOU, MOTHER! I'VE LET YOU DOWN! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR SON!

Never has anyone ever seen Blake so distraught... not even Jake. Rage was all Blake ever had... but now... he was experiencing something that was rare for him... heartbreak, remorse, and shame.

"So... what do you have to say for yourself now, Blake?" Stephanie asked smugly.

Jake was half expected him to agree with his sister... but what happened next was something he didn't expect.

Blake stood up... faced Stephanie... and slapped her across the face, shocking everyone, even Stephanie herself.

"Oh, I have a lot of things to say for myself..." He said, scowling. "I know I fucked up... I know I messed up... I know I made a lot of mistakes in my life... and I know I could have never have been a problem for anyone if only I had realized what really happened that day. All my young life, I've been ridiculed, bullied, and abused. I've always been bossed around, and all I ever wanted... was to be the boss for once. Now... anything I did wasn't worth it. But you know what? I'm NOT perfect!"

He then gestured to every one in the hallway, "None of us are! We all have flaws that define who we are. Some flaws make us unique in a way. Some flaws might bring out the worse in us, but hell, that's life. And our flaws don't always excuse our actions... I've realized that too. But... all these years I've been doing evil... when I could've have been doing so much more..."

Blake then wrapped an arm around Ally, "I'm a much better person than I used to be, Stephanie. I'm not that evil little boy anymore... I'm a grown man. I have a wife and daughter... with another baby on the way. I've given up evil... well, sort of, but you get my point. And quite frankly... I think you should give up as well, Steph. Surrender and face your consequences..."

Everyone watched and waited for Stephanie to respond. She seemed to just stand there, with an angry glare right back at her brother... but after a few moments... she started to laugh... and laugh... and laugh...

"You actually think that your little speech will work on me?!" She asked with a crazed grin, "Did you not hear me when I said... I... don't... give... up... until... what... needs... to... be... done... is... DONE!"

Suddenly, she whipped out a gun, and aimed it in a certain direction... that direction being Skylar.

"PREPARE TO DIE, BITCHES!" Stephanie screamed as she pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

Skylar expected to be hit, knowing that she couldn't dodge that bullet. She closed her eyes and waited... but it never came. In fact, she heard her mother scream. She opened her eyes to see her someone on the floor in front of her.

It was... Ally...

"Oh... my god..." Was all she could say, "Ally... did you...?"

Ally was breathing heavily as she clutched her stomach. Blake quickly ran to his wife's side and held her, "Oh, shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Ally... no..." He whispered, looking at the bleeding gun shot pierced through her pregnant belly.

"I don't understand... why...?" Skylar asked.

All Ally could do was manage a smile, "Jake took a bullet for Mom all those years ago... Mom took a bullet for him to save you... you took a bullet for me in Las Cruses... I guess I had to return the favor this time..."

"Babe... this is my fault..." Blake whimpered, hugging her tightly, "I should've sent you home. This wouldn't have happened."

"Blake... I'll be fine..."

"But you... and the baby..."

Tori had tears in her eyes, but she acted quickly to call an ambulance. As for Stephanie, she snorted, "Well, what do you know... a sister's love gets her killed... how tragic..."

At hearing her mocking words, Blake stood up with rage, "You BITCH! You hurt my wife! You're gonna pay-" He whipped around to face his sister... but she was nowhere to be found, "Where the hell did she go?"

Everyone else looked around, to see that Stephanie was gone. It was like she vanished out of thin air. Where on Earth did she go? Jake held up his sword and spoke, "Stop hiding, Stephanie! You're time is up!"

 _"Try and find me, Jake! Just try and you'll regret it!"_

The former pirate growled as he started again down the hallway. Tori followed after him. Blake also wanted to go... but he couldn't leave his critically injured wife behind. Skylar seemed to read his mind as she said, "Go with him... I'll stay with her and wait for paramedics..."

"Oh... okay..." Blake said, standing up and following after Jake and Tori.

"Please, be safe..." Skylar whispered.

Now... this had to be the moment of truth...

Jake, Tori, and Blake started up a flight of stairs, as they continued to hear Stephanie's taunting laughter throughout the hallways. Suddenly, there was a light white through a nearby window, following by a boom of thunder.

It must be storming outside.

 _"Rain won't stop me! Just give up!"_

"Not until _you_ give up!" Jake shot back.

Suddenly, they were stopped by an incoming knife. "Dodge!" Jake said as they hit the floor. More knives were thrown above their heads, and they tried their best to avoid them, as Stephanie continued to laugh like a crazed person.

"Okay, that laugh is seriously getting annoying..." Tori groaned.

They then heard Stephanie... singing?

 _"Yo ho, mateys away..."_

Jake growled... it was his crew's old song...

 _There be treasure and adventure today..._

 _Heave ho... here we go..._

 _Together as a team..._

"She's mocking my crew..." Jake hissed, holding out his sword.

 _Jake and the Never Land Pirates..._

And then there was silence...

She didn't say anything else...

Jake, Tori, and Blake listened carefully... waiting carefully... there was no telling when she would make her next move... if there's one thing Blake new about his sister, is that she could be just as sneaky as he could be... or used to be.

Tori looked around frantically, holding a weapon in her hand.

Jake... continued to grip his sword... ready for Stephanie.

"... AND _**MEEEEEE!"**_

From out of nowhere, Stephanie jumped down and, with two knives in her hands, stabbed Jake and Tori in the shoulders. Both victims gasped in pain as they fell to the floor. Blake jumped back in surprise.

"Steph! What the-"

But... she was gone again. How the hell was she disappearing so quickly?

Jake coughed, "B-Blake... you have to go after her..."

"You're her sister..." Tori added softly, "Knock some sense into her..."

Blake stared at him, "But you guys are hurt..."

"Just go! You're the only one who can stop her now..."

Blake frowned. He wasn't so sure if he could do anything to stop his sister this time. She was too clever... too smart... and too sneaky. Something he hadn't been in years, "I'm just not so sure..."

"Blake... you might have given up evil..." Jake said, coughing up blood, "But... even I have to admit that you are most clever in these situations... you can do this... do whatever you can to stop Stephanie..."

"We believe in you... son..." Tori added with smile.

The former villain was taken aback. That was the first time Tori had ever called him 'son', since he became her son in law. This is what gave him the motivation he needed, "Alright! I'll do it! And hopefully I can do it without kicking her ass."

With that, he continued down the hall.

And as for Jake and Tori...

"Jake... think you can take this knife out..." Tori asked.

The former pirate shook his head, "I doubt it... not without spilling a lot of blood... I'd hate for this to be the end of us... Stephanie was serious about executing us, wasn't she?"

"No kidding... but... if this is the end... then I've glad that we're together if we die..."

"Let's just pray for the best..."

As Jake winced from the pain in his shoulder, his red bandanna fell onto his eyes loosely... and that seemed to give him an idea, "Tori, I think I know how to get these knives out, stop the bleeding... and maybe get a little payback in the process.."

Tori then looked at him, "I'm listening..."

Meanwhile...

Blake continued up the flight of stairs, annoyed by his sister's taunts and mocks, "Steph, if you can shut up for one moment so I can think, that would be absolutely great." He groaned.

 _"Oh, you'll get your chance to think once you're dead."_

He growled, but then sighed in relief as he finally reached a door. This had to be the door to the roof of the building. He slowly opened the door, and was immediately met with wind and rain. But he nevertheless walked into the storm, removing his gun from his belt. He only did so just in case Stephanie had any bodyguards to fight him.

He was NOT going to make the same mistake he made years ago...

"Steph... I'm not going to shoot you..." He called, "So just come out and surrender..."

He heard a giggle.. and then a voice.

"Okay... here I am!"

Before Blake could even react, he felt a harsh blow to his jaw. This caused him to fall to the ground, "What the hell...?" He said to himself as he stood up and rubbed his jaw.

"Nope, I'm right here!"

Another blow. This time it was a uppercut to his chin. Blake yelled out in pain.

"Actually, I'm here!"

A punch to the face, drawing blood from his nose.

"Or am I here?!"

A kick to the stomach, as he doubled over in pain.

"Over here, Blake!"

A punch to the chest.

"Right here!"

Finally, there was a kick to his back, causing him to fall face first into a puddle. Blake spluttered and coughed as he looked up. Standing in front of him was his sister, looking psychotic as ever.

"Surprise motherfucker..." Was all she said.

Blake slowly got up, but it was hard due to all the pain taking over his body at the moment.

Stephanie laughed like a mad woman as thunder boomed and lightening flashed. Blake stared right back at her, gripping his gun as the rain poured down on them.

"You're much more pathetic than I thought!" She cackled, "To think I even forgave you all those years ago..."

"Steph... you still have a chance to surrender and turn yourself in..." Blake told her, with a hint of pleading in his tone, "You don't have to repeat the same mistakes I made!"

The woman only smirked devilishly at her brother, "What are you waiting for, brother? Shoot me!"

"No! I can't! You're my sister!"

"That didn't stop you from doing it before!"

"That was an accident."

But Stephanie only laughed some more as she stood near the very edge of the building. One more step and she could fall off, "Go ahead! Shoot me! Pull the trigger, kill me! Isn't that what you want? To make me suffer for everything I've done..."

Blake stared at his gun, and slowly raised it, although against his will. Stephanie laughed again, "Yes! That's it! End it! End it all!"

"I... can't..."

"DO IT! **_SHOOT ME! FUCKING SHOOT ME!_** "

With a single tear sliding down his cheek, Blake pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Blake watched as the bullet headed straight for his sister. He expected it to pierce her straight through the head, killing her instantly. And he couldn't bear to see it as he closed his eyes.

But what happened next caught him off guard.

He suddenly felt a stinging pain in his left leg, right below his hip. He opened his eyes and looked up. Stephanie was holding a gun and aiming it right at him... she had dodged his bullet and shot him.

"Did you really think that I would actually let you try and kill me?" She asked in a serious and dark tone, "I was only testing you to see if you actually make the same mistake you did when we were kids... and you did..."

She then began to walk towards him, still aiming the gun at him as he kneeled down to grasp his injured leg, "Stephanie... please don't... you still have a chance to redeem yourself..." Blake pleaded.

"It's too late..." She sneered, "Now you know how I felt when you shot me... only... you won't have a happy ending..."

She raised the gun up to his head, her hand on the trigger...

"Goodbye, brother..."

Blake closed his eyes shut. There was no way he could even dodge this bullet. He was screwed. _Well..._ He thought, _If me dying means that Ally and the baby get to live... then so be it..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A high pitched scream snapped him out of his thoughts. Blake looked up to see his sister clutching her shoulder. There was a knife lodged into it. But how...?

"How does it feel to know the pain your mother went through, Stephanie?"

Jake...?

Blake looked behind him to see Jake and Tori standing at the door, both slightly slouching, but still managing to hold their own. Blake noticed that Jake's bandanna was gone, before he realized that it was torn in half and wrapped around both his and Tori's injured shoulders.

As for Stephanie, she growled, "How the hell are you still alive?! WHY are you still alive?!" She demanded.

"There's nothing that can keep the duo of Jake and Tori down!" Tori replied, before throwing another knife at Stephanie's other shoulder.

The villainous woman screamed again, dropping her gun and backing away. Blake noticed that she was backing towards the end of the roof where she was standing before. If she backed up any further...

"You talk about how your mother would feel about Blake's evil... but have you ever thought about what she would have thought about what _you've_ been doing?" Tori asked, "I'd say she'd be pretty disappointed and ashamed."

"Y-Y-You don't know my mother!" Stephanie sputtered, coughing up blood, "You never even met her!"

"Based on what Blake's told us about her, it seems that she's raised you both better than this..." Jake said, smirking.

"But unlike you, Blake actually learned from his mistakes..." Tori added, "You just continued his mistakes without remorse... all because you wanted revenge for things that happened in the past."

"B-B-But... he had to pay... you ALL have to PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" Stephanie was getting more and more angry.

Jake shook his head, "We all want payback for things other people did... but kidnapping, murdering, and hurting families and people is NOT the way to do that. There's one thing I've learned growing up, and that's two wrongs don't make a right..."

"If one person did you wrong..." Tori again added, "Doing something to get back at them makes you just as bad. And... we're all guilty of this. But we learn from our mistakes... and that's part of life. We make mistakes and we learn from them."

"But you, Stephanie... you continue to make mistakes because you think you're doing something that would only benefit yourself, and you dragged all of these people in because they had the same views as you."

Jake then started to walk towards Stephanie, "Now... Stephanie Clark... you're under arrest. You have one last chance to surrender now."

But Stephanie growled at him, "NO! I WON'T surrender! Not until what needs to be done IS DONE! NOT UNTIL YOU AND THAT BITCH IS DEAD! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL-"

But before she could finish her rant, Stephanie felt herself loosing her balance. She was about to fall off the roof. The others gasped in shock as Blake out, "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late...

Stephanie had fallen, leaving behind her screams of terror.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Blake ran the best way he could to the edge of the roof, looking down at the darkness below, "STEPHANIE!" He called, looking for any signs of his sister, "STEPHANIE! ARE YOU THERE?! STEPHANIE! PLEASE, BE OKAY!"

But there was silence aside from the rain and thunder.

"STEPHANIE!" Blake called again, tears falling.

Again, no answer.

Realizing that his sister was potentially gone... Blake broke down in uncontrollable tears. Jake and Tori joined him by his side, as Tori pulled him in a hug, "Oh Blake... I'm so sorry... at least she's with your mother... if she's not going to Hell that is..."

"I'm a terrible fuck of a brother..." He sobbed, "I should have never abused her all those years ago... then maybe she wouldn't have done all of this... I'm a shitty person..."

Jake sighed, "Maybe... I didn't want it to end this way either, Blake... but... it looks like we've won for real this time..."

He was right, as he could hear sirens in the distance. The police and ambulance were on there way. Stephanie was defeated. Her cronies were defeated and take care of.

And... Dark Pirates Killers Tortures Incorporated... was taken down... once and for all...

 **And there for have it! The big final fight. Everyone put up a good fight, but Stephanie falls to her death in the end... or does she? (Wink wink) We'll find out her fate in the next chapter. Now, for the longest time, I had no idea how I wanted the final fight to end. But I remembered how it's Jake and Tori that Stephanie wanted to elimate, so I figured that it was fair that they should BOTH have a victory once again. After all, this is called 'Jake & Tori Stories' for a reason.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed this little trilogy of the battle against D.P.K.T.I. I know not everyone got a chance to shine, but there are a lot of real and OC characters, and I can only work with so many. There are two more chapters coming up soon, so stay tuned for the rest of the week... or just tomorrow. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39: Reunion, Recovery, Reconcile

**Hey, folks! The penultimate chapter of this story, which means the second to last chapter. I can't believe I'm almost done. This chapter is the aftermath of the fight, how everyone recovers and we get some reconcile moments between a few of our friends. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: Contains some... uh, mature scenes later in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 39: Reunion, Recovery, and Reconcile

"Alright, let's go..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Lizzy frowned as a female officer lead her to a police car. Jake and Blake watched smugly. This time, she had no chance of bail. As Lizzy sat in the back, she glared at her former leader, "I hope you realize that this isn't over... right?" She asked.

Blake smirked, "Oh trust me... it's over, Liz. You're just gonna spend sometime on thin ice..."

"Make that a LONG time..." Jake added.

All Lizzy could do was roll her eyes as the car drove away.

After that was taken care of, both rivals were being treated of their injuries. Blake couldn't help but watch as his wife was loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. He prayed that she and the baby would survive.

Izzy, and Maia stood by Jake's side as he was being treated, with Troy also being treated of his injuries.

Tori, who was already treated on account of her wearing a sling, walked over to Skylar, who was rubbing Kiara's back as she continued to sleep, "How is she...?" Tori asked her daughter.

"Still out of it..." Was Skylar's response, "I'm just glad that she's back to normal... my baby..." She then gave Kiara a kiss on the forehead.

"And I'm glad we're back together again..." Matthew said as he and Brandon stood by them.

Indeed, everyone was reunited with their respective families and friends. Stacy had come back with Kari and Blair, and both were reunited with their families. When Blair asked about her mother, Blake told her that she would be fine...

Jake found it hard to tell Melanie about her best friend's fall of doom... but Melanie wasn't sad about it... she was devastated. But, after what Stephanie did, she figured that it was well deserved.

The bodies of the enemies were removed... but Katie, had disappeared throughout the entire fight. Jake had set out a search to track her down. Cat was extremely worried for her daughter, and only wanted to reconcile with her...

But then came the news that nobody wanted to hear...

A police officer walked up to Jake, "We looked for this Stephanie person... you said she fell from the top of the building, correct?"

"Correct..." Jake nodded.

"Well... we searched all around... but we couldn't find her..."

"... What?"

This caught the attention of people around him, as Melanie spoke, "You mean Stephy is still alive?"

 _But she's gone..._ Blake thought.

"But there's no way she could have possibly survived that fall." Tori pointed out, "She fell at least ten feet!"

The officer sighed, "Well, we'll keep looking. All we found was two bloody knives..." He held up a bag with said knives. It's possible that she must have pulled out the knives and escaped. Jake glared, "Well then, gather your greatest people on the force, and track her down. She's a dangerous criminal, and she must be caught."

"Affirmative, Hutchinson..."

With that, the officer walked away.

"Where do you think she went...?" Izzy asked.

Jake shook his head, "I have no idea..."

"I may know my sister, but I even I don't know where she could have run off to..." Blake added, "I just hope she's alright..."

As he said that, he couldn't help but look over at Skylar. Now that all of this was over, he felt the need that he should get some words out, "Um... hey, Skylar. Can you come over? I wanna talk."

Skylar raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless did as told, giving Kiara to Brandon as she did so. "What do you want...?" She asked.

Blake took a deep breath, and then spoke, "So... I wanted to say that I'm sorry for kidnapping you all those years ago... and hurting you... and making you think that I raped you... I know you probably still won't forgive me... but I hope that my half assed apology will due..."

He expected her to not forgive him, but instead she said this, "I should apologize too... for thinking you were behind all of this. I thought that since this all of this was happening because of D.P.K.T.I... I thought you wanted revenge again..."

"Actually, I think we all should apologize..."

That voice came from Beck, as he Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina walked towards them, all looking somber, "Blake... we are SO sorry for not believing you all this time..." Trina admitted, "Can you ever forgive us...?"

"Yeah..." Jade looked down with shame, "Can you...?"

Blake smiled at all of them,"Well, I guess since everyone's being so forgiving right now, I suppose I should forgive you guys too... if you're willing to forgive me for all the crap I've caused you..."

"Apology accepted." Beck replied with a smile.

Tori sighed, "At least that's taken care of..."

"Everything is taken care of..." Jake added.

A week later...

The Hutchinson family treated themselves to a lovely little breakfast of eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, milk and orange juice. Jake still wore a sling around his arm, as it would take time for the wound to heal.

Troy was taking physical and mental therapy yet again after his last encounter with Deville. And this time, it had helped him tremendously, as Dr. Jack gave him some simple advice... positive mental attitude.

Maia also took some time off to help her family, and even acted as a maid for her father.

Kari was just happy that everything was back to normal, and so was Izzy.

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" Maia asked.

"Still a little sore, but good nonetheless..." Was Jake's response.

"I hope Ally and the baby are doing good..." Izzy spoke up.

Due to the gunshot wound, Ally had to delivery very early, which resulted in a premature baby boy. Jackson Skyler Clark was born November 1 at 6:45 AM. It was a blessing, for if Ally hadn't made it to the hospital in time, she and the baby would've died. And although little Jackson was premature, he was alive, and that's all that matters.

Right now, the two of them were still in the hospital. Blake wanted to stay with them, but he had to take care of Blair. Speaking of which, he was going to bring Blair over so she and Kari could have a play date.

The day before, Cara came by to thank Jake for saving her life. Although she was devastated by the death of her father, she also knew that it was well deserved, and what he was doing wasn't right...

And now she wanted to be close to Jake and his family, along with her sister Dana.

"I can't wait for Blair to come over so we can play." Kari said with happiness, biting into her pancakes.

"Be patient, sweetheart, they'll be here soon..." Izzy chuckled.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, which made Kari really happy, "They're here!" she cheered. Izzy went to the front door and opened it, revealing Blake and Blair, "Hey, Iz..." Blake greeted.

"Hi, Auntie Izzy..." Blair also greeted, hugging her, and then going upstairs with Kari, who was waiting for her.

Blake came in slowly on crutches. His leg had a bad fracture from where Stephanie shot him, so he had to stay off that leg for a while. Izzy helped him get on the couch, as Jake walked in, "So, how's the leg?" He asked.

"Everytime I move, it's agonizing hell..." Blake answered bluntly, "But... it's getting better. How's that arm?"

"You mean shoulder... sore, but healing at the same time."

"So, we're even..."

"Right..."

Izzy couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll fix some snacks and lemonade for you two..." With that, she disappeared back into the kitchen. Now both alone in the living room, Jake and Blake were silent... not sure on what to say to one another.

After a few moments of said silence, Jake spoke.

"Thank you..."

Blake looked at his rival with confusion, "Huh?"

"Thank you... for all your help. If it wasn't for you and everyone else... we would've never been able to stop D.P.K.T.I for good this time... you did all you could, and you saved the day."

"Me?!" Blake asked, "Saved the day? I almost died!"

"Hey, so did I! But... we both pulled our weights in this battle... and we both came out on top... we _all_ came out on top in the end... you were a big help for once, Blake... and I couldn't be more grateful..."

The former evil pirate just smirked a little, "I guess I should take some credit... and, I'm sorry for giving you a lot of shit over these past few years. I shouldn't had pressured you the way I did... I was just-"

"-Concerned for the safety of your family?" Jake interrupted, "I know... I understand. I was too. Even if I did screw up at times... I made up for my mistakes... and so did you..."

"Yeah... say, what happened to that Sophie chick?"

"I dunno... I haven't seen her since last week. I was hoping to talk to her..."

That's when Izzy came back into the living room, "Oh, I talked with her the other way. She apologized for what she did all those years ago, and she wants to hang out sometime. We're friends again!" She confirmed, "Though I am still a little wary..."

Jake smiled, "That's good..."

Speaking of Sophie... and that night...

"Oh, blow me down! I almost forgot. Hold on, Iz!"

With that, he got up and went up the stairs, as fast as he could go. A few minutes later, he came back down, holding a box, and giving it to Izzy, "This is for you..." He said, "It was a gift I made when you were pregnant with the twins... but after... certain events, I forgot about it for a while... but then I decided to modify it..."

Izzy took the box and opened it. Inside... was a beautiful necklace. With two garnet colored gems, and one sapphire gem hanging on a silver chain. Izzy was amazed, "Oh... Jakey. It's beautiful!" She gasped.

Jake smiled, "It's the kids gemstones... I was going to give it to you for the twins... but I forgot... and then Kari was born, and I was going to give it to you then... until she got kidnapped..."

The former pirate girl hugged her husband, and gave him a kiss, "I love it... thank you..."

"You're very welcome, my fair maiden..."

Blake just shook his head, "Lovey dovey bullshit... I guess I'm guilty of that when it comes to Ally and me..." He admitted, "Oh, by the way... how's Kiara?"

"Kiara is doing much better, Tori says..." Jake answered, "She's been taking special classes to help her mental state. But all in all, she a sweet girl now..."

"That's a relief... and thank god Skylar and everyone _finally_ forgave me... it's about time I got some respect..."

Jake chuckled, "It would have been easy if you just respected them in the first place..."

"Whatever..."

As the adults talked, Jake noticed that Troy was walking out the front door, "Where are you heading, son?" He asked.

"Out... just spending some time to myself..." Was all Troy said before leaving.

If Jake wasn't looking out of the corner of his eye, he would have noticed Troy's dark look... and that he was holding the same metal baseball bat that he used to beat Deville to his death...

 _Poor kid... he's been through so much... I gotta cheer him up some how..._

The days that followed went on pretty nicely. Troy and Maia continued to help out with the family (With Troy heading out every now and then and not returning until very late at night), Kari played with Blair until it was time for her and Blake to return home everyone...

After a few weeks, Jake's arm and Blake's leg had healed up. Still sore, but they didn't need the sling or crutches anymore.

As for Jake and Izzy...

Jake sat in bed shirtless, only wearing his pajama pants, he eagerly waiting for his wife to finish up in the bathroom. She stated that she had a surprise for him, to thank him for her gift... and all he had to do was take off his shirt and wait.

After a few moments, Izzy walked out, wearing a red silky robe, and smiling seductively, "So, Jake... you like what you see...?" She asked, posing by the doorway.

Jake blushed deeply, but he nodded. Izzy then walked towards him, swaying her hips from side to side, causing her husband to suddenly shake with arousal, "I can tell you're enjoying this already..." she said, "But we've not even gotten started yet..."

But suddenly, Jake grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, smirking rather evilly, "Well... why don't we fix that, shall we...?" He asked, kissing her on the lips, before moving between her legs...

Izzy gasped in pleasure as her husband did all sorts of thing down there... she was going to have to return the favor soon.

Little did they know, was that Maia had walked by, and was listening to the whole thing. Al she could do was shake her head with a smile and be glad that Kari was asleep and wouldn't hear the ruckus her parents were causing. Maia knew that her parents weren't very sexually active, but there were definitely times where they would get in the mood...

"Both are almost forty, and they're still getting it on..." She said with a chuckle, "Ah well, it'll be like that with me and Cedric soon..."

The next day... Jake had gotten a text from Blake... asking if he wanted to hang out at the Red Buffet bar. This confused him a lot, since when did Blake ever want to hang out with _him_ of all people? The more he thought about it, he realized that it couldn't hurt. Besides, now that his shoulder was healed up, he could take the time to get out of the house...

Troy offered to drive him there, before driving off somewhere. Jake walked into the restaurant... where his rival was waiting.

"Ahoy, matey..." Blake greeted with a smirk.

Jake frowned, "I'm not your 'matey'..." He corrected.

"Hey, I figured now that all of this shit is done and over with... maybe we can let bygones be bygones and be... nicer to each other... I mean, I still hate your ass, but I hate you a lot less now..."

Jake wasn't sure what to make of this... "Well... I hate you too... but maybe not as much as I used to..." he replied as he took a seat next to Blake, as Charlie was cleaning off the bar, "So, what'll be for ya?" He asked, taking their order.

"I'll have a couple of Jack Daniels and Cocktails..." Blake answered.

"Wait, you want me to _drink_ with you?" Jake asked in shock, realizing why he was here.

Blake grinned at him, "Oh come on, Jake. Don't tell me you haven't drank a beer or wine at least _once_ in your life?"

To be honest, Jake had drunk alcohol beverages before, but they were only for special occasions, such as a party, where he only drunk very little, and a date night with Izzy. But never had he thought to drink alcohol whenever he felt like, much like Blake would do. He refused to drink to the point where he's drunk.

"Why do I feel like your going to try and get me drunk...?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Relax, I'm not gonna force you to drink too much if you don't want to... I figured that you could use something to drown out all the stress we've been through... come on, _Jakey_... you know you wanna..." Blake took a cup and waved in front of the former pirate, "Step out of your comfort zone for once..."

All Jake did was glare at him... he didn't want to take the chance of drinking too much, and doing anything that could possibly get him in trouble with the law... or worse, his wife. Yet at the same time... that cup of beer seemed to be tempting him... just daring him to take a shot...

 _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take one shot... or two... or three..._

After thinking it over, Jake nodded.

"I'll just take a few sips of wine... or more..."

Blake smirked, "There it is..."

 **It sounds like Blake has tempted Jake there, hasn't he? So, we have found out that Stephanie has escaped, Ally gives birth to a tiny baby in Jackson, Jake and Blake try to get along a little better. Not to mention we get a near sex scene because... hey, this story is rated M, I might as well take advantage of that one last time. Speaking of last, next chapter is the finale, it's been fun, but it's time to say goodbye soon. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	40. Epilogue

**Well... here it is...**

 **The finale of J &TS 4...**

 **Not to mention of the finale of the Jake & Tori Stories series. Yep, I'm gonna end it right here. I believe this story has truly been around for long enough, and I can't see myself continuing it, even if it's THIS long. I hope it'll be sad to say goodbye to these characters... but stay tuned until the end... since there may be a chance to see the characters yet again. Anyways, as for the epilogue, we'll get another time skip, and see how everyone's doing since the end of D.P.K.T.I... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything BUT my OC's.**

Epilogue

Five years later...

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Jake sighed with happily, drinking his coffee and sitting with Izzy on the couch, watching their kids opening their gifts that morning. Kari, who was now thirteen, cheered with happiness at getting a Galatech Tablet for the first time, "This is awesome. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Daddy!"

Izzy smiled, "You're welcome, sweetie."

Troy and Maia were both now twenty three, and out of college. Maia had invited her boyfriend, Cedric to the house, and although he felt intimidated by Jake, he was welcomed warmly by the family. Maia had a job as a beauty consultant for Carry Day cosmetics.

Troy was now a professional basketball player, and currently playing for the Atlanta Hawks. He also had a girlfriend in Cassandra, but she couldn't come by, as she was visiting family in Spain.

But all in all, Jake was happy to see his family back together yet again.

"As soon as we finish breakfast, we're going over to Tori's to celebrate." Izzy announced.

"I can't wait to see Blair!" Kari said cheerfully.

"Not to mention little Jackson and the new baby!" Maia added.

"Can't wait..." Troy also added, although a bit softly.

Jake smiled, "Well, if you want to finish opening gifts, go ahead and eat, so we can get a move on..."

Before they knew it, the Hutchinson's were on their way to Tori and Ross's new vacation manor, where they would go for the holidays. It was big enough for just about any family. As soon as they made it there, Blair was already outside, waiting with her mother and father.

"Kari, hi!" Blair greeted as her friend got out of the car and hugged her, "Merry Christmas..."

"I can't wait to show you what I got you..." Kari said as they ran inside the manor.

As for Blake and Ally, they went to greet Jake and Izzy, "So, you finally decide to come." Blake smirked.

"The kids were hurrying the best they could to get here..." Jake retorted.

"I'm so glad that you came." Ally said, "Everyone's waiting inside. We've got some much planned for today." With that, the four adults, along with Troy, Maia, and Cedric went inside the manor and into the huge living room. Present was Blair, Kari, Tori and Ross, the Olivers, and two new members of the family.

"Mommy, Dad, they're here!" Said a little boy in the wheelchair.

"We know, kiddo." Blake replied to his son.

Little Jackson, now five, and due to the gunshot wound Ally suffered, was paralyzed from the waist down, so he had to use a set of wheels to move around. But he didn't mind it at all, since he quite enjoyed pushing the wheels.

Jake chuckled as he shook the child's hand, "Ahoy there, Jackson. Wow, you're getting bigger and bigger every time I see you." He complimented.

"Thank you..." The boy said with his big brown eyes, rubbing his light brown hair.

"He looks so much like you, Ally..." Izzy pointed out.

"I know. But he has his father's brashness..." Ally added.

"What can I say, I make good looking kids..." Blake bragged, earning a frown from Jake.

After that, Jake then noticed both Blair and Kari looking into a white bassinet, "Oh, she's so cute..." Kari said, "You must be a proud big sister."

All Blair could do was chuckle as she stared at the baby in the bassinet. Amber Victoria Clark was born December 15, so she was only a few weeks old. While Blair resembled Blake, and Jackson resembles Ally, Amber seemed to be a mixture of both, with dark brown hair, tanned skin, but light brown eyes, which looked like the color of Amber, which explained her name. The middle name is obviously named after Tori...

Speaking of Tori, she was sitting on the couch near the bassinet, as she was watching over her newest grandchild, "Don't get too close girls. Stand back so that I can take her." She said.

Both teenagers did as told, as Tori grabbed the newborn gently, who fussed a little, "I got you, honey... Grandma's got you..." She said soothingly.

Blake smiled brightly, "There's my little peach..." He said, "Hi, Amber. Daddy's got a gift for you..."

He then pulled out a small white bear, "Merry Christmas, baby cakes..."

Amber cooed in response, making small grabs at the toy the best way she could at only a week and a half old. Jake couldn't help but grin at the sight. Blake has gotten more and more gentle and sweet with kids.

As for the Oliver's. Brandon maintained his job as a worker at his father's studio, while Skylar (while on much better terms with Blake) continued as a stay at home mom, quite liking the lifestyle. Matthew was engaged and his fiancee' was pregnant with a little boy. Kiara took after her brother and went to North Carolina State University, to major in journalism, having fully recovered from being poisoned by D.P.K.T.I.

Tori was still retired (And still looked good for someone who was pushing seventy), while Ross was still making music. Carlos and Maria, along with their six year old daughters, Elena and Isabel, lived a quiet and happy life, as did Cubby and his family.

In short, life fives years later had turned out great in the end for everyone.

Stephanie had yet to be found. It was amazing that she managed to keep well hidden all this time. But Katie, however, was caught, and was to serve five years... it had been five years... and she would get out soon, much to Cat's delight.

Lizzy, however, had twenty years...

All of Tori's friends... they were still going strong, even at an old age.

As for Jake and Izzy... they both remained a crime investigator and stay at home mom respectively, and even grew close to Sophie, Cara, and Dana. It seemed that life was finally turning around for them all...

After all they've been through... it was needed.

As the family had fun with Christmas festivities, Jake noticed that Tori was sitting on the patio outside. Curious, he decided to join her as he opened the door, and sat beside her, "Lovely holiday, isn't it?" He asked.

The older woman sighed with a smile, "Yeah... Jake, we've been through a lot, haven't we...?

"We sure have..." Jake replied.

"And to think... all of this happened because we met..."

"Yeah... I remember when we first showed up at your house, and you fainted because you never expected us." Jake chuckled. Tori had to blush at that moment, as Jake continued, "And it was the moment I... fell in love with you.."

Both of them stayed silent when he mentioned that. It seemed like it had been years since... that summer, "And I fell in love with you too..." Tori added, "So much time has passed, I still can't believe it was possible, if not a little weird."

"But we learned to embrace it..." Jake added, "I remember you helping me out... thank you..."

"And I remember when you saved me from Blake when he kidnapped me... I could have lost you that day... but you pulled through..."

"And let's not forget years later, when Blake returned to kidnap Skylar and her friends, it was hell and back trying to rescue them all... I'm surprised I even survived that mission..."

Tori chuckled, "I should say the same for me. I'm the one who took a bullet to the shoulder while pregnant, and fell into the ocean. I'm surprised _Carlos_ didn't end up as a miscarriage that day."

"But he turned out okay, and all the kids were saved." Jake continued, "But of course, Blake continued to come back, and this time manipulate Ally just so he could be close to your family..."

"Even though he ended up being betrayed by Cat..." Tori said with a smirk.

Jake looked back inside the manor to see Blake and Ally sitting together, playing with their kids, "And now... both your daughter and my enemy are married and with kids..." He pointed out, "Blake really has changed for the better... I admit it now..."

Tori nodded, "I'm glad you do... and even after all that... things still weren't over for the both of us. What with D.P.K.T.I showing up again, Kari being missing, and everything going wrong... I'm still surprised that we're all still alive..."

"Me to..." Jake replied, "We've both been through a lot of shit these past few years, just to stop an evil organization from destroying us... but you know what... it's all been worth it..."

"I know..."

There was more silence between the two, for about ten more seconds, before Tori spoke again.

"Jake?"

The former pirate looked at his friend, "Yes, Tori?"

"I feel like... our journey together will end soon..."

"What?" Jake was surprised, as she continued, "I'm pushing seventy, Jake. I'm not gonna live forever... I mean, I'm not sick, or diagnosed with some sort of cancer... but... I just feel like my time is coming soon... I don't know when... but it will come... while you still have a whole life ahead of you..."

Hearing this from Tori was starting to break Jake's heart as he shook his head, "No, Tori. Don't say that! You have plenty of more years of life... I can't lose you just yet..." he told her, almost pleading.

"I know... but... listen to me very carefully, Jake..."

Jake nodded, and did as told.

"When it is... my time... don't feel sad. I mean, it's okay to be sad, but remember the good times that we had together, and remember that even though I'm gone... I'm still _right_ _here_..." Tori put her hand to her heart when she said that.

Jake did the same, as he nodded with a smile, "I promise, Tori... I promise with all my heart... that I will never forget you, and that you'll still be in my heart..." He whispered.

"I love you, Jake Hutchinson..."

"I love you too, Tori Vega..."

With that, and before they even knew it, both of them were kissing each other on the lips. It felt strange to Jake to have to kiss an elderly woman, even if she still looked young, and it was strange for Tori to be kissing a young man...

But... at the same time, it felt so good...

By the time they broke away, and promised to keep that between them, Ally was at the door, "Hey, you two. We're about to play some holiday games. Wanna join in?" She asked.

Both Jake and Tori looked at one another, before smiling, and getting up and walking inside the manor. As they did, they both knew, that throughout all the trials and errors, throughout all the pain and heartbreak, and throughout all the obstacles that stood in their way...

Their love for each other still remain intact, and will continue to remain intact.

Forever and always...

THE END

 **And there you have it.**

 **That's the end. And that must be my longest epilogue I've done so far. We learn quite a few things about everyone (Which felt a bit rushed, but I didn't want this to be very long), and Jake and Tori have a talk about everything they've been through. It says a lot about what I've been through this past year...**

 **And... I want to thank EVERYONE to read this story! I want to thank the reviewers, I want to thank the ones for supported and encouraged me to keep going even when the going gets tough.**

 **And... I want to thank God... for helping me get through this time of need. And even though this is the end of Jake & Tori for me (Aside from maybe future oneshots that take place within the series... it might not be the end for YOU.**

 **I want to give anybody who read loved this series, a chance to do a their own little spin off of the series. I will even allow you to use my OC's for your spin off.**

 **Show me what YOU can do with this series.**

 **Also, if you guys have questions regarding all four stories, let me know in a review, and I may answer them in a bonus author's note.**

 **But if not, that's okay. I won't pressure you. Anyways, again, thank you guys for sticking with me through the end, and I hope you enjoyed this story, and the Jake & Tori Stories series as a whole. And for those who was awaiting updates for my other stories, well, now that this one is done, there will be updates. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always... don't forget to review, please. Thank you... and God bless.**


End file.
